


Who Wants To Live Forever?

by Samauke09



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Food, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Master/Servant, Multi, Original Character(s), POV Multiple, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Sorry Not Sorry, Vampires, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 122,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samauke09/pseuds/Samauke09
Summary: Naruto Namikaze is the son of a great man named Minato Namikaze who has ran his Coven for centuries, demanding order and compliance as well as accepting offerings as servants and slaves from village under their protection. When a new batch of offerings arrives at the Castle, Naruto is awe struck by the boy with raven black hair and crimson eyes in shackles."After everything I have done, ive ran, fought you, tried to kill you in your sleep and even have tried to poison you." Sasuke whispered, "Who would want to live forever with someone like me?"Naruto scooted closer, taking the raven haired boys face in his cold hands, "I would Sasuke."There may be a chance for this to kindle but that would be a small chance and Sasuke doubts it to his core. Why would someone want to take a chance on a servant who refuses to serve when there was so much better out there?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my new story. I kind doubted myself on posting because I didn't know whether or not it was going to be good but we will see.  
> Kudos and comments are welcomed.

“I see that the caravan is on the horizon, I'm sure you are just as ecstatic as I am to see the new offerings, aren’t you cousin.” He pushed his hair back over his shoulder and took a seat on the open window sill, his baby cousin perched on the other side.

“They are on the edge of the forest now.” He answered, “Kakashi and Gia should be riding out to escort them in anytime now.”

                From below their perch, the gate to the outer castle wall opened and two men rode out on black stallions, making great haste. The two blondes watched their stable masters for protection even though the entire north castle wall was aligned with heavy guard. He felt a hand in his hair and he looked up at his cousin while he tucked away a few strands behind his ear.

“When was the last time you fed?” He asked, “Your markings are more visible then normal Naruto.”

“My feeding schedule has nothing to do with you Deidara, please don’t touch me again.” Naruto jerked his head away from the others touch.

“Did you hear?” A woman with flaming red hair yelled as she threw open the door to the room they were in. “The caravan is only two miles out.” She licked her lips and hummed. “Hmmm fresh meat.”

“Is that all you ever think about Karin?” Deidara crossed his arms, “They are used for more than just food.” He smirked, “They are great for sexual desire too.”

“You two disgust me.” Naruto cringed, rising from the window sill and fixing his black fur coat, his bare chest glistened underneath the black and his pants road low on his hips. His foul mood was looming off of him and all he wanted to do was disappear for a while but with the new arrivals he was being forced to attend.

“Come on Naruto, don’t get your panties in a bunch. Im sure the caravan will have someone to perk your appetite.” Karin tried to get him to smile but the frown was still lingering.

“Is blood the only thing you think about?” He asked, “These are people, human beings who have lives and families outside these castle walls and here we are using them as servants and cattle.”

“Would you rather us be out hunting them like prey?” Karin shot back, her once happy mood gone at his comment. “Do you want us to revert to how we were when we were all created, with no law or understand of what we are?” She took a step forward towards him. “For us to cower in fear before the mass coven was created to protect ourselves and others who serve underneath us?”

Naruto stopped in front of her, his face inches from her own, “No being should be above another.” And with that he walked from the room, his irritation following him through the hallways.

“We were having a nice conversation till you interrupted us.” Deidara frowned, “Why are you here?”

“I was coming to tell prissy boy that his parents were requesting him for a meeting before the caravan arrived but im sure he already knows since his hearing is amazing.” She answered with an eye roll.

“You really shouldn’t piss him off Karin.” Deidara shook his head. “You know he had a bad temper and you don’t want Lord Minato involved or worse.”

“What could be worse?” She asked.

“Auntie Kushina.” He answered her with a shiver at the thought of the red headed woman.

                At the last part of their conversation Naruto chuckled, Deidara was right about his mother’s temper, it was just like his but maybe that is where he received it from. Karin and her values on the mortal life did irk him though. These were people they were taking away from their families and lives outside of the vampires who live in the castle miles away from any major village and yet they had villages days away that were offering their teenage children or younger to serve this Coven, just to be spared from something worse.

The thought sent rage through Naruto and he stopped in the corridor, his fist connecting with the stone wall at his side, denting it with ease. He didn’t understand how his clan could live this way for centuries but he wasn’t coven leader…no he was just the son of the coven leader Minato Namikaze, the king if you will and his mother, the beautiful Kushina Uzumaki who was the daughter of a fallen star. So if he wanted to put it in technical terms he was a Prince.

Prince Naruto Namikaze ne Uzumaki, a 120 year old vampire with the appearance of a 22 year old man but the strength and stamina of a demon when he was full. His blonde locks cut into layers that spiked at the top of his head and the sides reaching his shoulders. The icy blue eyes that seemed to set people’s hearts on fire with just a glance and his muscle tone and stamina was off the charts but as of now he was somewhat weak, not having fed in a few weeks even with the orders of his father.

For some reason he just didn’t feel the urge to feed as much as the others that were in the castle. His cousin seem to feed daily while he could go days to weeks at a time before he felt like feeding. When he was well fed he was at full capacity able to hear and see with the prevision of a hawk and his reflex were faster than a snake until now. It had been three months since he last took a sip of the substance that he needed to survive and others were beginning to take notice. If Deidara was noting on his color he needed to do something about it.

He stopped at the mirror around the corner from his father and mothers chambers and moved his hair from his cheeks. Deidara was correct, the small light blue markings on his cheeks that veined from his ears were spreading towards the middle of his face. He really was losing his color. The once tan kissed skin that hadn’t seen a day in the sunlight was pale and his eyes were a dull blue.

 _I really need to feed again_ \- he thought to himself and turned the corner.

The servant at his father and mothers chamber nodded to him, opening the door and standing to the side till he entered to close the door behind him. Candles were lite around the corners of the room, the drapes were pulled back allowing the moonlight from the east cascade off the mark stone floor, not like they needed light anyway. Their eyesight allowed them to see in the dark and was much more advanced than anyone would comprehend but they used the candle light to keep the Servants at ease.

“Next time you want to see me, just send a mental note.” Naruto spoke and his father looked up from the table to his left by the stone carved fireplace. “I hate when Karin and I are in the same room, all we do is bicker with one another and it has already put me in a foul mood.”

“You mean even more foul than you already were.” His mother said at his side, she held out a goblet of dark liquid and the smell of iron filled his nose. His mouth watering. “You are losing your color, drink my son.”

Naruto didn’t question his mother, instead he brought the cup up to his lips and gulped down half of the goblet just to please her. Kushina took a seat at the table next to her husband and patted the empty space to her right. The goblet made a ting noise when he sat the cup down infront of him while he took the seat she silently ordered for him to take with her pat. By the look on their faces he didn’t know if this talk was to be good or bad.

“As you know there is a caravan on its way here with recently offered mortals in it.” Minato started.

“Can’t we just say people?” He asked, “Why do we have to say mortals like we are thousands of years old.”

Kushina giggles while his father laughed, “My son we are thousands of years old. Your mother is 1100 while I am almost 2.”

“Goddess you two are old.” He rolled his eyes.

“You will be there one day as well, just you wait.” Kushina nodded at him, “But what we were saying is that we would like you to be there when they arrive. Being the son of the leaders there will be a time when the arrival of the caravan will be your doing. You will the one to greet them and assign them to the rightful person or persons who have laid claim on them.”

“Can’t Deidara or even Nagato do that? Why is it my responsibility to oversee them?”

“Well,” His father spoke, getting from his chair and pacing, “Sooner or later you are going to be running this coven with either a wife or another,” He looked at his wife, “We don’t judge and we want to make sure you know the laws and protocols for when that happens.”

“And before you ask, we are not going into hibernation or anything anytime soon so do not panic.” Kushina stated, “We just want you to be ready is all.”

“Do I have to speak or anything?” Naruto questioned, while sliding the goblet to his mother for more.

She shook her head while refilling the glass to the brim, “Not unless you want too.”

“Then I guess I will attend.” He agreed and took the cup, “I don’t see any harm in it,” he took a sip, “How many were offered?”

“Six total but when the caravan was loaded two outsiders ambushed our guards and were captured.” Minato informed him and placed a list infront of his son. “This one.” He pointed to the last one, “He is looking for someone.”

“How does this person know we have them?” Naruto asked, and picked up the list, his eyes quickly memorizing the names on the page. “It’s the Uchiha.”

“What?” his mother questioned.

“We have the elder brother, well Deidara has the elder brother actually.” He stated, “Itachi I think his name is.”

Footsteps approaching Minatos chamber door pulled their attention from one another, the door opened to the same servant as earlier and bowed to all three of them. “My lords and Lady, the caravan has arrived and the servants are waiting for you in the court yard.”

“Thank you but have them escorted to the throne room. It’s much warmer for them.” Kushina stood up.

“Yes Ma’am.” He nodded.

 “Shall we?” She smiled.

////

The wobbly Caravan came to a halt at what seemed to be gravel. The crunch under the wheels ceased and those who were asleep woke with a jolt. The two who were locked in chains glared at the ones who were free, silently cursing them from their position, don’t these people understand they were going to be used as cattle or worse. The wooden doors opened to a white haired man, his name was called by the driver when he arrived at its side.

Kakashi and to his left on the stallion just as big as the other was the man named Gai. His black hair cut into a bowl cut and his breast plate painted a forest green like the rest of his armor.

“Please exit the caravan and line up.” Kakashi ordered, jumping from his horse and helping them down before dragging the two that were shackled to the entrance. Gai grabbed one as Kakashi grabbed the other, standing them on the ends of the line, away from the views of others.

He had a feeling that Lord Minato would either sentence the ambushers or either the stables or worse but he didn’t know. Interfering with Coven business usually ended in death. He led the newly arrived servants through the double entry doors, pass the living area and down a long corridor that housed the Council rooms till they were in the throne room. He them stop in the middle of the room, lining them up as he did outside and waiting for further instructions.

Their eyes were cast to the floor but they all could feel more and more people arrive to the room. They stayed behind the stone walls that touched most of them mid chest and their colorful eyes skimmed over each and every single one of the new arrivals. It seems like forever since the last Caravan had arrived with new and exciting people but this one was nicer than the last.

Six men and two women.

This Coven would have a hay day on deciding.

“Welcome to our home.” Kushina announced with a smile as they entered the room from behind the three thrones that were at the head of the room. Minato took his seat in the middle while Naruto sat to his left. “I know most of you are probably afraid or are unaware to as why you are here but I will sort that out.” She took a few steps down the stairs, her flowy white dress swaying with the small breeze her legs created. “The six of you who were offered will be serving in this house as either Servants or stable hands. We will try to provide you with the best care as possible. A bed, clothing, food and anything else you might need. All you need to do is ask and it will be yours. Your masters will take care of you and there will be no reason to fear us.”

One of the ones in shackles snorted.

“As for the two who were captured,” She took a few steps towards them, her dress pooling at her feet and Kakashi grew his sword. “You will serve in this house as well, your new master will see fit in punishing you for actions even though you were not one of ours. You will remain here.”

Naruto looked up from his seat, his bored expression looming over his features and the blood he drank earlier was finally taking affect. His muscles felt stronger and his eyes had the icy glow to them as well as his hair. He no longer looked as pale as he did, he felt normal, in his sense of the word. His eyes shifted through his bangs at the eight people before him, how dirty they looked compared to the angelic appearance of his mother who was walking back and forth between them. She continued to explain the house rules and her eyes would linger on certain ones but they never made a mood. Each one continued to stare at the stone floor, not wanting to look up for the fear of her wrath but Naruto wasn’t paying attention to his mother anymore.

His eyes were locked on the shackled male at the end of the line, his pale skin glistening under the moonlight that showed through the overhead glass ceiling, and his dirty hair combed forward to cover his face but Naruto could see crimson orbs staring directly at him through the strands. He felt himself being pulled from his chair, his steps not being registered till he was standing infront of him and Naruto reached out, pushing his bangs back with a quick motion to inspect him further.

“Son, what are you doing?” Kushina asked, “We haven’t started the bidding yet.”

“I don’t care I want this one.” He answered.

“I already have a bid placed on that one cousin.” Deidara took a step forward, “He would be a perfect addition to my collection.”

“He isn’t cattle Deidara.” Naruto jerked his head towards him, his hand falling from the raven haired boy. “If you want him so bad, I challenge you for him.”

Deidara’s eyebrow rose and a smirk adored his lips. “If you wish but im not going to go easy on you baby cousin.”

Naruto smirked, “I don’t expect you too.”

“You can challenge each other once we get them to the correct masters.” Kushina smiled at her son, finally happy that he was participating in something instead of staying silent. “Husband.” She turned to him with a smile. He took her hand, helping her up the stairs and released her once she was sitting in her chair. Naruto took the opposite chair, his eyes never leaving the shackled one and he noticed how Deidara looked the other up and down, the thoughts running through his head at top speed of everything he wanted to do and Naruto lowered his eyes at him. He was not going to win.

“Alright, if we could get started,” Minato pulled out a piece of parchment from his coat. “Gaara Suna please step forward.”

From the small crowd, narutos best friend in the whole world stepped forward, his flaming red hair pulled into a high pony tail and his red and black robe pulled around him protectively as he approached Minato and the others. He was given a change to look over which servant he wanted, teal eyes inspecting each as his mother did before he touched the chest of the one he wanted. A mid-height man with long white hair zig-zagged down the middle and two red dots in the middle of his forehead.

“Your name?” Gaara’s silky voice touched his ears as he lifted his chin.

“Kimimaru.” He answered.

“Will you accept me as your master? To protect you from whatever these years may bring us and do you vow to serve me upon any request?” Gaara asked.

“Yes Sir.” He mumbled out and with a nod, Gaara laid his hand on the man, both of them disappearing from the room.

It took a while for Naruto to get use to Gaara’s supernatural power. To be able to teleport where ever he wanted too whenever he wanted too would have to be considered amazing to some. All he had to do was think of a place and off he went, but with each teleport it took from him and he would need to feed to replenish what he lost. There were many times Naruto would allow him to take a few gulps from him just to hold him over till they arrived back home.

Minato nodded, crossing off his name. “Miss Hinata Hyuga you are next as well as Shikamaru Nara.”

Hinata nervously picked out a man named Ebisu who seemed just as nervous as she was. She asked him the same questions as Gaara did to the servant he picked and with a nod he agreed to her terms before she escorted him from the room, their contract seemingly done and over with. Shikamaru was a different story, he was not as kind spoken as Hinata was and he was rough and demanded respect most of the time. Naruto didn’t understand why the Captain of the guard would need a servant, he had many underneath him already who are at his beck and call so one servant wouldn’t do much for him but then again it could be for his stepbrother Kiba. He didn’t think it was possible for the Nara clan and the Inuzuka clan to unite in one when Shikaku and Kiba’s mother Tsume would marry more than 50 years ago but times change he guessed. He learned not to question. 

Shikamaru picked out a woman with dull red hair, her eyes the color of ember and when he asked her name, the voice that came from her was as sweet as the morning song. She spoke small saying her name was Tayuya, she did the same as the others, promising to serve him for as long as he saw fit and he gently grabbed her hand, taking her from the room.

“Kakashi?” Minato pulled his attention away from Gai. “Do you need any help at the stables?”

“Actually I do and I was hoping to have these two.” He said, standing infront of one of the shackled one and the one beside him. “What are you names?”

“My name is Zabuza.” The one with half his face covered answered.

“And yours?” Kakashi asked, looking to the blue tinted man with spiky hair.

“Kisame.” He muttered.

“Would you care to join us in the stables?” Kakashi asked and both men nodded without hesitation. “That was easy, please follow me gentlemen.”

“Father can we hurry this along, im becoming bored.” Naruto groaned while leaning back in his seat.

“Naruto please be calm.” Kushina smiled, “It may be boring but it’s educational.”

Naruto rolled his eyes. “That woman to your left father, she is a nurse in a nearby village. She would do well with Granny Tsunade in the medical ward don’t you think. I think her name is Shizune or something around there.”

“Are you?” Minato asked, turning towards the woman and she nodded.

“Yes sir, I am a nurse. My father was a doctor.” She nodded to him.

“Kushina my love, would you please escort her to Tsunade and we will meet you in a courtyard once we are done here.”

“Of course husband.” She smiled, taking Shizune hand in her own and leading her through the doors, passing Hidan on the way out.

“Hidan you’re late.” Sasori rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t know getting your dick sucked was a crime around here.” He groaned. He stopped next to Minato, looking over the two remaining people. “Damn these are shit choices”

“The one in shackles is spoken for, Deidara and Naruto are going head to head for him.” He shrugged.

“I don’t see why?” Hidan commented, and lifted the boy’s chain easily till he was dangling from them, his tippy toes barely touching the floor. “He is puny and has no muscle. It’s like he was never fucking fed and not to mention he’s caked in dirt and grime. I don’t know why any of us would want something like this.” He released the chains and the boy dropped to the stone floor on his knees. “So I am guessing this one is mine.” He looked over the other one. “Come on you, the quicker I can start your training the faster you will learn. What’s your name?”

“Genma Sir.” He answered, turning and following Hidan from the room.

Naruto offered his hand out to the raven that was still on his knees, waiting for him to accept it but he knocked his hand away and stood up. He took a few steps back away from the blonde, either afraid or he had the urge to run but he didn’t, he just wanted to be away from him.

“Naruto are you ready to do this?” Deidara asked as he pulled all his hair into a pony tail.

“Im always ready Deidara.” He smirked.

////

                More of the castle patrons ventured outside, wanting to see the fight as bad as others. It wasn’t every day that Prince Naruto decided to spar his cousin Deidara so this would be a show for most. They had done this many times in the underground catacombs but this seemed for real. Naruto had never taken interest in one of the servants before and now that he was taking Deidara on, he was serious about taking him.

Naruto rolled his shoulders, the two swords firmly grasped in his hands while he took the stance on the other side a few feet away from where Deidara stood. He had discarded his coat with Gaara who watched from the sidelines, his pale eyes looking over each muscle that flexed when Naruto rolled his shoulders and he licked his lips. It had been months since they had been in bed together but he still could feel each muscle that wasn’t really there.

It wasn’t too often Naruto would pick up a sword, he preferred to fight bare fist but it seemed he had something to prove and gripping a sword as if they were Vikings had cooled his nerves. Deidara on the other hand preferred double bladed scythes with a balancing weight at the end. Gaara had seen him practice many times with his cousin Sasori but never with Naruto.

“Are you nervous?” A voice asked beside him.

“Why would I be nervous, it’s not like I am his opponent.” He answered, glancing at sister.

“Well you and Naruto were lovers a few months ago and I know you still have strong feelings for him.”

“He is my friend” He stated, “Why wouldn’t I be concerned? Are you not concerned for Deidara? He is your friend is he not?”

“I am concerned for my friend but I know he will do well.” She smiled and tucking her hair behind her ear, a very rare occasion that it was down from the four pony tails she sported most of the time. “Deidara has been practicing with Sasori and Kankuro so I know he will be just fine.”

“Until Naruto takes his arm off.” Another redhead joined them. “I don’t think Deidara understands that Naruto trains with Hidan and Kakashi.”

“Well things will be interesting then wont they.” Temari grinned, “It seems the entire Castle is out here.”

“Why wouldn’t they be?” Sasori chuckled, “It’s not every day a puny slave is fought over.”

“You’re right on that one.” She nodded in agreement.

                The raven haired boy readjusted the shackle that were digging into his wrist, he sat on the cold ground near the man with blonde hair. He didn’t want to be here…no he would rather be in the small wooden shack that his family once owned. When he attacked the Caravan he didn’t know what was going through his head, it was like another force was making him do it and when he woke up chained in the back of the same Caravan he was trying to destroy. Was this fate telling him that he fucked up entirely and that no one would forgive him or was it the ghost of his parents telling him to fight the system because history always repeated itself?

Apparently history was going to repeat itself because here he was, in the same castle that had taken his brother ten years before, a place that forced people to either become cattle or servants to thoughts who are stronger than they were. In all honesty he fucking despised these things…these vampires they call themselves and yet there were two fighting over him now. The blonde with long hair was speaking about a collection? Does that mean he has the other two he was looking for? He didn’t know but he would find out sooner or later. Depending on which one was going to win.

“Naruto are you prepared to lose an arm?” Deidara smirked and flipped the Scythe around in his hand.

“Always.” He answered and launched forward towards him, both swords brought forward to stop Deidara's first attack. Sparks sprang from his swords, disappearing into the wet earth as Deidara pushed him back and his feet dug into the mud.

He felt the mud between his toes, the air exiting hid lungs while his eyes ran over Deidara's movement which each step. He knew this was going to be an easy spar even though they were both using weapons. Deidara was like an open book when it came to fighting. He never seemed to keep his movements quiet, instead he would announce them to his opponent which gave Naruto the advantage. Deidara charged once more, his scythe held high above his head, feet apart slightly while his teeth here bared. In a quick second Naruto held up one sword, catching the end of the scythe and kicking Deidara square in the chest, sending him backwards into the outer wall.

He didn’t hold back, he summoned all his power into that kick and he heard a few of Deidara's ribs crack as he commented with the wall. The stone crumbled around him, coating his hair and clothing but Naruto smirked, the kick would piss Deidara off enough he would run after him full-fledged and he wanted that…no he craved it. He had to piss Deidara off first before the real fight would begin.

“You little shit.” Deidara growled and peeled himself from the wall, his scythe being thrown to the ground as if it was nothing, The metal bounced off the stone as Deidara launched himself forward, his claws out and he caught Naruto by the shirt just below where his swords guarded him, the hollow breathing Deidara exhaled over narutos face and all he could smell was blood. A claw clipped Narutos stomach, a line of blood running down his skin to the hem of his pants and he looked down just in time to see Deidara push his claws in further with a smirk. “How does that feel?”

Naruto growled low in his throat and used his speed to quickly push away, a sizable distance between them while he healed and he threw his blades down before crouching and pushing off the ground at Deidara, his body by passing him and a hand tangled in blonde hair. Deidara gasped, his head pulled back in jerk and his feet left the ground. In a groan he connected with the same wall once more before pulled him forward his fist connecting with the blondes first, his body flying in the opposite directing

Kushina cringed at the fight below, but she crossed her arms and smiled. Her son would win this fight. With narutos grandfather teaching him combat training from all over the world it was only a matter of time before Naruto pulled out his ultimate weapon. She took a step forward to get a better glance in time for Naruto to jump into the air, blades out on either side of him before pinning Deidara by the palms to the stone floor. Everyone smelt the iron that lingered in the air. The gasps from Deidara in an attempt to free his hands from the blades.

Naruto picked up Deidara's scythe and held it to his pinned cousin’s throat. “Looks like I win.”

“Looks as you do cousin.” Deidara agreed, looking from his left to his right hand before pulling his hand through the blade, slicing down the middle of his hand till they were free.

Reaching down Naruto pulled Deidara to his feet by the collar of his shirt.

“I would shake your hand as a fair game but you’re bleeding profusely.” Naruto commented and looked up as his mother approached them both.

“Great spar boys.” She hugged Naruto, “You did me proud son.”

“Thank you Auntie Kushina.” Deidara beamed at her.

“You don’t have to on comment of how proud you are mother, you tell me many times so I already know.” Naruto sighed. “I get your point mother.”

“Oh Naruto don’t be that way towards your mother.” Minato commented and moved to the side.

Naruto noticed how hard the raven haired boy was clenching his fist, his knuckles were turning white while the shackles dug into his wrist. A few of the other servants gathered the weapons they were using and escorted Deidara to the medical ward of the castle. Some others didn’t have the healing ability Naruto had and he was grateful for it at a few points in his life.

“You shouldn’t clench your fists so hard.” Naruto commented to the boy, “The shackles will cut off circulation to your fingers.”

“Fuck off vampire.” He whispered.

“Alright.” Naruto chuckled and grabbed the chain pulling him forward. “Watch your tongue or I will have it cut from your head.” He looked up to one of his father’s servants. “Please take him to Ino in my chambers and please uncuff him.”

“Yes sir.” He nodded and grabbed the chain that Naruto held out.

Kushina waited till the other was out of sight before turning to her son, “Are you sure you want that one? It seems to me like he would rather not have anything to do with us. We can assign him to the stables or even the kitchen, shit anything is better than your chambers.”

“It’s alright mother.” Naruto shook his head, “Most of the new one are bastards like that.”

“If you need help with him or he gives you any trouble please do not hesitate to call on either me or your father.” She hugged him.

“When have I been known to back down from a challenge mother?” He hugged her back.

“Some challenged are bigger than they need to be Naruto.” Minato said

Naruto shrugged. “We will see where this goes.”

////

From the tower, red eyes glared down at the scene that finished before him. He didn't quite understand what the point was. Fighting for a slave that clearly didn't want to be here. He attacked the caravan trying to save as many as he could but everyone knows that Vampires are stronger than mortals, the humans they use for their entertainment or cattle.

For Kurama, that's all mortals were good for. A food source so they wouldn't parish but it seems his brother thought they were good for other purposes. A slave or a servant. When in his lifetime was he unable to do anything for himself. He was the stronger of the two even if Minato thought different.

“You seem to be brewing.” Minato appeared infront of him and leaned against the stone wall. “Care to share what is on your mind?”

“You let my nephew battle his cousin for a slave.”

“Servant.” Minato corrected him.

“Whatever you want to call the boy, I really don't care. The point is that Deidara could have killed him for that meat bag.”

“If it came to that I or Kushina would have intervened.” He crossed his arms, “I wouldn't allow my only son to parish because of a mishap.”

“You say that now but there will be a time when it does happen and narutos abilities will not help him.” Kurama stated. “Or you won’t be around to help.”

“How little faith you have in me Kurama.” Minato pushed off the wall, his arms down at his sides.

“We don't need another annihilation.”

“Now you really are starting to piss me off.” Minato glared at him. “It wasn't his fault and you know it. He was not in tune with his power like he is now. I and father have trained him till our eyes have bled. He is fine now.”

Kurama rolled his eyes in a huff.

“To be honest I don't appreciate you assuming that your nephew is a nuisance every vampire has trouble when they hit their mature age.” He looked his up and down, “You ought to remember that.”

“Suck my ass Minato.” Kurama said while walking past him, “I'm going out on the next run to the Far East. Im sure you can hold down the fort with just Kakashi and Gai?”

“When have I not been able too?”

“You don't want me to answer that little brother.” He smirked and disappeared down the stairs.

///

 Another servant looked up as her master’s door opened and she quickly rose to greet the new comer. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and her bangs covered her right eye. She bowed, waiting for to be spoken too.

“Good evening Miss Ino.” The other servant said and pulled the other into the room.

“Who is this?” Another asked from the fireplace.

“Izumo be nice.” Ino snapped. “Welcome to Master Narutos chambers. You must be the new servant.” When the other didn’t speak she continued, “You are very fortunate to have Lord Naruto as a Master. I have served him for years and he had showed me the most kindness I have ever had.”

The raven finally glanced up, the words ‘master’ and ‘Lord’ coming from her mouth disgust him. How was be able to submit herself so easily to that blood sucker. He took note that she had recent bite marks on her arms and throat just below her collar of her white dress. He looked like a cave man compared to her and he felt somewhat ashamed.

“Does he not speak?” Izumo looked him up and down. “He looks like he has been running around with a pack of wolves more than anything.”

“How about I run you bath while Izumo gets your something hot to eat.” She smiled at him.

“Damn now im a servant for him too.” He groaned, “What the hell.”

But he did was he was asked while the one who brought him into the room unlocked the shackles that were digging into his wrist. Once they were free he quickly rubbed the bruised flesh trying to sooth the tender flesh and the door closed behind him, leaving him alone in the chambers of the man who would be using him like cattle.

“If you will follow me, I can’t help you bath.” She commented and picked up a towel.

He snatched the towel from her, “I can bathe myself.”

“So he does speak.” Izumo commented and sat down a small tray with a bowl of stew and a piece of bread.

He sat down at the table with the towel under his butt while he spooned the stew slowly to his mouth all while wondering if they were going to try to poison him. He had heard stories of other servants and slaves getting jealous at the new comers and he had goals to accomplish before he could get killed or be eaten. He wasn't going to be eaten at all he knew as long as he played by their rules and struck when the time was right. Devouring the food, he pushed the tray away, noting that the food was much better than the scrapes he would take where he found them.

“Im sorry I didn't introduce myself when you first arrived.” She smiled and picked up his tray. “Im Ino, Narutos first in command and that is Izumo.” He nodded behind him. “The bathroom is the second door on the left down the hall near the windows. Please take as long as you need and please do not fear on asking me for anything.” She walked away.

The raven followed her direction, noting that the vampire’s chamber was much bigger than he first thought. Where he had been, there was a small kitchen and dining room with a table set for six, the light colored wood contrasted with the dark stone floor and walls. To the right of the kitchen was a huge fireplace that divided what appeared to be living room, a few couches set up in a perfect U with a small table in the middle? On the back wall book shelves touched the ceiling with shelves and shelves of books.

On the other side of the huge fireplace he assumed it was where the vampire slept during the day. Through the flames he was only able to see a huge bed that had an orange blanket crumbled up in the middle of it. Even though he was able see some of the room through the fireplace when he walked down the hallway towards the bathroom, there was a hall cutting off the room.

The raven stopped at the window in the corner of the hallway, his eyes glaring out at the cliffs and mountains that covered the lands behind the castle. If he planned on escaping anytime soon, he would have to study these mountains and cliffs every time he passed these windows since they gave him the best view.

Looking over his shoulder, the woman from earlier...Ino was her name ran into is back. She had a stack of cloths in her hands as well as a pair of shoes.

“Please forgive me. I didn't see you there.” She apologizes and held out the clothing. “These are for you.”

“You are forgiven but don't let it happen again.” He commented and took the clothing from her before disappearing into the bathroom.

“Ino?” Naruto yelled from the living area.

“Im coming sir.” She answered, turning on her heel and entering living room. “Yes.”

“Is he here?” Naruto asked while taking a seat.

“Yes sir, he has been fed and he is currently in the bath.” She smiled at him.

“Have you showed him his room yet?”

She shook her head. “I didn't know where you would want me to place him.”

“The room closet to yours is fine. Has he spoken yet?” He leaned against the back of the couch. His face was still covered in sweat and a few blood spattered covered his clothing. He caught her expression and laughed a bit, “It’s not my blood Ino. Im not injured either please ease yourself.”

She exhaled, “Thank you for informing me.”

“Izumo.” Naruto ordered. “You will ready his room. Since you are both males I expect you to take care of him as I have you.”

“As you wish master.” Izumo agreed. “And yes he has spoken. Has he not spoken to you?”

Naruto shook his head, “Nope. He more or less grunts like the little bastard he is.”

“Maybe he is afraid.” Ino commented. “I was very afraid when I was first brought here to care for you.”

“But you at least told me your name.” Naruto input. “I guess he will just have to get use to us is all.”

    

     In the bathroom the raven pushed off the door, finally done with listening on their conversation and he frowned at himself. The voice from the blonde vampire sent chills down his spine and he didn't seem to understand why his fingertip would tingle with each word. It’s like he didn't need to actual see him to have the spell cast.

The water in the stone tub steamed as he took off his clothing and looked at himself in the mirror that hung on the wall. Even though the glass was withered he could see his reflection clear as day. His spiky black hair touched his shoulders and his bangs covered his eyes. His body was thin, ribs showing through pale flesh and he looked extremely malnourished. He hated seeing himself this way but what could he do. He has been living without a family for seven years.

“Are you alright in there?” A knock came from the door.

“Im fine.” He snapped and stepped into the hot water. “Go away.” He pulled his legs to his chest and rested his head on his knees. He lowered his entire body into the warmth, his throbbing muscles soaking up the warmth and he flexed his toes against the stone finally able to actually feel them. He could hear the other two servants walking past the bathroom door, the girl Ino making a check list to the other each time a door opened.

“You know it’s dangerous to fall asleep in the tub.” A voice said and the other jerked up in a sitting position.

“What the hell are you doing in here?” He glared at him through his bangs.

“Im sorry but you have been in here for a while now and master was afraid you might have tried to off yourself.” Izumo said and handed him a clear bottle of liquid. “Here wash yourself.”

Izumo appeared to not be leaning as he took a seat on the floor near the tub with his legs out stretched infront of him. They sat in silence while the raven washed himself and his hair. By the time he left the tube the water had turned from pure clear to a brown color and he scoffed in disgust. He didn't figure he was that dirty.

“Why are you here?” He snapped at the other.

“Im going to show you to your room.” He answered, ignoring the irritated tone in the others voice. “Im sure you would like a space of your own or would you like to sleep at the foot of masters bed?”

“Hn.”

“That's what I thought.” He rolled his eyes and grabbed the others clothing, exiting the bathroom. “Your bedroom will be in between Ino’s and the bathroom. There are no locks on the door but you receive a bed, dresser and a night stand. If you need more clothing, master will supply it to you. If you need shoes, masters will supply. He is here to take care of us as long as we take care of him.”

“Slave.”

“No...Not a slave.” Izumo shook his head, “A servant whom payment is protection from the outside world as well as being fed with a place to sleep.” He opened the door to a medium sized room with a bed, dresser and a nightstand. A pile of sheets, pillows and blankets were placed at the end of the bed while the dressed at a few stacks of clothing piled on top. “This is your private room. Breakfast is served at 4pm.”

“So we sleep when the vampire sleeps.” He commented and entered the room but Izumo grabbed him by the arm.

“We sleep with the master sleeps.” He corrected him. “But if you are going to be serving under Master Narutos house we are going to need your name.”

He glanced over at the man and tightened the towel around his body. Did he really want to give them his name? He didn't think he was going to be there long for them to know his name but with the way Izumo was glaring at him, he felt he was going to get his name one way or another.

“Sasuke.” He muttered, “Its Sasuke Uchiha.”


	2. Broken Nose And A Death.

Naruto looked up from his book, the quietness of the library gone once the door opened to the long haired temptress. Her footsteps were perplexed, in between her wanting to be noticed and stealth but he sighed. He knew she would stroll to his table, pluck the book from his hands and plop herself in his lap just to try to get his attention. She had always been trying for years grab hold of his attention, an offer of marriage constantly thrown at him from all around. His mother, her mother and both of their fathers.

But as much as he liked the Hyuga girl, he knew it just wouldn’t work out. By all means don’t let him fool you, she was very attractive and he wouldn’t pass by a nice pair of tits but she just didn’t do it for him. Right on que, she strolled to his table and leaned over it, her boobs pressed to the flattop to make them bigger so they were shoved in his face. She quickly plucked the book from Narutos hand, throwing it on to another table.

“What do you want Hinata?” Naruto sighed as he folded his hands in his lap.

“Well I seen that you were alone and we never get to speak like we use too.” She scooted around the table and sat in his lap. Her arm wrapped around his neck while she rubbed the side of her face against his. “I miss you Naru-chan.”

In one motion, she straddled Naruto, her hands planted firmly on his chest and he stared up at her, the feeling of her hands sliding down his stomach to the hem of his pants but he grasped her wrists from going any further and shook his head.

“I don’t think so.” He pushed her off him. “What do you want?”

“Everyone is wondering where you are?” She answered while standing up and dusting off her dress.

“And they sent you to come find me but yet you would have rather tried to molest me.” Naruto sighed.

“You used to let me do it all the time?” She reached for his pants again but he slapped her hand away and she frowned, her eyes looking over his face. “When was the last time you fed?”

“Why is it any of your concern? I don’t think my feeding habits -

“The reason I ask is because you have had a slave for a month...well almost two months and you have yet to try him.”

“Not all servants are used for cattle.”

“Are you fucking him?”

“Hinata.” Naruto warned, leaving the library and she followed.

“Im just saying Naruto, if you aren’t going to use him for food or a nice fuck what is the point in him being under your care. Im sure you could send him to the stables and no one would bat an eye.” She smirked as they entered the sitting room with the others from their small group. “Just the other day I almost drained that new slave I received, Ebisu his name is.”

Naruto found an empty spot to sit next to Kiba and his brother Shika, far enough away from her where she was unable to touch him. “Not everyone has the same appetite like you Hinata.” He looked to Kiba and Gaara for help. “I don’t have the desire to use my friends at a food source.”

“Friends.” She scoffed.

“Yes Hinata.” Gaara pipped up, “Some of us actually befriend our servants.”

Kiba nodded, “The better understanding you have with your servant, and the better they are in coming to you when they need something.”

“How can any of you be friends with slaves and servants? They are taken to serve us not to be companions. That’s why there are other vampires around your age.” She gestured to the eight other people in the area. “We are with you on a level mentally that they cannot comprehend. They die…we don’t.”

“That is your personally opinion.” Naruto shrugged his shoulders, “All our lives we are taught to see them as nothing but slaves, offerings from villages that need our protection but they aren’t that at all.” He shook his head. “They have feelings and dreams just like we do.”

The silver haired man that was lingering around on the other side of the couch turned his head and propped his feet up on the window sill. “Listening to you bitch gives me a fucking headache Naruto and the way you talk about them makes me think you have compassion for these blood sources and that when the time comes you wouldn’t be able to put them down if need arises to that.”

“Are they fucking dogs now Hidan?” Naruto snapped, his eyes brows knitting together.

“Im not saying they are dogs” Hidan turned around to face him, “But I have been around for almost three hundred years. Not all slaves are loyal to their masters and the ones who aren’t need to be disciplined so they can learn their place.” He raised his eyebrows. “Or they will be farmed.”

“Yeah we can all tell that you are a cousin of the Hyuga clan.” Kiba commented.

Hidan stood up, “Yeah well remember when you fucktards need someone to bring punishment on your slaves when you are unable too.” He warned and left sitting room.

“My cousin it right though Naruto.” Hinata nodded, taking a seat next to the Gaara on the floor. “You just need to be more assertive.”

“Assertive?” He questioned.

“If Shika wasn’t so lazy I would say he’s depressed but he’s not now you on the other hand, for the last 50 years you just seem depressed.” She shrugged her shoulders.

“How did we get on depression?” Naruto asked in the middle of their conversation.

“I don’t think Naruto is depressed.” Gaara spoke ignoring Narutos outburst, “Maybe a little more in tuned with himself than others but not depressed.”

“Thank you Gaara.” Naruto smirked at him. “At least you get me.” He looked at Shika, “If Hidan is here where is everybody else?”

“What do you mean?” He cocked and eyebrow at him.

“Shouldn’t he be out with the elders since it’s like their hunting month before the winter sets in?” Naruto asked.

“Hana and Temari left this evening to join Sasori, Karin, Nagato and Deidara.” Kiba said, “I wished her a safe hunt.”

“Neji left this evening as well.” Hinata added, “He told me to fuck off as he walked out the door.”

“He still hates you doesn’t he?” Kiba laughed.

“It’s the same with your sister.” She growled, “She hates you too.”

“Oh fuck off Hinata.”

“Kankuro left with them too.” Gaara muttered. “I think this would be Temari’s first hunt come to think about it.”

“When will we be able to hunt with them?” Hinata groaned and laid back on the carpet near Gaara’s feet staring at the ceiling.

The rest of the group ignored her, carrying on with their own conversations. They all knew why they didn’t accompany the elders on their hunting trips. It was a chance for them to get away from the boringness of the castle and the people in it. A chance to have free reign of what they wanted to do outside the castle walls and to test their limits on their abilities. They seemed to be slowly intergrading a few of the fledglings into their groups. The ones they liked anyway.

“Naruto,” Gaara grabbed his attention. “How is the new servant fairing?”

Naruto shrugged, “He’s only spoken like maybe three words to me since he was won.”

“Only three words?” Kiba snorted. "What the fuck." He said between laughs.

“He told me to fuck off than he put vampire after it.” He laughed. “Ino said he tends to sleep at night so he doesn’t have to interact with me.”

“Aren’t you afraid he will try to kill you in your sleep?” Shika asked.

“If he wanted to kill me he would have done it already. Everyone knows Im a heavy sleeper, the castle could be falling apart and I would remain in my dreamland.”

“I feel like I should have someone install a lock on your door for safe measures.” Gaara suggested.

“I will be alright.” He smiled, “it’s been almost two months and he has yet to leave my chambers or even communicated with me. I think Im in the clear.” He nudges Shika, “What about your new servant. I saw her a few days ago in the library with bite marks all over her neck and by judging the angle they were not made from the front.”

Kiba held his stomach in a fit of laughter once more. “Leave it to Naruto to catch your ass.”

“So you are fucking her.” Hinata glared at him and when Shika shot a glare at her she smiled, “I knew it.”

“What I do in my chambers doesn’t have any involvement from you four.” Shika glared at each of them, his dark eyes flared to gray.

“Calm down, we were just poking fun.” Gaara raised his hands in defense. “You’re not the only one who has fucked their servant.”

“Nope.” Naruto agreed.

“You got that right.” Hinata nodded.

“I’ve never fucked any of my servants.” Kiba commented, his voice fading and his shoulders slumped.

“That’s because your servants are all male and you don’t swing that way.” Hinata said.

“I could.” He shot back.

“But you don’t.” Naruto laughed.

///

“How are you fairing with the hunt so far Temari?” Karin asked as she pulled her hair back in a high ponytail. Her face and clothing drenched in blood from the few animals that were captured. The others slowly rejoined them, their clothing drenched as well. A once white tunic was now stained red.

“It’s entertaining.” She smiled, “being outside the castles walls is much more refreshing than I originally thought.” She glanced at her older brother. “I see why you kept this a secret.”

“Oh the fun is just about to start actually.” He grinned and Sasori appeared in the middle of all of them.

“Did you find one, hm?” Deidara licked his lips and Sasori nodded.

“There is a small village near the eastern sea. A three days travel from here.” He held out his arms waiting for everyone to grab hold. Temari’s eyes shifted from one person to the next. She didn’t understand what he meant.

“Don’t tell me you are chickening out now.” Kankuro asked her.

“I don’t think your sister can stomach this.” Neji commented. “It is her first time though.”

“We did the same thing to you.” Hana spoke. “Think of it as an initiation to the elders.”

“Once her hunger kicks in, she will be on board. Grab his arm Temari.” Her elder brother ordered.

Hesitantly Temari held out her hand over Sasori’s arm, unable to grab him till Sasori grasped her hand and they all disappeared on the out skirts of a town she had never seen before. She didn’t need them to tell her what they were there for. She felt the predator in each of them flare as they made their way down the small hill into the village.

She heard the screams before the blood. High pitched squeals from the housing caravans below while some of the mortals ran from their homes to save themselves but it was inevitable, they were stronger and much faster. Even the ones who were hiding were found and devoured. The sight horrified her and she held her breath, hoping they forgot that she had accompanied them. Her eyes closed while she tried to block out the sights and smells but it seemed the sweetness was pushing through the air and swirling around her. Drawing her in.

“You aren’t going to feed by standing up here.” Sasori said behind her. “You need to get down there where the action it.” He grabbed her, reappearing in the middle of the village. “Your first kill will be this young boy.” He motioned for Karin to come forward.

A young boy, not even the age of ten pinned in her arms and the look upon his face was sheer terror. He didn’t want to be there as much as she didn’t. If she had known this is what they did on their hunts she would have never taken up on her brother’s invitation. Sasori pushed her forward and she staggered a little bit till she was face to face with Karin. The redhead grabbed the boy by his hair, pulling his head to the side exposing his neck to her and her eyes lingered on the vain that pulsated just below the skin.

 _Do it Temari._ Karin encouraged her through thought, _Taste the boy._

Her mouth watered.

“Pl--please don’t do--do this.” The boy pleaded, trying to struggle against Karin’s grip. “I don—t want to dii—ee like thi—ss.”

But no one was listening to his pleas. The mutilated bodies of his villagers, his friends were scattered around him and there was nothing he could do about it. He was deadlocked in this monsters arms about to be devoured by another. He saw the glint of hunger in her eyes. The hollowness of her convictions. He knew there was no point in struggling, his fate was confirmed and he relaxed in the Karins arms, no point in fighting something out of your control. He just prayed to the goddess that is was a swift death and he closed his eyes waiting.

Temari jerked her head to the side, eyes fading into the green and the predatorial grin showing a mouth full of teeth. The earlier feelings of disgust and despair had long since passed, the only feeling she felt hunger. Karin kept the boy still while Temari leaned down, licking the exposed flesh from his collar bone to below his ear, tracing the pulsating vain with her tongue before opening her mouth wide and biting down with a moan.

“I told you she would join and it would be fine, you just have to give her moment for the senses to kick in.” Kankuro elbowed Sasori playfully.

“As always you were correct.” He agreed, “I didn’t think she had it in her to be honest.”

Karin released the boy from her grip when Temari pulled back from his throat, his body crumbling at their feet. No trace of a heart beat or breath leaving his lungs. A few drops of blood ran down her chin, splattering on her shirt till she smiled her gaze connecting with Karin who grinned.

“Welcome to the group.” Karin grinned, “You are going to love it.”

“I already do.” Temari nodded and she looked down at the corpse at her feet. She guessed it was true, mortals were nothing but weaker beings unable to defend themselves when necessary, but who was she to care. After drinking from the source…no it was more like taking a life something inside changed. She felt stronger and her senses were much higher. She felt under a spell.

“How do you feel sister?” Kankuro asked.

“Alive.” She answered.

“That’s what happens when you consume gypsy blood.” Deidara wiped his mouth, “How did she do?”

Karin kicked the body still at her feet, “What do you think?”

“Damn she drained him dry.” Neji appeared behind Deidara. "Poor kid never saw it coming."

"Oh he seen it coming," Sasori nodded, "He just didn't have the will to fight it off."

“She did a lot better than we all thought she would.” Nagato spoke, surprising them all. “Welcome to the group Temari.” He looked to the east. “Sasori we need to head back, dawn is approaching.”

“As you wish.” He nodded and held out his arms.

“Temari.” Nagato grabbed her attention, “Everything we have done here is not to be spoken about. Do you understand?”

Placing her hand on Sasori’s arm she nodded, “I understand completely and the secret is safe with me.”

////

Naruto collapsed on the couch in the small living area he shared with his servants. He had sweat accumulating on the back of his neck from the spare moments earlier with Kiba and Gaara and all he wanted to do was relax in the pool but with the sun approaching soon he couldn’t. He really needed to suggest to his father about installing a pool inside or at least build a cover over the existing one.

“Would you like for me to draw you a bath sir?” Ino asked with a slight bow.

“No,” Naruto shook his head and his eyes darted to Sasuke who was cleaning the dishes from their evening meal, “I would like for Sasuke to do it.”

From the small kitchenette, Sasuke jerked his head to glare at him over his shoulder. Why this...why now...they had been doing fine for almost two months. Naruto didn’t speak to him and he kept to himself but unfortunately today he was up before the sun rose and he dreaded it. He should have stayed in bed. At least pretending to be asleep he wouldn't have to deal with the vampire and when his door shut to his room, he could have ventured out but no, his body said he needed to urinate and he had to go right then, almost running into Izumo on the way.

“Since I have too.” He said through clenched teeth. The bowl he was holding dinged against the small since as he dropped it and disappeared around the corner and into Narutos bedroom.

“Seven.” Naruto stated.

“Excuse me sir.” Ino looked up at him from the fireplace.

“He has only said seven words to me since he has been in my care.”

“Are you keeping count on how many words he has spoken?” she asked with a chuckle.

Naruto nodded, “I actually am. He has to come around sooner or later but it seems his hatred for vampires run deeper than just me.” He leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. “I hear him sometimes talking to himself.”

“He told Izumo he’s only here long enough to find his brother.”

“His brother?” Naruto raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah, I must have forgotten.”

“Deidara has him remember.” Ino answered his expression, “So good luck getting a meeting with them two.”

“It wouldn’t hurt to try.” Naruto stood up, “But I'll see what I can do.”

She nodded her head at him, watching him leave the living area and enter his own room quietly. He disappeared into the bathroom where Sasuke was bent over the bathtub, testing the water temperature and he took a step back examining him from the door. From behind Sasuke looked like a girl, the way his hair spiked on the top and a few strands at the base of his neck covered what pale flesh he had till the hem of his tunic covered the rest of him. His black hair had a few hints of blue mixed in at the bottom, he was half tempted to reach out and touch the dark locks but decided against it with how their relationship was going already and Naruto noticed that when he was thinking his head would cock to the side or even when he was reading a book that he didn't quite understand. A vampires eyes sees more than just flesh and blood. Naruto actually took the time to study his servants. How they reacted to certain things, what made them tick and the expressions they made when they were happy or aggravated.

That's what made him different then the other Vampires in the Coven. He actually cared.

For Sasuke's case, it seemed like he had a constant scowl on his face and he used it to his advantage when it came to the others. If he always looked like he was in a bad mood, they avoided him like the plague but Naruto seen past it, he knew the tactic because his uncle used the same technique when he was interrogating others.  
His icy blues took in the image of Sasuke bending over the water to check the temperature once more, still completely unaware of his presence and he wanted to keep it that way. It gave him more time to look over his servants body and study him more.

He could tell Sasuke was getting enough to eat now because his legs and hips finally looked healthy, he wasn't the skin and bones when he first arrived. His legs tones more and his wrist were more defined as was the rest of his body. He was actually filling out the clothing Naruto had given him. He still had a very small figure, almost that of a child who hadn't gained their muscle mass yet but he was sure Sasuke would bulk up within six months or so unless he was destine to look like a girl from behind for the rest of his life. With some humans its bound to happen and his thoughts went to Haku, one of Kiba's servants.  

“You can make it as hot as you need.” Naruto cleared this throat, startling Sasuke and the blonde reached out grabbing Sasuke by the shirt before he fell in. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” He stood him up.

“Make your presence known vampire so I know where you are.” He snapped and slapped Narutos hand away. "Don't touch me."

 _Twenty-one_ Naruto noted before stripping his clothing till he was stark naked in front of him not caring if Sasuke seen all of him. “Im sorry.” He apologized, “I will announce my arrival next time I enter the room.”

Sasuke cringed at the sight of him and closed his eyes quickly. “Could you not.” He kept his eyes closed and left the bathroom without being dismissed.

Naruto took a mental note on the words, _twenty-four_ , before getting into the bath Sasuke had ran for him. The hot water rushed over his skin as he laid back in the tub and his knees bent sending his further down into the hotness. He sighed, finally relaxing is body and letting his muscles soak in the warmth. He listened to the conversations through the stone walls of his servants in the living area, noting the tone in Sasukes voice when he would speak between Ino and Izumo. Until he felt another presence in his bathroom. The sweet aroma of vanilla and mint invading his nose.

“What are you doing in here Gaara?” Naruto whispered his question, keeping his eyes closed.

The redhead remained quiet; they didn’t need words to communicate because Naruto already knew why he was in there. The way Gaara and himself would sync up was enough to smell the desire and endorphins radiating off of him each time they touched and he was thankful for the huge bathtub that was carved from the stone as Gaara stepped into the same tub, hovering above him for a moment before straddling Narutos naked form. The blonde kept his eyes closed, his hands dipping into the water to caress soft thighs before the water shifted slightly and a set of lips kissed his chin. Naruto lowered his head till his lips captured by the others and he pulled the him forward, his hands going from thighs to the small of his back while fingers made small circles. The small sounds of moans from the redhead when Naruto playfully bit his lip sent blood straight to narutos cock and he bucked slightly upwards, the contact between both of them zinging.

“Just for tonight.” Naruto muttered against his lips and Gaara nodded in understanding while he draping his arms around the others shoulders, fingers playing with his hair as they blissfully pestled into one another. 

////

Outside of Naruto's bathroom, Sasuke had closed the door and held his head in his hands before leaning against said door. He needed to get out of here. He couldn’t stand being in these chambers for a moment longer and now with everyone asleep he could venture around the castle to try and find his brother, but the questioned lingered in his mind. Did he submit to his master or did Itachi fight like he did? The only way he would know is if he found him. It had been ten years since Sasuke had seen his elder brother. What if he didn't look the same, what if was a good little servant like the two here that obeyed their master at every turn? Was he dead while trying to defend his families honor like Sasuke was?

Would Itachi even recognize his little brother? When he was taken Sasuke was barely turning the age of 7 but yet Sasuke remember his elder brother like it was yesterday. His long hair tied into a low pony tail at the back of his neck, his bangs that shaped his face and the coal black eyes that always lingered on him when he was doing something right and the smile that always adored his lips when he would see him in the mornings before breakfast. He quickly wiped a tear that threatened at the corner of his eye before leaving Narutos bedroom and heading for the living area.

His slippers he wore made no sound on the stone floor, but he was sure the vampire could hear them. Their hearing was ten times what a humans was and he probably already knew that he was at the main chamber door before Sasuke even realized it. From what he could see the outside door was left unlocked, neither a key or passcode was needed but there was a small opening next to it. As he touched the door a throat cleared from behind him and he paused, body stiffening, maybe if he didn't more the other wouldn't see him.

“I wouldn’t think about it.”

Sasukes hand hovered over the door knob. “And why is that?” He asked.

Izumo raised his arm, his sleeved falling to reveal an orange bracelet. “If you don’t have a bracelet with your master’s insignia you will be killed on site.” He sighed, “Naruto doesn’t trust you enough yet to issue you a bracelet so you are stuck in his chambers till then.”

“Fuck.” Sasuke breathed his hand dropping to his sides and he clenched his fist in frustration.

“Im going to bed.” Izumo waved to him, “But please take into consideration that under Master Naruto you will be treated almost as an equal instead of being used as cattle or a sex toy.”

“But you are used as a sex toy.” Sasuke spoke, turning to Izumo. “When I first arrived here, Ino had bite marks over her arms and throat which means your so called master does use her for cattle.”

Izumo shook his head, “Ino's bite marks are permanent and they always look fresh because her body heals extremely slow compared to other humans. Those bites are almost two years old. If you spoke with us more than ignoring and try to get to know us you would know that. We would be more than happy to share our stories with you but it seemed you hate us just as much as Lord Naruto.”

Izumo didn’t give him a chance to say something he would regret later. He wanted Sasuke to understand that being in Narutos care was a blessing not a curse. He didn’t know what it was like on the outside of these walls when there was no master at their side or without a bracelet. Others in the castle would drain him dry and not care what happened to him. Kick his body to a dark corner for someone else to find. But Izumo knew he wouldn't understand that unless it actual happen to him.

Sasuke took a seat on the couch, his hands resting in his lap while he looked around aimlessly till he heard a soft moan coming from the vampire’s room. Through the flames of the two way fireplace Sasuke locked eyes with Icy blue and he froze. Underneath him was the redhead from the throne room on auction day. He couldn’t remember his name but he knew who he was. Naruto grinned a toothy grin and bit down into his shoulder, his eyes never leaving Sasukes. He forced himself to move from the living room, now understanding why they slept during the day and quickly made his way to his bedroom, trying to forget what he seen by pulling a small sharp stone from under the night stand and pulling down the pants he wore to his knees.

Gritting his teeth, he slide the end of the stone across his inner thigh just before the mark from a week ago that was already healed. His hair covered his face as he looked down at the gash, the pain coursing through his body at the skin separating and he threw his head back, mouth open in a silent moan and the heat pooled in his pelvis. He felt his cock brush against the hem of his tunic and he couldn't help put lap some of the blood from his cut in his hand mixed with a wad of spit gripping his member.

He leaned back slightly on the edge of the bed, his shirt being help just under his chin and the images of Naruto biting the redhead fresh in his mind and he began to stroke slowly at first before his pants and strokes were one. His back touched the bed, feet pressed to the same edge he once sat while he bucked up into his hand at a rapid pace. The sight of pink mixed with the white bubbles of his spit urging him on and he gripped the sheets, his lip caught between his teeth in a attempt to silence his moans. He heard the sound of a moan echo off the wall from the hallway and he quickly fondled his balls with the tip of his fingers till he came silently over his stomach and hand.

He stared up at the ceiling, his breathing returning to normal before he released his soft length and blunderously pulled up his pants to his waist before drifting off to sleep with the stone still in his hand. 

////

Naruto kept his eyes locked with Sasuke through the flames, his hips thrusting to a steady beat deep inside the redhead that was moaning underneath him. He felt Gaara’s fingernails digging into his back with each stroke of his prostate, the moans of his name running through his head when he picked up speed.

“Bite me Naruto.” Gaara pleaded, his hips matching Narutos pounds.

Sasuke had sat frozen on the couch, watching Naruto pound into the redhead till he bared his fangs and bit down into his shoulder, the redheads orgasm splattering between their bodies Naruto thrusting one last time and released inside him. He wrapped his legs around the blonde body once he was released and flipped them over, a little stream of blood running down his pale chest before the bite mark healed. Gaara clenched his muscles around Narutos length, drawing a low moan from him and Gaara rose from his lap till the head of narutos member rested at the ring of muscles, threatening to pop from the rim at any moment before dropping his hips back down on him with force.

Naruto gripped Gaara’s thighs in a bruising force, his knees bending till his feet were flat on the bed, giving the red head a little leverage while he rode him. He adjusted his hips, aiming his head directly into Gaara’s sweet spot and his moans increased. The sound of his voice ringing off the stone walls as they deepened and Gaara grasped Narutos hand that was on his thigh while the blondes other hand stroked Gaara evenly.

“Im going to cum again.” Gaara moaned and Naruto sat up, never losing his strokes and thrust to press his lips to the redheads. Their tongues pressed against one another both of them tasting the sweetness from Gaara’s shoulder.

“Cum for me Gaara.” Naruto ordered in a low tone, his strokes on Gaara's member increasing till his hand was coated in hot milky whiteness. His orgasm ran though the redheads body, pulsating on all sides of Narutos cock and he bucked once more, grinding himself against the redhead as his third orgasm overtook him. He felt his cum push past his lovers rim of muscles and run down his length, Gaara completely filled.

The redhead collapsed on the body below, his thighs burning when he shifted his hips slightly for Naruto pull from him and settled on laying perfectly still while soft fingertips ran up and down his back soothingly. His face was pressed in to crook of his lovers neck, each breath was calming and he couldn’t help feel a tear run over the bridge of his nose and drop onto Narutos collar bone.

“Why are you crying?” Naruto whispered to him and continued to run his fingers over his back and sides.

“I don’t know.” Came the answer, but Gaara didn’t lean up, he remained tucked against his lovers body in pure comfort.

“It’s okay to cry Gaara.” Naruto wrapped his arms around him. “I won’t let go till you are done.”

And he did, Gaara released the tears that were built up into Narutos neck, his grip never faltering. Naruto held the redhead till his breathing shallowed and his body rested fully against him. He pulled the blankets over both of them out of habit and quickly fell into slumber as well.

Naruto woke up alone like he always did, the empty spot beside him was no longer wrinkled with the figure of another body and he sighed. Even though he told him this would be the last night he at least hoped he would wake up to him. He threw himself on his back and glared up at the ceiling, running his hands over his face in frustration and through his hair before resting them on the bed above his head. Closing his eyes he focused on the other three rooms in his chambers, hearing the evenness of their breathing meaning Naruto was awake before his servants were awake. Had the sun even set?

Moving his legs, he felt the dried cum on his lap and decided on another shower to wash off the sweat he accumulated from the rigorous activities. Drying off his body, he heard Ino’s door open and close quietly before she started to wonder around the kitchen. He dressed in a pair of black pants with a white shirt, his hair hanging down to his shoulders and the spikes on his head quickly drying to their points. He ran his tongue over his fangs that were still protruding from his gums and looked at himself in the mirror. A small dark mark shown from under his collar and he chuckled.

 _That little shit._ Naruto thought as he left the bathroom and joined Ino in the kitchen. He watched her move from one side to the other, apparently she didn’t notice he was in there until she turned around and jumped surprise, dropping the pitcher of orange juice she was holding. Quickly he moved, catching the pitcher before it hit the floor and handed it back to Ino.

“I didn’t know you were awake.” Ino grasped the pitcher from Naruto.

“I have been awake for a while.” He answered her and took a seat back at the table. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes Sir, as best as I could.” She nodded and grabbed the plates from the overhead cabinet. She set three places for the servants and handed a cup of bloodwine to Naruto in a copper mug. “Im sure you would want to be discreet about it.”

“Im so glad I rescued you. It’s like you are in tuned to everything I need.” He smiled and picked up the cup. He had noticed that she warmed it up for him; the outer mug was a warm while the insides were just the temperature of a human. Izumo took a seat next to Naruto, a yawn over taking his face and Naruto stuck his finger into his open mouth and laughed.

“Would you stop it.” he chuckled and smacked Narutos hand away. “If we did that to you, you could bite our finger off.”

“But I wouldn't do that to you, Ya’know.” He took a sip before changing the subject. “You two didn't hear anything during your slumber did you?”

“Besides Gaara moaning and vibrating the walls.” Izumo shook his head, “No Sir I didn't hear anything.”

“What about you Ino?” Naruto sat the empty cup on the table.

She shook her head, “No Sir I didn't hear anything. I was dead tired.” She staggered a little bit and Naruto was quickly at her sit to steady her.

“Are you alright?” He asked, as his other servant entered the small dining area and replaced where he was sitting. Crimson eyes looked up at Naruto; he had Ino's arms out straight as to inspect the bite marks that were still lingering. Izumo’s words came flooding back from that morning. The way Naruto handled her was so delicate as if he was touching something breakable. He sat quietly, his head down staring at the wood tabletop, till he noticed the small blood stain on his inner pant leg. Quickly he scooted his chair up to hide it.

“Do we need to have Tsunade do another transfusion?” Naruto asked, “I can set up an appointment with her. She received a new Nurse and Im sure she has seemed something like this.” He released her arms. “Or I could always blood you?”

“No...” She shook her head, “I don’t think Im ready for that.”

“You know the offer is always on the table.” He nodded to her. “It would heal you and make your body strong enough to endure anything.”

“I know, but im not ready.” She blushed, “Thank you for your concern master.”

“That is what I am here for.” Naruto smiled at her, his eyes shifting to Sasuke. “Good evening Princess.” He ruffled his hair as he passed but Sasuke jerked his head away.

“Fuck off vampire.” Sasuke muttered and his face connected with the table top. “Shit.” he groaned, quickly throwing his head back so the blood from his nose wouldn’t splatter. Now that there was blood running down his chin, he would use that as an excuse for the small spot on his pants.

“Two.” Naruto warned.

Ino handed Sasuke a napkin and he stuck it under his nose till the bleeding ceased as he was not dismissed from the table. Throughout their breakfast, the only sound was them slowly chewing almost drove Naruto crazy till he walked away from the dining area and took a seat on the couch, a book in his hand from the shelf. He stole glances at the dining area every other paragraph, his icy blue glaring into the back of Sasukes head. He wasn’t really paying attention to the book he had sitting in his lap. His focus was on Sasuke. The boy who despised him but he couldn’t understand why. Was it because him and Deidara looked so similar or what it his race in general. He had so many questions he wanted to ask but he knew he would just receive a fuck off vampire again. He didn’t mean slam his head into the table hard enough to make him bleed but he was becoming irritated with his attitude.

“Sorry to barge in Cousin but I wanted to see you.” His chamber door opened to the other blonde. He looked over as Sasuke who still had the napkin covering his nose. “I smell blood, what happened?”

“Just a morning wake up call,” Naruto spoke and tossed his book down on the table. “Have a seat.” He gestured to the couch on the other side of the room.

“Don’t mind if I do, yeah.” Deidara nodded and gracefully sat down, his legs crossed and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

“In pain?” he asked, trying hard not to chuckle. Deidara shot him a glare. “Ah did Dei get man handled.”

“That’s the only way I like it.” Deidara smirked and Naruto cringed, he didn’t think his cousin would go that far.

“I didn’t want to picture that.” He shook his head.

“I can show you.” Deidara smiled his eyes locking with Narutos while he sent a few images to him causing the other to quickly jump from his seat.

“Stop it….stop it.” Naruto shook his head. “If you show me that ever again I will rip your arms off.”

“You’re no fun.” He frowned.

“Don’t worry about the kitchen for right now,” Naruto ordered, “You three are dismissed and Izumo will you help princess with his nose?”

“Oh course sir.” He nodded and followed them down the hallway away from the two vampires.

“Princess?” Deidara asked once they were gone.

“Yep and he will be called that by everyone who interacts with him.” Naruto nodded.

“Oh that’s kinky, I like it.” Deidara winked.

“It’s not supposed to be kinky Dei; he shows no respect towards me. It’s as if he would rather be dead then actually have to serve.”

“Allow him to walk outside your chambers without a bracelet on his wrist or your markings and see how well it plays out. He would respect you more and obey your every command if you tried to feed him to the wolves of the castle.” He cocked his head to the side, “Or better yet, give him a tour of the bleeding chambers and see how he reacts to that.”

“I would never allow any of my servants into the bleeding rooms.” Naruto snapped. “I even hate going down there.”

“Don’t we all.” He agreed, “It stinks like decay and old blood. No vampire wants to smell that.”

Naruto gaze followed Deidara; he stopped at the fireplace and turned around to face his cousin. “What are you thinking?”

“He can’t escape is that is what he is planning on doing.” He said it loud enough so he knew that Narutos servants would hear him. “Even if he made it from the castle without detection, winter is around the corner and the frost has already set in. He would freeze with his weak and pathetic body before clearing the woods.”

“I don’t think he would be that dramatic.” he shook his head.

“There is always a possibility Naru.” Deidara shrugged his shoulders. “Never underestimate a meat bag when they set their minds to something.”

“You have been hanging around Uncle Kurama to much to call them meat bags.”

“I don’t think so.” Deidara disagreed. “I just like that word.” He smiled, “Just like the word cunt.”

“Cunt.” Naruto repeated.

“Yes...cunt. I love that word.” He smiled. “But even though we are getting off subject, I came to talk about the winter solstice gathering we do every year.”

“Uh huh.”

“The years have cycled and the Namikaze and Uzumakis are to plan it this year and I was wondering if you wanted to join Karin and Nagato.”

“What about you?”

“Oh I will be there too, don’t count me out.” he grinned, “I have the task of making sure there is enough substance to last till morning.”

“So more or less, my father and mother have put it all on us.”

Deidara nodded.

“Since I am the only child of those two I guess I will participate.” Naruto groaned.

“Oh goody.” Deidara beamed.

“I know you will sucker me into it anyway.” Naruto rolled his eyes. “But I help you and the other two out with his gathering. You have to do something for me.”

“And what would that be my baby cousin?”

“I want a meeting set up between your servant and my own.”

“Which servant?” Deidara lowered his eyes at his cousin.

“The brothers.”

///

                During the Winter Solstice, a few of the isolated Covens traveled to the main coven to convey their news but most of the time the party was for mingling amongst themselves and purpose of others. The last few Solstices there were weddings that were held and no one was able to get out of them like they wanted. Deidara didn’t quite understand why that party was the event at the end of the year to hold these weddings though.

From what his aunt and uncle have told him, there were going to be no weddings but that could always change at the last minute. He knew his uncle was trying to force Naruto to marry the Hyuga girl and for the life of him he didn’t know why. They already had a strong alliance when it came to those two clans. His uncle Kurama was not married; if they really thought about it those two could marry. Deidara laughed. He couldn’t picture Hinata and Kurama married, they would probably try to kill each other before the wedding was over.

“What are you laughing about?” Sasori asked the blonde as he entered his chambers.

“I was picturing my uncle Kurama and the Hyuga girl married.” Deidara chuckled.

“We would have to burn two bodies if that happened.”

“More like hide in the catacombs for safety.” Deidara sat down. “Could you imagine them going after one another. She would rip his head off before the wedding even started.”

“I think we should erase those thoughts from our head.” Sasori suggested, “If Kurama knew we were speaking about him like that he would probably have our head.”

Deidara cringed. “Where is Hidan?”

“What do you mean?”

“He didn’t accompany us on the hunt last week so I thought you would know his whereabouts.”

Sasori shook his head, “He is training the new vampires for the guard.”

“I didn’t know we received new vampire.”

“Well when you are stuck in your chambers playing dress up you wouldn’t would you?” He smarted off, “There is life outside these walls”

“I don’t need one of your lectures old man.” Deidara glared. “What are you doing in here anyway?”

Sasori stood up, placing the bottle on the table with a wink. “This is for you.”

Deidara eyed the bottle. “Sasori my man. You always did know how to get my appetite wet.”

“You’re welcome.” He nodded and opened his chamber door. “Don’t drink it all in one sitting because I don't know when I will be able to get more..” He closed the door.

“Asshole.” Deidara glared at the door as his servant came from the hallway. He laid down on his back looking up at the man and he smiled a toothy grin. The man leaned over the arm of the couch and gave Deidara a chaste kiss on the lips before standing up straight. “How has your day been Itachi?”

“Im hungry.” He responded. “But it has been uneventful. Cant really do much when you aren't allowed out of your chambers.”

Deidara used his foot to slide the bottle across the table towards him ignoring his comment. “Try it.” He winked, “If your appetite is anything like mine, you will fall in love with it.”

Itachi picked up the bottle, popping the cork and bringing it to his nose to inhale. His mouth began to water just as Deidara said it would when he was hungry. Putting the bottle to his lips, he leaned his head back and took a few gulps of the thick substance. He felt his body instantly warm, his pale features were turning a lively pink and he smiled once he handed Deidara the bottle.

“If anyone knew I made you a vampire without their knowledge I would be put to death.” He took the bottle from him as Itachi sat down next to him. Deidara lift his head up and laid it back down on his lap once he was comfortable before looking up at him. He sat the bottle down on the table and reached up to touch Itachi’s face lovingly.

“That’s why we will pretend I am a servant until the time is right.” Itachi leaned down and kissed Deidara's forehead while stroking his hair. “There will come a day when we wont have to hide.”

“I hate pretending.” Deidara muttered against his lips before deepening the kiss by running his tongue over Itachi’s lip till he opened, inviting him in. Itachi grabbed Deidara by his tunic and pulled him from his lying down position into his lap. The blonde straddling his lap. Deidara mewed at the softness of Itachi’s touches up and down his back. The cupping of his ass and the tongue that lapped at his throat. “Bite me Itachi.” Deidara wrapped his arms around the others neck.

Itachi pushed Deidara's chest against his own, opening his mouth wide after moving the blondes tunic to the side and he bit into tan flesh, drawing a moan from the one who was grinding their hips into the together. Deidara ran his fingers through Itachi’s hair, the heat in his pelvis intensifying with each gulp until he pulled back and attacked Deidara's lips hungerly, he wanted the blonde to taste himself on his lips.

“Itachi?” Deidara pulled back enough just enough for their lips to touch, “Itachi, I want you to fuck me on this couch.” he murmured, “I want you to ram into me repeatedly, till you cum multiple times and im screaming your name.”

Itachi switched their position, Deidara's legs riding up his sides as he leaned down and kissed him once more, “On this couch.” He grinded his pelvis into the other and he moaned.

“Yeah,” he groaned, “And I don’t want you to hold back. I want you to be as rough as you want with me.” He moaned as Itachi kissed him, “You know I can take it.”

“As you wish Deidara.” Itachi muttered against his lips.

////

                The planning for the Winter Solstice took almost two weeks. With the gathering of the blooders and draining them Deidara worked endlessly to supply enough bloodwine for the entire evening, while his cousins made sure there was enough housing for the other two covens that would be arriving within the next few days. They had servants running from one end of the castle to the other preparing for this and when the day finally came, Naruto, Deidara, Karin and Nagato stood front and center as the doors opened to the court yard. The others of clans of the house standing behind them just as proud.

From the stairs, Council member Tsunade and her husband Jiraiya met the other two clans in the middle of the foyer.

“I would like to welcome Senju clan to the Main Coven for the Winter Solstice. We have been preparing for your arrival.” Tsunade nodded. “We have prepared courtiers for both of your clans as well as a few servants to serve you the best they can.”

“Thank you.” Mito smiled and pulled her granddaughter into a hug. “It’s been a long time since I have been able to see you.”

“It has been a while. Last I heard you were sick, is everything alright.” Tsunade asked.

“Just a bad blooder is all.” She smiled, “I am fine now.”

“That is wonderful to hear.” She nodded before her grandfather caught her in a bear hug. “I have missed you too Grandfather.”

“Oh come on, you can call me granddad, you don’t have to be so formal with me.” He released her. “Where is my great grandson?” He asked and looked around for Minato. “And Great great grandson.”

Kushina quickly pushed Naruto and Minato forward with a chuckle. She could hear them both curse her as Hashirama pulled them both into a hug just like he had done with Tsunade. Jiraiya and Tsunade as well as Mito both laughed at the scene, enjoying the ancient generation interacting with the youngest generation.

“It’s good to see you too.” Naruto almost squealed at how tight he was being held on too. Once he and his father were released he sucked in a deep breath, thanking the Goddess for air.

“How have you two been?” He asked.

“We are alive.” Minato answered.

“Are you sure because I can’t feel my lungs anymore.” Naruto returned back to the same spot with his father.

“Im sure you are tired from your journey, if you will please follow me to your chambers we can get you settled in.” Jiraiya spoke from the stairs. He looked back once to make sure that they were following them but as they got to the first step, five black stallions came to a halt at the front doors. Her flowy white dress cascaded behind her with each step and her lavender eyes skimmed over the room. In one motion, everyone kneeled and welcomed the makers. Minato stepped in line with his mother to greet the her.

“Welcome to our Coven, Madam Kaguya.” Minato bowed to her.

She took a step forward, taking his face in her hands and kissed both of cheeks in a greeting. She didn’t need to speak, her actions was enough to know that she wouldn’t cause anyone harm and she commanded them to rise with one mental note.

“Thank you for inviting us this year.” A male said behind her. “I am her son Hagomoro and this is my brother Hamuru and these are my sons, Indra and Ashura.”

“It is nice to meet you all.” Minato smiled. “We have set up chambers for your clan as well. With servants who will serve you to the best of their abilities. My captian of the guard, Shikamaru will escort you to the north wing and get you settled in.”

“Thank you for your hospitality.” Hamuru smiled, “We are looking forward to the banquet tomorrow evening.”

“As are we.” Minato agreed, “We had the elders of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans set up the evening’s entertainment as well as supplied us with the best Bloodwine around.” He took a step out of the way, “Captain Nara if you will show them to their chambers I will arrange to have substance brought to their rooms.”

“Thank you Minato.” Hagomoro nodded and grabbed his mother’s hand, guiding her up the stairs behind Minato.

A hush lingered over the clans in the Foyer till the Otastsuki clan was no longer in sight. The sheer intimidation from the first vampire seemed to make everyone in the room unease. With one finger she would be able to kill the lot of them and never feel remorse for what she did. She would just create more and they didn’t need a blood bath in the middle of the hallway. Tsunade looked to Kushina who gave her a reassured smile. They had never invited the Otastsuki clan to the Winter Solstice, even though they had been around since the literally the dawn of time.

They were a clan that kept to themselves in the far northern part of the continent, even farther then they were. Their lands were covered constantly in snow and nothing ever seemed to grow. As for the Senju clan, they resided in the western part of the region where the sun always seemed to shine. Their sun kissed skin was much different than that of Tsunade coven. Where they resided it was mostly night, a few days of sunlight but not much.

“The rest of you are dismissed.” Tsunade waved her hand. “But not you two.” She took between Naruto and Minato.

“Granny what did I do.” Naruto groaned once everyone had left.

“Did I say you did anything?” She answered, a flicked his earlobe roughly.

“Ow.”

“Well maybe you should listen to your grandma.” Minato shrugged his shoulder. “Did we really invite them?”

“Your father did actually.” She sighed. “She is the maker of all of us and she can just as easily destroy us and I don’t think any of us want that.”

Naruto shook his head.

“They will be here for three days and in those three days I don’t want shit to happen.” Her gaze shifted to Naruto, “If something does happen, I will personally rip you limb from limb.” She warned and Naruto nodded a little too quickly.

“I understand.” He continued to nod.

“This is your only warning Naruto.” She jumped at him and he backed away quickly.

“I get it, I get it damn.” He rolled his eyes.

“And that goes for the rest of the Namikaze clan and I might as well include the Uzumaki clan too.” She looked up at Deidara, Karin and Nagato. “Step one hair out of line and I will make you all a blooder. Got it.”

“Yes Ma’am” They nodded to her.

“Where is your brother Minato?” Tsunade asked.

“He went out with the next caravan to the far east.” He answered, “I don’t know when he will return.”

“Send a messenger and get his ass back here.” She said but after a minute she paused, “Send Sasori to retrieve him and tell him that his mother wants him home, since Sasori is a teleporter like Gaara.”

“I will as soon as possible mother.” He nodded to him. Minato bowed to his mother as she turned on her heel and disappeared upstairs. The thought of his mother ripping him and his son limb from limb sent a shiver down his spine. When she was angry the entire castle seemed to run on hot. His gaze went from his mother to his son.

“You don't have to say anything.” Naruto commented, “I don't want her wrath either. So I promise you as well that I will be on my best behavior while the other two clans are here.”

“You better or I will send your mother after you.” He chuckled, “Also im sending you to ask Sasori to go get your uncle.”

Naruto shivered but nodded. “Okay okay.” he rubbed his arm where is father had punched him, “Why do you always threaten me with mom?”

“Because im scary.” She answered and took Naruto by the arm, leading him into the banquet hall. “I will say you, Deidara, Karin and Nagato certainly know how to decorate when we need you guys too. The contract between the dark floors and the white decor really makes this place look unique.”

“Thank you Auntie,” Nagato smiled, as they all followed behind her. “I really wanted to show that black and white complimented each other.”

“Where you able to get enough bloodwine for the evening Deidara?” Kushina asked.

“Yes Ma’am. We will be fully stocked tomorrow evening when the party begins.” He nodded even though she wasn’t looking at him.

“You four have done me so proud.” She turned to them. “I didn't think you would be able to pull it off in two weeks and to have the entire house on board as well.”

“You underestimate us Auntie Kushina.” Karin smirked, “I will admit we are lazy but we didn't want to disappoint you in the least.”

“Im just glad my son had decided to participate.” She nodded to them. “Please keep up the good work.”

“Thank you.” They all bowed to her.

Kushina looked back one last time before leaving the banquet room till she released the breathe she had been holding. Deep in her mind she was praying to the goddess that nothing wrong would conspire. With the Senju and Otastsuki clan here, there was so much that could backfire and she knew that if something happened, they could all be destroyed.

“What is wrong my love?” Minato asked once she entered their chambers.

“Just nervous is all.” She sighed.

Minato stood behind her, wrapping his arms from behind securely around her waist and buried his face into her hair. With his arms around her, she relaxed and her worries seemed to evaporate somewhat. If Minato was telling her not to worry than she need not too. She had never met the other Covens that kept to themselves. Of course she knew there were others out there but meeting them after 122 years sound more like they were looking for a peace treaty than anything.

“You're worrying again.” Minato whispered and placed his hand on her forehead, “Calm your thoughts my love and we shall we fine.”

“If you say so.” She muttered. “I will trust your judgment.”

///

                Naruto took a deep breath before knocking on the Suna clans door. He never ventured to this part of the castle, Gaara was usually the one who came to him but since his father requested for him to ask Sasori he took it upon himself to ask personally than send a messenger. He heard the footsteps and the lock unbolt. Looking up, Gaara leaned against the door frame with a smirk on his face.

“Came back for more?” He teased and Naruto chuckled.

“No, but I wouldn’t mind another night.” He smirked, “I have actually come to speak with Sasori actually.” He waved the request he had tucked away in his hand. “My father has a request for him.”

Gaara moved out of the way, giving him enough room to enter their courtiers. Naruto stood awkwardly to the side, the letter still clasped in his hand as Gaara disappeared around the corner and returned with Sasori in tow.

“What has made you venture to the Suna house this evening Naruto?” Sasori asked and took a seat, his legs crossed over the other.

“My father has a request for you.” He held out the parchment for him.

Groaning, he took the note, unfolding it and quickly read it. “He wants me to teleport to Kurama and bring him home?”

“Thats what it seems like. But its not just my father who is asking. Its Granny too.”

“Lady Tsunade is asking.” He repeated.

Naruto nodded, “She was the first to order it.”

“Kurama has been gone for three months, what makes you think I know where he is.” Sasori asked.

Naruto threw him a vial, “She said you would need this.”

“Blood pointing.” He chuckled, “She knows me so well.”

“So will you fulfill the request or should she look elsewhere.” Naruto glanced at Gaara.

“I will accept her orders. She is a Council member as well as an elder of the coven. It would bring disgrace to my name if I turned her down.”

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest as Sasori rose from his seat with the vial in his hand. “Ill have him back by the morning. Tell your granny not to worry.” He waved his hand and disappeared around the corner.

“Im sorry I left before you woke.” Gaara waited till Sasori was out of sight before apologizing and took a step closer but Naruto closed the distance between them.

“You could have stayed till that evening. It would have been nice to wake up to someone.” Naruto whispered, his hand reaching Gaara's face to stroke the softness of his cheek. “It was your last night in my room.”

“I know.” Gaara lowered his head but Naruto raised his head to meet his gaze.

“Do you want to relive that our night?” Naruto whispered, leaning forward and softly kissed his ear.

“It my room?” Gaara breathed the question.

Naruto nodded. “Yes in your room, in your bed that will smell like me in the morning and ill even stay until tomorrow evening.”

A shiver ran through Gaara and he reached up grasping Narutos shirt to steady himself from his weakening knees. “Do you promise?” he asked as he pulled back to look at Naruto.

 _Yes I promise._ Naruto answered in his head and captured the redhead into a kiss. Gaara wrapped his arm around Narutos neck, drawing him in more before they both disappeared from the living chambers into Gaara's private room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are getting longer. Whooohooo!!!! I have started writing at home and at work because I have no life now that I am single...forever alone!!  
> I am proud of this chapter, it was difficult to write this one because I already have a outline for chapter 3 but here we are. Please enjoy.  
> Sam
> 
> PS. Updates will be either Monday or Tuesdays mornings.


	3. Solstic Gathering.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the clans for the Solstice Gathering.

I have been in this vampires chambers for three months as of yesterday. Three months of serving this bloodsucker, making his bed, drawing his bath, bringing his bloodwine to him and other things I would rather not speak about. As for the other two slaves, yes I said slaves because why would someone be a servant willingly. It makes no sense. They say they are bringing honor to their families by serving this vampire who they say is a prince.

I don't see how he is a prince. He doesn’t act as if he is a prince. He’s irritating but yet his presence if much different than the others here. When he walks into the room, it’s as if the whole room lights up and the people around him feel so comfortable but that is not how I see it. There is something more lingering deep inside that vampire that no one wants to talk about. A dark entity that festers even though he is able to hide it by acting like he does and I don't plan on sticking around to watch it mutate either or become a food source.

Before I was captured, I heard stories from the old senile people in the villages that there was no way to escape this castle, that the guards and walls were impenetrable and the only way out was in a body bag or worse. No one would speak about the worst because I don't really think they knew. But I knew. I had been studying these windows on the back half of this vampires chambers for weeks now. Every waking moment when he was asleep was my time to inspect without being questioned by the other two.

On the back wall, there is a set of windows near Ino’s room that have a latch. I know surprised the hell out of me too but if im able to pop that latch I should be able to get the fuck out of here. Do I know where im going to go...no I don't but any place is better than this place. To be honest I would rather die than have to be a slave to these vampires or him for that matter.

He didn't come back this morning, the sound of his boots on the stone floor is what usually wakes me from sleep but it was silent. Even inspecting his room, it was empty which was a good sign, the more empty the better. The thin clothing I slept in would have to do, a few weeks before the other blonde vampire from before spoke quite loudly that the frost had set in and I would be dumb to try and escape but what did he know. He can barely feel the elements so yeah I think I will take my chances outside. Grabbing the blanket I sleep with, I check outside my door for silence before leaving.

The silence that lingered through the small hallway rang through my ears, my heart thumping in the chest and my hands began to sweat even while gripping the blanket. The light snoring from Ino’s room indicated that she was in her deep sleep and I bent down to examine the latch once more. Frost accumulated on the glass near the floor and I could feel the winter breeze seeping through the underling.

My fingers shook as I grasped the latch with my blanket, using the strength I had to pop the latch and the small window creaked open, breaking the layer of ice on the other side. Slowly I crawled through the small window and braced myself for the contact when I jumped from the wall. My fingers burned from holding onto the stonewall, my knees scraping and my thighs began to burn. The distance from the window to the ground was more of a drop than I thought but I braced myself for the impact and stuck the landing even though the snow was up to my knees. I felt the gash in my leg open up once more and hot liquid ran down my inner thigh. I thought it would be healed by now, I didn’t cut that deep. At least I didn’t think I did.

Wrapping the blanket around my head and body like a poncho and quickly made my way around the east side of the castle. I stayed along the wall, trying to stay from line of sight from the guards that were posted at the guard points. The blanket would get snagged on the stone wall and I would have to pull it closer to my body. I knew that if I would be caught I would be put to death or worse. I had never heard of anything called the blooders. To be honest I don’t think I would want to see something like that if it was what I thought it was.

I really wish the sun was shining for once but the dark gray clouds loomed over head and thick snowflakes fell by the time I cleared the plains and made it to the edge of the forest. The shoes that resembled slippers were soaked from the snow and my toes felt like pure ice. I hugged my body under the poncho trying to warm my cold limbs. I think I might die out here but the forest floor wasn't barely covered in snow, the trees holding most of the weight but I couldn't stay here long. If anyone noticed my departure they would send out the dogs to find me and I would be dragged back probably kicking and screaming but I know I need to get far away from here and pray I don't get caught.

////

Naruto jerked awake and quickly sat up in bed, his breathing uneven while he looked around trying to remember where he was. He didn’t remember these walls or this bed, the crimson sheets that out shown the white blanket and he took a moment to clear his head before opening his eyes. Next to him, red hair poked out from the blankets and their limbs were tangled at the end of the bed. He felt Gaara's hand run over his bare chest, as the memories of last night came flooding back to him.

Leaning over he kissed the back of Gaara's hair before untangling himself from the other and gathered his clothing. He left without a word just as Gaara did, his footsteps were quiet down the hallway towards the door but he came in contact with Gaara's elder brother and sister and he stopped at the doorway.

“We can see you, there is no point in hiding.” Temari chuckled from the couch, “Plus we heard you and Gaara all night.”

“I tried to keep him quiet.” Naruto protested as he entered the living area. “There is only so many times you can shove his face into the pillow before he is begging for air.”

“Kind of hard to keep him quiet when we all have super hearing though.” Kankuro groaned and went back to his book after Naruto looked through the north window. “It’s almost sunset if that is what you are wondering.”

“You better go get ready, the party will be starting in a few and im sure your mother and father want you  front and center.” Temari teased him, her head leaning backward to look at him from the couch. “They want to show off their little prince to the whole world because he is co cute.”

“Fuck off Temari, oh and maybe if Gaara didn’t have to house you, him and I wouldn’t have to be silent when we fuck.” Naruto rolled his eyes and left the Suna chambers.

“Damn he told you.” Kankuro chuckled.

“Shut your fucking mouth.” She slammed the book down on the table as Naruto slipped through out into the hallway.

                The house did seem to be in an uproar. The sounds from everyone chambers touched his ears and he couldn't seem to block them out. He was more concerned with why he had woken up with a jerk, it was something he had never experienced before and he didn't want it to happen again. Looking up he noticed his Cousin Karin walking down the hallway speaking with Hinata and he quickly ducked into his courtiers to avoid them.

His servants jumped when the door slammed shut, Naruto leaning against the inside and his ear to the thick wooden door, listening for their voices to pass.

“Lord Nar-

“Shhhhh.” Naruto held up his hand to silence them and when they both walked by he let out a breath of relief.

“Are you running from someone sir?” Ino let her book down on the table and looked up at him.

“Karin and Hinata were coming down the hallway and I wanted to avoid them as much as I could.” He answered her.

“Uh huh.” Izumo chuckled. “You need to hurry and get ready. Your mother was here twenty minutes ago looking for you. She brought your clothing.”

“Clothing.” Naruto raised an eyebrow.

“Your bath is ready and the clothing is waiting at the end of your bed.” Ino smiled at him. “She said if you weren’t ready in thirty minutes she was going to come back and drag you out naked and she didn’t care who seen,” Her eyes shifted to his crotch before locking with his eyes, “Yeah.”

“Fine,” he answered, “Where is Sasuke.”

“When I checked his door it was locked so I think he is still asleep.” Izumo answered. “I will check on him in few. Im sure after the broken nose you gave him he doesn’t want to see you still.”

“I still haven't apologized about that when I should have earlier.” Naruto frowned.

“You shouldn't feel bad for disciplining us.” Izumo said. “You were justified.”

“I still feel bad.” Naruto shrugged his shoulder and looked at the clock. “I will speak with him after the party.”

“I will make sure that he is up and ready for you whenever you want to speak with him.” Izumo nodded.

“Thank you.” Naruto smiled, “I guess I will go and get ready.”

“You better you only have 20 minutes” Ino said.

/////

Kaguya pulled back the thick curtains that covered the windows, the dark gray clouds loomed over head while the thick heavy snow flakes fell around the castle. Her pale eyes watched the body of another wrap a blanket over his body to block the cold while they ran across the outer fields towards the tree line. Her son approached her, his eyes catching the same figure sprint towards the trees and he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Should we tell them that one of their servants have escaped. “He asked his mother.

But she shook her head, ‘ _No Hagomoro…It’s not our job to inform them. They should know when and where their servants are at all times’_ she answered him without a sound. ‘ _The master probably isn’t aware that their servant had disappeared but he is going to die before they can reach him.’_ She pointed to him, _‘His legs are already beginning to freeze. I would give it two more hours and his blood will run cold.’_

“You always were good at pinpointing death grandmother.” Ashura chuckled from the couch and gave her a thumbs up. His feet were propped up on the table infront of him while his fingers played a few small flames between his fingers. “I like it here.”

“Don’t get comfortable.” Indra knocked his feet from the table causing him to lose focus on the flames and they disappeared. “We leave in three days.”

“You can leave, I think I may stay for a while.” He smirked, “I like the way this coven runs.”

_‘You will leave with the rest of us.’_ Kaguya ordered.

“Yes Ma’am.” He nodded to her and received a smirk from his brother.

“What I am curious about is...why accept the invitation?” Hamuru asked but there was a harshness behind his words. “For us to step foot into his Coven is a disgrace, aren’t these the same peons who forced you in a corner with an army when we were not where around and forced you to relinquish your pure blood to them so they can become what…” he glared at his mother and brother. Sitting in these chambers irked his every nerve and all he wanted to do was demolish the entire coven and take every soul here within the walls. “These things they call themselves.”

“Vampires?” Ashura questioned, “That is what they are as are we.” He stood up and faced his uncle. “We take the lives of mortals just like they do. Blood is the common ground between us so they are no different from us.”

“There a difference between us and these clans who call themselves purebloods.” Hamuru took a step towards his mother, the anger flaring in his eyes with each word he spoke. “You are not old enough to know how the Senju clan lured your grandmother into the wilderness and surrounded her, forcibly taking her pure blood and drinking it till they were created.” He spat, “They are half-breeds.”

Kaguya shook her head, disagreeing with her son, _‘They are not half breeds as you say. They drank from me'_   She touched her chest _'a pure immortal that was created when the moon ascended upon this realm. I am just as the fates have intended and everything was done for a purpose.’_

“You being caught by mortals and bled was not done for a purpose.” He countered,

_‘There are some things in this world I know you will not understand and I do not need to explain them too you because what is done is done and it’s in the past. Each clan who drank from me has offered me their condolences and have asked for forgiveness by groveling at my feet for decades till I released them.”_ She growled, ‘ _The Senju clan have presented many offerings to atone their wrong doings and they were accepted.’_ Her eyes glanced to the two boys sitting on the couch, listening to them argument. _‘You ought to remember that.’_

“I will not accept them as one of us for as long as I-

Kaguya waved her hand at him, sending his body backwards. A crushing sound could be heard throughout the chambers causing the two on the couch to cringe. Hamuru breathed slowly for a moment while his ribs began to head back into place and he groaned when she dropped her hand, his body following her hand movements. His face dug into the stone floor with a crushing force. He knew he had overstepped the line but she needed to hear him out. They were in a house with an army outside the castle walls that almost killed her centuries ago.

The look on all their faces was telling him to apologize to her, admit he was wrong so that she wouldn’t cause him more pain but he didn’t let up. He took her abuse, not wanting to show weakness. The broken bones she was giving him would heal instantly and when she was done they would go back to the way they were. Her ignoring the problem and him keeping his mouth shut.

She loomed over him, her hand grasping his face, fingers digging into his skull as she closed her hand around the bone.

_‘Are you done?’_ She asked, squeezing harder.

“Yes mother.” He answered against her palm, “Yes I am done.”

_‘Good.’_ She glared at him as she released his face, _‘Now go clean yourself up. We have a party to attend.’_

                Hamuru remained on the floor, silently groaning as his bones healed back to normal and the blood began to flow back through. His breathing returned to normal after a moment. Turning his head he seen the boots of his brother next to his face and he crouched down while shaking his head.

“You know not to piss her off.” He held out his hand but his brother rejected it. “She now sees them as her children just like we are.”

Hamuru stood up, a few specks of blood dripping onto his white coat. “We are the only children she needs.”

Hagomoro shook his head, “You need to remember this is mother’s world and it will always be that way. You should learn to live in it.”

////

                Sasori strolled through the vampire camp, his blood warming the closer he approached the tent that held who he was looking for. The sun had just barely set behind the mountains but he kept his hood up for good measures. The village on the other side of the ravine was completely demolished, smoke rose high in the air, giving off the scent of char and wood. In the back of the open Caravan, caged like animals were two women and a child that begged and pleaded to be released as he walked by but the sight of the boy made him stop.

He coward at the back of the pin, his fingers cuffed to the metal bar above his head and a few tears dropped from his cheeks and absorbed into his tattered clothing. His pale eyes skimmed over his appearance and he nodded. The ember color of his eyes locked with Sasori’s and he smiled. He would have to let Kurama know that this is one of the ones he wanted.

“Sasori?” Kurama spoke from the entrance of his tent. “What are you doing here?”

“The pale one with the ember eyes.” He pointed to him, “I want a bid on him when he arrives.”

“I will make sure Minato knows.” He crossed his arms and leaned against a wooden pillar holding up the make shift porch.

“I was sent on a request by your brother to have you return with me.” Sasori left the Caravan and handed him the parchment from Minato. “Your mother and brother have ordered you back to the Castle”

“Ordered me huh.” He opened the parchment, his eyes quickly reading over the order. “They invited the Senju and the Otsutsuki clans to the Winter Solstice gathering? That’s a first.”

“We all thought so too.” Sasori agreed, “For Elder Tsunade to invite the makers to a gathering was a shock to all of us but I will say, I don’t think I have ever seen so many people in a foyer bow to one woman.” He smirked and pushed his hood back from his head.

“And how to they plan on me and the entire eastern army to appear at this gathering?” He asked while looking around.

“I only have orders for you, noone else.” He shrugged. “So either you put a general in charge and I bring you back or you refuse the request and I will tell them I couldn’t find you.”

“Minato wouldn’t go for that.” Kurama shook his head. “It’s only for one night right?”

“I don’t know.” He shrugged once more, “Im just the messenger.”

“Fucking Aye.” He groaned and ripped up the parchment in frustration.

Sasori followed Kurama into his tent and took a seat near the huge map table he had set up in the middle of the room. He noticed a few X’s on some of the villages that were along the eastern coast but for as many X’s he seen, there weren’t many people in the Caravan.

“Did we not send enough bloodwine with you?” Sasori asked.

“Excuse me?” He looked up.

“There are only two women and one child in the Caravan.” He stood up and pointed to the map. “If you have desecrated eight villages and you only have this many. Either our army is feeding more than they need too or we are killing them for sport.”

Kurama shook his head, “Those are the only suitable prospects for the Castles servants. We sent eighty-four other meat bags with Hidan to become blooders about two days ago. They should arrive at the end of the week once the gathering is complete.”

From behind Sasori, the flaps to his tent opened to another. The man kneels down on one knee waiting for Kurama to address him.

“I am going back to the Castle for a while, Ibiki.” He began, “I will be leaving you in charge for the time being and you are to stay in this area until I return. The servants will be fed and taken care of, no feeding off of them.” He ordered, “I better not find any bite marks on them or there will be hell to pay when I return.”

“You need to keep them warm as well.” Sasori said, “With the snow falling like it is, they will freeze by morning.”

“That’s true, wheel them into an empty tent with a sizeable fire.” He ordered. “Keep them warm.”

“Yes Sir.” Ibiki nodded in agreement. “At once.”

“You are dismissed.” Kurama waved his hand at him before turning to Sasori. He approached the table with the remaining villages marked and pointed to the two on the northern part of the map, “We still have six more villages to excavate before we get to this one.”

“What is so important about this village?” Sasori asked, but he knew why it was taking him so long to get there. Each of these villages were set up with a message system that warned the one after if an attack should happen so they would be prepare. That’s why he always sent a scout out first before attacking in the dead of night.

“You already know why I need to get to that village Sasori.” Kurama smirked, “A few weeks ago you took out their sister village during the night and no one was prepared. They weren’t even able to send a warning to another village.” He chuckled, “I was young once even though I still look it and I did the same as you did. We all know gypsy blood is the most satisfying, leaving us full for months and the healing abilities are far greater than our own blood.”

“What if Minato finds out your secret? Does he even know why you decided to venture out with the Caravan” Sasori asked, “He is going to start to wonder why we have more and more blooders arriving at the castle through the underground tunnels. The blooding rooms have been becoming smaller and smaller if you haven’t noticed. We have enough blood to sustain us for centuries but yet we take and take without giving back.”

“That’s not entirely true Sasori, he knows some of the reasons why I go with the caravan. In his eyes it’s for protection so that our slaves and servants get back safe and he ignores the other reasons like a good brother would. He didn’t get seated on the throne for looking pretty. He fought just as hard as I did. You have read the ancient texts, so im sure you know firsthand huh?” Kurama shook his head but his eyes lowered at Sasori, “From what I have noticed about you, you and I seem to have an understanding amongst ourselves. You see that the castle has always been running at top capacity for better half of three thousand years but there is always room for improvement isn’t there Sasori.”

The way he said his name caused a shiver to run down his spine, where was he playing at. He had to agree because he seen what Kurama seen. “Yes, there’s always room for improvement but what did you have in mind?”

Kurama sharp teeth shines when he smiled this time, “When I invade this village,” he pointed to the one on the map, “I plan on using no other blooders but them to service the castle and supply for us until they run dry.”

“Why?” Sasori raised an eyebrow.

“Why what?” Kurama questioned.

“Why not let them designate one village under our protection so we can harvest them at the ripe age of 30. Generation after generation would be put in our care. Like this village for instance.” He tapped the one they were speaking about. “They may have huge gates that protect them but we have teleporters who could easily penetrate their walls by a drop. Make an agreement with the lady of the village and come to an agreement. Throw a few threats in there and see how they take it. If they refuse take them prisoner but If they agree, harvest anyone older than 30.”

“Well haven’t you thought this out?” Kurama crossed his arms and nodded.

“For many years.”

“Is that why you demolished that village?” He asked and Sasori nodded.

“You will not overpass my offer and not expect consequences to follow.”

“I like your style Sasori.” He covered up the map. “I should suggest to Minato about you becoming an intelligence officer.”

“If I was working under you, I would accept.’

“I will see what I can do but we should head back. Im sure Minato is on edge as it is already with the other clans being there.” Kurama held out his hand and Sasori gripped his wrist, both of them disappearing into the night.

////

                I don’t know how long I have been walking but I knew that the sun was setting behind the mountains, the once light gray clouds were turning the color of tar and the wind had turned much colder the further I traveled through the woods. Small puffs of white hit my face each time I took a breath and I had to stop midway because my teeth clattered.

I feel disappointed into myself for leaving my brother back at the castle with those bloodsuckers. What kind of person am I to leave behind my only family? My mother and father would disown me if they were here to see this. More like what kind of brother am I for leaving behind the only family I have left. Im such a disgrace to my name and my clan. Around me was nothing but trees, none of them hollowed out for me to hide in so I kept walking.

When I was in the Caravan we travels for days through the woods before we got to the clearing near the castle. Would I be traveling by foot just as long? The caravan had horses, huge black and white stallions that stood higher than my neck stretched and here I was, this puny human being that barely stood five foot three. My body had no fat to warm me and the clothing I wore hung off my small frame even with the blanket I had stolen from the vampires’ chambers.

That vampire, I felt my lip rise in a snarl and I punched the tree that I stood next too, the bark cutting my knuckles. Both of those vampires fought over me like I was a prize to be won. Not only that but the one who did win me, threated me by telling me he would cut my tongue from my head and then he slams my face into the wooden table. I know they don’t like to be disrespected but how can I respect a creature that has no origin written anywhere and takes what doesn’t belong to them or kills because they feel the need too. I don't think its survival on their minds. They would be able to survive without us as a food source. Animals that the same color of liquid that drained from them when they are wounded, why not take from them and leave the mortals alone as they call us?

"Im so cold." My teeth chatter and I don't recognize my own voice.

In a small clearing, the trees creating a circle, I sat down for a brief moment and leaned my head against the tree trunk. The sky was completely dark by now, the small snowflakes that fell through the dead branches above my head fell on my face and melted at my heated cheeks but I knew I wouldn’t stay here long. I needed to keep moving, to get as far away as I could…to survive was more the word I was looking for. Maybe I could become a hermit and live in a cave if I find one. I think underground would be best though. Bringing my knees to my chest, I ripped a few pieces of the bread I had stolen from the kitchen and popped them into my mouth. They were hard to chew since being in the cold but it would be enough to evade the hunger for a while till I could find something real to eat.

For a strange reason my thoughts went back to the blonde vampire who had me imprisoned in his chambers. He wasn’t as bad as the others in the castle from what Ino and Izumo had said. Well more like tried to defend him. They saw him in a light that I could never. His aura might shine like the sun but there was something sinister in those icy blue eyes of his. He was a force not to be reckoned with but he would never be anything but a blood sucker to me.

A parasite that walked the lands that needed to be killed but how could we when they were stronger and faster than us humans. These supernatural beings used their powers to intimidate us and enslave when they could be used for so much more.

Something didn’t feel right and my body stiffened underneath the make shift poncho, head jerking to the south where I have been running from. The howl that echoed through the woods shook me to my core and a panic coursed from my feet to my head. Every fiber of my being was telling me to run but it seemed I was locked in place. Were the dogs of the Castle turned as well? Would they be able to pick up on my scent faster than a vampire? I didn’t want to stay and find out.

I forced my body to move, the tingling sensations burning through my legs with each thump my foot made. I dodged trees at my top speed which wasn’t much and limbs were becoming more numb with wind knicking at my skin. My lungs burned in my chest, urging me to stop, to stop and take a breather but I couldn’t not with the dogs at my heels. I heard them before I seen them and I looked back to see a black shadow cross between the two trees I just jumped through but it was no use.

A sharp pain seared through my ankle and I face planted on the frozen dirt. My fingers desperately gripped the earth as I tried to crawl away but the teeth that were piercing my flesh sunk further and I heard myself scream out in pain. The beast locked me in its jaws, jerking me across the snowy ground and knocking the air from me as my back connected with a solid tree trunk.

From somewhere a long listen blew but the beast kept me in his jaws. Dragging me through the brush and snow till another beast growled at me from the right. This one was a complete opposite from the black that had me. This beast was pure white with a patch of light brown on each ear but he was still vicious, his eyes blood red.

“Did you really think you could escape?” It came as a question and when I didn’t answer he picked me up by my tunic till his face was mere inches from mine. “Answer me slave?”

"Stop playing around," A woman's voice rang out, "Grab the twit and lets get out of here."

Drawing back a wad of spit slid down his face and his fist connected with the side of my face and my vision went black.

////

Kushina looked up to see her son enter the banquet hall in the black and gold clothing she had picked out for him this evening. Her dress the same color with a white undertone that changed color when she walked. Her long red hair was cascaded over her shoulder in medium ringlets and it gave her an angelic look when she would walk past a set of candles. She greeted him with a hug and a kiss to both cheeks before she grabbed his hand and led him away from the door. Naruto greeted his father with a nod, taking a seat next to his mother on her left. In the middle of the room, Sasori appeared with Kurama, his war gear still stained with blood and dirt but he took his seat to the right of his brother with his leg crossed over the other and his hands in his lap.

“So glad you could join us, even if you are dirty.” Minato didn’t look at him, “And stink.”

“Well I knew you would throw fit if I didn’t show.” He commented. “Where is mother, I might as well show her that I am here before she loses a fang.”

“She is over there with father, speaking with Kaguya in the corner by the window.” Minato pointed and Kurama’s head followed his finger.

“Why do you get the vibe that you aren’t happy to see me?” He stood up not giving his little brother enough time to answer and left his presence but he did feel him burn a whole in the back of armor. He bowed to his mother and father, taking the white haired woman’s hand in his hand gently and kissed her knuckled getting a gasp from his mother. “It’s a pleasure to meet our mother maker.” He began, “I do hope you enjoy your stay in our Coven.”

Kaguya made a content sound, allowing him to kiss her knuckled, “The pleasure is all mine.”

“So you do have a voice.” Jiraiya joked.

“Yes I just don’t like speaking a lot.” She smiled at him and took her hand back from Kurama. “And you are?”

“This is my other son, Kurama.” Tsunade introduced him, “He was is mostly out on the Caravan when it is excavating for protection.”

“I see.” She nodded and her eyes looked away from them to glance around the room. “I will admit I am very impressed with your Coven. When my son told me we received and invite I almost thought it was a deploy.”

“Why would you think that?” Jiraiya asked, his eyebrows knitted together in curiosity but Tsunade elbowed him in the ribs. “Never mind me asking, could you care to dance Mother Maker?”

“I would love too.” She nodded and took his hand.

“Father still doesn’t know when to shut up does he?” Kurama asked once they were far enough away.

“You’re telling me.” His mother exhaled.

 

                For the most part of the evening nothing went arise. Each clan mingled amongst the other patrons and Covens that were actually being civilized towards one another for a change. There was no talk of marriages or wars. No treaties made and for once Naruto was actually enjoying himself. He kept Gaara and Kiba long side him all night, trying to avoid the other females that fawn over him…most Hinata but Neji kept her in line, some of the time.

To irritate her, Gaara had grabbed Narutos hand gently leading him to the middle of the room? The music from the corner had switched song as Naruto placed his hand on the small of Gaara backs and their fingers laced together. Their bodies moved as one to the music, a light conversation between them as they twirled around the floor and the eyes of others glared at them from all sides. When Naruto decided to dip Gaara, he waited till they were infront of Hinata and Gaara looked up locking eyes with her as Naruto leaned down, pressing his lips to the redheads.

“It seems our cousin is showing off again.” Karin rolled her eyes.

Deidara shook his head, “No…that’s not it at all.” He stated, “He is showing her that he prefers boys to her.”

“That’s kind of low isn’t it?” Kankuro asked before taking a sip of his bloodwine.

“She is pushy.” Neji commented, “So I don’t blame him. She had been trying to get her claws in him for decades now hasn’t she?”

“About three actually.” Deidara answered him, his eyes locked on Gaara and Naruto prancing about the floor. What he would give to be able to have that same scene with Itachi. “Your uncle suggested it once and she became gaga over him.”

“Such an unhealthy obsession.” Temari groaned. “Im glad noone is obsessed like that over me.”

“Are you sure?” Nagato asked.

“What do you mean?” She looked at him.

“The guy, Indra I think his name is hasn’t stopped staring at you since he has been in the banquet hall.” He pointed out. “Or it could be your plunging neck line.”

“Jealous I have tits and you don’t Nagato?” She teased.

“Oh please,” he rolled his eyes, “If I had to have weights on my chest all day I would walk into the sun myself without encouragement.”

“What he’s trying to say it, he would rather die than have a set of tits to play with every day?” Karin punched him.

“Well when you put it that way.” Kankuro nodded. “I like those odds.”

“You’re so gross.” Temari threw her hands up in the air submitting defeat and walked away with Karin.

“Yeah well remember that when you sneak out to see Shikamaru.” Kankuro shot back and he knew she heard him because she looked over her shoulder at him.

“Is it just me or does it look like Lord Minato is about to blow a top.” Hana asked in Deidara ear.

The entire group turned to look at him, the goblet in his hand was crinkled from his grip and he glared around the room to everyone. This wasn’t good, they had never seen him so angry. Kushina was the one who usually exploded first but this time it wasn’t. The gentleman from the other coven Hamuru was his name stood beside Minato with a smirk on his face that most hadn’t seen before. The music halted and the atmosphere crushed all of them.

Kushina left her seat heading towards her husband, until the goblet fell from Minatos hand and rang out through the room. Others cringed at the sound, drawing their attention to the Coven leader. “What’s wrong husband.”

“Would you care to repeat yourself boy?” Minato turned his anger toward the other.

“I said that I don’t see why mother praised your coven to the highest extant when you still don’t know one of your slaves has escaped the castle.” He repeated loud enough for all to hear.

“How dare you insult us upon an invitation?” Kushina took a step towards him and Naruto quickly appeared at his mother’s side, grabbing her arm and holding her back.

“He insulting us isn’t the problem right now.” Minato looked at Kushina, “We have a servant out in the wilderness and they need to be found.”

“Of course husband.” She agreed.

“I need my trackers and their mutts in front of the castle within the hour while the rest of us do a head count in our chambers.” Minato ordered.

                One by one the vampires who lived in the Coven disappeared from the room, all of them silently praying that it wasn’t their servant who escaped as did Naruto. He kept his head down but inside he was in pure panic mode. He knew one of his servants disliked everything about their kind but would he really venture from the castle. How would he get out, all the windows in his chambers had their latches broken to prevent this sort of thing from happening. He really hoped that he was wrong.

///

Ino and Izumo jumped in their seats from the couch as Naruto entered the door in great haste. His icy blues looked from the blonde to the dark haired male and he sighed to himself.

“I need you two outside kneeling on the wall.” Naruto ordered but his tone was soft.

Both of them sat their books down on the table and clasped theirs hands together behind their back. Naruto checked Sasukes room, noticing clothing and his blanket was gone and he punched the wall next to him in frustration. In the hallway a few guards were examining bracelets, making mental notes of everyone when Naruto exited his chambers. He couldn’t stand to face his servants. When they were done, he ushered them back into his chambers and closed the door.

“When did you find out?” Naruto asked.

“A little while ago, we were going to wait till you returned before saying something.” Ino muttered, “We didn’t want to interrupt the party.”

“Someone seen him leave, they don’t know who it is but they are going to find out.” He sighed, “They have already pulled the trackers out. They are just waiting on a name.”

Izumo threw Naruto Sasukes shirt, “You can’t hide him. As his master you know what to do.”

“Izumo do not tell me, I already know.” He gripped one of Sasukes shirts in his hand he wore a few days ago. “I already know that I will have to be the one who punishes him infront of ever servant we have here in the castle to assert my dominance and believe me I don’t want too. I don't believe I should have too.”

“How harsh of a punishment are we talking about here?” Ino asked.        

“I don’t know Ino,” Naruto said as a knock came from his door. “Get into your rooms and do not leave until I come back.”

“Yes sir.” They nodded.

Naruto waited till they were both inside their rooms before opening the door. Shikamaru stood with his hands in his pockets and a bored expression on his face. His eyes glanced down at the shirt in Narutos hands while his head cocked to the side for a brief moment.

“Please tell me you are joking.” His reference to the shirt.

Naruto shook his head, “I wish I was.” He sighed, “We should head to my father. Is he in front of the castle?”

Shika nodded while walking away and Naruto followed him, “Yes out there with Kiba and Hana.” He sighed, “This is so troublesome.”

“You’re telling me.” Naruto muttered.

“How?” Shika asked as they descended the main stairs.

He chose not to answer, because he didn’t even know himself. He had yet to inspect his own chambers but there was no way he would be able to leave without a bracelet or at least a blooding. He was always aware of his servant’s whereabouts and he knows for sure that Ino and Izumo wouldn’t have let him out. He cursed himself for not returning to his chambers that morning. If he would have been there none of this would have happened.

“Are all the servants accounted for?” Minato asked Shikamaru.

“All but one.” Naruto answered his father and threw the shirt at Kiba.

Kiba’s sister her arms over her chest. “Mother wants us to take Kuromaru instead of the brothers. He’s better at tracking. Is Akamaru ready?”

“We are always ready Hana.” Kiba popped his knuckled with a smirk. He really was always ready for something and any day he was able to bring out Akamaru was an even better day. The wolf hybrids were the pride of the Inuzuka clan and had helped out in many situations that called for a tracker.

Hanna looked down at Kuromaru and winked, “Are you ready boy?” She asked, holding the shirt under his nose. The hybrid sniffed the shirt a few times, his snout going high in the air for a moment before plunging into the snow. They watched him and Akamaru wonder around the grounds for a moment till Kuromaru held his head in the air, breathed a deep breath and howled into the night air.

“Looks like he found the scent.” Hana smiled, pulling her hair back into a high pony-tail.

“We will be back soon.” Kiba nodded to the four still standing, all they seen were the back of the sibling’s coats as they sprinted with the wolves, keeping up with every pace.

Naruto kept his focus on Kiba and his sister till his mother stepped into his line of sight. He knew she was angry, her eyes matched her face and he knew he was in for a lashing as well. She took a few steps closer to him and he didn’t step back or move. If he moved it would just anger her more.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” She breathed.

“Mother I don’t-

“Shut up. I knew that boy should have been sent to the stables. Hell we could have made him a blooder just so that something like this wouldn’t have happened. You are to move your chambers to the North Wing and I don’t want to hear anything about it.” She warned, “And if that slave gets back here alive, I will personally kill him myself.” She pushed past Naruto and Shikamaru to enter the house.

“Yes of course mother.” Naruto whispered.

“Naruto, none of us knew this would happen. Don’t worry about changing chambers. I will speak to her about it, unless you want too that is. They are bigger.” Minato laid a hand on his sons shoulder. “Do not take your mothers outburst personally. You know how she is when she is angry.”

“I didn’t mean for the Gathering to be disrupted. Im sure the Senju and Otsutsuki clans are laughing at us and probably will never come back.” He hung his head.

“Well seeing as we are descendants of the Senju clan I doubt that one but as for the Otsutsuki I don’t know if they will come back.” He sighed.

“What do you mean?”

“They already left.” Shika stated, “Only the Senju clan is here.”

“Now I feel really bad.” Naruto dropped his shoulders.

“Good job on the shitty slave Naruto.” Kurama joined them infront of the gates. “I saw Kushina stomp up the stairs to your chambers brother. Damn is your wife scary when she is mad.”

“That’s what I like about her.” Minato removed his hand from Narutos shoulder. “You better pray to the goddess that your servant arrives back dead or your mother will do it for you.”

“And more.” Kurama chuckled.

Naruto glared at his uncle, “Fuck off Kurama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I left you at a cliff hanger but its for a important cause lol.   
> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I will post next week!!  
> Comments and kudos are always welcome.


	4. White Silence.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Sasuke caught, the punishment has been decided and everyones servants are forced to watch.

The ground underneath me dug into my back and I winced as I tried to sit up but the chain that was strapped to my wrist held me in place until I finally realized I was chained to the wall. A cold damp wall that soaked into my clothing, freezing me from behind. There was no light, the ceiling was the same stone as the rest of the castle I think, for I cannot see because of the darkness of the room but I know I can smell mold and dirt.

Trying to move my legs a sharp pain shot through my legs to my head, my vision seeing stars for a moment and a groan left my throat. On the other side of the bars, I could see a figure standing with its back to me and their head was leaning back on the bars. Was it him? Did he come down here to torture me for escaping the castle and running for an entire day and night?

“Did you really think you would get far?” He asked and his voice seemed softer than it normally was.

“I would rather die than serve.” I answered and he turned around. The sound of a match struck and a small candle on the wall near the cell door lite a small portion of the cell and corridor.

“If you wanted to give us the slip, you should have worn someone else’s clothing.” He stated, the look on his face wasn’t irritation or anger like I thought it would be. It was something different.

“I’ll remember that for next time.”

“There probably won’t be a next time.” He shook his head at me. “If my mother gets her way and she usually does, you will be sentenced to death infront of the other servants to set an example.”

“They won’t drain me?” I ask.

“No.” His voice became cold. “I hope you are happy Sasuke, you get to die infront of your brother, so much for saving him huh.”

“FUCK YOU VAMPIRE” I yelled at him, my feet pushing my body from the wall and I fell to the floor. The pain in my ankle made me grit my teeth but I crawled to the bars and stood up on my other leg.

“Go ahead, get it out because I have all night.” Naruto taunted me.

Upon further inspection of him, his eyes were no longer the Icy blue there usually were. As of now they were dull and looked lifeless, his complexion wasn’t the sun kissed and his movements were clumsy. My hands gripped the bar, a smirk spreading across my lips. It worked. A quick hand thrusted through the small opening in the bars gripping my tunic and pulled me forward with force. My face smashed into the iron bars once before he pushed me back and slammed me against the bars once more. Moaning I fell to my knees and my fingers slid down the bars.

“So you figured it out didn’t you?” I wheeze but didn’t look up.

“If you were anyone else’s servant they would have broken the bars and beat you to an inch of your fucking life.” He glared down at me. “The old blood you have been feeding me is finally wearing off. I have one more transfusion before I can feed again.”

Wait one more, “How long have I been down here?”

“A week.” He answered.

A week, I’ve only been down here a week. A week chained to the wall of this small cell and he was just now getting over the poisoning this quick. I was told it would take them months to regain their strength.

“Why?”

His voice was so soft that I almost missed it.

“I have been nothing but a good master to you. I’ve fed you, clothed you, gave you a nice place to sleep and two other people for you to communicate with. What have I done that was so wrongful that you felt the need to poison me?”

Using what strength I had, I pulled myself up from the floor even though my body was telling me to stay down. I wanted him to see the hate in my eyes and how my words sounded. The spite that would be spewed from my lips. I gripped the bars so hard my I felt my knuckles turn white.

“You peons have taken everything from me, my mother, my father and my brother.” I growl. “I watched you fiend force your way into my home from the cupboard and demand any child over the age of ten. My mother screaming my brother’s name as she ran after him will be forever etched into my memory.”

Naruto wiped a few specks of spit from his cheek, “That’s not the only reason is it.” He asked, “You are hiding something else that you don’t want to disclose to me.”

“I don’t have to tell you shit.” I glared at him, “If you want me to tell you, you will have to kill me or drain me for the information.”

“Naruto.” A voice said from down the hall way, grabbing both of our attention.

“What is it Gaara.” He looked down at him, setting me on the back burner.

“Hey im not- But the redheads voice drowned me out and the blonde vampire was no longer paying any attention to me. I remembered the others voice though. This was the vampire he was fucking the day before I escaped. They were very protective over one another and the thought of them two together made me feel sick to my stomach.

“His fate has been convened.” He said. “Your grandmother has ordered the castle to father their servants in the courtyard in an hour.”

“Im still talking to you Vampire.” I spat and Naruto reached through the bars just as fast and slammed me into the bars a third time, but this time my vision went back as I fell to the floor and his foots on the stone floor was all I heard before silence.

////

Half way down the hallway, Gaara draped narutos arm over his shoulder and teleported them to his chambers. He sat on the couch, with narutos head resting on his lap and he ran his fingers through dull blonde hair to sooth him. He hated seeing Naruto like this but he hadn’t left his side since he collapsed after the servant was brought back.

For three days Naruto was laid up in the infirmary with his grandmother and mother fawning over him constantly while he had tests ran on him. When Kushina had informed him it was blood poisoning, it took Karin and Kankuro to hold him back from going down to the dungeon and not killing that meat bag.

“Thank you Gaara.” Naruto whispered and reached up and stroked gaara’s cheek. “You’re thinking I should send him to the stables aren’t you?”

“After what the Council has in store for him, the stables would be considered easy.” Gaara chuckled and looked up at the door. Kimimaru entered Gaara’s new chambers in the North Wing just like narutos with his servant Izumo and Ino in tow. All three bowed to the vampires sitting together on the couch and rose when Gaara waved his hand to them. “Did you bring it Ino?”

“Yes sir I did.” She answered and handed him the bottle in her hands.

Gaara had asked Sasori for his secret stash, only having to give up one of his servants to the other redhead, the weird one who always like to wear a green jump suit but he gave him up almost immediately. He remember Sasori always bragging about the Gypsy blood that healed anyone and anything. He popped the cork and brought it to Narutos lips. The blonde sat up, taking the glass bottle form Gaara’s hands, bringing it to his lips and his eyes flicked to Gaara’s before he leaned his head back and took a few gulps of the blood.

He felt the blood run down his throat, coating his insides with the warm substance and he moaned. Each muscle warmed its self and he heard a gasp from Ino, a few tears leaving her eyes. Gaara had stood from the couch, his pale eyes skimming over Narutos body and a smile spread across his lips. He was more grateful than ever that he gave up one of his slaves now. Naruto looked immensely healed. His clammy skin had turned back into the tan flesh he supposed and his blonde was much more vibrate than it once was.

When he opened his eyes, the sickly blue was the icy blue almost white and Naruto pulled Gaara forward, pressing his lips to the redheads as a thanks.

“Thank you Gaara.” Naruto muttered against his lips, the bottle still clasped firmly in his hand.

Gaara wrapped his arms around Narutos check, pulling them closer together and continued to kiss him. When they broke apart, Naruto downed the rest of the bottle for good measures and rolled his shoulders. He glanced down at the bottle with curious eyes before raising an eyebrow.

“Don’t ask how I got it.” Gaara stated. “The only thing is that you are better.”

“I wasn’t.” He shook his head. “But who did you give up?” he looked around.

“I had to give up lee.” He answered. “But it was worth it.”

“You’re too good to me Gaara.” Naruto closed the distance between them when a throat cleared. “What is it Ino.”

“Sir we have to be in the courtyard in five minutes.” She reminded him, “You don’t have time for kissy face with Lord Gaara.”

Gaara laughed and looked between his two slaves, “Are you two ready?”

“Yes Sir.” They both nodded.

“What about you two?” Naruto asked.

“We are always ready mi-lord.” Ino smiled.

                Gaara and Naruto walked behind their servants through the house till they were standing in the courtyard. Ino, Izumo, Yamato and Kimimaru was added to the rows of other slaves, their bracelets showing brightly from their wrist and they stood unmoved with their coats wrapped around them tightly to block them from the dead of winter. Naruto parted ways with Gaara at the center, standing next to his mother and father.

“I almost thought you weren’t going to show up with how sickly you looked.” Deidara whispered next to Naruto.

“Well im better now, thanks to Sasori.” He whispered back, “I didn’t know gypsy blood has that much power to heal us.”

Kushina glanced at her son, “It warms my heart to see you well Naruto.”

“Thank you mother.” He smiled at her, “May I ask what punishment was bestowed on him?”

She rose from her seat, “You will see.”

He noted that her angry has diminished a bit but he could still see the fire behind her eyes. He had still yet to ask what the punishment was going to be, but when he looked up Sasuke was being drug the chains he was locked in to the pillars that were in the middle of the enclosure. In his week of sickness, he was told that Hidan had arrived with four Caravans full of blooders and would be staying for another week before heading back out with Kurama. Thinking of Kurama made Naruto life his head and look for his redheaded uncle who was watching Sasuke struggle against his shackles when his wrists were cuffed to the pillars.

Sasuke had been stripped from the waist up. His eyes were blindfolded and Naruto could tell he was shaking from the cold. His thin pants were doing nothing for him but the sight of his mother drew his attention from him.

“Good evening my most trusted servants.” She began, “I know we don’t normally do this, gathering you all like this during the night and I understand that it is cold but please bear with me.” She turned to Kurama and held out her hand. He took a step forward, unraveling the whip he had had from around his neck and placed in gently in her hand with a smirk. “For those of my fellow vampires who have slaves will you please name them off, I want to make sure we have them all here, we will start with the Suna clan.” She looked to Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and Sasori.

“Yamato and Kimimaru.” Gaara yelled and his two servants raised their hands to show they were present.

Sasori took a step forward, “Lee, Sakura and Yahiko will you please raise your hands.”

And when they did, Shizune wrote it down for Tsunade who stood infront of the Pillars.

“Is the Hyuga Clan present?” Kushina asked.

“Yes Ma’am we are.” Hinata shot her a smile, “Tenten, Anko and Ebisu will you please raise your hands.”

“What about you Hidan?” Kushina faced him.

“Genma is with Ibiki but Konan and Kurenia will you raise your hands.” He ordered and two female hands wrapped in gloves held their hands up briefly at the back of the groups.

“Alright, Shikamaru will you please name off yours since you’re the only one here for the Nara clan at the moment.” Kushina nodded to him.

“Kiba’s servants, Choji and Haku are in my brother’s courtiers but Shino and Tayuya raise your hands.” Shika ordered and Shizune wrote down their names on the clip bored she had.

“Thank you Shikamaru.” She smiled, “Now we will get to the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans. Deidara would you like to start?”

“I would but ladies first.” He glanced at Karin,

“Whatever.” She rolled her eyes, “Suigetsu, Juugo and Kabuto raise your hands now.” And all could hear the order dripping from her voice.

“Auntie mine are here.” Nagato spoke, “Pein and Asuma hands please.”

“You talk them so nicely.” Karin groaned, “It makes me sick.”

“Shut it you two.” Kushina snapped, “What about you Deidara.”

“Oh yes,” He smiled, his eyes darting between Naruto and the back of Sasuke. “Sai and Itachi”

At the sound of Itachis name ringing out in the square, Sasuke jerked his head to the right and tried to remove his blindfold to see his brother but Hidan had it tightened. From the middle Itachi and Sai raised their hands but the elder Uchiha had his eyes set on his brothers back. He wanted to desperately run towards him and free him but the punishment would become much worse and he would receive it too.

With all the mortals around him, he had to fake his own breath to make the other vampires think he was one of the Servants. He fought with Deidara about going, they would know if he wasn’t acting like the others. Tightly bound in a heavy coat with gloves and a hat with a shiver to his muscular frame, so he faked it. He drew deep breathes so that the white cloud of air would appear when he exhaled.

Itachi raised his hand with Sai beside him and he caught Deidaras smirk when he looked at his little brother. It bad been years since he had seen his little brother. He was the only four when he was taken but here he was, a fate worse than death being tied to the pillars. When he seen the whip, the punishment came flooding back to the surface and he absentmindedly touched the scar on his back through the coat. Even when you do become a vampire, the scars of your human years to not fade but some of your memory does.

_‘Don’t think about it.’_ Deidara shot to Itachi when he noticed him slightly moved. _‘We cannot betray out secret.’_

Itachi’s red eyes locked with Deidaras in a silent answer before he looked forward and stared at his brother’s back once more. He didn’t want to betray his lover and maker but on the other hand he wanted to save his brother.

“Thank you.” Kushina glanced at her son. “Is Izumo and Ino here.”

“Yes mother.” He nodded and pointed to his two servants in the front row, next to Kimimaru and Kabuto. “Front and center as always.”

Minato touched his sons shoulder for support but shrugged him off. This was his fault when he realized the punishment. Sasuke being whipped like a slave was his doing. If he had done something more in these three months he had him, grant him some freedom with a bracelet, allowed him to see his brother shit something. Maybe this wouldn’t be happening and he didn’t know if they would give him back to Naruto after all this was said and done.

“The reason we are here tonight is because a servant” She looked behind her, “Or should I say more like slave escaped from his masters chambers and made his way through the outside of the castle and tried to disappear into the woods.” She took a step towards the other servants but none of them moved, “You are all going to witness his punishment and take heed from it. That sort of behavior will not be tolerated here in the castle.” With each word she spoke her steps led her towards Naruto and she handed the whip out to him.

“What am I to do with that?” He looked down at her hand.

“You are his master.” She stated, “You are to administer punishment.”

Naruto shook his head, “No…no I will not do that.”

“Yes you will.” She thrusted the whip towards him but he pushed her hand back.

“I will not do that.” He shook his head once more, “Im not that cruel.”

“You need to assert your dominance.” She stated matter of fact.

“I don’t need to whip my servant to display my dominance.” Naruto growled through gritted teeth.

“Do it now Naruto.” His mother ordered and grabbed his hand, slamming the whip down in his hand.

His fingers gripped the leather handle, his eyes following the long tail to the metal end and he drew his hand back and threw it over her head. “I will not.” He declared his heavy accent rising to the top and his chest heaved from the anger that built up. From behind his mother, Hidan picked up the whip and stretched it out. Naruto felt arms reach out, grasping him from behind as Hidan drew his arm back, ready for the first strike.

“Do it Hidan since my son wont.” Kushina ordered.

“A number?” he asked, rolling his wrist.

“Till I say stop.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

“Yes Ma’am.” He nodded to her order.

                Naruto watched the first strike scrape along the length if Sasukes back, the chains on his wrist pulled tightly forward as his body jerked as if he was trying to escape. He heard Sasukes breath hitch and a desperate groan linger painfully in his throat. Narutos chest heaved as the second strike pierced through Sasukes skin and he fought against the arms that were restraining him. The blonde struggled in his uncles arms, a feeling of desperation surging through him on wanting to save him from the next blow but he knew he would have to be quick he wanted to save him.

Hidan rolled his shoulders, eyes glistening from the pained cries of the one infront of him and he drew him arm back, putting behind force into the next blow. Blood seeped from the open wounds and he could see tears run from under the blindfold down the raven’s cheeks. His knuckles turned white from the strain on the shackles.

“Father please released him.” Naruto whispered, but his father ignored him and instead he looked to the servants who were still lingering in the courtyard. With each sound of the whip they all flinch, picturing it was themselves receiving the punishment and Naruto couldn’t stand the sound anymore. Each strike angering Naruto further. Balling up his fist at his side, he quickly nut punched his uncle freeing himself from firm arms and jumped over the railing, running towards Hidan.

In a quickly movement, Naruto ducked under Hidans arm that held the whip, his palm landing flat on Hidans chest and for a moment he looked surprise till Naruto smirked at him. Hidan dropped the whip at Narutos feet as his body hurled backwards towards the servants and he crashed into the snow hear the first row.

“That’s going to leave a fucking bruise.” Hidan groaned and slowly stood up.

Standing up, Naruto turned towards his mother. “Six is enough.” He stated and his eyes the once beautiful icy blue was now blood red with a hint of orange near the pupil.

“Why did you fuck up my swing?” Hidan glared at him, dusting the snow off of his pants.

“I said six is enough.” Naruto repeated, Hidan halted. “Ino and Izumo you are dismissed from the group, head back to our chambers and prepare a room for Sasuke.”

“Yes Sir.” Izumo nodded quickly, grabbing Ino by the hand and leading her back into the house.

Kushina and Minato didn’t move, they had never seen their son like this and for him to launch someone as dead weight as Hidan across the courtyard they decided silently not to react. His mother took a step back towards Minato, her arms still crossed over her chest while she glared at her son. Minato had nodded to the other Masters to take their servants back inside the castle before he took his own wife’s hand and led her into the castle.

“Did you see the color of his eyes?” She asked a little shook up.

“And I thought your glares were frightening.” Minato shut their chambers door. “But you have to think my love, with me yellow and you red what does that make?”

“Orange.” She answered and shook her head.

“Don’t you dare think the punishment my mother ordered was cruel?” Minato took her hands in his own. “You did exactly as you were told to do, even if Naruto didn’t agree. We all agreed in the punishment.”

“What if he leaved?” She asked with a shaky voice.

“What do you mean?” Minato asked,

“What is our baby boy decided to leave the Coven and create his own.” She whispered.

Minato took Kushina in his arms, her head laying on his chest as he stroked her hair in a calming manner. “Shh—my love, do not think such unkind things. He may feel as if we betrayed him but he will see the results of the punishment sooner or later.”

“I hope you are right.” She choked, “I hope you are right.”

////

Naruto approached the pillars. His eyes following the shackles that were attached to Sasukes wrist before reaching up to touch the blindfold that was still strapped around his head. When cold fingers briefly touched his cheek Sasuke tried to pull his face away but firm fingers gripped his chin, holding him in place.

“Don’t thrash or you wounds will open up more.” Naruto ordered and Sasuke stopped moving. The shackles at his wrist were beginning to freeze and attack to his wrist and the blood on his back that was running down at become small crystals. His finger hooked into the blindfold string, pulling it over Sasukes head and pleading red met orangey red. Sasuke jerked back from him, the metal pulling at his skin and his teeth chattered.

“Why are you looking at me with such pity?” He growled.

But Naruto ignored him, “There are many things, but pity isn’t one of them.” Naruto shook his head and released his chin. “You have a choice Sasuke.”

“What kind of Vampire gives his slave a choice?” Sasuke spat.

“I can either leave you out here to freeze,” He walked around him, his eyes skimming over Sasukes wounds that were crystalizing, “Or I can take you inside and you resume your duties?” He reached out and touched one of the slash marks with the tip of his finger, dragging it through the wound till an even amount of blood coated the skin and Sasuke jerked forward. “A vampire who is kind to his servant when they obey.” He breathed in Sasukes ear.

Sasukes nostrils flared and the little puffs of white smoke rose in the air infront of Sasuke. With the blood still on his finger, he walked back around the pillars and stood infront of Sasuke making sure the raven was watching as he sucked on his finger, pulling the digit out clean and Naruto moaned involuntarily.

“The choice is yours Sasuke.” Naruto reminding him, but Sasuke kept staring at the digit Naruto still had lingering in the air, “And im not doing to wait out here all day either.” His eyes glanced to the east.

Sasuke didn’t know which to choose. The pain that was searing his back was telling him to give in and agreeing to go back inside there they would tend to his wounds and it would be warm but the other part was telling him to freeze to death. Anything from going back into that place. When Sasuke didn’t answer, Naruto shrugged his shoulders and began to walk past him towards the castle and Sasuke knew he really was going to let him freeze out here, he wasn’t kidding.”

“W---wait.” Sasuke threw his head back, fingers completely numb and his teeth chattered against one another. “I wwa—want too-oo go in—inside pl---plplease.”

Naruto stopped, “Do you?”

“Yes.” Sasuke answered.

“I expect you to behave and to follow my orders as your master.” Naruto stated and Sasuke nodded even though he was turned the opposite direction. “Just as you have always done.”

Sasuke hung his head in shame, shamed of the answer he was about to give.

“Well?” Naruto appeared infront of him just as fast as he had hit Hidan earlier. His orangey red has turned back to the icy blue with a hint of white when he lifted Sasuke chin for him to look at him. “Sasuke?”

“Yes Sir.” He lips trembled and he swallowed hard.

“Good boy.” Naruto smirked and took the pen from his left shackle, peeling the frozen metal from his wrist and draping his arm around his neck. Naruto felt Sasukes shaky breath exhale against his ear as Sasuke held onto him while he unclasped the other wrist. Every bone in his body screamed at him to stop moving but he gritted his teeth and bit the inside of his cheek to silence the pain. With both of his wrist free of the shackles, Naruto carried him bridal style through the court yard towards the Castle and up the stairs.

Most of the other patrons of the Castle were already in their chambers tending to their servants and making sure they had what they needed but some were still lingering around the main foyer and watched with rolling eyes as Naruto carried this pathetic human to his new chambers in the North wing.

The hallways in this area were well lit with huge candles that were attached to the ceiling by metal chandeliers, hanging low enough that if Sasuke wanted he could reach up and touch one but he was too weak to move. He was still on high alert while being held but the wounds on his back stung each time they were briefly touched by Narutos arm. The floors to this hallway were different than the rest of the Castle, a dark wood covered the entire length of the hallway and the walls were a light gray stone. The chamber doors reminding Sasuke of the Viking doors he had seen in books as a kid with the metal studs that protruded from the door in a vertical line and the metal looped knockers that hung high on the carved wood.

With his foot, he pounded on the only black door in the hallway and Ino opened it, greeting Naruto with a smile and a bow. Izumo quickly cleared the table and Naruto laid Sasuke down on his stomach while Ino quickly disappeared down the hallway. The sound of a cabinet door opening and closing could be heard and she was back at their sides within an instant.

“It seems like you have this, “He motioned to Sasuke, “Covered. The sun is about to rise and im exhausted.”

“Have a good slumber Master.” Ino bowed to him as did Izumo and Naruto disappeared down the hallway towards his room. Ino had waited till Narutos door had shut before pouring the antiseptic over Sasukes wounded back and he gripped the table as he hisses into his arm. Izumo chuckled.

“What the fuck.” He growled.

“You are fucking stupid.” She tilted the bottle once more and he reacted the same. “What the hell were you thinking?”

“I don’t have to answer to you.” He stated and she took the opportunity to run the needle and thread through the first gash. Sasuke gripped the table at an alarming rate, the searing hot needle piercing through his skin like butter till his flesh soaked in the warmth. Izumo helped Ino mend his back, holding the gashing together while she stitched him up.

Sasuke gritted his teeth together, not uttering a sound while she worked on his back. He felt a few tears shed from his eyes as she touched the gash in the middle of his back by his spine. He knew escaping was putting himself at a risk but it was a rick he was willing to make and he knew why he needed to do it. He had gotten a full day and almost a full night but he couldn’t understand how he was caught or even why he didn’t find a place to hide. The forest did seem it went on and on and that there was no way he wouldn’t have been able to stumble upon a river or a stream that he could have followed. The castle had running water unless the stream went through the mountains behind the castle.

A cooling sensation layered his back and he unclenched his teeth as the soothing salve she put on him seeped into his skin. His fingers ached as he released the table and Izumo pulled his hands back.

“Don’t make any sudden movement or lay on your back for a while.” She stated, “Your gashes need to heal properly before we can do anything so you will have to walk around with this on.” She wiped her hands on a dish towel before handing him a shirt with the back cut out. Izumo helped him from the table while Ino gently pulled the shirt over his head and carefully down his back.

“How long do I have to wear this?” Sasuke asked, looking down at the black shirt.

“Until your back is somewhat healed, I mean we could send you to Tsunade in the medical ward but im sure she would deny seeing you to teach you a lesson.”

“What a shitty lesson.” He answered.

“Well you did escape the castle.” Izumo shrugged his shoulders while he wiped the table with disinfectant.

“Some of us do not want to live out their lives as servants.” Sasuke answered.

“But it’s better than being a blooder or dead.” Ino answered, “I don’t know why he decided to take a chance on you but if I was him, I would have let you remain in the forest and let you freeze.” she threw the towel at him and heading towards her room. The door closed down the hallway indicating that she was done with their conversation.

“Wow you really did piss her off.” Izumo placed the rag he had been using in the sink after ringing it out. “She has never said anything like to anyone since I have known her.”

“I guess I am just lucky than.” Sasuke commented and winced when he took a step forward.

“Or stupid.” Izumo answered.

Sasuke sat down as slow as he could on the couch, leaning to one side on the arm to relieve pressure from his back. He knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep today. He was mostly a back sleeper and with the cuts he would toss and turn or they would leak and he would be stuck to the sheets. His body felt so heavy, his bones ached from the cold and now being back in warmth his eyes closed, fluttered open for a moment before closing completely.

////

“It would seem that Naruto has more compassion for these creatures than he would lead on.” She turned to Kurama, her white eyes skimming over his form. “Don’t you think?”

“I know he does, “he agreed, “But what he doesn’t see is that they can kill us just as easily as we can kill them.”

“As in?” she asked, her arms crossed over her chest as she watched Naruto cradle the pale boy to his chest and carry him back into the castle. She was really hoping that the Namikaze boy would have just killed him and gotten over and done with it. That was not the case though. She could see the look in Narutos eyes even with her standing on the balcony this far away.

“There is something about that boy that I cannot place.” Kurama stood behind her, his face nuzzling her dark hair and she felt him wrap his arms around her waist. “There is something dark inside that boy and when it surfaces I don’t think anyone can go against it.”

“Noone but Naruto.” She answered and relaxed in his hold.

“What do you mean?” He kissed the back of her neck and her hands shot out to the railing, gripping the iron in her pale fingers as he continued to kiss her.

“You nephew has darkness to himself as well.” She breathed, the ache between her legs becoming hard to ignore. “No Vampire alive has ever had their eyes change from icy blue to the orangey red as he did tonight. His muscle bulged at an abnormal rate when he saw that Sasuke was in agony and in pain. I had never seen anyone so fast, escaping your arms and dodging his mother so quickly that her hair had moved as if the wind blew strongly.”

“Well aren’t you observant.” He whispered, hands disappearing under her shirt and lightly touched her stomach. With each shaky breath he felt her muscles contract under his fingertips and her head went forward giving him more access to the back of her neck when her hair fell over her shoulders.

“He broke three of Hidans ribs with just one thrust of his hand.” She moaned as he bit into her. “And pushed him across the court yard towards the slaves.”

“Does the thought of battle turn you on?” He asked in a hush voice, fingers sliding under the hem of her pants till they disappeared between her legs. Her back arched, her ass grinding into his pelvis and she felt his already hardened member pressed between her cheeks. “Does the thought of swords clashing together and blood plumping made you wet?”

She opened her mouth to protest but a finger slipped deeper into her and she gasped, her hands grabbing at the hem of her pants and quickly pulling them down. “I want you to fuck me right here.” She moaned as one hand left her stomach quickly and the ghost of his flesh rubbing against her bare ass. Her fingers grasped the back of his head that was buried into the side of her neck, his panting breath rolling over her skin.

“Are you sure?” He kissed her neck and playfully thrusted his erect cock between her closed thighs.

“Yes.” She whispered, “I’ve made you wait long enough.”

“Yes you have.” He grasped her chin with wet fingers and smashed their lips together, “nata.”

////

“How could you let them do that to my brother?” Itachi asked in a tone.

“Excuse me?” Deidara asked, looking up from the book he had been reading. He rolled his shoulders trying to eliminate the tension he felt between his shoulder blades from the stress. He knew it was almost dawn and this argument was inevitable and he has been waiting for it.

“I know you heard me.” He stated.

“Maybe you don’t know your place Itachi but you are still considered a servant under the main house.” Deidara reminded him, “I may be the nephew of the king of this castle but I have no say in what goes on and what doesn’t.”

“But---

“Do you think I enjoyed watching that?” Deidara asked and when he didn’t say anything he continued, “The thoughts that were running through my head the entire time were _‘what if they pick up on that one of the servants that were standing in rank was untraceable, that they have no scent’_ Hmm?”

“Hn.”

“You brother made his own choices when he decided to leave the castle.” Deidara stood up, “Naruto didn’t open the door and say well there you go, have fun send me message and let know you got their safe. No, he was just as clueless as the rest of us and you having to watch your brother be punished was acceptable.”

“Acceptable?” Itachi repeated.

“Yes it was.” Deidara nodded, “That is how the rank system is scaled here Itachi.”

“Then where does that leave me?” He asked.

“You are still on the lowest of the scale.” He took a deep breath and fought back the tears that threatened. “I hate the fact that you are still there, I hate that im not able to walk the halls with you as I once did, and I hate the fact that I can’t have you in sight of the others because they will know.” He turned his head away from Itachi, “My uncle and grandmother would put me to death and I would be strung up just like how your brother was but I wouldn’t be whipped like he was.” He shook his head, “I would have to wait for dawn and let the sun be my punishment. You would have the same fate. They would make me watch you die before my own death and then where would I be?”

“Deidara.” Itachi took a step forward and cupped his face, turning him to meet his eyes. “I didn’t not think that speaking of this would pain you so much.” He kissed his forehead, “Please forgive me.”

Deidara gripped the fabric of Itachis shirt in his fingers and leaned into the taller man but quickly released him when his other servant walked into the room. “Lady Karin and Lord Nagato is here to speak with you.” He stated.

“Thank you Sai.” Deidara nodded. “Please show them in.”

Itachi pulled Deidara in for a quick kiss before leaving the main room. He took a seat next to the fire with the same book Itachi had plucked from his hands and pretended that he was reading when they walked in. Nagato took a seat on the couch while Karin opted to stand near the door with her arms crossed. Deidara gracefully marked the page in the book and sat it on the coffee table infront of him.

“This is unexpected.” He looked up, “What can I help you with?”

“I can’t believe you are up for one.” Karin chuckled, her red eyes watching Sai leave the main chambers and disappear down the hallway. “But we came to speak about the hunt.”

“Shouldn’t all of us be here?” Deidara asked, but as he said it everyone appeared in Deidaras chambers. Each hand touching Sasori in some way.

“We all are here.” Sasori answered and plopped to the floor near Deidara feet. “Fuck im tired.”

“Are we all having a sleep over like we use too.” Karin teased.

“I mean I have the room, sleep where you fall.” Deidara gestured to his chambers and chuckled.

Neji, Kankuro and Temari sat beside Nagato on the couch while Hidan took the other chair and Hana on the floor. There was a comfortable silence between them all, the comforting notion that they were all content with each other. But Sasori was the first to finally sigh and stand up meaning he wanted to speak.

“What is it?” Hidan asked, his eyebrows raised.

“I want to speak about the village we demolished a few weeks ago.” He said.

“The one where Temari got her fangs finally.” Karin joked.

“I had my fangs long before you redhead.” She shot back and leaned against the back cushion.

“Enough you two.” Neji rolled his eyes. “We have other matters to attend to at the moment and you two bitching isn’t going to help.”

“Thank you Neji.” Sasori nodded to him, “I guess I will get to the point then but Kurama is wanting me to become his advisor while he is taking out the remaining gypsy villages on the eastern coast.”

Hidan lowered his eyes, he already knew what Kurama was doing. When he arrived at the castle with more than enough blooders he was in charge of disposing of the others and replacing. A small shiver ran through him at the thought and he shrugged to Sasori when he looked for help.

“Why does he want your help?” Hidan finally asked. “Of all the people here, Neji and yourself are the smartest. Is he wanting your help on trying to eliminate the others because we can do that overnight?”

“The village we took out has a sister three miles up the same coast. They have huge iron gates that impregnable from the outside but if we did what I suggested.

“Which is what?” Kankuro asked.

“Gaara and I are the only ones of our clan who can teleport even if we don’t know where we are going.” He began, “Kurama wants me to plan an attack that will drop us directly into the center of that main village.”

“Why are you telling us all this?” Hana asked, her brows knitted together. “Are you planning on leaving us with another?”

Sasori shook his head. “No, im telling you because our hunts will need to held for a while.”

“Held?” Karin glared.

Sasori nodded once more, “Yes held, if we continue to ambush villages during the night, our army is going to have one hell of time trying to get through those doors because they aren’t as through row as we are. They miss people and that would give them a chance to alert the next village.” He paced, “The village on the northern east has already shut off their supplies to the other villages that are below them when they found out about the sister village. They are not allowing anyone in or out and since its dead of winter there resources are scares which is setting them into a panic.

Neji scoffed, “So in other words Kurama is waiting for them to fold.”

“Not exactly.” He sighed, “We all know that gypsy culture can outlast anyone.”

“Well maybe not us.” Hana commented.

“I wasn’t comparing them to us but we all know their blood can keep up full for months and the healing aspects could be useful to us and others in the castle.” He explained.

“Like out slaves you mean.” Temari added and Sasori nodded once more.

“I suggested to use that village, once we cease it, as a breeding ground.”

“A breeding ground?” Deidara asked

“A breeding ground till they are the age of 30 and then pluck them to replace the blooders we have at the castle.” He shrugged and everyone smiled.

“We aren’t you the smarter one.” Neji smiled. He would have never thought that Sasori would come up with an Idea like that. To replace the frail and dying blooders we have with the ones who have gypsy blood. “I agree with Sasori.”

“On what grounds?” Karin asked.

“On the grounds that we would have an endless supply of blood from a source that is much better than the normal humans we are using now.” He answered her.

“I agree as well.” Hana nodded.

“Me as well.” Kankuro nodded and Deidara nodded when Sasori looked at him.

“What do you say brother?” Temari asked as she looked at her elder brother.

“It’s fine by me.” He nodded, “I still have bottles stored.”

“So it’s a yes for Kan and I.” Temari nodded.

“Im part of the army anyway so my vote is always going to be with the army.” Hidan shrugged.

Nagato looked at Hidan. “I think I want to join the brigade if you don’t mind.”

“Come speak to me tomorrow evening and we will discuss it.” Hidan smiled.

“Alight.” He nodded, “It’s a yes from me.”

Everyone looked to Karin, her arms were still crossed but her face looked questionable.

“Im out voted anyway.” She threw her hands up.

“So what do you say Karin?” Sasori asked.

“It’s a yes from me.”

////

Narutos body woke with a jolt, the sound of his sleeping servants ringing in his ears and he rubbed his face with his hand to void the sleep. Crawling from his bed he pulled the curtains that blocked the curtains and peered outside at the falling snow that never seemed to lighten during the winter months or any other month it seemed. The frost that coated the window tempted him to run a finger nail through it but he reframed from touching it and instead he walked away from it, out of the room.

His first instinct was to check his servant’s rooms to make sure they were accounted for but he knew they were there by the sound of their breathing. In the doorway he stopped mid stride at the sigh before him and he smiled to himself. Sasuke has his face pressed against the pillow, his hair cascading over his face while he breathed evenly in and out. His eyes rapidly moved from one side to the other and he would groan when his back would move the slightest. At the end of the couch, his feet were crossed over one another and Naruto couldn’t help but take a few steps forward towards the couch.

Reaching out, Naruto lightly touched the skin on his back between the gashed, observing the stitching Ino had administrated earlier that morning. A few streams of dried blood has begun to flake his back towards the couch, probably from his earlier movements for which Naruto didn’t know of and he fought the urge to lean down and lick the wound to heal him. He needed Sasuke to understand this pain, that his fate could have been a lot worse than serving under him and he wanted him to understand the lesson.

He sat on the wooden table infront of his sleeping form and gently placed his hand on Sasukes, barely noticeable. He closed his eyes. The image of Sasukes dreams seeping into his vision and he frowned before drawing his hand back and returned to his room. He didn’t want to think of that at the moment. How could Sasukes image of him be so tainted? He had never seen himself with the orangey-red eyes and fangs longer than normal. The voice that he spoke with wasn’t his own and he shivered at the thought.

Icy blue darted to the trunk that sat on the ledge of the fireplace in his room and he was infront of it in an instant, his hand running over the fine craftsmanship and he popped the lock. The smell of fresh oak engulfed his senses and he smirked, the memory of woman who first gifted this to him.

Gently he pulled the instrument from its case, grapping the bow and opening the balcony doors from his room. He took a few steps outside into the snow, placing the violin under his chin and running the bow across the first set of cords. A set of goosebumps trailed over his tan skin while he played the same tune his mother use to hum to him while he slept.

He pretended to ignore the footsteps he heard on the wooden floor from the living room to the doorway of his room, or how the same sound stopped at the end of his bed. The gaze of eyes that looked over his form from behind. The only thing he focused on was the sound of the melody that emanated from the bow. He continued to play till the song his mother once hummed was done and he dropped the violin from his chin and it dangled from his hand at his side but then he brought it back to his chin, his feet spreading a tad further apart and his head leaned to the left.

He hummed the melody, his voice rising and falling with the tempo and his breath turned shaky. He felt the tears running down his cheeks as the melody quickened with his stokes, the emotions cording through him like the bow on the strings and he closed his eyes in an attempt to will the tears away.

From behind him, the person took a step forward and took the blankets from his bed and wrapped himself up, blocking his skin from the cold that seeped passed Naruto and into the room. He hissed at the fabric that touched his sore back but he gave Naruto no indication that he was in pain. He watched his back muscles move in rhythm of the song he played even though he didn’t know it. He seemed hypnotized by the movements Narutos body made and he caught himself looking the blonde up and down not realizing that Naruto had dropped the violin from his chin once again, his feet together.

Narutos fingers fiddled with the bow and wiped the dark tears that had fell from the corner of his eyes and he took a few deep breaths before looking over his shoulder, icy blues staring into crimson red.

“Did you enjoy the show?” Naruto asked with a smirk on his face to see Sasuke wrapped in his blankets.

“You play very beautifully.” He answered.

“I could practice more…really.” He shrugged his shoulders and turned around.

Sasuke took a breath, one that he hoped his master wouldn’t have noticed but he was taken back by what he had seen. The image before his eyes was something that he could not trace and he didn’t notice that he was standing infront of Naruto, his hand reaching out to capture the red tear that slide down narutos perfect cheek. The grasping of his wrist brought him back and he looked down at the small space between him and the vampire.

“If you wanted to touch me that bad,” Naruto chuckled leaning down and licking the tear that Sasuke had on his finger, pulling back. “You could have just asked.”

Sasuke jerked his wrist back, “I was probably put under your spell Vampire.” He growled.

“Im not a witch Sasuke,” Naruto shook his head, “I don’t cast spells.” He closed the balcony doors and pulled the curtain back over them. The snow from the outside melted on the stone floor around their feet and he sidestepped Sasuke to put up the violin but Sasuke turned with him, his eyes following the blondes every move. “You know I have a name.”

“Excuse me?”

“You seem to call me vampire more than anything.” He closed the case and locked it, “I just want to let you know I have a name.”

“And why should I use it?” Sasuke asked and Naruto noted the attitude was back.

“Because you aren’t going to be leaving for a very long time Sasuke.” Naruto whispered in his ear and Sasuke stood up straight, his eyes looking over his shoulder. He didn’t know when Naruto moved but it was quicker than his eyes could follow. Tan arms encircled the pale on, fingers touching the blanket that was grasped in his hands till the blanket was discarded back on the bed.

“Watch yourself Vampire.” Sasuke warned and he shivered when a cold hand touched the middle of his back between two of his wounds. He bit his lip to keep himself from growling and his hands clenched at his sides.

“If I formally introduce myself are you going to use my name?” Naruto almost whispered against the back of his neck while his fingers dances across his skin between the stitches and he could have sworn he heard a low moan escape the raven’s lips. The smirk that adored his face couldn’t be kept to himself and he was glad that Sasuke wasn’t able to see him.

Sasuke shook his head, “I didn’t come in here to be lured by you into submission.” He looked up and locked eyes in the floor length mirror at the end of his bed. “I came in here to thank you for stopping the bloodsucker who whipped me.”

“You mean Hidan.” Naruto murmured, his fingers lightly caressing his sides and stopped at the hem of Sasukes pants.

“Yes…” He nodded his head a little too quickly and he felt Narutos hair brush the back of his neck before something wet slide up the one of the gashes on his back and he gasped, his hand touching narutos that were holding his sides. “…Why do I feel this way?” he asked but it was like he didn’t speak at all, the sound of his voice betrayed him. Everything was telling him to run, to jerk from the clutches of this bloodsucker and lock himself into his room but he felt trapped, his body indulging in the sensation of a wet tongue running over the wounds. His feet were planted firmly to the ground, fingers locked between the others while lips caresses down his back in light kisses to his waist line. "...Why cant I move my body." He tries to mutter but he cant seem to form the words.

He had no control over his body and his head fell back when lips moved from his lower back, over his sides teasingly till they were touching his hip bones. A cool tongue traced over one side of his pelvis, the ring that he hadn’t noticed in the vampire’s mouth before was flicking over his skin and his entire body was engulfed in goosebumps while the hardness in his pants was unnoticeable.

“May I?” A whispering question came from below and Sasuke looked down, eyes dilated and hooded.

“Yes.” He breathed.

Naruto positioned himself on his knees infront of the raven, his fingers ached to pull down the pants that hid his prize and he kissed every inch of skin till Sasukes erection was freed. He always wanted to know what the other looked like naked, if he had a perfect cock that matched the pretty face that he supported and he had been correct. His leaking member bobbed infront of Narutos face and his tongue ran over his lips before leaning forward and kissing the tip.

From above he heard a hiss that turned into a moan unintentionally, the boy finally realizing that he was locked under the gaze when they locked eyes in the mirror and now he was unable to move anything just his hands. Naruto wrapped his hand around the base of his shaft, giving him a few playful pumps and his eyes darted to the cuts on Sasukes inner thigh. He felt Sasukes hand tangle in his hair, guiding his head to his tip and Naruto smirked before sticking his tongue out and licking the tip while his hand continued to pump.

Naruto heard a small whimper from the other once he engulfed him completely, taking his member to the back of his throat, nose touching the small patch of hair just above his base before pulling back letting the underside of the tip touch his lips. Narutos hands gripped Sasuke hips, guiding him in long even stroked deep inside his throat till his hand slid down to the cuts on his inner thigh and Sasuke moaned loudly when a thumb pressed into the cut, the grip in his hair tightened when he increased his movements.

“I---I can-t hh-old” Sasuke moaned and Naruto took the opportunity to thrust Sasukes hip forward, burring his cock deep into his throat, feeling Sasuke cock convulse against his tongue when he came.

Sasukes head rolled forward, eyes locked on the sight of his limp cock sliding from Narutos hot mouth, even though the rest of him was cold, and his heart beating was quicker than he remembered. A small string of saliva lingered from narutos lips to the tip of his cock and inside he thought to himself that he had never seen anything more beautiful. The feeling in his legs creeped back, the tingling in his toes ran up his legs and his eyes shut for a moment the world around him fading and his knees buckled, body falling but he never hit the ground.

Naruto caught him before he hit the ground, his knees spread on either side of Narutos lap and his arms hung to the sides as he cradled the raven infront of him. His head was draped back, exposing his slender throat and Naruto brought him to his lips, kissing his jugular before placing the unconscious raven on his bed carefully and laid beside him. Naruto covered his lower half with the discarded blanket from earlier and his eyes studied his face for a moment. The sound of Sasukes even breathing calmed him, the rapid heartbeat he once had had returned to normal and he leaned his head back on the pillows eyes closing and noticing that everything around them was drowned out.

He was unable to hear his servants anymore or the sounds of the house buzzing in his ears and with that he smiled letting his guard down and drifting off to sleep as well beside the raven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this chapter is late. *Begs on knees for forgiveness* I is so sorry. :(  
> But I made this chapter extra long for all of you.   
> If there are things in this chapter that you do not understand please comment and I will answer you.   
> Kudos and Comments are always welcome as well as criticism.   
> ^-^ Sam.  
> The first piece Naruto is playing is:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IQyqhIvlGjE  
> and he adapted it for the Violin.  
> The second is:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZjzEv011t6U


	5. Reunion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited meeting has arrived and Sasuke confronts Naruto on why he did what he did. 
> 
>  
> 
> Non Beta *My bad*

_Naruto looked up at his mother pacing the floor infront of him, the scowl on her face told him everything. She wasn’t just pissed anymore, she was livid but she wouldn’t dare take it out on her son…no she wanted to wring that servants neck once he is returned to the castle. Just before dawn Kiba had messaged back to Minato that they had found the boy and they were bringing him back and Kushina had ordered for Hidan to take him straight to the dungeon and chain him like an animal._

_Even though Naruto had protested from the beginning his mother’s word was final and there was no point in fighting her. Her temper was as bad as his was and he didn’t think he would live through her wrath even if he did try to challenge her. He sat perfectly still in her chambers, his father to the right of him and his eyes never left the flames infront of him. While he tried to focus the sides of his vision would go blurry for a while before he would blink and it go back to normal._

_“Are you alright Naruto?” Kushina asked, stopping infront of her son and grasping his chin to still him._

_“Im fine mother.” He heard himself say but didn’t quite understand why he felt so far away._

_“Are you sure son?” Minato asked, “You look extremely pale even for you?”_

_Naruto jerked his head from his mother’s hand, the room around him was spinning and he stood up after stumbling a little. “I said I am fine.” He exhaled, “Are we done here, im tired and I would like to rest.”_

_Kushina crossed her arms and frowned, “Yes we are done here, but I want you back in here tomorrow evening after you have slept. I am not done speaking with you.”_

_“As you wish.” Naruto nodded to her and took a few steps away from her towards the door._

_Minato stood from the couch, his arm draped around Kushina in a soothing manner while they watched their son head towards the door. Naruto touched the back of the couch for a moment trying to steady himself before his eyes fluttered for a moment and his breathing became short gasps, he fell forward and collapsed on the floor before Minato could catch him._

_Kushina’s repeated voice of her sons name rang through the halls as servants ran to Tsunades chambers to summon her. She cradled her boy in her arms, her thumb wiping the blood that dripped from his mouth and her eyes never left his face. His eyes moved rapidly under the lid, his breathing was even shallower than before and she felt a panic creep into her chest._

_“Kushina.” She heard but she ignored it, only clutching her boy closer. “Kushina…_

_Tears streamed from her eyes as she looked up, glancing at her husband who was repeating her name over and over again even though she wasn’t hearing anything._

_“Kushina we need to get him to the medical ward now.” She finally heard Minato say._

_“Yes…yes of course.” She whispered realizing that Minato was taking Naruto from her arms._

_The house was at a standstill, the image of Minato carrying his son to the medical ward burned into everyone’s memory. Hashirama was the first to join the small party, taking Kushina’s hand in his own to comfort her while the tears flowed freely. She didn’t care who seen them or why she was crying. Her voice rang through the castle, vibrated off the walls and shook everyone present to their core._

_They all knew their Lady was in turmoil and that something worse than a slave escaping was on her mind. Her eyes caught the sight of the doors opening, Hana and Kiba entering with the servant in tow, his ankle in the jaws of the black beast and she released Hashiramas hand and approached them while they continued to the ward._

_“Drop him.” She ordered and his body fell to the stone floor in a heap._

_He rolled over and looked up at her, the dirt on his clothing and face coated his pale skin and the snarl that came from Kushina’s throat caused the hounds to take a step back._

_“What did you do to him?” She asked._

_He laughed._

_With clenched teeth she stepped on the injured ankle, digging into the flesh till blood covered her shoe. She never took her eyes from his face, enjoying the tears and pleas that he shouted. She had hoped with the pressure his bone would snap._

_“Madam.” Shizune bowed to her, “Lady Tsunade would like to speak with you.”_

_“Thank you, I will be there soon.” She nodded, bending down and picking up Sasuke by his shirt. “If my son dies from whatever you have done to him, I will have you ripped limb from limb.” She dropped him and looked at Hidan. “Take this fucker to the dungeon and chain him like the dog he is.”_

_“Yes Ma’am.” He nodded to her as she left._

_////_

_“What do you mean he has been poisoned?” Kushina heard her husband say as she entered the medical ward._

_“How is that possible?” Hashirama asked, just as confused as Minato was._

_Tsunade looked between her son and her father but her eyes remained on the floor. She knew how it happened, she didn’t spend a few centuries studying their kind to not know. She knew they were waiting on an answer. It wasn’t every day that one of them became sick and now that it was her grandson she was irritated but she didn’t have the heart to tell them._

_“Im waiting on an answer Tsunade.” Kushina spoke, breaking the silence. “I know you have an explanation for this.” She pointed at her son._

_“Who gives him blood?” She bluntly asked._

_“What?” Kushina frowned._

_“He got this way because he has been drinking old blood.” She answered._

_“You mean dead blood?” Minato questioned and his mother nodded._

_“I can do a series of blood draining and see how he is afterward but whatever we all decide he have to drain him.” She sighed, “You have to trust me that I know my judgment is correct. He will be on the brink of death when this happens and if he goes into one of his rages noone will be able to stop him. He might drain the entire village to the west if he gets out.”_

_“That’s a risk we are willing to make Mother.” Minato spoke. “We have taken precaution if it ever happens again so please proceed with whatever it is you need to do. Im going to go and speak with Narutos servants. Even the dog.”_

_“I will speak with the other two.” Kushina stopped her husband by grabbing his arm. “You speak with the dog and we will meet back here.” Her lips were a thin line, “If I see that little shit I will probably kill him.”_

_“Please be safe.” Minato said puling his wife closer and kissing her forehead._

_From the bed Narutos eyes fluttered, his muscles felt so weak and his throat was dry, the pressure building on his chest felt as if his cavity was going to cave in and his lungs fought for breath. His mouth opened slightly but nothing seemed to come out and he gripped the bedding in his hands, fingernails ripping through the thin sheets._

_“I hate you—vamp_ ire.” Came the voice that brought him from the dream. The weight on his chest was that of Sasuke, his crimson eyes glaring down at Narutos, his face that of pure rage and in his hand that hovered over Narutos throat shook with uncertainty was that of a small sharp stone. Icy blue eyes skimmed over the situation, Naruto could easily over power him and pin him to his bed or wait out the scenario and see how it plays out.

“What are you going to do Sasuke?” Naruto asked in a hushed voice, his body going limp. “Im not going to fight you.”

“You are in condition to fight me.” Sasuke muttered, “You are still weak from the poisoning.”

“Then do it.” Naruto leaned up, the sharp stone pressed against his throat. “If you want to end my life just do it, I will not stop you.”

“You’re a pathetic excuse for a vampire.” Sasuke murmured, “You show your servants kindness when you should be showing your dominance and that you are above them.”

Naruto didn’t speak, instead he moved his neck across the sharpness of the small stone and a thin line of blood ran down the side of his throat and soaked into his blonde hair after healing instantly. Sasuke chest heaved in frustration, his hand going from Narutos throat to his cheeks. A small smile adored Narutos lips as he grasped Sasuke wrist and drug the stone across his cheeks on both sides, the small streams of blood coating his skin and Sasuke gritted his teeth.

“Do you feel better?” Naruto asked with a chuckle as the cuts healed into small faint scars. The sight pulled Sasuke back. “It’s not going to help you.”

“You can’t even see them anymore.” He spat and ran his thumb over the slits.

“You might not be able to see them, but others like me will.” Naruto answered. “You know the vampires you constantly spit at.”

“Shut up.” Sasuke murmured but Naruto kept talking.

“Do you feel better knowing that you can hurt me?” Naruto repeated, “No matter what you try Sasuke,” He quickly moved and pinned Sasuke face down on the bedding and he turned his head to the side to glare up at him, Naruto used his weight to press a knee into his lower back hard to cause Sasuke to scratch at the hand that held him in place. “I will always be able to overpower you and I let you do this to me too feel better.” He didn’t look up but he heard the footsteps. “What is it Ino?”

“Im sorry to bother you Sir, but your Mother and Lord Gaara are here to see you.” She answered.

“Tell them I will be out in a moment.” He ordered.

“Yes Sir.” She nodded and closed his door.

Naruto released Sasuke, getting up from the bed and entering his private bathroom. The raven didn’t know if he should move or run, if he ran he had the horrible chance of running into Narutos mother and if he remember correctly she tried to shatter his ankle when he was drug back to the castle by that black beast so he opted to staying on the bed but sat up at the end of it.

“I would suggest you staying in this room and not emerge if you value your life.” Naruto suggested, exiting the bathroom. “My mother still has the urge to kill you on sight and you coming from this room would send her blood boiling.” He pulled a clean shirt over his head and Sasuke couldn’t help but stare at the toned chest and the swirl tattoo on his master’s stomach. He quickly looked down. “I will let you know when it’s safe to leave.”

“Whatever.” He crossed his arms.

“While you’re in here, why don’t you clean or something?” he gestured to his room and left out the door.

Naruto ignored the glare from the other, closed his door and proceeded to the living room where Gaara and his mother were speaking with Ino. The glare from Gaara’s face was unreadable, his nonexistent eyebrows were knitted together and his eyes focused on Narutos cheeks for a minute before Naruto shook his head but his mother caught it and the atmosphere changed.

“Where did you get those marks?” She asked, her voice low.

“What marks?” He played stupid.

“The marks on your goddamn cheeks.” She asked again, taking a step towards him and not so gently this time gripping his chin pulling his face towards her. “What it that fucking slave?”

Naruto jerked his head away, “He is a servant not a slave.” He answered her, “And no he didn’t. I’ve had them forever you just never seen them.”

“Lie to me some more and see what happens.” She warned.

“Im fine mother.” Naruto stated the irritation in his voice washing over her and she took a step back from him. “Why are you here?”

“I’ve come to tell you that your grandmother wants to see you in an hour.” She answered, “And you better be there.”

“She sent you instead of a messenger, how kind of her.” Naruto smarted off.

“Watch your tone.” She glared and opened the door to his chambers. “You better be there Naruto.”

Ino bowed to Kushina but Naruto remained silent, she knew he would show up and when the door slammed shut they all jumped. Gaara took a few steps towards Naruto, his eyes gazing over the marks.

“Did you let him or did he do it while you were sleeping?” Gaara asked, crossing his arms, “I know he is in your room. I can smell him on you.”

“Well aren’t you in a mood today.” Naruto chuckled. “And he is in there cleaning mind you.”

“Uh huh.” He rolled his eyes.

“What can I help you with anyway Gaara?”

“I was coming to see if you wanted company to your visit, I have nothing planned for today and I want to make sure you are okay.”

“Why wouldn’t I be okay?” Naruto questioned and took a seat on the couch. Ino had poured him a mug of bloodwine, the only one he trusted to bring him substance as of now.

“Well for the fact that you were in the medical ward for a week and was drained to an inch of your life.” He sat in the chair as Ino handed him a cup too. He looked down at the bloodwine in the cup.

“She can be trusted.” Naruto answered, taking a sip.

“It’s not that I don’t trust Ino, it’s just I don’t trust the blood in this chamber.” He spoke, “I don’t think I ever want to see my best friend like that ever again.” He shivered at the thought, “You didn’t look like yourself, and to be honest I didn’t know what I was looking at. You looked so pale and worn down, I didn’t think you would make it.”

“I will always make it Gaara.” He winked, “Besides the demon wouldn’t let me die that quick.” He touched his belly where the swirl tattoo was placed, “He’s a real bastard just as I am.”

“Don’t speak so low of yourself.” Gaara said and looked up.

“What is it Sasuke?” Naruto asked leaning his head up to look at Sasuke.

“Your room is clean. Is there anything else you want me to do?” He asked in a low voice that only Naruto caught.

“Have Ino check your wounds and address them if need be.” He answered him, setting the mug down on the small table and stood up. “We better get going or granny will have my head.”

“You mean heart.”

“Good point.” Naruto chuckled, taking Gaara by the hand and dragging him along with him out the door.

Sasuke glanced at Ino as she picked up the two mugs from the table, he could tell she was still angry with him for what had happened and he understood why. It was a stupid move to think he could escape the castle and not be noticed. Izumo refused to speak with him at all, he went out of his way avoid him and started hid chores when Naruto and them were sleeping.

“Im still pissed at you.” She stated, ushering him to the chair in the dining room.

He didn’t say anything and took a seat, pulling his shirt over his head and placed it on the back of the chair before leaning forward to rest his chin on the back of the chair. She gently ran her hand over his back, the stiches she made the day before were completely gone. She tried to hide her gasp but Sasuke heard it.

“What is it?” He asked, moving his head to look at her.

“I don’t know how to explain it.” She whispered, “All your gashes are gone and the only thing remaining is the faint scars.” She leaned down, “Do you feel any pain at all?”

Sasuke shook his head. “Maybe I am just a fast healer.”

“Good, “She punched him in the shoulder.

“What was that for?” He flexed his shoulder.

“Do you know how much trouble you got Master Naruto in?” She asked in a walk around the chair to face him. “He almost lost Izumo and myself because his mother’s wrath was so tremendous.” A sigh left her lips. “Lady Kushina can’t stand you, she wants to see you dead and if things work out in her favor you will be dead before the summer months or worse.”

“A blooder?” Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“No one wants to be a blooder.” Ino’s words were a whimper as if she was afraid and her hand went to her neck where the bite mark was. “Being a blooder isn’t a pleasant experience. It rots you to your core and you have unimaginable dreams that you can’t wake up from. Your body is so weak that you would rather just die than live through it.” She shivered, “Some of us have no choice in the matter and are forced to hang from the hook restraints. Body pressed against another who is going through the same as you.”

“Ino stop picturing it.” Sasuke stood up and pulled her shaky body into an embrace even though it was out of his character. He gently touched her hair to sooth her and hummed the same melody that he heard Naruto place yesterday. “It’s alright Ino. You’re safe.”

“Everything you do good and bad reflects on Master Naruto.” She whispered, “You need to remember that.” She pushed him away, “If you look bad, it makes Master Naruto look bad too. Not only in the eyes of every other vampire but also the coven, so get your head out of your ass Sasuke, he didn’t have to save you but he did which means in his eyes you are worth saving.”

////

“You are looking much better, even you color is coming back.” Tsunade nodded at each side that she moved his head too. “Are you experiencing any dizziness, loss of hearing or blurry vision?”

Naruto shook his head, “No but my hypnosis has activated on its own.”

“What do you mean?” She dropped her hands from his chin.

“I was able to paralyze one my Servants yesterday by locking eyes with him for a moment in the mirror, I didn’t mean for it to happen it just kind of did.” He shrugged his shoulders but the image of Sasuke danced in his mind and he smiled. “He collapsed in my arms once it was over.”

“Did you remember any of it once it was over?” She asked.

“No.” Naruto lied.

“It could be the nature of your powers are finally surfacing to protect you than what they have been or there is a possibility that the,” Her eyes darted to the swirl on his stomach before focusing on his face once more.

“The possibility of what?” Naruto questioned.

“That you and your demon are finally merging.” She suggested. “Im not saying it’s a bad thing though. With your mother being a fallen star and your father a pure-blood vampire there are things in this world that I still don’t even understand about our kind.” She huffed, “You are the first of our kind to be like this.”

“A freak.” Naruto answered her.

She shook her head, “Naruto you are not a freak, to say you are a freak is like saying vampires came from toads. You are kind and you see the bigger side of life. You want to understand everything and everyone, starting with the servants you have.” Her eyes lowered and he leaned back, “And besides, you are my grandson, the third generation of pure-bloods that walk this earth. Your name is enough.”

He nodded his head even though he didn’t understand what she was meaning. There were times where she would go on rants about their name and their kind that noone understood. It was just best to let her hear herself talk than to stop her and this was one of those times. He grabbed his shirt, pulling it over his head and snuck from the room before she would notice he was gone. Gaara was waiting for him outside of the medical ward doors and he knitted his no brows at him once he emerged.

“What is that face for?” Naruto asked.

“You look like you were running from someone.” Gaara answered, joining him in the small sprint from the room.

“Granny was at the beginning of one of her rants and I didn’t feel like staying through it this time.” He slowed down once he knew they were a good enough distance.

“She becomes scary when she starts to rant.” Gaara shivered. “But then again, so do you Naruto.”

“I do not.” He shook his head and opened the door to the arena. “Im just passionate when I speak.”

“Scary passionate.” Shika looked up from the stretches he was doing.

“You’re supposed to be on my side Shika.” Naruto pouted.

“Im on my own side.” He answered and stood up. “What are you two doing in here?”

“I wanted to spar with Gaara for a while.” Naruto answered, “I have some pint up rage I need to release.”

“You know you can just as easily release that tension in the bedroom.” This comment came from Kiba from the other side of the wall.

“Damn how many of us are in here?” Naruto asked

Shika chuckled, “Kiba is training with Nagato and Neji.”

“Is he joining under Kurama too?” Gaara asked and Shika nodded.

“I can’t speak of that and you know that.” Shika frowned. “But we all three can spar together if you like. A few things might slip out if you hit me just right.”

Naruto chuckle and took off his shoes. “Let’s get to it.”

////

Sasuke wiped the sweat from his brow, he had just completed doing all the chores Ino had assigned him when Naruto had entered, halting his movements. He caught himself gazing over tones abs and how tan muscles flexed when he inhaled. He didn’t notice the others eyes lingering on his stance and when the image of Naruto on his knees infront of him, he began to breathe harder and he gripped the cleaning supplies he had in his hand a little too hard.

“Are you alright Sasuke?” Naruto asked, wiping his face with the shirt he held.

Sasuke nodded his head just a little too quickly, “Yeah im fine.”

Naruto stood infront of him leaning down to see his face before placing a hand on his forehead, “Your cheeks are a little flushed. Are you sure you aren’t running a fever?”

Sasuke slapped Narutos hand away but what he really wanted was to slap the obnoxious smirk he had plastered to his lips. “Don’t touch me without my permission.”           

“Well aren’t you feisty today.” He looked down Sasuke body, lingering on his crotch for a moment before looking at his face. “This must be your normal attitude when you feel relieved.” He leaned closer to Sasukes ear, his lips barely touching the lobe, “It gets me hot.”

Sasukes mouth dropped as he took a step back from the too close for comfort. From behind Naruto, Sasuke could see Ino covering her mouth to stifle a laugh but when the other stood up straight, the same grin on his face he winked at Sasuke and disappeared into the hallway with Ino trailing behind him. He had never felt his cheeks flush the way they had before, was this how it was when Naruto was at his full Vampiric aura or was it something he was just letting on to make him feel uncomfortable.

Returning the cleaning supplied he shook his head, this had to be something to make him feel uncomfortable. He never seen him do anything like that with Izumo, he was affectionate with Ino but he figured that was just because she was a woman but then the image of the redheaded Vampire popped up in his mind. He knew Narutos presence when it came to sexual partners.

“I don’t fucking think so.” Sasuke muttered and slammed the cabinet door shut.

“He’s fucking with you.” Izumo commented and took a seat at the kitchen table.

“Excuse me?” Sasuke turned around. “So you actually are going to speak to me.”

“Only because I was ordered too.” He answered, “What Master narutos says…goes.”

“What do you mean he is fucking with me?” Sasuke asked and took the seat on the other side of the table.

“He finds your reactions to the situations he causes funny.” Izumo crossed his arms. “He will continue to fuck with you till he finds it boring. He did it to me for six months when I first arrived to his care. He’s never done it to Ino because she did it to him, so he does it to the newly made servants to get them use to him.”

“I don’t find it funny.” He frowned.

“No but it affects you and he gets a laugh from it.” He shrugged, “Once you get used to it, it won’t affect you as much.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Hn”

                From the bedroom, Ino and Naruto both listened to the conversation through the door. Both trying hard not to laugh.

“You shouldn’t mess with him like that.” Ino playfully slapped Naruto on the arm before going towards his bed. She listened to the low hum from Naruto as he picked up the violin from its case and stood near the balcony more just like the night before. It had been almost a year since he had picked it up, the first time being when she arrived in his care and she enjoyed listening to him play till she fell asleep.

“Why are you smiling like that?” Naruto asked while he inspected his bow.

“It’s nothing.” She shook her head and continued to make the bed.

“Ino.” He warned and plucked the string.

“It’s just that you haven't picked up the violin since I came into your service three years ago. The melody woke me up and I listened to you play like you had never put it down. I even heard a hint of emotion in your play as well.” She smiled.

“I have emotion.” Naruto frowned, “I may not show it as well as others but it is there.”

She glanced at him with her eyes knitted together clearly fed up with him already. “Naruto?”

The tone of her voice made him removed the violin from under his chin and turn towards her, he hadn't heard her ever speak his name like that before even when she was mad at him. “Are you about to lecture me?” He asked.

“No,” She shook her head, “Im not going to lecture you, that is not my place but I want to know why you chose Sasuke, he clearly doesn't want to be here or serve under you. You could have let him go and not told anyone that he had left the castle, you could have said that all three of your slaves here accounted for.”

Naruto took a step forward, “Don't call yourself a slave Ino.” He shook his head, “You are more than a slave or a servant. You may have to go as I say and clean after me but I consider you a friend a very good friend at that.”

“Then why go so far for him? Would you go that far for Izumo and myself?” She fluffed his pillows and placed them at the head of the bed. “Do you see something we don't?”

Naruto thought for a moment he didn't quite understand why she was asking these questions because she had never asked these before. Was it because Sasuke was here now. He himself didn't understand why he was drawn to the boy but he was. He felt something he had never felt when he looked into the crimson eyes.

“Yes I would do the same for you and Izumo.” He answered her. “Without any hesitation. Im here to protect you and I always will.”

“Thank you.” She looked up at the door. “Good evening Sasuke.”

“Ino.” He turned to Naruto. “Could I speak with you.” his eyes glanced at Ino, “Alone.”

“Always.” He nodded, “Ino why don't you and Izumo head down to the south wing and replenish anything you need for the kitchen.”

“Of course sir.” She nodded.

Once she was outside in the hallway, she turned and closed the chamber door to Narutos bedroom giving them some privacy. She gathered Izumo, handing him his coat and the check list that was posted on the board before dragging him out the door with her.

////

Sasuke heard the door to the outer chamber close, their voices no longer heard and he watched Naruto place the violin under his chin and run the bow across the strings a few time to test the sound. With each key Naruto took a step closer waiting for Sasuke to begin speaking but when he didn't Naruto stopped infront of him.

“Would you like to try,” He held out the Violin to him. “Sasuke?”

“I have a feeling you are trying to distract me.” He stated

“No.” Naruto shook his head and took a step back behind Sasuke.

Sasuke noticed the mirror infront of them, the image of Naruto standing behind him send a shiver down his spine and he allowed him to place the violin under his chin. He took the bow from Naruto, allowing him to place his hand on top of his own hand to guide the bow along the strings. Sasuke felt Naruto press himself up against his backside and he caught himself leaning into the blonde. His eyes looked up from the bow in the mirror, locking with Narutos gaze and he felt his body move against Narutos, his mind going foggy as it did once before. His body screamed at him to look away, to move from the warm embrace that held him but he seemed powerless to do so.

“Stop it.” Sasuke growled and moved quickly, the bow dropping from his chin almost hitting the floor is Naruto hadn't caught it.

“What are you talking about?” Naruto asked, “I haven't done anything.”

“That eye gaze thing you do.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “You did the same thing to me yesterday, rendering me useless while you...I don't even want to speak about it.”

“While I what?” Naruto asked, “Sucked you off, to relieve the tension you had built up?”

“You don't have to put it so vulgar.” He commented.

“Rendering you powerless is nothing Sasuke, there are times that I don't even know that I am doing it.” Naruto shrugged, “It just happens.”

“Just happens.” he repeated and Naruto nodded.

“Yes, my true nature takes over ---

“You mean the demon I've heard everyone talk about.” He interrupted him.

“If you want to call it that.” Naruto held out his hand and Sasuke handed him the bow back. “It doesn't matter what it is called its apart of me and it will never change. I will have the normal side and the demon side of me. Every vampire has it. Some are just unable to access it like I have.”

“So every single one of you guys are monsters.” Sasuke stated.

Naruto frowned.

“I didn't mean that you were

“You have said enough Sasuke.” Naruto said, his eyes flickering to the orangery-red before turning back blue. “We are monsters Sasuke, some of us are just more willing to show it.”

“Naruto I didn't mean that you were a monster.” He corrected himself, “I said others like you meaning the vampire race itself. They horde humans as slave for what purpose? To use them till they are unable to work than then what?” He sighed, “We are left to rot because we are unable to fulfill our duty. This isn't even what I wanted to talk to you about.”

Naruto ignored the rotting part and placed his violin back into the case, the urge to play was no longer on the surface. Did Sasuke really think all they did was use them till they were unable to work than throw them away when that wasn't true at all? When the servants were unable to work they were placed in village to the south to live out the rest of their days in peace under the protection of the Main Coven or they remained in the Coven as they were. Naruto new most left to the village but there were some who would stay.

“You are wrong Sasuke.” Naruto muttered so low he almost didn't know if he had said. “You shouldn't listen to the tales of old from people who were never chosen to serve for do not know what goes on here.”

“Well don't you sound old?” Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest.

“I've been alive for a hundred and twenty two years. I think I would know a few things Sasuke.” He shot back before taking a seat on the couch near the fireplace. He propped his feet up on the small table already somewhat irritated by the conversation. “You can take a seat Sasuke.” His eyes going to the thigh he seen the morning before but something else made him smirk. “You said you wanted to speak to me about something and you have yet to discuss it. Seems you would rather insult me.”

“I wanted to know why you saved me.” He asked, eyes castes to the floor and hands clasped together infront of him.

“Save you?” Naruto raised an eyebrow. “I don't think I saved you really it was more like I decided I didn't want to see you killed is all.”

“Saving.” A voice said from Narutos open door and both of them jerked their heads in that direction. “You saved this small pathetic wretch from my service, how noble of you cousin.”

“Deidara what do you want.” Naruto asked, quickly standing up and stepping infront of Sasuke. “You never show up here unannounced.”

“I have decided to grant you the meeting you re questioned weeks ago.” He smiled and pushed his hair over his shoulder.

“Well aren't you considerate.” Naruto rolled his eyes.

“Shall we?” Deidara motioned to the living area. “I have someone another would like to see.”

“Nii-San.” Sasuke looked up, pushing Naruto out of the way and ran past Deidara into the main living area.

Itachi looked up at the sight of his little brother and he opened his arms, embracing Sasuke in a semi tight hug. From the door Deidara stopped Naruto from entering the room.

“Let them have a bit of privacy, besides there is something I need to speak with you about,” He glanced at Itachi, “Away from human ears.” He walked back into Narutos room and closed the door when the other followed.

“You really shouldn't pop up without notice.” Naruto sat back down, “I could have been fucking him for all you know.”

“Yeah right?” Deidara sat beside him.

“So what do you want to speak about?” He asked.

“It’s about uncle Kurama.”

////

Sasuke gripped his brothers’ shirt into his fingers and his face was buried into a firm chest as his brother held him tightly. He didn't want his brother to see him cry but it seemed he would. It had been ten years since he had seen him and now seeing him here in the flesh he couldn't hold back his tears. He didn't even cry when his parents passed but the sight of his brother brought the feelings he had bottled up to the surface and they leaked.

“Don't cry Sasuke.” Itachi said trying to sooth them but it only made him cry harder. “Im here now.”

“I thought you were dead.” Sasuke sobbed as Itachi sat them down.

“No, I am not dead.” He shook his head while running his hand over his back, “How are your gashes are you in pain?”

Sasuke shook his head, “No. The vampire healed me.”

“The vampire?” Itachi repeated and looked up, “You mean Naruto?”

Sasuke nodded, “Yes the vampire.” and he looked up quickly when Itachi chuckled.

“They have named Sasuke.” Itachi spoke, “And you should remember that. Does he address you by your name?”

He nodded.

“Then you should address him the same, out of mutual respect.” He touched Sasukes face.

“Does your vampire address you as Itachi?” Sasuke asked.

Itachi nodded, “Deidara does use my name when he needs me or has requests. We have a mutual agreement and we understand one another. Being in his service for ten years will do that to you and you ought to remember that when you are serving Naruto.”

“But I don't want to serve him.” Sasuke spat, “I want to go home.”

“Im sure mother and father released you into their care becau-

“Their dead Itachi.” He interrupted him, “Mother and father dead.”

Itachi slowly nodded in an attempt to come to terms with what he had just said. He didn't think his mother and father would be passed on into another life after ten years but a lot had changed even his little brother had changed. He could see it for himself, his hair was longer but still framed his face and the duck butt he always seemed to sport even when he was younger. His eyes had seemed to turn the Uchiha red instead of stay the coal black like his own and he gathered his brother into another hug without warning. If anyone ever tasted his brother it would be all over.

“Itachi.” Sasuke pushed him away a little, “We need to leave from this place.”

“Did you leaving not teach you anything the first time?” Itachi asked. “Apparently not.”

“How can you stand to serve these people?” Sasuke stood up. “These are the people who took you from us, the same who killed out parents and destroyed out village. How can you sit there and tell me to serve?”

“You act as if we don't have any other choice Sasuke.”

“It’s because we don't.” Sasuke growled. “We are plucked from our homes--

“Sasuke how did you get here?” Itachi interrupted him with his question. “When I left I made sure that mother and father would never have you come here.”

“I came here on my own free will.” Sasuke answered, “I attacked the last Caravan with a friend but we were overpowered but we were thrown into the back and brought here.

“I see.” Itachi smiled, “Living here isn't so bad I promise you Sasuke.”

“I feel like you are trying to convince me to stay and get along with that vamp-- Naruto.” He corrected himself and Itachi smirked.

“See was that so hard?” Itachi sat back on the couch. “If you show Naruto respect and call him by his name he will do the same for you.” He stood up and hugged his little brother one more time as Deidara and Naruto emerged from the bedroom. He tried to ignore everything they were speaking about, even the part of Naruto telling Deidara how Sasuke tasted. He didn't want to picture his brother in that manner

“Itachi dear are you ready?” Deidara sang.

“Dear.” Sasuke looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Don't worry about it brother.” Itachi said, a slight blush on his cheeks.

Sasuke hugged his brother again, his hands locking behind his back and face smashed against his chest in a last attempt to believe that his brother really was together.

“Sasuke,” Naruto grabbed his attention when he released Itachi, “Deidara and I have agreed to allow you and your brother a few hours together once a week in the library unless that is unsatisfactory.”

“No,” He shook his head, his voice was low but he was smiling at Naruto before glancing at his elder brother, “That is more than okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas and Yule everyone. I almost didn't get this chapter out to be honest and I almost forgot about it until the last minute. I had it written though and im hallway done with chapter 6 so yay!!
> 
> I hope everyone has a wonderful Christmas and have fun with family gatherings and such. I know I will be busy all day with family so writing might be difficult but I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and good day.


	6. The Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke finally understand what a blooder means.

A month later Deidara sat back on the chair in the library next to his cousin, the book he had been reading thrown lazily on the table infront of him. A few tables away, Sasuke and Itachi were chatting away, catching up from the past week in private but both vampires could hear every word.

“Does this ever get boring, hm?” Deidara asked while leaning back in his chair with his hands clasped behind his head. “We have been doing this for what...a month now. Do you ever dread having to come here for a few hours? I am sure we have more interesting things we can be doing.”

“If you picked up a book and maybe read something you might learn a thing or two.” Naruto stated ignoring his irritating cousin and turned the page in the book he was reading without looking up.

“But reading is boring as well.”

“So it being in your presence Deidara.” He finally looked up and chuckled. His cousin’s mouth hung open as if he really was offended.

“Others have told me they love being around me to be exact.” Deidara crossed his arms.

“Well they were lying to you.” Naruto shrugged, “And Sasori and your servants do not count.”

“Now you are just being cruel Naruto.” Deidara pouted

“It’s not considered being cruel if it is honest.”

Deidara rolled his eyes at him, he knew Naruto was just being an ass because he was disturbing him while he was reading. He didn't want to say that this was a bad thing. He was glad that is lover was able to speak with his brother. To be able to have a decent conversation without the judgment of the others around the Coven.

“I do have to ask you something though.” Naruto looked over to his cousin as he laid a book mark on the page he was reading. “What you said about Kurama, are the rumors true?” He glanced at Sasuke before looking back at Deidara, “Is he really going to harvest all the gypsy's that are 30 years of age.” he scooted closer to him, “And if you know this information why haven't you told my mother or father about it.”

“I haven't went to them because I want to have enough evidence before I present it to them, it can’t just be word of mouth.” Deidara stated, “What do you think would happen if I came to uncle and auntie with halfassed evidence. Minato would laugh at me and summon his brother to the Coven so that he could argue his side.”

“But…

“Then Sasori would have my hide as well for telling information that I wasn’t supposed too.” He frowned, “I don’t want that on me at all.”

“So you're a coward.” Naruto asked.

“I am no fucking coward Naruto.” Deidara argued, “Im cautious, it’s called playing the field my dear cousin.”

Naruto rolled his eyes. “If you say so, but im not getting into that bullshit. Mom and dad would probably believe Kurama over anyone anyway so you are fighting a losing battle Deidara.”

“How little faith you have in me Naru.” Deidara stood up and stretched his legs.

“I have faith, I just don't think your plan will go as you have it planned. What are you trying to pain from this?” Naruto shrugged his shoulders. “Everyone has the knowledge that Kurama knows how to talk his way out of things and he will turn whatever it is you have against him back on you. It’s inevitable Dei. Not to mention that you turned your servant into a Vampire without the elders permission and you keeping him hidden this long is a miracle.”

Deidara stopped all motion and his body went stiff as did Itachi.

“You think I wouldn't notice?” Naruto asked his cousin, “Each servant had a particular smell as do we and Itachi doesn't have one nor does his heart beat.” He looked at Sasuke who hadn't stopped speaking even though Itachi went stiff. “How do you think my Sasuke will feel if he knew his beloved brother has become the thing he hates the most?”

“Your Sasuke.” Deidara raised an eyebrow.

“We are dealing with you right now not me.” Naruto stood up. “When were you planning on telling them, you can’t keep him a secret forever?”

“Noone is to know about him. Why do you think we always meet a few hours before dawn in the farthest library that I know that noone uses.” Deidara pleaded, “I didn't mean to turn him, it was a heated night of passion and he bit me. I didn't think he had bit me that hard but apparently he drew blood and he turned from there. If the elders or your parents find out I will be sentenced to death by burning and he will be forced to watch and he will suffer the same fate.”

“Deidara I am not going to tell my parents. Im not Karin. I will not run to my parents to tattle like a child on something that cannot be helped. We will just have to make other adjustments for their meetings alright Dei.” Naruto pulled his cousin into a quick hug. “Get him back to your chambers before anyone else notices that you two are gone.”

“Thank you Naruto.” Deidara nodded with a whisper.

“This will stay a secret between us.” Naruto assured him and he nodded once again. “Sasuke are you ready, it’s almost dawn.”

Narutos words pulled the youngest Uchiha from his brother’s attention. When he looked up his crimson eyes connected with Narutos, the blonde smiled and Sasuke felt something swell in his chest that he couldn't quite put his finger on but he shook his head trying to clear his thoughts before giving his brother a hug and leaving him with his master.

“So Naruto knows about me.” Itachi asked when they were safely in Deidara's chambers. He waited till they were safe before speaking of this manner. If others knew that he was technically no longer a servant he would be punished and he didn't want to put his blonde through that.

“It seems that way.” Deidara nodded, opening the bloodwine and pouring himself a drink. “I know you heard everything we spoke about just like I did with you and your brother. So there is no secrets between us.” He took a seat at the kitchen table. “He promised he would keep it a secret.”

“Is it true?” He asked, taking a seat next to him.

“Is what true?” He took a swig from the bottle.

“Is it true that I would suffer the same fate as you if they were to ever find out about me?”

All Deidara did was nod his head, “They would make you watch me burn and then you would suffer the same as me with noone to watch you parish.” He reached up and touched Itachi’s cheek lovingly. “I would never let that happen to you though. I would tear this castle stone by stone to get to you.”

“Well aren’t you one for cheesy pickup lines.” Itachi scooted closer to him, taking the bottle from his hands and pulling him closer. In a teasing manner, Itachi licked Deidara’s bottom lip before pressing his lips to the other and shoved his tongue last plumped lips when he gasped. “I would tear this place apart as well if they ever took you from me.” Itachi muttered against Deidara's lips and pulled him into his lap.

“Do you promise?” Deidara moaned when he felt Itachi's hand grip his hair, pulling his head back while lips attacked his neck in a fury of heated kissed.

“I promise.” Itachi muttered and bit into his neck.

////

“Do you listen to our conversations when we talk?” Sasuke asked suddenly a few nights after the meeting with his brother. The question took Naruto by surprise, he knew how Sasuke felt about his kind and for him to ask a sudden question out of the blue it made him take a step back.

“No.’ Naruto shook his head, “We have the ability to listen in when we want but when it’s just you and your brother, Deidara and I tune you two out.” He shrugged, “For privacy reasons. I may be your master but I don’t need to know all your business.”

“Good to know.” He answered, “And thank you for not listening in.”

“Are you sick?” Naruto asked.

“No why?’

“You have never thanked me before.” Naruto raised an eyebrow. “Maybe your talks with your brother are teaching you manners finally.”

“Asshole.” He rolled his eyes.

“There it is.” Naruto chuckled. “If you’re not a sarcastic prick to me I don’t know if it’s the real you but I don’t think it’s fair.”

“What is fair?” Sasuke sat his book down on the fireplace.

“I’ll admit that I listened to your conversation the first couple of times but when your talk became boring I stopped, but when you speak with your brother you’re all sweet and innocent.” Naruto tried to hide the smirk on his face at the others expression, “But when you speak with me there is venom in your voice.”

Sasukes mouth hung open before he quickly closed it, “Are you making fun of me?’

“Did wittle Sasuke miss his big brovher?” Naruto teased, his lips ducked and held his hands in defense when a book was launched at him and Sasuke left the living area, Naruto missing the blush on his face but Ino caught it. His laugh rang out through the hallway as the door slammed shut from down the hall. He didn’t mean to sound so mean but irritating Sasuke was his favorite thing to do at the moment.

“You really like teasing him don’t you?” Izumo shook his head with a laugh. “I will admit it was funny though.”

“Out of all the servants here, why did you two end up with one another?” Ino shook her head and placed the pot of stew on the table. “You both have a crude sense of humor.”

“That is what makes us get along so well.” Izumo smirked and Naruto gave her a thumbs up from the couch.

“Im living with kids,” she threw her hands up, “I swear.”

Ino ignored the two gigglers in the living room and knocked on Sasukes door. She didn’t know if he would even answer but she bounced her weight from one foot to the other while waiting and when he did answer the door, the heavy blush was still on his cheeks. Ino smirked.

“I hope you are hungry,” She smiled, “Dinner is ready. I made the stew you like.”

“Hn.” He smirked before following her back down the hallway. His fingertips still burned, as did his face from the teasing from Naruto and he knew that they would notice so he desperately tried to think of anything besides the blonde. He took a seat at the table, his eyes cast downward at the steaming bowl of stew and his mouth began to water. Ino was a damn good cook.

“You look hungry” Naruto pointed out and took a seat across from him. “After dinner I would like to speak with you privately Sasuke if you don’t mind.”

Sasuke shook his head, “No that’s fine.” He took a bite. “You made it even better this time Ino.”

“Thank you Sasuke,” She smiled at him, “They had a lot more options in the gathering this time than last month. When did we start herding actual cattle?”

“What?” Naruto looked at her confused.

“There were huge slabs of meat this time.” Izumo answered, “And a variety of vegetables.”

“Father must be venturing out more.” He suggested, “I mean im not complaining, the more we venture out the more things we can bring back for you all but it’s still interesting. I never thought that we would have the resources or the man power to venture that far.”

“Do you know how far?” Ino asked.

Naruto shook his head, “I do not, I know with Kurama in the east, we sent Shika to the west for a while, but mother is wanting to send Hidan and a few others to the south to see what they can bring back.”

“What if they don’t bring anything back?” Sasuke asked.

“We don’t send anyone that direction I suppose.” He answered. “I have never been one for the army business, I have always left it up to Kurama and Hidan, plus with me becoming the Leader of the Coven sooner or later I have to stay here.”

“But you don’t go out and learn.” Izumo chuckled, “You spend your time tormenting your servants and reading books.”

“You don’t have to poke the bruise Izumo damn.” Naruto chuckled, his eyes glued to Sasukes face who was trying to hide a smirk. The blush that illuminated Sasukes face was adorable. The pinkness shining through pale skin and when he looked up and caught eyes with Naruto the intensity of the gaze went straight to Narutos cock. He quickly scooted up under the table to hide his problem.

For a while they sat around the table making jabs at one another, the dishes and dinner were equally put up by all three but Sasuke stayed back when Naruto said they were dismissed. Izumo gathered a few books from the shelf while Ino disappeared to the bathroom to take a relaxing bath while Sasuke followed Naruto into his private room. He stayed close to the door that he shut absentmindedly, avoiding the mirror at all possible after what happened last time and he didn’t feel like taking a chance on becoming numb all over once again.

Naruto stopped behind a small table near the fireplace, his hand touching the small box that sat on the top and slid it across the wood towards Sasuke.

“What is this?” Sasuke asked, hesitantly taking a few steps toward the table. He eyed the box. Just his luck, he would open it and something would attack him for Narutos amusement.

“It’s not going to attack you.” Naruto said as if he read the others mind. “I wanted to give this to you for a while now but I hesitated for other reasons. Ino and Izumo already have one so I thought it would be nice for you to have one as well.”

Sasuke opened the box, the sliver and orange bracelet catching the light from the overhead candles when he pulled it out of its holder. He was so captivated by the brace he didn’t notice Naruto reaching out to unclasp the chain. In the middle of the two black and orange leather straps a black and red empty swirl connected both ends together and on the inside was a metal spike.

Realizing Sasuke wasn’t going to speak Naruto continued, “The meetings between your brother and yourself are becoming noticeable and Deidara as well as myself think that if an elder or a Council member sees it will cause trouble. By issuing you a bracelet you can come and go as you please during certain time limits with another” he hesitated, “well older servant for a short amount of time. So your brother would be able to come here and vice versa.”

“What is this spike for?” he asked, running his finger over it.

“I guess I forgot to tell you,” he rubbed the back of his head with that stupid grin Sasuke somewhat hated, “Once you put this on it’s like a tracking device. So I know where you are at all times and if you are alive or not.”

“If im alive or not?” He looked shocked.

Naruto took the bracelet from him and showed him the red swirl, “This line is me, it’s my blood and it will mix with yours once I push the spike into the vein on your wrist.”

“So you want to injure me.” Sasuke snorted.

Naruto shook his head, “No not injure. Why do you think I only want to hurt you?” He knitted his brows together.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, “Okay so how do we do this?” He asked.

“You are always so impatient I see.” Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke took note of how soft Narutos hand was in his when he took it, turning his wrist over and inspected the patch of skin just below his palm. When Naruto brought his wrist to his mouth, Sasuke took in a noticeable breath, the blonde tongue darting out to drag along the vain and Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek, swallowing the groan that lingered in his throat. The vain on Sasukes wrist surfaced to the top layer of skin, giving Naruto the chance to align the spike and with both thumbs he quickly pushed the spiky end through his flesh.

Sasuke hissed, wanting to pull away but Naruto kept him grounded, watching the empty swirl fill with crimson, almost black blood from Sasukes wrist. His fingernails dug into Narutos fingers as the spike broke off the bracelet, embedding itself into Sasuke wrist and the blonde moved the swirl to make sure the latch closed. Blue eyes followed the drop of blood that streamed down Sasukes wrist and when Sasuke edged his wrist closer to Narutos mouth as if he urge him to lick it. His wet tongue touched the other side of his wrist where the blood droplet threatened to hit the floor and drug the warm muscle over the blood line.

The taste of Sasukes blood tingled across Narutos tongue, it tasted like nothing he has ever tasted before and he latched his mouth on to pale flesh, removing the bracelet from his wrist since the tracker was already in place and sat it on the table. He didn’t know whether or not Sasuke would allow him take more than just a lick and he didn’t want to push his luck but there was something that he couldn’t place. He had all types of blood before. Witches, human, animal and even gypsy but this was addicting.

Sasuke watched Naruto greedily run his tongue over the injection site as if he was trying to draw more out of the small hole that was already closed but the only thing Sasuke would focus on was the feeling of Narutos fangs and tongue sliding over his skin, sending goosebumps up his arm and making his knees weak. He opened his eyes, not remember when he closed them when Naruto laced his fingers in his own and his hot mouth traveling from his delicate wrist to up his inner arm to the crook of his elbow.

Time seemed to stop, the only sounds were of Sasukes raspy breath and the fire popping from behind them. Sasuke chest heaved, the intensity of narutos presence washing over him and he ran his free hand through Narutos hair, gripping the back and pulling him from his arm to look him in the eyes. He half expected his eyes to change from the icy blue to the orangey-red he had seen before but Narutos eyes were still the color of Morning Glories, meaning he was still in control of himself…maybe.

“I-I-im sor--rry.” Naruto choked, his breath ghosting over the others face and a sweet smell engulfed Sasukes senses.

“Im not under hypnosis am I?” Sasuke muttered his question and took a step towards Naruto till they were so close Naruto could feel Sasukes body heat seep into his cold skin. The delectable scent that radiated off of Sasuke tempted him to know end, ending his nerves on overdrive but he didn’t move from where he stood. Believe him, the urge to smash their lips together was on the surface, the wanting to touch that pale flesh infront of him just to feel it but he didn’t want Sasuke to hate him even more than he already did.

“No,” He barely shook his head.

“Good.” Sasuke breathed and bent a little to grasp the bracelet from the table in his hand. He clasped the lock and held up his wrist to Naruto for him to take the key once it was locked securely. “Thank you for trusting me Naruto.”

Naruto remained glued to the floor his breathe shaky in an attempted to cool himself down while the sound of Sasukes footsteps leaving his chambers and padding down the hallway towards his own room rang directly into his ear. So close as if the sound was bouncing right next to his eardrum. The aftertaste of Sasukes blood still danced from taste bud to taste bud, the strong lust of wanting to taste him again at the top of his to do list. He had never felt a pull like that before. The mere latency was enough to spark his body alive. A feeling he hasn’t felt in a very…very long time and he wanted to feel it once again. A brief graze of his lips would have been enough for Naruto to bend his own will and worship Sasuke in whichever way he wanted.

“Fuck.” Naruto closed his eyes, finally gaining control over himself and he moved from the table, plopping himself down on his bed, face buried into the mattress but his body kept heating up and he sat up quickly. The heat from his body continued, building and building till a wave of relief washed over him and he fell backwards, passing out.

////

Once in the safety of his room, Sasuke leaned the closed door with his head leaned backwards and he stared at the ceiling. His entire body was on fire from just standing in the perimeter of Naruto and he had to take a few breathes down the hallway to cool himself but it didn't seem that it worked. His body tingled all over, unable to ignore the feeling...the urge to return to Narutos bedroom and allow him to do whatever.

His body slid down the door till he was sitting on the floor, his legs spread apart and the raging hard on tenting his pants. The vampires presence looming over him and he couldn't think of something else to will it down. He tried not to picture long tan fingers gliding from his feet and up his calves to his outer thighs. The hotness of his breath would brush against the pale flesh of his pelvis while light kisses would send his nerves on end and he would tangle his hand in blonde locks. Before he realized it, his hands was pulling his pants to his knees, pale fingers running up his inner thighs in a teasing manner before one finger smoothed along the underside of his member.

The gleam of his bracelet shined each time he stroked downward, his fingers lingering at the base of his cock and squeezing a little to cause pressure before working his way back up to the head. The more he pictured the blonde, the harder and faster his strokes became till he was panting and his body felt as if he was on fire. He bit his bottom lip to suffocate his moans of pleasure as his back arched from the door, the pressure in his balls releasing over his hands and he let out a low moan.

His hand was caked in stickiness, the milky white drying quickly from the cool air around him. With one hand he pulled up his pants, standing and heading to the water basin on the other side of his room to wash his hand. He felt like kicking himself, this would be the second time he had touched himself with the blonde hot on his mind.

“What is wrong with me?” He said, plopping down on his bed with his arm over his eyes. Had he really relaxed in the chambers of this vampire over the past month since he was captured from his attempted escape? He no long felt the tenderness or tightness in his back anymore where the scars still lingered. He was getting along with Ino and Izumo much more than before, plus he was able to speak with his brother when he needed. What has he become?

When he woke up, not realizing he had fallen asleep, the low sound of Naruto playing the violin touched his ears and send a few chills down his body. He wouldn't admit it but he loved listening to Naruto play. The way his body would sway when the notes would increase and he got out of bed, wrapping his blanket around his body and left his room. He was headed towards the kitchen, but he stopped at Narutos door.

_You can come in._

He heard in his head. Was that Naruto? How was he able to say things in his head and his eyes looked down at the bracelet?

_The bracelet allows me to speak to you this way._

Sasukes fingers wrapped around the door knob, pulling the handle down to crack the door. Naruto had the balcony doors opened to the outside. The dark gray clouds were fading into black, giving the white mountains an eerie feeling. He closed the door behind him, the blanket still wrapped around him to protect him from the cold while listening to Naruto finish the song.

With the next song, the blonde took a few steps outside into the snow covered balcony, the wind blew through his hair and giving off a scent that Sasuke hadn't smelled before. Crimson eyes studied the others back muscles, how they flexed when he would draw the bow across the strings and inhale. His tan silhouette outlining against the mountains and Sasuke found himself mesmerized.

“Would you like for me to burn an image of my back into your mind so you can see it whenever you close your eyes Sasuke?” Naruto asked, drawing him from his thoughts.

“No.” He huffed, looking away from him.

Naruto rolled his eyes. “How did you sleep?” He looked his up and down, “Not that I would know but I bet you slept...well.”

“I slept fine.” He snapped. _Oh god...does he know?_ “No I came to ask you if I would be able to go and see my brother.”

“You saw him a few days ago, is something wrong?” Naruto asked, putting his violin back in its case.

“No…there is nothing wrong.” He lied, “I just need to speak with him is all.”

“Yeah...okay.” Naruto nodded his head. “Please have breakfast with Ino and Izumo while I get ready and we will leave afterward.” He smiled, “Since you don't know your way around the Castle I will give you a tour.”

“Alright.” he nodded, turned and left Narutos chambers. Ino greeted him with a smile once he entered the kitchen. It seems Izumo hadn't decided to join them yet but Sasuke took a seat at the table as a hot pan of what appeared to be white puff balls.

“They are biscuits Sasuke.” Ino chuckled.

“Excuse me?” He raised an eyebrow.

“You were looking at them weird.” She took one off and handed it to him, “Have you ever had one?”

“I didn't get much food down in the village.” Sasuke spoke softly and looked down at the biscuit in his hand.

“I see.” She nodded, “But don't worry, you will get enough here. You can either have it with gravy, jelly or made a small sandwich out of it with eggs and the bacon.”

“Oh snap we are having biscuits.” Izumo grinned, plopping down in the seat next to Sasuke. “Did you make the gravy like I love it?”

“When have I not?” She took her seat, passing the gravy bowl around the table. “Naruto get your ass in here or your bloodwine will get cold.”

“Damn woman, can a man not take a shower.” He protested, entering the dining area fresh and clean. He took the seat that was empty, smirking at Sasuke when he brushed his knee against him and picked up his cup. He listened to their small conversation and enjoyed the way the food smelt even though he wasn't able eat anything.

“Have you ever tried eating anything?” Sasuke asked, grabbing Narutos attention.

“We tried to have him eat a muffin once.” Izumo pointed to Naruto, “That was a bad day.”

“We thought he was dying.” Ino shook her head.

“What happened?”

“It was my own fault really.” Naruto shrugged. “I wanted to know what human food tasted like so I popped a few of the small rice balls she was rolling into my mouth and swallowed them.”

Izumo and Ino chuckled.

“He wasn't even able to swallow all the way before it all came back up, along with blood he had drank before.” Ino shivered, “It was a horrible sight and I never want to see that again.”

“Me either.” Izumo agreed.

Naruto waited at the table while the other three gathered the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen area. He knew Sasuke wanted to speak with his brother and he didn't understand why, was it because of what happened yesterday between them. He wasn't going to lie, Sasuke did haunt his dreams, the feeling of his skin taunted him and with his body heating up the way it did...he had never felt that way before. Not with her, Hinata or Gaara. There was something about Sasuke that he could put his finger on and maybe Deidara would know seeing as he had turned the other brother.

“Are you ready Sasuke?” Naruto asked.

“Yes I am.” He nodded.

“Where are you headed off too?” Ino asked, wiping her hands on a dish towel.

“We are going to Deidara's chambers for a while.” Naruto smiled and her eyes went to Sasukes wrist.

“I see.” She nodded, “Please be careful.”

“When am I not?” He chuckled,

////

“Why is that slave out of your courtiers?” Narutos mother grabbing his attention as they walked down the hallway. He hadn’t even noticed her.

Sasuke stood a few paced behind Naruto, his head down and hands laced together while he walked. He kept his eyes on Naruto feet, their steps falling in line with one another. He had been avoiding his mother since the poisoning and the punishment and she knew it. He could feel the irritation coming from her like heat on fire and he didn’t know what she would do.

“We are on our way to Deidaras chambers.” He answered when Sasuke ran into his back, not paying attention.

“Why?”

“Sasuke is wanting to speak with his brother.” He stated, trying to void his mother’s attention away from the one behind him but it seems that Sasuke is the only want she wanted to belittle. If she had it her way, she would have ripped him from Narutos house and punish him to an inch of his life or worse.

“You better keep him in line.” She took a step towards her son, but her eyes glared over his shoulder at the boy, “Or he will never see the light of day again.”

She sidestepped him and walked away but Sasuke could smell the hint of cinnamon floating behind her. Do vampires have certain scents when they are angry or happy? Does it change with moods? So far Naruto had only smelt sweet to Sasuke a small scent of vanilla and something fresh. Most days he didn’t mind smelling it but it seems it has gotten stronger when they were in the same room.

“She really still hates me doesn’t she?” Sasuke asked in a small voice.

“I really can’t say Sasuke.” He fell behind in the walk to be shoulder to shoulder with him, “She’s more irritated with me because I took you back into my services when she wanted to use you as fertilizer for the grass outside the gates.” He shrugged his shoulders, “It’s just her motherly instincts I guess.”

“So she is angry that you saved me.”

“Personally I think all beings supernatural or not deserve a second chance.” He stopped at a set of double doors and bangs on them. “Don’t you think Sasuke?”

Sasuke didn’t have time to answer before the doors swung open. The matted hair of the blonde and messed up complexion bringing a laugh to Narutos lips. When he noticed he wasn’t alone, Deidara ran a hand through his hair and straightened his clothing. He looked around at the empty hallway before taking a step back, allowing enough room for the two to enter and slammed the door shut. Sasuke took note that the black stone floor must run throughout the entire castle as well as the walls and it made him wonder if the castle was carved into the mountain and the walls were just for show.

He never felt a breeze or felt cold come off the walls when he was doing his daily chores for Naruto. The only thing he ever felt was heat. He didn’t notice Deidara staring at him as he put his hair up into a pony tail.

“Why are you knocking on my door like you own the castle?” Deidara groaned.

“Sasuke wanted to talk to his brother about some personal things.” Naruto pointed out, “And I need to speak with you about a few things as well.” His eyes shifted between the two. “Somewhere private preferable.”

“ITACHI.” Deidara yelled and the other man quickly entered the foyer.

“Yes sir.” He answered, acknowledging Naruto with the same bow. “Lord Naruto.”

“Good evening Itachi.” Naruto smiled at him. “Sasuke was needing to speak with you.”

“Of course little brother please follow me this way.” He nodded towards the kitchen.

Sasuke kept his head down as he passed the two blondes and followed his brother into the kitchen. He gave one last glance to Naruto who didn’t take his eyes off of him till he passed the door and was no longer in sight. He took a seat at the small table while Itachi stood at the fire, filling a kettle of water and playing it over the flame. For a while Sasuke didn’t say anything. He watched his brother’s movements with content, just happy that he was in his presence and lost in thought till Itachi sat the steaming cup of tea infront of him on the table.

“Master Naruto said you wished to speak to me.” He brought the cup to his lips and pretended to take a sip. “We met a few days ago, are you alright?” His eyes looked down at Sasukes wrist, the red and orange catching his eye and he smiled. “So he gave you a bracelet.”

Sasuke glanced at his wrist. “Yes he did.” He nodded, “But the only reason I think he did it was because he felt obligated too.”

“They do not give out things freely Sasuke.” Itachi protested, “He gave it to you for another reason.” He moved his sleeve to show his bracelet. “I have one too, but I didn’t get mine till three years ago.”

“But you have been gone for ten.” Sasuke reminded him.

“Yes I know.” He nodded, “Some masters take longer to trust you before issuing you a bracelet. Sai has been here for two years and Lord Deidara still hasn’t issued him a bracelet.”

“Naruto trusts me.” Sasuke mumbled, but Itachi caught it.

“It seems that way little brother.” He sat his cup down, “You really should be grateful most-

“The bracelet isn’t the thing I came to speak with you about.” Sasuke interrupted him.

“Oh?”

“No, you just happened to see it is all.” He pulled his sleeve down. “I wanted to talk to you about the vamp…Naruto.”

“What about him?” He asked, brow knitted together.

“I’ve been having these weird dreams lately.” He whispered, and Itachi waited for him to continue. “But they aren’t dreams, im not asleep. They aren’t visions either.”

“So you have been having dreams about your master.” Itachi summed it up.

Sasuke let out the breath he had been holding and nodded slightly. “I think so.”

“Sasuke it is perfectly normal for you to have feelings for your master. Every servant does at one point in their time. It’s perfectly normal, but its up to you if you act upon them.” He explained trying hard not to laugh or ever chuckle, “If you want to pursue a…oh how do I put this…a sexual relationship that is completely up to you and your master.”

“What the fuck Itachi!” He said a bit too loud. “Why would you…who in their right mind would give theirselves up to be used like that?”

“That’s where I thought you were going with this.” Itachi countered.

“Why would I want to be used as a sex slave?” Sasuke left his chair, pacing infront of his brother. “Are you Deidara?”

“I would rather not answer that question,” Itachis eyes flickered from black to red, “We are talking about you right now not me?” Itachi sat back in his chair, “I don’t know why you are getting so defensive about this Sasuke. It’s perfectly normal. Servants are allowed to breed with one another, so taking a relationship with your master is nothing new. They can’t get anyone pregnant unless the other is a pureblood as they are.”

Sasuke stopped pacing, staring at his brother wide eyes and mouth open wide as if in shock.

“Oh don’t act so surprise.” Itachi rolled his eyes. “Masturbation can only get you so far.” He looked at his brother, “Am I right Sasuke?”

“No you are not.” Sasuke snapped, he didn’t want to inform his brother of the things he had done to the thought of the blonde. He knew Itachi wouldn’t judge him but he didn’t want to expose his business like that. He wanted to keep the intimate moments to himself for once. “You don’t know me like that anymore. Im not the seven year old boy who had to hide when you were taken because our parents wanted at least one son to raise.”

“It was either you or me.” Itachi began, “And I did the big brother than and I offered myself while mother hid you.”

“I thought we weren’t talking about you?” Sasuke blurted and crossed his arms.

“We aren’t.” He leaned against the table, “We are speaking about your attraction to Lord Naruto.”

“I am not attracted to him.” Sasuke snapped.

Itachi rolled his eyes once more, he may have not been around his little brother for the past ten years but he knew what that look was in his eye. All the Uchihas had it when they were smitten with someone else. Sasuke was a somewhat normal 17 year old boy and he would admit that Naruto was just as attractive as Deidara is.

“Sasuke…” Itachi began, “There is no shame in wanting to explore-

Sasuke put his hands over his ears, “I don’t want to hear it anymore.” He began walking away from the kitchen towards the living area they were just in to find Naruto. He was ready to head back to the solitude of his own chambers where he didn’t have to listen to his brother ramble on and on about activities he didn’t want to hear about. He found both blonde sitting on the couch, their talk long over but they chatted about random things and they looked up when Sasuke entered. “Naruto I am ready to go back to our chambers.”

“Are you sure you are done?” He asked and stood up.

“I am certain.” He nodded.

Naruto caught the glance between Itachi and Deidara as he closed the door. The cold air from the hallway seeping through his clothing once they began to walk. He could feel the turmoil spinning inside Sasukes mind, only picking up bits and pieces from the conversation with his brother.

“Not the answers you were trying to seek?” Naruto asked, pulling Sasukes attention to his face.

“No.” He stated. “He kept answering my questions with more fucking questions.”

A few other vampires glared at the Sasuke from his last statement, others snarled till they noticed Naruto was walking in front of him, their heads cast to the floor and Naruto shook his head. These low breeds that think they were his rank. It disgusted him.

“I have been told to show you the blooding chambers.” Naruto stopped walking in a small dark corridor and turned to Sasuke. He was able to make out those pale features plain as day. The small crease between his eyebrows when he knitted them together or how his body went from relaxed to defensive. Naruto told him he would never take him to those room but it seems he had too now.

“Why?” he muttered.

“My mother wants to make sure you know where you will be going if you try to escape again.” He sighed.

“Why would I try to escape?” he replied, “I have been here for a month and I haven’t tried anything.”

“Though this may be true, my mother doesn’t trust you.”

“I see.” He lowered his head, “I guess take me so we can get this over with.”

///

                The stone winding staircase seemed to go on and on below them deep into the ground. Naruto had led him from the main floors, past the dungeon he had been kept in for a week, Naruto had pointed it out as they walked through the long hallway and stopped at an iron barred gate. On a certain brick, Naruto placed his palm flat and a silver needle entered his hand. When the vial below filled, the latch popped from the door and opened all the way.

At the first step, Naruto held his hand out to Sasuke. At first he didn’t understand why he was hold his hand out till he took a step forward, peering down the tunnel of darkness. Naruto would be the only one who would be able to see down the steps.

“You can either hold my hand down the steps or ride on my back like a child.” Naruto stated, “Take your pick.”

Naruto watched the expressions on Sasukes face change while he debated on which to choose. He was hoping it would be the back because Naruto really didn’t want to climb all these god forbidden stairs. With Sasuke on his back, he would be able to jump from ledge to ledge and by pass the stairs all together.

“Which one is faster?” Sasuke asked.

“You on my back would be faster.” He answered. “But im sure you are going to be a scaredy cat on my back though.”

“Turn around.” Sasuke ordered.

Narutos brow shot up into his hairline, “You giving me orders is kinky.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “I like it.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto turned around and waited till Sasuke crawled on him. The blonde hooked his arms around the others legs when pale arms looped around his neck to secure himself.

“You’re not going to drop me are you?” Sasuke whispered in Narutos ear.

“I promise I won’t.” Naruto shook his head, grasping Sasukes outer thighs and he heard a small gasp from the other, the heat of his breath rolling over his ear, a small shiver running through him. A smirk crept onto Sasukes lips, the feeling of Naruto leaping from one side of the tunnel suddenly rushed through him, the cold wind passing through his hair and he tightened his arms wound Narutos neck, his face buried into his tan neck. On the last few flights of stairs, Naruto released one side of Sasukes leg and touched the center pillar, his fingernails digging into the stone on the slide down. Going down wasn’t really the problem, it was the going back up that was going to kill him.

“We are at the bottom now Sasuke.” Naruto released his other leg and bent slightly till Sasukes feet touched the ground but Sasuke didn’t release his beck. His face was still smashed against the side of Narutos neck and each breath sent shivers down Narutos back till he pried open Sasukes arms. “Are you okay?”

He kept his eyes closed, fingers grasping Narutos arm till the room stopped spinning. “Yes I am alright.”

“Next time I will have you facing me so you won’t get so dizzy.” Naruto smirked, even though Sasuke couldn’t see it in the darkness.

“Not a chance.” Sasuke shook his head.

“Are you two done bickering like an old married couple?” A voice spoke from the darkness.

Beside Sasukes head, twin candles quickly lite and he was finally able to make out Naruto and the other who was standing by the door. The black eyes that glared down at him from the half mask was the one who pulled him from the Caravan when it first arrived. A set of keys dangled from his hand and he looked between the two boys.

“Don’t let Kushina hear you or she will jump your ass.” He chuckled.

“She already jumped my ass Kakashi.’ Naruto pointed at Sasuke, “For giving him a bracelet.”

“She will get over it.” He shrugged his shoulders, “You know how her anger works.”

“Don’t we all.” Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“So why are you down here?” Kakashi asked, “You are interrupting my sleep.”

“You should already know.” Naruto held out his hand for the keys.

“What…” Kakashi shook his head, “…no you are not taking him in there, and mortals are not allowed in there.”

“Look you can either answer me or my mother Kakashi, choose wisely.” Naruto groaned, the irritation running through him and Sasuke would feel a slight tingle nibbling at his fingertips. “She won’t be as half as forgiving than me.”

Naruto pulled Sasuke closer to him, the latch on the door unlocking when the key was turned. A putrid smell seeped through the small crack sending each one of their nerves on alert and as the door opened more, the small room was engulfed with the rancid smell. Sasuke covered his mouth, his stomach acid threating to crawl up his throat each time he inhaled and he gripped Naruto to steady himself. Both vampires’ faces looked just as disgusted as Sasukes did only worse. Their sense of smell was much stronger than that of a human.

“Naruto.” Sasuke whispered. “I don’t want to go in there.”

“You at least have to see.” He answered.

“Please don’t make me go in there.” Sasuke pleaded, trying not to gag.

“Im sorry Sasuke.” Naruto breathed, taking a step behind him and placed his hand over Sasukes forehead. On command Sasuke took each step Naruto took till they were barely inside the other room, the smell so strong it made his head spin and go weak in the knees. The smell made Sasuke think back to the time he stumbled upon a dead deer in the forest when he was a child and decided to poke it with a stick. When he poked to hard the belly of the beast blew up all over him and the surrounded trees, leaving a smell much more pleasant that what he was now inhaling.

“I know you can’t see in dark,” Naruto whispered, “So let me help you, close your eyes.”

He didn’t want to come into this room either, he hated having to come in here and do a head count to make sure they still had everyone breathing. He didn’t want to see the images of people pinned to the wall with clear tubes lodged deep into their throats or how the only fabric they wore was a thin white robe to cover what shame they had. Just below their arms, a metal rod bolted them to the stone wall behind them as did a similar rod over their heads to keep them looking straight. Their skin looked devoid of color and devoid of life. They looked nothing like Sasuke though they would look.

Hundreds of people were mounted to these stone walls, tubes stuck deep into their flesh and each time they breathed in, blood would shoot down the tub. He had never seen so many people with gray skin, sunken cheeks and malnourished bodies at once. He felt sorry for them. These people have no idea what they were doing here or if they even felt anything. He started look at his own self for a moment before one of the bodies on the wall screamed out, her voice ringing over the room startling him and he leaned into Naruto not wanting to see anymore but with narutos hand on his forehead he had no choice.

Sasuke continued to look through narutos eyes as if they were his own, whenever Sasuke moved his eyes under his lids narutos eyes would follow to that certain stop and placing the perfect image into his head. Naruto wrapped his free arm over Sasukes chest in a comforting manner while both of Sasukes hands overlapped on his arm. He felt him shake either from the pure terror that he was witnessing or at the thought that this would have been him, Naruto didn’t know but he didn’t want to ask.

“Do they feel anything?” Sasuke whispered, his eyes quickly going from the left to the right of the room.

“No.” Naruto answered in his ear. “They are sort of brain dead. A special concoction that my grandmother came up with that keeps their organs and heart pumping.”

“So this is why they are called the blooders.” Sasuke muttered as his eyes locked on the tubes protruding from their throats and followed them down to a glass vase that was sitting on a self below them. “I don’t want to see anymore Naru I get the point.”

The small whimper in his voice indicated that Sasuke had got the point and that this was a place he didn’t want to end up. Naruto broke the connection but moved his hand down to Sasukes eyes to keep them closed as he walked them backwards through the door to the small room at the bottom of the stairs. Kakashi closed the wooden door, locking it with the key while running his hand over the seam to seal it. The small window under the stairs let in the light breeze, taking away the rancid smell. Sasuke sat on the bottom step trying to regain his breath and to come to terms with what he had just seen.

If he thought they were monsters before this, he defiantly thought of them as inhumane now. How can they just strap people…living people to the wall and force a tube in their throat hoping for everything to work out. He knew that none of those people would be leaving that room, and if they did it would be in a body bag if they even used those to carry their dead. He did notice that the stream from the back of the house between the mountains ran underneath that room.

“What happens when they die?” Sasuke was finally able to ask a question.

“The stream under the room, im sure you heard it.” Kakashi answered, “We release them and they float down the stream to wherever they wash up at.”

“That is so cruel.” Sasuke knitted his brow. “How can you do that to people? Those people have families and loved one who are probably looking for them.”

Naruto shook his head, “These people are from villages that we have annihilated. Villages that have attacked us first with no remorse or regret for the people they have sacrificed. They all know how powerful we are. They know about our strengths but yet they came in waves and waves to our doors, that’s practically asking for death.”

“Cattle.” Sasuke snapped.

“Do you have a better solution Sasuke?” Naruto asked. “Are you going to make a cure for the vampiric stand that lingers in each supernatural in this house or are you going to try and make a sustainable source of blood for us to live off of so we don’t have to take these mortals lives?”

Sasuke caught every drop of sarcasm in Narutos words, he was about to protest when Naruto grabbed him by the wrist, forcing his body towards the small window in the door that he’d opened and shoved Sasukes face against the bars. Kakashi covered his nose as the horrid smell over took the room once again. Sasuke had to hold his breath before the hurled.

“Maybe I should shove you into this dark and putrid room to spend the day. Let you hear the cries of the ones mounted to the walls like insects instead of the warm bed and room in which you call your own. Your wretched ass could have been here too you know. Mounted to the wall in the same manner as these fools.” Naruto growled in his ear his lips touching the lobe with each word. “But no, I decided to protect you and for what?” He stopped and waited for an answer.

“I---I don’t know what you want me to say.” Sasuke muttered into the door and cringed at the air he had to inhale with each word.

“For you to ridicule our way of life. We are only trying to survive just like you and every other being in this house.” He bite Sasuke ear and the other groaned forgetting that Kakashi was a few steps away. “Start climbing the stairs and I will meet you at the top.”

“Yes Sir.” His chest heaved once Naruto released him. He stumbled to the door, trying to keep his hardness from sight. He didn’t realize when he had become this hard but it was causing a tent in his pants and he tried to ignore the way his cock rubbed against the inside of his thighs with each step towards the top. Halfway up he stopped and leaned against the wall in an attempt to calm his nerves. His body felt as if it was on fire, the same feeling from the day before when Naruto had kissed up his arm and now he couldn’t get it out of his mind. The small metal rod that was implanted in his wrist arched whenever the bracelet touched it, sending a reminder that Naruto was able to track him when he needed too but his brother’s words kept coming back.

**_“Sasuke it is perfectly normal for you to have feelings for your master. Every servant does at one point in their time. It’s perfectly normal, but its up to you if you act upon them.”_ **

He didn’t want to admit that Naruto manhandling him after what he had seen would cause his dick to become this hard. He had been there for almost 6 months and not once had the thought of being with the blonde had ever rose to the tip of his brain till now. He felt disgusted with himself for thinking the thoughts of Naruto ripping his clothes off and taking him right there even with Kakashi mere steps away. This thoughts were unable to form a complete sentence with Naruto so close to his hear, the feel of his lips touching his earlobe each time he spoke. His brain was too focused on the growing problem in his pants to even realize what Naruto had been talking about.

_We don’t have all day Sasuke._ Naruto shot into his head from a few steps away. He knew the raven wasn’t able to see in the dark and for him to make it up halfway up the stairs this quick, he had to say he was impressed. Not a lot of mortals were able to make it half way up without losing their breaths so he was surprised when Sasuke made it up 3/4ths of the way before leaning against the wall to catch his breath.

“Would you like for me to carry you?” Naruto asked, reaching out to drag a nail across the back of Sasukes neck, alerting him that he was behind him. “You look tired.”

“Well I did just run up a bunch of stairs.” He panted and sat down.

Naruto held out his hands to Sasuke, close enough to the others face where he knew he would see it and waited for Sasuke to take them. When Sasuke did feel them, he felt Narutos fingers overlap his own and his body pulled against his while he hooked his arm under his knees bridal style. He felt Naruto push off the stone steps with each jump and he wrapped his arms around the others neck, face buried back in the same side of his neck just like last time. He felt Naruto take in a deep breath and he smiled against the others neck.

////

“You two are back late.” Ino looked up from the table. A steaming pot of dinner sat infront of her in the middle with a small fire underneath it to keep it hot. Beside her, Izumo held the yarn that she was using to knit with wrapped around his fingers.

“Thank goddess you two are back. She has been using me as a hold for half the day.” He yawned, “She even denied me food till you returned.”

“After what I seen, i'm not in the mood to eat.” Sasuke said shook his head. “I'm going to shower and go to bed.”

“Alright,” Ino smiled, “I will set you a bowl in the icebox for tomorrow of if you get hungry later.”

“Thank you Ino.” He nodded and disappeared down the hallway.

“I'm sorry if we worried you Ino.” Naruto took a seat at the table, jumping when she threw down her knitting needles.

“What did you do to him?” She demanded an answer.

“I didn’t do anything to him.” He replied.

“That’s a lie.” She leaned in a sniffed. “You fucking reek. Were you down in the blooding chamber again.”

Naruto knew he couldn’t lie to her so he nodded, “Yes. My mother told me to take him and show him what he could have become if I hadn’t have saved him.”

“So she wanted you to teach him a lesson.” Izumo asked.

Once again Naruto nodded.

“I can’t believe he is still in one piece of you ask me.” He shrugged, “I haven’t ever seen that place but I heard about it and I think I will pass.” He shivered, “If it smells anything like how you smell I don’t ever want to venture down there.”

“In person it is much worse.” Naruto added. “I really don’t know how Kakashi goes down and checks on them once a day.”

“Maybe he doesn’t have a sense of smell.” Ino chuckled. “He does work out in the stables and I know the horses are none to pleasing to smell.”

“You know I didn’t think about that.” Naruto stood up, taking his cup with him on the way to his room. “Goodnight you two.”

“Goodnight Lord Naruto.” Ino smiled at him.

“Goodnight Sir.” Izumo waved to him.

////

“Was the slave see what he could have become Kakashi?” Kushina asked, while she paced in front of the fire place in her chambers. The silver haired man nodded to her when she glanced at him.

“Yes ma’am I do believe he got the point but there are other things I am concerned with.”

“Huh.”

“It seems your sons servant liked to get manhandled by Naruto.”

Minato spit out his drink, “Manhandled.” He repeated.

“Yes sir.” He nodded.

Kushina raised a perfect eyebrow. “Please explain.”

“There was a small argument that happened between Naruto and the servant, it slightly angered Naruto where he shoved the poor boys face into the window while giving him the answer.” He looked to the ground.

“That wasn’t the only thing that happened though was it?” Kushina asked.

Kakashi shook his head, “It seems the servant liked it so much he popped a hard on right there with me in the room.”

Minato laughed, but stopped quickly when his wife shot him a glare.

“Sorry Darling.” He looked to the floor.

“Thank you for the information Kakashi.” She waved him away.

She continued to pace in her chambers, the fire burning brighten than it did a moment ago and Minato moved from his seat to another before he got burned. He didn’t dare take a look into her mind to know what she was thinking. When she paced, there was a good chance that something was turning and he needed to find out herself before discussing it with him.

“What was that boys last name again?” She turned to her husband.

“I don’t know it right off the top of my head but wasn’t it itichgo or something?” He answered.

“No that wasn’t it.” She shook her head and began running through the names that occupied the house from A through Z, “UCHIHA.” She yelled, making Minato jump, almost spilling his wine. “I knew that name rang a bell.” She bolted from their chambers faster than Minato had ever seen her and down the hallway.

Quickly Minato sat his cup down on the table and sprinted after his wife. He could tell which direction she was going by the strong scent of her perfume till he seen the door to the archives room open. He nodded to the book keeper and entered the back room where only council members were allowed. The book she had open was the roster of every vampire ever made, meaning the clans that were first as well. When she found the name she pointed to it and slid the book across the huge table to Minato.

“Uchiha, I knew I had heard that name somewhere before.” She huffed, still excited she found it, “When the clans were first created don’t you remember.”

“Remember what? Do you know how old I am?” he asked, taking the book and turning it around so he could read it.

“Kaguya gave each Clan a power to be able to control if the wilder tapped into it. For the Suna clan it was teleportation, Senju clan it was the Nature element. But when you were born she gave you the ability to control speed and wind. For the Nara clan it’s the shadows and for the Hyuga it was the eye thing. But for the Uchiha clan it was fire.”

“Fire.” He raised an eyebrow.

“Madara Uchiha.” She said. “Your grandfather may remember him but I know you won’t. He was one of the first right under Kaguya, he was made the same time your grandfather was and they both created this coven.”

“Man I do need to catch up on my reading.” He scratched his head, clearly confused or his brain just hurts from the information she was spewing. “Okay but if the Uchihas were Vampires why isn’t there clan here?” he caught the name just above his grandmother’s name. “If my grandfather and Madara were made the same time why isn’t there any record of them except here?”

“You really do need to catch up on your reading don’t you.” Kushina chuckled. “Your mother made me read all of these front to back before I was even allowed to say yes to your marriage proposal.” She pulled down another book, “I’ll give you a quick review.” She opened the book, “When the Hyuga and the Nara clans were made a few years after the Senju and the Uchiha, Madara didn’t think it was fair to have two other clans with his mother’s blood so he tried to assassinate Kaguya and after she was dead he would kill the other two clans off as well. He only wanted the Senju and the Uchiha clan to be Vampires.”

“Maybe we should start teaching this in school for the younger kids.” He stated.

“We do honey.” She chuckled, “but let me finish.”

“Go ahead.” He closed the roster book.

“When Kaguya heard of his plan to kill her, she took the life of his brother Izuna to teach him a lessen but he took that as a threat so she then proceeded to take the immortality that she given him away. Turning him back into a human and was exiled from the main coven.” She frowned, “As far as anyone knew, he died somewhere without anyone knowing. No one knew he reproduced.”

“So you think this Sasuke boy is a descendant of Madara.” Minato asked. “Do you think he’s going to go crazy and kill us all to avenge his ancestor, if he ever finds out?”

“Im not saying that, I know it,” She shook her head, “and i don’t want our son near that Uchiha.”

“Sweetheart you are jumping to conclusions.”

“If I am jumping to conclusions than why are his eyes red?” She worried. “The servant Deidara has, he is an Uchiha and his eyes are black as coal, but this boy. His eyes are the color of blood and it will only take one thought…one suggestion that he is a descendant from a vampire that had powers that could eliminate us all in a blink of an eye and you don’t see that as a threat.”

“From what Naruto has told us he despises us, and the only reason he is here is because his brother is here.” Minato stood up and took Kushina into his arms. “Naruto will keep him in line as well as his brother. You are worrying for nothing.”

“Madara’s eyes were red.” She spoke and turned the page in the book and pointed at his eyes, “His eyes became permanently red when he was able to summon fire.”

“So you think Sasuke can summon fire.” Minato frowned.

“There is always a chance he has when he was younger and now that he is older he doesn’t remember how to do it now.” She huffed, why couldn’t he see that she was just trying to protect her son from that boy.

“So what do you want me to do?” He asked, “Are you wanting me to kill them both and get it done and over with since they are the last two remaining Uchihas or what?” He looked down at her, “Deidara and Naruto both will not let me take their servants let alone kill them for an uninvestigated purpose, so it’s a losing battle with both of us.” He shrugged, “You know I can’t take them both is that problem were to arise.”

“Figure out a way.” She ordered and left him alone in the archives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING ON SUNDAY. IM SORRY...IM SORRY...IM SORRY.
> 
> To make up for me not posting I made this chapter super long about 11000 words which my norm is about 7 to 8K and there is a lot going on in this chapter but most is explained. As you can see Kushina is still angry with Sasuke and now she wants him dead along with Itachi so we will see where this goes. 
> 
> Now we are getting a little bit into the vampire history and how the clans were made and I will put in a future chapter how Sasukes eyes turned red instead of the black like Itachis.


	7. Yes?

“Why has your wife been going through the archives?” Tsunade asked her son during their stroll through the snowy gardens. “I have seen her in the library every single time I pass by in the evenings. Is she looking for something specific?”

Minato sighed, pulling his cloak around him tighter. “She is looking through things for the ancient… Madara.”

“The one who was stripped of his title and placed with the mortals?”

He nodded, “Yes the very one. She thinks that Deidara's and Narutos slaves are descendants of him.”

“Poppycock.” She scoffed, “Madara was killed many centuries ago, what remained of his body was scattered to the wind. How can she believe that these slaved are his bloodline.”

“She is insisting on Sasukes eyes.”

“Sasuke is which ones?”

“Narutos.” Minato answered her.

“What about the boy’s eyes?” She stopped near a bush of dead roses and ran her hand through the branches. “Do they change color when she looks at him are they fading in and out? Come on boy out with it.”

“Mother this isn't easy for me to speak with you about. I don’t want to say that Kushina may be losing her sanity but she is obsessed with this.” He sighed. “She thinks that Sasuke knows how to control fire at will.”

Tsunade laughed, “Fire at will. No one has the ability to do that and you know it.”

“But he was able too.” He stated, “Long ago before he was disowned. What if it was passed down and now it lingers in this 17year old slave?”

“You think this slave is going to go insane and try to kill us all?” She asked while facing her son. “Do you think he is going to gain control of a power that he doesn't actually have and annihilate us as we did his ancestors?”

“Well there--

“It’s never going to happen Minato.” She growled. “The boy was from a low level family but if your wife if so fucking worried about it. Bring him and the other one to me and I will examine them myself.”

And with that she was gone. Her footsteps echoing off the snow covered steps angry and he sat down on a nearby bench. He was about to subject a few of his servants, they weren't really his own servants not they were others because of a slip up. Looking up he felt the eyes of his son on him. How he leaned against the railing of his balcony with the glass in his hands and taking slow drinks. He had been listening in to their conversation the entire time and he could see why. Not a lot were out at this time in the night. The heavy clouds darkened the sky and the snow fell in thick flakes but here he was sitting outside...alone debating on how to tell his nephew and son that his grandmother was demanding their servants to the medical ward within the week.

If he didn’t have enough problems with his crazy wife.

“It’s not polite to call the one you love crazy.” His voice make Minato jump.

The silver haired man, took a seat next to Minato on the bench, leaning back and propping his leg up on his knee.

“It’s not polite to rummage through people’s minds Kakashi.” He warned.

“Not hard to rummage through if you walls are down.” He answered, “You freely gave the information and I ran with it.”

“Hn.”

Kakashi rolled his eyes. “Don’t play coy with me Minato, what is it that has your brain scrambled?”

“If I'm such an open book why don’t you tell me.” He shot back.

“But where would be the fun it that.” Kakashi chuckled. “It’s more fun to watch you suffer for a while.”

“You know I'm starting to regret making you.” Minato chuckled.

“No your not.”

////

Sasori stood at the top of the hill listening to the sounds of screaming, pleas and the all-out war that was happening in the small northern village they had come to speak with. Apparently the chief of the village was more interested in the fighting than the treaty that had been drawn up for them. With his son making the first move and shooting Shikamaru in the shoulder.

It summoned some of their blood lust and the accompanied soldiers attacked without remorse. Kurama had smashed the Chiefs head under his boot in front of their elders, showing his dominance he had over them before releasing the signal to annihilate the village. For hours they ransacked the village, drawing everyone and everything of value out of the small builds these villagers once called homes.

The smell of blood lingered in the air, the coppery undertone mixed with the sweetness that they grew to love. A few servants had been caught. Three women and a teenaged girl not any older than 14, all thrown into the back of the caravan like cattle. Shackles bound their wrists and neck, chaining them to the metal prison. An unescapable prison.

“You seem to be taking this calmer than I thought you would be.” Shikamaru said, pulling the arrow from his shoulder and groaning as the blades sliced through his skin.

“How is your shoulder?” Sasori asked.

“It’s healed now.” He rolled it a few times to get the feeling back in it. “Why do you look so calm?” He asked. “I thought you would be stalk raven mad because of what happened.”

“There is no reason to be angry if they shoot first and that is exactly what they did.” He answered, dropping his hands to his sides. “Kurama thinks he knows what he is doing but he is playing my game.”

“Oh?”

“I am the one who set up this attack plan. Only I know the details and I'm going to keep it that way.” He turned to Shika, “We have two more villages to go through before we can get to the northern mountain one. Two more tries to get the chiefs to understand what we are trying to do. I'm sure the next one will be just as uncooperative as this one was. They are only looking out for their best interest. Noone wants to be a Vampires food source. No one wants to subject their family to the hard life of knowing that their loved one is mounted to a wall underneath a castle.”

“But we do.”

“Yes I know we do and it will forever be like that unless we can get this to work. The next village we go to, you and I will be going alone.”

“Alone?”

“Yes...alone, I'm sure I can persuade the chief to accept my offer if Kurama wasn’t standing there breathing down their backs. This village is a bit bigger than this village we are annihilating right now. They won’t know what we have done to this one yet.” He sighed, “But if we are careful and speak quickly, we can get the chiefs to agree and when Kurama arrives the army to take away the men there won’t be any compromises or unnecessary deaths.”

Shika held out his hand, “If you believe this will work, I am with you Sasori.”

“It will.” He nodded, taking Shikas hand in his own. “Where is Kurama?”

“They had a Harem down there and he is taking his fill. He ordered Ibiki if anyone approached to kill them on sight.” He answered.

“It’s going to be a long night.” Sasori groaned.

“Not unless they kill everyone.” Shika shrugged his shoulder as another approached them. “What is it?”

“One of the elders would like to speak with you.” He answered,

“Like an elder from the village?” Sasori took a step forward and he nodded, “Take me to him.”

////

Kushina was hunched over a book in the library, slowly flipping through the pages of one of the archived books that weren’t supposed to be read and when Minato appeared she quickly closed it and hid the cover under another book but he wasn’t fooled. Reaching over the table he pushed the book aside and read the title.

“You aren't supposed to be reading that Kushina.” He warned her, “If my mother knew you were reading this she would have your head.”

“That’s why I'm reading it during the day.” She answered, opening the book where she had left off. “She doesn't wake up for another three hours so I have a good two hour window to replace the book and go about my normal routine.”

Minato rolled his eyes, “I spoke to mother about all this nonsense you have been babbling about.”

“It’s not nonsense Minato.” She glared at her husband, “My gut is telling me that there is something not right about this boy.”

“You said the same thing a few decades ago when the Nara clan and the Inuzuka clan merged.” He sat down, “You are obsessing over something that isn't there.”

“But there is.” She growled.

“My mother is going to examine the brothers and see if they are in fact part of the deceased Uchiha clan like you think.” He told her.

“When did you speak with your mother about this?” She asked, turning the page.

“A few ago.” He answered, not wanting to give her an exact time. “She keeps asking me why you are in the archives and I wasn’t going to lie to her. That’s very unbecoming of me.”

“What did you tell her?” She asked.

“I didn’t tell her everything but about the brothers is all.” He answered her, “Some things should be left between a husband and wife.”

“When is she planning on examining them?”

“At the end of the week.”

/////

Ino presented the empty basket to Sasuke before wrapping the scarf around his neck and straightened out his coat. Earlier that morning Naruto had Okayed for him to accompany her to the local market to gather food for their month. The sack of money she had was tucked into her jacket pocked securely and she smiled at him.

“Why do I have to go?” He asked.

“Because Izumo has chores to do.” She answered, sliding her wrist over the door and waiting for the click. She held the door open for him, waiting for him to pass through before following and softly closing the door behind her not to wake Naruto. She has the list in her hand of all the things they needed to gather for the month and kept repeating it over and over again in her head. “And besides its good to get out of his chambers once in a while.” She looped her arm in his and he let her.

“Your smile reminds me of my mother’s when the traveling Market would come into the village.” He spoke softly as they turned the corner.

“If that a good thing?” She asked, “I can’t stop smiling like that if it bothers you?”

“No...” He shook his head. “...No it’s alright. It’s quite comforting actually.”

Ino smiled the same way once more as they rounded another corner and through a doorway. Sunlight poured through each window and cascaded down on the flooring that was wood while highlighting the stalls and vendors that placed their shops near the windows. Sasuke had never seen anything like this and he now understood why none of the Vampires accompanied the servants that went to the market.

All the servants that were at his whipping were here, each one had a basket with goodies being put inside before heading to the next stall to examine their stock. Ino had drug him to a few, filling the basket and exchanging good for a few of the rubies she had in her pouch.

“Are you okay Sasuke?” Ino asked, “You look as if you are in a daze.”

He shook his head and looked into the basket, “I'm fine Ino. I've just...I've just never seen anything like this before.”

“What a market place?” She said, handing the man behind the stall a ruby and grabbing a few potatoes.

“No the sun.” He answered her finally. “Of course there are windows in our chambers but none of them show the sun like this.”

“Well it is March.” She answered, “The heavy snowfall should start to lighten up during the day and the clouds will go away, letting the sun shine through for a while before it starts to snow again.” She seen a woman dressed in a black kimono and pink hair and she smiled again waving her arms to get the other persons attention. “Its lovely to watch sometimes. Narutos old chambers was like this. I think that’s why he liked it so much. But with the chambers we are in now, we get to see the garden.” She said as she bumped into someone.

Green eyes glanced at Sasuke before landing on Ino and she nodded to her friend. “Afternoon Ino.”

“Hello Sakura, how have you been?” Ino asked, “The weather is finally good...yes?”

“Perfect. I didn’t know it was supposed to be sunny today. Lord Sasori keeps it so dark in his chambers we never know what time of day it is.”

“Lord Naruto is the opposite, he would have all the windows open if he could.” She giggled, “I swear he was supposed to be human and not Vampire.”

“You are the one who was whipped in the courtyard aren’t you?” Sakura turned her attention to Sasuke and he frowned.

That is the only thing they knew him as. The boy who was whipped in front of every servant because he decided he wanted to try and escape for nothing. He was already forgiven by Naruto and his other chamber mates. Friends if he wanted to call them that. He was becoming close with Ino and he joked even more with Izumo at Narutos expense so he guess he would be getting along with them.

“There is more to me than the whipping.” He shot back. “And I have a name.”

“Just because you have a name doesn't mean I will use it.” She claimed. “I can’t believe he was let out. I thought for sure Naruto would have him locked in his room for that shit he pulled.”

“Sakura.” Ino warned

“Well it’s true, the entire servant courters are talking about it still. The red eyed kid who was whipped and saved by his master.” She spat, “So what is it about you that has Lord Naruto so smitten with. Do you suck a good dick or are you just submissive?”

“That’s enough Sakura.” A woman ordered, raising her hand and slapping the pink haired woman on the back of her head. “That is no way to speak to your fellow community. Now go on Sakura, get from here.”

Sakura shot Sasuke another glare as she walked past them. What was it about him that made people act the way they did? He didn’t think he was giving off bad vibes, he was calm and collective like he always was. Yeah his attitude was shit but that was just his personality.

“Madam Anko.” Ino slightly bowed to her. “So good to see you this afternoon, I heard you were feeling ill.”

She nodded, “I was but with the help of Mi-lady Hinata I am much better.” She answered and shifted the basket from her left to her right.

“That is good news to hear.”

“So you are the Sasuke that Lady Hinata complains about.”

“I guess so.” He shrugged.

“Don’t take this the wrong way but there is nothing special about you.” She stated matter of fact, “The only unique thing about you is your eyes.” She leaned closer to him to inspect. “How did you get them so red? They are almost the color of blood.”

Sasuke took a step back, her presence to close for his comfort. “I don’t know.” he answered her. “I could say the same for you.”

She smirked before nodding at Ino.

“Goodbye Madam Anko.” Ino bowed once more as she walked away.

“Well it’s apparent that noone likes me here.” Sasuke muttered as Ino pulled him away to a couple more vendors. He didn’t know if she heard him or not but she remained silent till they were on their way back to Narutos chambers with two baskets full of food. Upon opening the door, Naruto was standing in front of the fireplace, his eyebrows knitted together while he was glaring at another who was sitting on the couch.

“That’s not true, Sasuke. Izumo and I like you as well as naruto.” She smiled once more.

“Wow, three people out of how many in this castle.” He tired closing the door as quietly as he could but once the lock clicked, both blondes looked up at them.

“Welcome back.” Naruto tried to act happy. “Please continue to put away food we will be done in a moment.”

“Yes Sir.” Ino nodded, pulling Sasuke to the kitchen and hearing the door close to Narutos room.

/////

“Did you hear the news?” Karin looked over to Hinata.

“What news?” She asked, setting her book down and giving the redhead her full attention.

“Lady Tsunade ordered for Naruto and Deidara's servants to be examined.”

“For what?” Hinata questioned, “Are they planning on blowing up the entire coven now. Like being whipped wasn’t enough.”

“That’s what I thought but the gossip going around is that, Kushina thinks that the brothers are part of the Uchiha clan.”

“Like The Uchiha clan?” Hinata looked confused, “Like the one we read about in the history books as a child. Didn’t they die out with Madara or something?”

“That is just what we are supposed to be believe, but if he was as powerful as they say he was, I'm sure he knocked up some willing females to carry on his name.”

“Maybe you aunt is just going crazy and she is thinking into this way too far.” Hinata pointed out, “She is probably still mad because of the poisoning Sasuke did to her precious baby and is wanting to get back at them for it.”

“I don’t think she would stoop that low.” A voice said at the door.

“You don’t think so Kiba.” Karin said, moving over on the bed and making room for him to plop down. “She is destine to have those brother humiliated at every chance they get now since the whole Sasuke runing away incident. I mean Itachi, has been here for ten years and now that Sasuke is here he doesn't even come out of his chambers with Deidara anymore. It’s always Sai that comes out with him.”

“I never noticed that.” Hinata shook her head.

“She acts like they are criminals or something.” Kiba plopped down on the bed like she thought he was going too.

“Well trying to kill her baby is a crime in her book.” Karin nodded. “Wouldn't you agree?”

Kiba shrugged his shoulders, “I guess but I can’t really say because I don’t have children.”

“Well you're no help.” Hinata laughed, “What are you doing in here anyway?”

“Shika is out with Kurama and Hidan and my chambers is so lonely. The fat ass eats all day and the other keeps asking for me to do his hair.” He laid back, “it’s tiring.”

“Are you supposed to be watching your brother’s servants too?”

“Am I?” He asked confused, craning his neck to look at both of them.

“Well you and him do share a huge chamber so why wouldn't you?” Karin raised an eyebrow. “Temari is watching Sasori's servants while he is gone.”

“Well damn maybe I should check on them.” He frowned but from Karins view it looked like a smile.

“Oh lord.”

////

Naruto tossed and turned from his bed, unable to get comfortable. His thoughts were running back and forth from the chat he had with his sorrow filled cousin. He had never seen Deidara like that. So filled with worry and the red tears that streamed down his cheeks stained his skin. He still wasn’t able to convince him that it was going to be alright.

He tried for most of the night to convince Deidara that all the examination was going to be is a couple of questions and a sample of blood. But then again that was going to be the bad part. One way or another they would figure out Itachi was a vampire and then it would be all over. He even suggested switching Itachi with Sai. They both look alike and they wouldn't be able to tell the difference between the two but Deidara was convinced that is was all over for him.

Getting out of bed, he grabbed his violin from its case and opened the balcony doors and placed it under his chin. The storm that had rolled over the mountains crackled lighting across the sky followed by a clap of thunder and Naruto drew the bow over the first strings, sending his silent bedroom into a frenzy of notes that spoke from the soul. His body swaying with the music as the thunder boomed in the back ground.

He felt each note, the rise and fall of the whines and the intense emotions that filled him and a tear fell down his face. All the frustration and irritation over the last couple of months seeping through his fingertips as he raked the bow over the strings and he felt his right hand become faster and faster till the one of the strings snapped cutting his face as the door to his room opened.

“What is it?” He asked turning his head to the left, avoiding the other seeing his cheek till it began to heal properly.

“There is someone here who wishes to speak with you.” Izumo answered, taking a few steps in and setting down a tray with two glasses and a bottle of bloodwine.

“Who is it.” he asked, before touching his cheek to make sure it was healed and tear was gone.

“Deidara servant, the one names Itachi is here to see you.” he answered, “He is currently speaking with Sasuke at the moment. Shall I send him in once he is done?”

“Yes you can.” Naruto nodded, placing the violin back in its case and locking it.

Itachi’s footsteps were light and he closed the door to Narutos chambers with a soft thud. It must be serious for him to come and see him at this hour. The morning servants should already be up and getting ready for the day at this hour.

“Still trying to act human I see.” Naruto commented on his footsteps.

“Lord Naruto.” Itachi took a few steps forward before kneeling to him. “I do my best.”

Naruto turned to him, brows knitted together at the sight and he picked up the bottle of wine, pouring himself a cup.

“You have chosen to visit me at this hour...Why?” He asked, setting the half full glass down and filled the other cup the same as his own. “Servants don’t come to me like this on their own. Did Deidara send you?”

“No Sir he did not.” Itachi shook his head, but never looked up. His eyes remained to the floor till Naruto ordered him to stand. He had been in Deidara's care long enough to know how the Namikazes worked. The name alone demanded respect.

“Then why are you here?” He took a sip before placing the other glass on the table near the chair, “Please have a seat. Kneeling on the stone floor is probably not comfortable for the knees.”

“Thank you sir.” Itachi rose, taking the seat that Naruto had offered him. “To answer your question, Deidara didn’t send me because he doesn't know that I am here.”

“Sneaking out of your Masters chambers is a whipping offense Itachi.”

“Yes sir I am aware of that but I needed to speak with you privately.” He answered.

“Uh huh.” Naruto took a seat on the edge of his bed, leaning against the wooden post at the end and getting comfortable. “Go on.”

“There are rumors going around the Servants courters that I and Sasuke are to be examined by the Lady Tsunade. Is this true?” He asked. “I know rumors are rumors but for my sake I need to know the answer.”

“From what I am told, yes you and your brother will be examined.” Naruto nodded, “I'm sure you are aware that Deidara has already come to me and spoken with me about the whole thing. We didn’t come to any conclusion but we are working on one.”

“Whatever it is it will not work.” He stated, “Tsunade knows who I am and if you are planning on switching me out with Sai it won’t work.”

“Did Deidara tell you that?” Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Itachi nodded.

“I see.” He stood up gracefully, grabbing the bottle and pouring him another glass, “What Deidara doesn't understand is that it won’t be Tsunade who will be examining you. It will be her assistance Shizune or another human. Vampires only examine each other. Since you are clearly mortal a mortal will examine you.” He took a drink, “She will ask you a couple of questions, a blood sample and you will be on your way. Shizune is human. She doesn’t know what to look for so when the results come back inconclusive she will throw away your labs.”

“And if she doesn't?”

“It’s not hard take someone out when need be.” Naruto grinned. “But you worried isn't why you came is it?” He tipped his glass toward him, “You came for another reason. One that you are beating around the bush with me because you don’t know how to ask me.”

Itachi looked to the ground.

“So go ahead and ask me or tell me whatever it is that is plaguing your thoughts.”

He swallowed hard, “It’s just that…that if something were to happen to me and im not saying that it will…would you take care of Sasuke for me?”

“You want me to take care of your little brother in what sense?” He questioned. “Like I already am or what?”

“Yes as you are now.” He nodded. “He would be devastated if something were to happen to me now that he just got me back. He had been searching for me for ten years and now that we finally together again and have been able to spend only a few hours together for the last five months has been the highlight of his life currently and to know that it might be cut short because of a mishap would through him into sorrow.”

“Sorrow?” Naruto repeated.

“Yes sir.” Itachi nodded, “I'm sure he felt sadness when I was first taken, but I didn’t want my little brother brought here to serve underneath anyone as he is. I sacrificed myself for him to be able to live.”

“But he is still here Itachi.” Naruto stated, “He is in the same boat as you. Serving a vampire until the vampire sees fit to release him or worse. He attacked one of our caravans and was over powered but it brought him here to you.”

“I don’t know what you are trying to tell me.” He asked confused.

“Deidara and I will not let anything happen to you and him.” Naruto smiled at him. “Go ahead and drink up. You look like you could use it.”

“Thank you.” He nodded, picking up the glass and taking a sip.

Itachi stayed for a while, downing the remaining bloodwine in his cup and placing the cup back on the table.

“Shall I walk you back to your master’s chambers?” Naruto asked as they left his bedroom towards the door.

“That would wonderful thank you.” Itachi nodded. “I will see you later little brother.”

“Itachi.” Sasuke nodded to him as they walked out into the hallway.

////

Deidara knocked on the door to his uncle’s chambers, shifting his weight from one foot to the other in an attempt to calm his nerves. He knew this thing would be hard but he didn’t think he would be sweating like a mortal. He had already tied his hair in a half ponytail the left side of his face was covered by his bangs and he wore his finest clothing he had stored in the closet. If death shall come for him than this is how he would look.

Minato was the one who answered and Deidara thanked the goddess it was him instead of his aunt.

“Deidara what are you doing at my door.” He asked, opening it a little wider to see him better. “And wearing that?”

“May I speak with you?” Deidara countered his question.

“Of course you may.” he nodded moving to the side and allowing him into the foyer. “I have never seen you look so nervous in your life, what could be the matter.”

Once the door was closed, Deidara fallowed his uncle into the main sitting area of his chambers. The fire was lite and the high flames roared to the top of the brick firewall. As he sat down he could feel the heat soak into his clothed legs. His uncle handed him a small glass of wine before taking a seat across from him.

“Your aunt isn’t here if that is who you are looking for.” Minato stated, “She is in the library.”

“Oh.” He nodded, nervously taking a sip from the glass.

“So what it is you wish to speak to me about.”

An awkward silence lingered between them and he twirled the cup in his hand. “I fear I may be put to death soon.”

“For what?” Minato asked shocked. “Anything you have done can be explained Deidara. I don’t need to put you to death for something so trivial. Whatever it is I can help you through it.”

“What I have done can’t be helped.” He sat the glass down and clutched his hands together in his lap. “It has been weighing on my conscience and i can’t seem to release it.”

“Deidara whatever it is you think is so bad just tell me what it is.” Minato sat his cup down on the table and turned towards him. He placed a hand on the blonde knee to grab his attention but Deidara kept his eyes on the floor.

He didn’t know if he would be able to look his uncle in the eye and tell him that he accidently made a servant a vampire and has been keeping him secret for years. Itachi had the complexion of an eighteen year old even thought he was going on twenty five in mortal years. Taking a deep breath he downed the rest of the wine in his cup and sat it on the glass in front of him, feeling his uncle’s hand still on his knee he finally looked up, a single tear running down his cheek.

“I turned a servant into a Vampire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a long time waiting. I am sorry, but life and other stories got into the way and pushed them down. Way down on the list but I am back and it should be done within the next few weeks.   
> I know this chapter is shorter than the rest but at least its here.   
> Comments and Kudos are welcome.   
> Sam ^_^


	8. Battle of Power.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight for power can be a hellish battle, but who shall come out the victor?"

Sasori followed the soldier to the tent they had kept some of the prisoners in. All of the elders huddled together for warmth even though they were covered in tattered clothing that barely covered their legs. Vampire didn’t need coats or fur lined clothing like the mortals did for the harsh winters that covered the lands. Even though it was the beginning of March the cold air still swept through the lands like mid-winter.

“I was told one of you wanted to speak with me.” Sasori said, dismissing the man who brought them but kept Shikamaru at his side. When noone spoke he sighed. “I only came because I was asked for. Now switch one of you fuckers was it?”

In the back an old man raised his hand and used another person to stand up completely. His hair was braided from the top to his knees and he hunched over. He looked at Sasori with the most disgusted of looks but his eyes never changed the color of crimson.

“What is it?” Sasori asked, “Are we treating you unfair?” He pointed to the fires and the blankets they had sitting on a table. “We brought you food and warmth. The fire is burning bright what else do you need.”

“We wanted to tell you that you will never be able to get into the northern village like you are planning.” He began, “The walls there are impregnable and noone inside those walls will let you live, it’s been that way for centuries and you know it.”

Sasori smirked, drawing his dagger and appearing behind the old man. Grasping his shoulder, he piercing the knife thought the man’s heart. He had heard enough nonsense from the elder. He didn’t need a lecture.

“Good thing I can teleport then.” He said pulling the knife from his back and letting the man fall in a heap at his feet. The others around quickly pushed themselves to the sides of the tent, trying to avoid the blood that seeped through the wound. “We told you not to start shit with us. Your weakening village is just one stop on our way to the main village you all hold so dear.” he wiped the blood from his knife on the man’s shoulder and rejoined Shikamaru who was shaking his head slowly.

“The Uchihas will prevail.” The man gasped before his eyes closed.

“They never learn do they?” He asked, ignoring the old man’s words of insanity. “The only ones who prevail will be the Namikaze Coven when we are through.”

“No it doesn't seem they do.” Sasori answered, heading out of the tent. He gave a signal to the other vampires who were standing around listening that the tent was free game and to have fun. As Shikamaru and Sasori entered their shared tent, the sounds of screaming and groans of satisfying blood lust filled the air they both smiled. “It’s like music to my ears.” Sasori chuckled. “Did Hidan leave already with the thirty-five men and women we found here?”

“Yes he did, at least I think he did.” Shika nodded. “He sent a report an hour ago that they are halfway to the Castle by now.”

“Damn he moves fast doesn't he?”

“He wants to beat the Sun.” he shrugged, “You know he has never liked it. He told me he would be back before we attack the main Village though. He wants to see inside that village just as much as we do.”

“Yeah I know. I just hope he hasn't killed any on the way.”

“Kurama gave him strict orders. If he killed one or attempted to kill one, he would rip him limb from limb.”

“Well that sounds promising.” He laid down on his cot. “I forgot how exhausting being a soldier can be.”

“Not as fun as it used to be huh?” Shika chuckled.

“No it’s not.” He shook his head, “How do you do it?”

“Blood and sex,” He answered, “And it doesn't have to be in that order either.”

////

Sasuke waited till his brother and Naruto were completely gone and Izumo was in the bathroom before pulling Ino to the back of the chambers by the windows that over looked the mountains. His thoughts had been plaguing his mind here recently and hearing the pink haired girl make her snooty comments about Naruto he couldn’t help but think maybe he did have some unspoken feelings for him or maybe he was just confused and needed a second opinion.

“What is it Sasuke?” She asked, pulling his attention from the mountain to her face, “You’re not still bothers by the comments from Sakura are you?”

“No…no,” He shook his head trying his best not to get caught in a lie with her, “No her comments didn’t bother me.”

“Then why have you been so quiet?” She sat down on the window sill and pulled him down with her, “Sakura’s master Sasori is a bit of an asshole. He rants about things that makes no sense so most of her information if probably just bullshit.” She touched his shoulder, “So there is no need to fret.”

“But what if she is right? What if the only reason he keeps me around is because he is smitten with me. Whatever that means.” He blurted, regretting the words as they left his mouth and Ino smiled.

“Sakura being right would be a revolution. That’s the first thing you need to know.” Ino commented, “She likes to push the newcomer’s buttons just like her master. There is no reason for you to believe her. You have never done anything to Naruto in that manner and from what I still believe you two butt heads like rivals. You’re constantly on each other’s cases and you make fun of one another. I don’t see flames sparking there.”

He adverted from her and glared out the window at the darkness that rolled over the peaks of the mountains. Was this Sakura person just sprouting things because she was an asshole too? He didn’t know what he was feeling anymore. He liked being in Narutos presence, he didn’t have the urge to fight or run away like he use too. He was content. He got to see his brother, he had a room with clothing and he ate much better than he did down in the village. He wasnt fighting for his life, he had even put on a little weight instead of the skin and bones he was when he first arrived.

“Look Sasuke,” She touched his knee in a friendly manner, more like a mother would when she was explaining something and he allowed her to touch him, “Whatever it is that you are feeling, they are your feelings and noone can take them away from you. Noone has the right to judge you either because somewhere down the line we were all in the same boat as you. If you decide to pursue them make sure it’s something you want to do and not doing it because you have too or feel the need to do to make others happy.” She smiled at him, a clear sign that she already knew what he was thinking.

“You know what im talking about don’t you?” He muttered.

“Yes I do.” She glanced down at the bite marks that covered her arms still, “I have been on both sides of the spectrum, used and pampered so I know what it is like. There is a plethora of emotions that boil and you don’t know how to control them but I do know that if you find the one that boils you over, you will be the most happy.”

“Thank you Ino.” he nodded to her.

“Im going to leave you here to ponder what we talked about while I start dinner.” She patted his leg feeling accomplished that he used his manners with her instead of a remark while gathering the bottom her dress in her hand and standing up carefully not to trip.

He leaned against the window frame, drawing his knees to his chest and laid his head down after wrapping his arms around his legs. He could kick himself as his brothers words popped into his head once more.

////

“You've done what?” A voice said from the door, drawing their attention from one another to the intruder.

The sound of her heels echoed off the walls and the door shut with a click but before he knew it she was standing next to him, pulling him from the chair and making him look at her. Her eyes were as red as her hair while the anger of finding this out radiated off her like heat. She seemed furious and Deidara felt as though he deserved it.

“I accidentally turned my servant into a vampire.” He repeated.

“Which one?” She asked, but her words dripped venom.

“Itachi.” He answered her and she threw him across the room, his body sliding across the flooring and connecting with the wall.

“Kushina please.” Minato stopped her, “We aren't going to get anything out of him if you beat him.”

“Did you not hear what he said?” She glared daggers at her husband. “He turned a slave into a vampire.”

“Yes I heard him I have ears, but we haven't figured out how?” He said, as Deidara stood up groaning from the pain in his back.

He had hit the stone wall hard enough to leave a dent and his ribs felt as if they were broken. When she was angry she didn’t hold back like he thought she would, even with him being family and all. Coughing, a small speck of blood shot from his mouth to the floor and he wiped his lips with the sleeve of his coat.

“How did it happen?” She finally asked. “Unless you did it on purpose.”

“I wouldn't turn someone on purpose.” Deidara shot back, irritation bubbling to the surface, “Noone wants to be a bloodsucker because they have too.” He inhaled with a groan. “It was an accident, we were fooling around and I was bit. I didn’t think he broke the skin till it was too late.” His bottom lips quivered. “I tried all I could to stop the change, even tried to drain him to an inch of his life but it was too late. He already ingested it and his organs had absorbed my blood.”

‘How long?” Minato asked.

“Almost three years.” Deidara answered truthfully. “I've hid him for almost three years.”

Kushina exhaled before shaking her head slightly and leaving to her bedroom to irritated to stay.

“Im sorry Deidara.” Minato nodded to the guard at the door.

“Im sorry too Uncle.” He muttered as a set of wrist cuffs were locked into place. “This is all my fault.”

“Please escort Deidara to his chambers and take the Vampire Itachi to the dungeons. The council will needs to convene and decide your fate. You have broken the law and brought shame upon us. You must be judged.” Minato waved the guard out.

Deidara remained quiet on the way to his chambers, the hallways were deserted of fellow patrons so he was not put to shame as of yet. His cousin though…Naruto was waiting with Itachi when Deidara was forcefully pushed into his chambers, the cuffs breaking free as he hit the floor and his face bouncing off the stone from the force. Itachi quickly kneeled down, picking Deidara up and brushing back his hair. As soon as he seen Deidaras expression, everything they talked about in the middle of the day in the darkness of the blondes room came to him and he silently nodded. He understood what was happening and his lover didn’t need to explain but the tears down Deidaras cheeks broke his heart.

 _-Ill find my way back to you-_ Itachi implanted into Deidaras mind with a smile.

“Im sorry Itachi.” Deidara began to cry and wrapped his arms around his neck in a tight hug, shackles be damned.

“Deidara what did you do?” Naruto asked as the guard approached Itachi, jerking him away from Deidara embrace.

“No please don’t take him…not yet.” Deidara pleaded and cupped Itachi's face while he was being cuffed, he wasn’t ready for the emptiness. “I love you Itachi.” He pressed his lips to the other and smiled in the kiss when he responded. Kissing him back with just as much passion as he had.

“I love you too Deidara.” He said as he was jerked from his touch and out the door.

Deidara fell to his knees, his hands still hovering in the air as if Itachi's face was still between them and Naruto quickly covered his ears as Deidara let out a fierce screech that shattered the glass in the room. When his shaking hands finally dropped so did his body, his forehead connecting with the floor as he cried. What had he done, why had he done this? Itachi and he were going to die because of something he had done and there was no way to stop it. This was all his fault and he knew it.

Naruto knelt down infront of him, his hand gently rubbing his back while he blocked out the screams of agony from him. “Deidara.” Naruto muttered.

“Pl—please just ki—kill me right here.” He begged. “I don’t wa—want to d—die like that…no not like that. I can’t let Itachi watch me burn.”

Naruto gathered him in his arms, resting his head on the others shoulder. “We will get through this do not fear.”

“N—noo we won’t.” Deidara pushed him away, “This isn't happening to you.”

“They are my parent, im sure I can speak with them about this.” Naruto offered. “Make them see reason--

“It’s too late.” He shook his head, “Your mother already knows about it.” Deidara stood up, wiping his face with the back of his coat sleeve, staining the white fur red. “She will have them try me for the harshest punishment to teach the rest of the Coven a lesson just like she did to your servant when he escaped and she will display me like a fucking sacrifice. She will make everyone watch as I burn not just my lover.”

“Who says you’re going to burn though?” Naruto countered, “There are many things that would happen besides burning. There is beheading, stake through the heart, death by battle or hand to hand combat.”

“Your mother will make it burning.” His lip quivered, “It’s her favorite thing in the world.”

“Maybe but my mother isn't a part of the council.” Naruto stood up. “The only thing she can do is testify against you to them. Our grandmother isn't going to let you die.”

“I know you are trying to help Naruto, but I just want to be alone right now.” He turned away from him, “You know where the door is.”

“You know where I am if you need me.” Naruto whispered as he left Deidara’s chambers. Halfway down the hall, he heard Deidara collapse to the floor and begin to cry once more. His heart stung for Deidara. The actual cousin he liked was going to be put to death for a stupid law that was drafted centuries ago. So what if Itachi was a slave that had been made into a vampire. There were people every day made into vampires when they asked if they would remain loyal to this Coven, why was Itachi so different?

Before he realized it, he was infront of his Grandparents chambers near the council rooms. Their huge black and red door out shined the other and he held his hand up to knock but stopped halfway. The sound of his mother’s voice rang out from the other side as did Minatos as they spoke with his grandparents. He leaned against the door, tuning out the rest of the hallway and focused on what was being said on the other side of the door.

–

“He has done what?” Tsunades voice rose as did her cup to her mouth, she didn’t believe what she was spewing from her mouth. “Deidara wouldn't be capable of something like that.”

“What do you mean he isn't capable of that? He’s a vampire and that slave was a mortal. Any blood from us would make him a vampire.” Kushina argued.

“Why is your wife speaking to me?” Tsunade looked at her son, “You are the coven leader here, and you run this house don’t you? Does she speak for you now as well?”

Jiraiya took a drink, hiding his amusement behind the cup at his wife's statement. He had never seen her so irritated before and it was only a matter of time before she would leap from her chair towering over the redhead to show her authority and put her in her place. He was just as curious is to why his sons wife was speaking for him as well. He was the coven leader and has been for the last three centuries and the way Kushina was acting didn’t start till the new batch of Servants had arrived.

“Are you just going to sit there or are you going to answer me?” Tsunade looked at her son, “When I made you coven leader I didn’t do it so your wife would run it.” She pointed to Kushina, “Sit the fuck down and shut up.”

Kushina’s mouth dropped but sat down as she was told. “You can’t speak to me that way.”

“Excuse me?” Tsunade glared at her, rising from her seat and walked across the rug to her. “In this house, the wives of the Covens leaders have barely any say of the wellbeing of its people. You are to sit there and look pretty to the new arrivals and greet the others as you should. You do not run this coven nor do you speak for its people.” She leaned down so she was an inch from Kushina's face. “We raised you to your status and I can drag you down just as quickly. You are easily replaceable.”

Kushina remained silent as did Minato. He had never seen his mother so angry before. He always thought they got along. How wrong he was.

“It states that any vampire that has made a servant into vampire is to be put to death.” He finally said, grabbing his mother’s attention. “It’s the law of the coven that you established.”

“Are you really going to put your own family to death?” Tsunade asked, standing up completely. “Kushina you may leave, this is for family and you are just the wife.”

“Deidara is her family just as much as mine.” He stated, “She practically raised him as her own when Kurama dropped him off to us. So she does have a say in what happens to him.”

Tsunade sat back in her seat, folding her leg over the other and clasped her hands in her lap, waiting for a response from both of them. The laws were harsh but they had to be dealt with accordingly.

“You say she has a say in what happens to him.” She glared at them both, “But yet she is wanting to put them to death. So if he dies it would be like killing Naruto wouldn’t it, unless you have another solution?”

They remained silent and Tsunade groaned.

“Well.” She asked.

“Kill the servant.” Kushina muttered.

“What was that?” Tsunade asked, “Why don’t you speak up...you were so eager to speak earlier.”

“I said kill the servant.” She repeated, knowing that she heard her the first time. “Kill the servant and issue a punishment on Deidara for turning him. It can be dealt with in private so that noone knows what happened and so he won’t be judged by the other clans.”

“I don’t think Deidara would be very pleased with that.” Tsunade said, “From what I know Deidara is very attached to that boy, he would know if the servant has perished.”

“The bracelet would alert Deidara of his death.” Jiraiya stated.

“Yes but then he would know his fate.” Kushina answered.

“Look she is speaking for you again.” Tsunade rolled her eyes and gripped her fingers tighter, the anger seeping through her body was spreading through the room and her husband laid a hand on her arm to comfort her. “So glad I have raised a mute.”

“If we kill Itachi, we are going to have to kill Deidara too.” Minato spoke at his wife.

“Deidara can learn to live without him.” She snapped.

“But it won’t happen that way and you know it.” Minato argued with her. “That’s like taking me from you. You wouldn’t be able to go on and live without me. The same goes for Deidara about Itachi. They have a bond that no one can break and im sure ripping those two away from each other would awaken a power inside Deidara that would scare all of us.”

“But what is the life of one slave?” She shot back, “There are many others out there that can replace--

“I think I finally figured out what this is all about. I have no problem with the boy becoming a vampire but it seems you are destine to have a punishment served.” Tsunade interrupted cocking her head to the side with a smirk and lower her eyes at her daughter in law. “You want the boy gone because he is an Uchiha.”

“Excuse me.”

“That’s why you have been researching through the archives, isn’t it. You really want to know if they are his descendants don’t you?” Tsunade chuckled, “Oh you are so easy to read and I don’t know why I didn’t see it till now. Your hate for the Uchihas is still going strong after all these years I see. Still can’t forgive the Uchihas for trying to kill your grandmother can you?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about Tsunade.” Kushina clenched her fist.

“You can play dumb all you want, the elders and council knows what happened. It’s written down, we have the books.” Tsunade rolled her eyes. “Now let’s get back to this servant business, we can deal with your bullshit later. If we kill one of the Uchiha brothers the other has to go as well.”

“Naruto won’t let that happen and you know it.” This time it was Minato who spoke. “Naruto will protect that boy till his last breath, he would destroy the entire coven if need be.”

“Well your wife is so worried about the two why not. Kill two birds with one stone. Our coven would be free of the two and I wouldn't have to deal with her anymore.” She pointed to Kushina. “We can give Deidara's other servant to Naruto to make up for the one he is going to lose.”

Minato shook his head, “No.”

“No?” She raised an eyebrow and secretly smirked, her son was finally standing up to her.

“I said no.” He shook his head again.

“Why not?” Kushina asked this time. “It would get both of the Uchihas out of this house and I wouldn't be constantly pulling my hair out because of it.”

“Well since both of you can’t seem to make up your minds about this they are both sentenced to death.”

“What.” They both said in unison.

“Deidara will be struck by sun, and Itachi will watch while he is chained to the floor.” She ordered, “We don’t need to get the council involved in this because it’s a family matter and since you two don’t know how to come to an understanding, I will be the one to make it for you. Itachi will die as well and he will suffer the same fate at Deidara. It will happen within the next week. I want the other vampire starved so he looks just as pitiful when Deidara sees him.”

“Ever so cruel you are wife.” Jiraiya took a drink and waved the other two off. “Let Deidara know of his fate within the next few days.”

“As you wish.” Minato bowed.

///

They were going to kill Deidara. Without even hearing his story and now he understood why his mother hated the Uchihas so much. The very name when she hears it always sent irritation through her words. The Uchihas had tried to kill her grandmother but he had never met his mother’s side. She always told him that they didn’t exist and now from what he heard it seems all brand new.

He quickly left the Council hall, heading back for his own chambers, he wanted to barricade himself into his own room. To not free himself until this matter was solved. They were going to kill Deidara quietly so noone would rise suspicion and he would collect Deidara other slave but he didn’t want the other slave. He wanted to keep the three he had. He had grown to care for them, to love them as if they were his own and he didn’t want this little piece of family he had to be taken from him.

Of course he had family outside of the chambers he calls home. His mother and father, grandparents and even his cousins, but he would never feel towards them like he did with the three he has been taking care of. His chambers were silent. A cold death washing over him and he quickly checked each room, his movements not making a sound as he peered into them to make sure they were all still breathing.

His last room was Sasukes. The Uchiha his mother hated so much and the Uchiha that he had grown to cherish. The hold that Sasuke seemed to have over him made him think irrationally and impulsive. He wasn’t able to control his body when he was around him and he constantly wanted to touch him, even if it was just a shoulder tap. Anything to have contact with him, to absorb his heat into his own cold existence and make him feel alive again.

He couldn't imagine not being able to see the Uchiha like he is now….so vulnerable. The dark haired man was lying on his back, one foot out of the blanket and knee ever so slightly bent against the wall. His right arm was covering his eyes and his lips were parted, such an erotic sight and now he finally understood what Deidara meant.

These mortals were such fragile creatures, playing the role of a good servant so they wouldn't end up killed or become a blooder. His heart felt a pang of guilt at all the others they had casts aside to make room for younger and more reliable servants, ones that could keep up with them and weren't slow. Stepping towards the bed, Naruto leaned down, his face mere inches from the other and he lightly nuzzled Sasukes face with his nose, inhaling his scent. He wanted to remember him just like this...peacefully sleeping without a care in the world.

“I will protect you till my last breathe.” Naruto’s voice was barely above a whisper and he heard Sasuke take a deep breath. A soft exhale of his name from the ravens lips had his body tingling and he quickly left the room towards his own chambers. He needed sleep, the headache was setting in but the smile that adored his lips never faltered while he crawled into bed. Did Sasuke really dream about him? The soft exhale of his name on his wicked tongue told him that he did. He wanted to hear it over and over again.

He felt his hand travel down his chest, over his flat stomach and under the blanket till his fingers grazed the hem of his pants. He shifted in the bed, drawing his knees up, slipping his hand into his pants and grasped his cock at half mass before stroking it a few times. He needed release, his body was urging him to stroke as hard and fast as he wanted but he wanted to take his time. To picture the raven underneath him, legs spread giving him the view he wanted…so open and only for him. His face flushed, toes digging into the mattress with each stroke of his cock deep inside Sasukes tight untouched heat.

 _Naruto_ \--- he wanted to hear. The sound of his name slipping through his swollen lips.

He tightened his grip on his cock, mixing the pearls that accumulated down his shaft and used the bed to thrust into his hand, popping the head between his clenched fingers till his balls tightened and he released into his hand and coating the pants he wore. His chest heaved and he tasted blood, not realizing that he had broken skin. Drawing his hand from his pants he wiped his cum on his leg and rolled over, clutching the pillow beside him and drifted off to sleep still high.

\--

The next evening, naruto woke to the soft murmuring of his servants from under the door. His ears perked up at the sound of Sasuke voice explaining something to Ino and her laughter ringing through the kitchen while Izumo telling them to shut up because he was still sleeping, but he wasn’t anymore. Switching to his back, he rubbed his hands over his face and stared up at the ceiling and his actions from that morning popping back up and if he could blush he would have but the events of the previous day was running…over powering the dirty images and he couldn’t help but think of his cousin.

The look of devastation on Deidara face was something he…himself never wanted to experience but what if it did happen? What if his grandmother did decide to kill two birds with one stone and Sasuke was stripped from him. She so easily decided on Deidaras fate that she didn’t even hesitate with the sentencing. She could easily change her mind about Sasuke as well.

But he wouldn’t let that happen. He would tear this castle apart getting to him if he needed too. His father was right on that statement. There was something about Sasuke that he felt protective over. Not just because he was his servant and that he had to fight another to gain this one…no it was something else. He felt this unexplainable pull towards him.

 _-It’s because you love him-_ a voice inside his head muttered but he swiped the thought away. Vampires aren’t supposed to fall in love with their servants it was taboo from the start. Their bodies wouldn’t be able to handle the true power of a vampire and they tend to loose themselves in love making without realizing it, but then there are some who are able to withstand it. Ino for instance came to mind, he knew exactly what happened to her, causing him to fight his uncle and unleashing the destruction he had buried inside to free her from his grasp taking half of the Coven and castle along with his rage.

He vowed he would never do that but when it came to Sasuke, he had a feeling he would do the same. Destroy what they had finally made work just to see his face to touch him once more. Why does this always happen to him, out of all the servants he had had, this one buried himself deep and he wouldn’t be able to free himself from his grasp.

“Sasuke would you wake up Lord Naruto. Izumo and I need to get going or we will miss clinics.” He heard Ino ask him and Naruto quickly turned over on his stomach, pulling the sheets up a little to the middle of his back before burring his head into the pillows.

The sound of Sasukes groaning answer was muffled by the pillows, but he agreed to her request. He opened Narutos door as Ino closed the outer chamber door and took a few steps into the dark room. A small chill filling the room while Sasuke dragged his feet across the stone floor to the side of his bed and just the shear thought of Sasuke so close caused his hair to stick up on end.

“Get up dobe.” Sasuke poked his back.

Naruto remained unmoved and the other sighed before poking him once more.

“Are you going to get up or are you going to stay in bed all night?” Sasuke asked crossing his arms over his chest. _Never thought I would be asking anyone that ever in my life._

“Go away” Naruto groaned, rolling to the other side of the bed away from him. He was secretly enjoying this and when he rolled over he cracked one eye barely open so he could see the irritation plastered on Sasukes face perfectly. He wrapped himself up in the sheet more, cuddling against his pillows with a content groan.

“Get up.” Sasuke reached over, grabbing the blanket trying to pull it towards him but it didn’t budge. Sasuke knew of the strengths a vampire had but he didn’t think Naruto would use it against him like this. After a while he released the blanket and threw his hands up in the air. “God you are insufferable.”

Naruto waited till Sasuke was halfway across the room before sitting up, the soft ruffle of the sheets stopping him in his tracks and he turned around to face the blonde. Sasukes eyes lingering on his bare stomach just above where the sheet had settled and slowly traveled up his toned chest, hungrily licking his lips before glaring at his face “Giving up so easily Sasuke?” He asked, not commenting on the blush that glorified his pale cheeks.

“Im not going to baby you.” Was his answer.

“You don’t find my ways fun?” Naruto asked watching him gulp hard enough that his adams apple bobbed and Sasuke shook his head, “You might find them amusing if you weren’t so presumptuous.”

“Did you just insinuate that im a snob?” Sasuke took a few steps towards the bed the blush completely gone and the only thing he showed was aggravation at Narutos antics.

“No I didn’t call you a snob, I insinuated that you were arrogant.” He corrected him, getting out of bed finally, noticing Sasuke did a quick glance at his crotch to see if he was wearing anything and heading to his closet for cloths. He didn’t want to prance around in nothing but shorts all night. “You are kind of prudent though.”

“How?”

“Just by the way you act and some of the things you say.” Naruto answered him, opening his wardrobe and picking out a few layers of clothing. “Your words have a certain sting to them that makes others think you’re being an ass.” He shrugged, “But then again that’s just part of your personality I guess.”

“How did we get on the subject of me?” Sasuke asked. “All I was supposed to do was come in here and wake you up. Then I could go back to my reading that I was doing before all this.”

“I don’t know.” Naruto shrugged his shoulders, grabbing a towel and heading to his bathroom. Before stepping into the separate room he stopped looking Sasuke up and down. “You don’t enjoy my teasing?”

“No I dont?” He asked, catching the somber look on Narutos face, “What?”

“I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me in the gardens after my shower.” He offered changing the subject, “It snowed during the day, so you would need to dress in warmer cloths if you agree, if you don’t I won’t expect you to be waiting for me.” And with that he headed into his bathroom, closing the door behind him.

His shower was relaxing, a way to wash away the news and the events that played out yesterday. He dressed in a simply shirt and long pants with the long black coat with a fur lining he had come accustom to before slipping on his boots. To his surprise Sasuke was waiting for him in the living room, his gray pants tucked into black knee high boots that he issued him when he first arrived. He had a black cloak sitting next to him on the couch while he read his book.

“You decided to come after all.” Naruto commented, closing the door to his room.

“I haven’t seen the gardens yet and im curious.” He answered, closing the book and sitting it on the table in front of him. Naruto held out his hand to Sasuke, waiting for him to accept the kind offer of helping him up but the other smacked his hand away, grabbing his cloak and draping it around his shoulders once he was completely standing.

“That was rude.” Naruto chuckled.

“Are we going or not?” He asked, heading towards the door.

“Yes we are jeeze.” Naruto followed, scanning his bracelet and opening the door.

////

“Are you done ignoring me?” Minato asked his wife, but still she stayed quiet. “If you don’t answer me, I will use my method of finding things out Kushina.”

This she knew was a threat and she stopped pacing infront of the window. After the meeting with his mother the night before, Minato practically dragged her back their chambers and demanded for her to explain what his mother had said, but her lips remained sealed.

It’s not that she didn’t want him to know about her past but it was more than two thousand years ago, noone wants to go back that far in the history books or in her history for that matter but she knew she could only avoid him for so long before he would force her down and take what he wanted.

“Kushina.” He yelled, a slight hint of anger in his voice and he was infront of her before she took a step.

His blue eyes turned red as he backed her up against the window. Her hands palmed the glass, wondering if he was going to do anything else. He was right about getting the information and she really didn’t want to be in pain for a while. Minato’s bite marks always took days to heal and she wasn’t ready for that.

“Im only going to warn you once more.” He growled. “Now tell me.”

Kushina pushed out a shaky breathe, “Yes I am still angry at the Uchihas for trying to kill my grandmother and it seems your mother knows it all. I don’t need to repeat a story that has been passed down for centuries. We made sure that he would never be heard of again but it seems those fire breathers have come back to haunt me.” She huffed, “And to know that my sons servant is an Uchiha send my blood boiling.”

“That’s not what I asked.” He scowled her, “I asked if you were done ignoring me. Your petty feud with the Uchihas is the last thing I give a shit about. If we were to be attacked by an army of Uchihas they wouldn’t get past these walls that have harbored us for this long. We have a quarter of the army here with us that protects us with their lives not to mention the elders. My irritation right now is you.”

“Me?” She jerked her head back, hitting the glass.

“Yes you.” He answered, “You have been ignoring me since the argument with my mother and im tired of it. You won’t look at me and all you do is pace around. Im getting tired of it.”

Kushina smirked, “Well what are you going to do about it?”

A predatorial growl left his throat and his hands quickly tangled in her long red hair jerking her forward till she was pressed against his chest. He shut her up by smashing their mouths together and she groaned against his lips, she knew he didn’t hold back when he was angry and she couldn’t wait till he took out his frustration out on her.

////

Sasuke stepped a few paces infront of Naruto, the inside of his cloak held together by his hands to block out the wind and cold. Naruto had pulled the hood up, covering his face from the brisk air and for the others of the house to not stare as much. The whole castle was buzzing about the Uchihas and Naruto didn’t want to draw any more attention to Sasuke as there already was. He didn’t want Sasuke to feel like he needed to stay in his chambers all the time either.

Ino had told him about what happened at the Market. How the other servants were glaring at him with disgust and belittling him. He had already been whipped infront of everyone, wasn’t that punishment enough?

“How is this the only part of the garden that has something growing?” Sasuke asked, reaching up and plucking a white rose from the vine that was attached to the gazebo like structure made of rock in the middle of the garden. “And white roses no less in the middle of winter.”

“They were planted as a reminder.” Naruto began ducking under the entryway on one side and following Sasuke, “a reminder that there is innocence in this world that even the damned cannot understand.”

“Well aren’t you poetic.” Sasuke twirled the stem between his fingers, dropping the flower quickly when a thorn pricked his finger. “Fuck.” He pushed his index against his middle and a drop of blood fell, soaking into the pure white snow below him.

Narutos lift his head as a small gust of wind pushed past his face, the smell of Sasukes blood invading his nose and he groaned at the smell, his mouth watering. It had been a while since he had actually fed and the scent was intoxicating. He felt his eyes flicker from blue to orange, catching himself reaching out to the back of Sasukes hooded head and slowly he licked his lips.

They both wanted to taste him.

“Naruto.” Sasukes voice broke through the small trance he was locked in, his red eyes studying his face before landing on his mouth. “When was the last time you fed?” He stuck his finger in his mouth but Naruto stopped him as the blood touched his lips.

“Don’t” Naruto mouthed, his fingers wrapping about his wrist gently and walking him backwards till Sasuke touched one of the stone walls. His head pushed into the roses and vines while the fabric of his hood caught on the thorns. He caught Narutos eyes color, noticing the cat eye slit and the orange that surrounded the pupil. Just the color alone brought back the images of him strapped to the wooden pole out in the courtyard and his back began to sting.

“Naruto wh—what are you do—doing?” Sasuke stuttered pressing his head further into the vines trying not to feel the wetness from his bloody finger trace his mouth from Narutos motions.

Orange eyes never left his face, the crimson liquid coating his lips before Naruto barely opened his mouth and his tongue darted out to lick Sasukes bloody fingertip, groaning as the taste danced across his taste buds. His eyes were so busy watching Naruto lick his fingertip that he didn’t feel the knee pressing between his legs and pushing his body up off the ground till he was even with Narutos eye level.

“Sasuke.” Naruto breathed, pulling his finger from his mouth.

“Naruto.” He gulped, the blood on his lips completely dried.

“May I kiss you?” He asked seductively, orange flickering to blue before the orange over took once more, engulfing his eyes completely.

“As long as you promise not to drain me.” He panted unsure, the feeling of Narutos breathe overwhelmed him and the emotions he tried to conceal swelled up to the top, boiling over. He hesitated at first, not knowing if he should touch him or even allow this to happen but he took the chance, wrapping his arms around Narutos shoulders, fingers playing with the back of narutos long hair and his legs unintentionally wrapped around the others hips securely.

“Never.” Naruto grunted leaning forward and capturing his mouth in a passion filled kiss, lapping his tongue over his bottom lip at the blood while his hands snaked between them and grasped Sasukes outer thighs holding him against his body with no strain. Sasuke felt like a feather in Narutos arms compared to some of the things he has ever lifted. He heard the leather from Sasukes boots rub together, locking behind his legs to hold him in place and his member quickly pressing against the ties of his pants.

Sasuke felt himself grow hard quickly, inhaling sharply when Naruto propelled his erection into his own, his mouth opening in a gasp that gave Naruto the leverage to shove his tongue into his hot mouth and he pressed his own against the vampires, surprised at how hot the appendage felt against him. He thought Narutos tongue would be just as cold as the rest of his body but that was proven wrong. His hips moved on their own against Narutos movements and the hands on his thighs tightened…almost bruising.

Needing air, Sasuke pulled back but the blonde never stopped. While Sasuke was panting against narutos ear, his breath made small white puffs of smoke and Naruto kissed down his jaw nipping just below his ear and was unable to go down further because of the cloak to his display. Instead he kissed around Sasukes exposed throat when he leaned his head back, his tongue sliding over the raven’s apple and up under his chin till he captured his lips once more. His hands gripped his thighs harder, Sasuke groaned in the kiss while opening his mouth for the blonde again and actually enjoyed the taste of his blood that was passing between them each time the vampires tongue would explore his mouth.

He wanted to feel more of him, he wanted to feel the vampires skin pressed against his burning flesh with his cold skin. The images that ran through his mind was picked up by the blonde and he groaned into Sasukes mouth as his bottom lip was taken between teeth playfully and a full on moan released from his throat when the raven pressed further into him, sucking on his lip with a smile and nibbling.

“Do you know how fucking hard it is to pin point yo--- Gaara appeared at the entrance and quickly turned away, covering his eyes. “Am I interrupting?”

It took a moment for both of them to realize they were no longer alone and the raven quickly pushed the vampire away with what he could muster, dropping to the snow on his knees. His body was still on fire from Narutos touches and he hated to admit it but he wanted him to continue. He dug his fingers into the snow trying to get a hold of himself, thanking whoever that the cloak somewhat went with him to the snow. He took a quick glance at the intruder from underneath the hood, noting it was the same redhead from before and a ting of jealousy took him.

“What do you need Gaara?” Naruto finally asked through clenched teeth, anger filling his senses. He finally had Sasuke where he wanted him, their lips clasped together in a fury of kisses and his moans echoing in his ear only to be interrupted by another. Naruto held his hand out to Sasuke, gazing down on him with the same lustfully orange eyes from earlier and Sasuke grasped his hand to stand up, Narutos body shielding him from the other vampire when he turned around. Pulling the rest of the cloak carefully from the thorns, securing it around his body hiding his hardness from further embarrassment.

“Are you decent?” He asked, “May I lower my hand?”

“We aren’t naked.” Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, clearly irritated with the situation.

Turning around, Gaara glanced at the dark haired boy naruto hid before turning his attention to his ex-lover. “I haven’t seen those eyes in decades.” He smirked, his voice dripping his jealousy and Sasuke reached through the cloak and grasped Narutos coat.

“Well only a few can bring out this side of me.” He replied, “Are we going to bullshit or are you going to tell me why you decided to pop in unexpected. I was in the middle of something.”

“I could tell.” Gaara rolled his eyes, “I came to tell you that your grandmother is looking for you, she wishes to speak with you or would you like me to tell her that you are busy.”

Naruto ran his hand through his hair with a sigh, “No need. I will go speak with her. Best not keep her waiting.”

“No you shouldn’t.” Gaara smarted off glancing at Sasuke one more and rolled his eyes while turning on his heel and heading back to the castle.

Naruto waited till the redhead was out of ear range before turning his attention back to Sasuke. His hard on had finally eased itself back down and his eyes had turned back to the dull blue color from before. He was expecting Sasuke pull back when his hand reached up, cupping his face and running his thumb over his swollen bottom lip but instead Sasuke leaned into the gesture, closing his eyes and puckered his bottom lip into narutos thumb, enjoying the sensation.

“Im sorry.” Naruto muttered, dropping his hand.

“For what.” Sasuke shivered, the cold finally getting to him.

“For losing myself.” He answered, taking off his coat and draping it around Sasukes shivering shoulders, “It will never happen again.”

And with that he turned, walking back the way they had appeared from. Quickly he picked up the bottom of the cloak and coat not wanting to step on it and followed Naruto up the path to the castle. He kept his head down, ignoring the glares and whispers that were about him. Most of them glaring at the fact that a servant had on his master’s coat.

“Sasuke?” Naruto murmured, stopping infront of his door in the deserted hallway, gently he pried the coat from Sasuke shoulders and slipped it on. Secretly he inhaled, loving the brief scent of Sasuke when he pushed his arms through the holes and buttoned one button. “Are you warm?”

Sasuke nodded still somewhat in a daze.

“Im glad,” He smiled and scanned his bracelet, hearing the door click open. The heavenly scent of fresh bread seeped through the crack in the door and they both inhaled. “Seems Ino is cooking, why don’t you go in and get you something warm to drink. I won’t be long.” He side stepped him but a hand shot out from under the cloak stopping him. “What is it?”

Sasuke glanced down at the floor then to Narutos face, “Could I have another kiss?” He whispered, the blush covering his cheeks to his ears.

Knitting his brows together he smiled, leaning down he pressed his lips to the others and wrapped an arm around his back smashing their bodies together. When he pulled back Sasuke was panting a little and his eyes were glazed over. “Is that what you wanted?”

Sasuke pushed open the door to his chambers, “Yes and don’t let it happen again.” He warned him loud enough where it sounded like a threat from anyone near them and slipped through the door.

“What a tangled web we’re weaving Sasuke.”

 ////

Kurama’s horse came to a halt at the top of the hill, overlooking the valley and just beyond the small valley was the walls of the city they were going to take. The hundreds of possibilities were running through his head. The village with the impregnable walls and worriers that were trained for any and everything. But he had to wonder, were they ready for the army of turned Vampires that were marching between the mountains.

Were they ready for the strength of the thousands and the speeds of a striking snake? He didn’t know what fate had in store for them but this was it. They were finally to the norther village. He could taste the ones on the other side, how sweet their blood would be running over his tongue and the begging he was going to make them do. It was time to assert themselves and he wanted to be the first inside.

His body tingled with the anticipation of the battle and he gripped the hand of his sword with a grin that formed from ear to ear. He was going to make magic with this victory. He felt like a king.

“Hidan” he looked to his left before looking to his right. “Sasori.”

“Yes.”

“What is it?” Hidan asked.

“Can you smell it?” He inhaled, “Can you smell the fires of victory and the iron that is going to be lingering in the air when we are done with this.”

“I thought we weren't going to be taking any lives this time?” Sasori asked, “We still need them to agree to the treaty since the other two villages were a fail.”

“Yes I know.” He said as the horse jerked its head to the side and stomped. The army stopped their march behind him. Their swords already drawn, fingers gripping the handles till their knuckles were white and a shiver ran through Sasori but Kurama drew his sword and pointed it at the village.

“My fellow Vampires, this is the moment we have been waiting for.” he turned him horse around, facing his battalion. “Through the weeks of harsh winter and destroying of the villages was for this moment. Behind these walls lays the purest of bloods and while they lay sleeping, we shall strike quicker than a snake as quiet as a creature of the night and take what is rightfully ours.” he held up his sword as Sasori dismounted from his horse. “FOR THE COVEN.” He yelled, his voice ringing through the ears of his fellow vampires.

“FOR THE COVEN” Was yelled back through the crowd.

A small break in the crowd made enough room for Sasori to stand in the middle while Hidan, Shika and Kurama followed once they dismounted. The redhead was the key to this operation. He was the only one who was able to get the chosen into the walls without detection. From the vantage point they had, the village was still silent, noone alerted, no bells rung or fires were lite. It was dead quiet and the shiver went through Sasori once more.

“Don’t tell me you are chickening out now.” Hidan chuckled, stepping behind him.

“Fuck off Hidan, this was my plan to begin with.” Sasori answered grabbing Kurama’s arm. “Hidan just remember that your only job is to get to the gate to let the rest in.”

“Yes I know Sasori, shit.” Hidan rolled his eyes. “Let’s get on with this, we don’t have all night.”

The circle that had formed around them linked arms, each person had a hand on another shoulder, circling around till only Kurama was touching Sasori. They knew this was going to take a lot of blood for him to teleport and Kurama ran through the purest of bloods in preparation for this. Sasori was going to drink from him, gaining the momentum they needed to make it into the village.

“We are ready when you are.” Kurama stated, “We have plenty of time before dawn.”

Sasori took a deep breath, concentrating on the group before biting into Kurama's arms and taking a few gulps. He felt the wind on his cheeks and the darkness that surrounded them. Inside the village walls was just as dark as the outside. It looked completely deserted.

“This isn't right.” Kurama jerked his arm away from Sasori and everyone lowered their swords. “The village looks deserted.”

“You don’t say.” Hidan rolled his eyes and looking straight ahead at the gate. He sheathed his sword, pushing his way through the small group towards the gate and stopped at the handle. “Taking a nonexistent village is going to be a piece of cake.” he pulled the lever for the gate, slowly watching it fall.

“HIDAN MOVE.” Sasori yelled, pulling his sword as a shadow crossed behind the silver haired man. But it was too late for him. The shadow figure had pulled the dagger, strapped to Hidan’s back and plunged it into his chest, directly into his heart before the flames began. They licked at his feet till his entire body was engulfed and he was collapsed to the ground on his knees.

Screams from every angle rose in the air, the smell of burnt flesh invaded their nose, dulling their senses while the pounding of footsteps from the outside came closer. The remaining battalions were closing in, their screams of excitement quickly turning to that of terror. Swords clashed together, yelling from one person to the next on where the enemy had gone or will be was the only thing on Sasori's mind. Their eyes were not quick enough to counter the black shadows that were killing them one by one. Even though the gate was open, the reinforcements were not passing the threshold into the village, they were being cut down at the bridge.

There was no way someone could have alerted them. All the messengers were killed, even the one from that night they destroyed their sister village on the hunt. Sasori had this plan down, it was running through his head over and over. It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

“Pay attention Sasuke.” Kurama yelled, dodging the attack from the left and kicking the man infront of Sasori.

“This isn't supposed to happen.” Sasori muttered, quickly taking a step back before his eyes connected with red.

The Shadow grabbed the collar of Sasori’s coat, pulling him towards him and smashing their foreheads together, knocking the redhead off balance and he stumbled backward into another smelling the blood before the feeling the pain. The hiss in his ear made him look down and he opened his mouth to cry out before another weapon was shoved through the back of his neck and cutting him off mid-scream. Falling to his knees he grabbed at nothing, the thickness of the air he was seeing as the stars fading in and out as he looked up at the night sky.

“Welcome death Vampir.” The woman growled before he burst into flames, red and orange dancing across his fading vision. His face hit the blood soaked dirt, his body scattering with the wind as the flame licked his flesh away. The last thing he heard was his heartbeat fade and his world went completely black.

All around him, his soldiers were dropping, flames engulfed most of them while the others perished from weapons and he didn’t know how much longer he could take of this. Jerking away from Sasori’s mouth had left a gash down his arm and his body lost to much blood to properly heal itself and now that he was being wounded from these shadows, his demise was surely inevitable.

His sword drug across the ground, slicing through three at once, their bodies falling in halves to the ground around him and he panted. He was not going to lose this battle. He fought long and hard for the last few months to get where he was and he was not going to lose without a fight.

This was his victory.

Or so he thought.

“Why don’t you just give up?” Kurama heard from behind him. “You are fighting a losing battle.”

Quickly he turned around, throwing down his long blade and grabbed the duel wielding swords from his back, the movement so fast from the sheath sparks illuminated his outline. The sound of boots drew his attention to the man in the crowd. His long black hair catching the wind and his red armor causing Kurama's eyes to widen. The redness of his eyes sparking so many memories.

“You're supposed to be dead.” Kurama stated, gripping the handles tighter.

“Supposed to be being the key words huh.” He answered. “It’s funny what fate can have in store for you.”

“How have you managed to live all these centuries without getting caught?” Kurama asked, using the back of his hand to wipe his mouth.

“Stealth.” He answered.

“I see you still have control over your element.” Kurama spat, taking a step forward.

“When the will of fire latches her nails into you,” He said dropping his weapon and holding his hands in the air. Two small blue flames appeared into his hand, casting a shadow on his face, “She’s a cruel mistress to get rid of.”

Kurama made the first move, running at him and sliding on his knees beside him while dodging his first fiery attack and slicing his leg open but the wound healed instantly. He was still a vampire and a well fed one at that. They played the game as they used to, Kurama constantly dodging his attacks while he would get a few nicks and puncture wounds in him.

“Im so glad you haven't lost it.” He yelled, kicking Kurama in the chest and sending him backwards, but he pierced the ground with his swords and stopped himself before the flames he was aimed at. “I thought you would go soft after all these years, the coven of the greats molding their greatest soldiers to be weak.” He said, shooting a few flames at Kurama's feet and laughing when Kurama only dodged one. “They have weaken you cousin.”

Kurama gritted his teeth, kicking off his flame covered boots. “Stop playing with me.” He growled.

“Im not playing.” He wiggled his fingers and looked up. “This game is win or lose.”

Above Kurama, a small flamed filled circle opened up and surrounded him before parting into three separate circles around his body. In defeat he threw down his weapons, there was no winning with this one, he knew all he had to do was clench his fist and his body would be cut into three sections. He had seen it many times on the battlefields when they were partners.

“I forgot you like to play with your enemy before killing them.” He rolled his eyes, “Im sure all my men are dead, as well as my generals and battalions. Your shadow people inheriting the same abilities you have.”

“My children aren't shadow people.” He nodded to the figures around him. One by one each figure appeared solid and they pulled a cloth from their heads. Red pupils glared at him, burning hatred from their soul.

There was one question he wanted to know. “Before you kill me, I only have one question.”

“And what would that be?” He asked.

“How did you survive this long?” He questioned.

“After I was cast out, immortality taken from me and my power stripped I was shunned from the master coven. Left on my own to fend for myself. No food or water, until someone came to me.” His eyes bore into Kurama’s taking a few steps forward him, his hand inching closer and closer to a fist. He could feel the flames edging closer to his skin, burning through his clothing.

“I know that part.” Kurama shot back, “I was there remember. How did you get your immortality back?”

The raven haired man’s hands shot out, gripping the sides of Kurama’s head while his fingers pierced their way into the sides of his skull. Blood gushed from his wounds, soaking the others pale hands while he leaned down till his face was mere inches away. “Your grandfather.”

Searing flamed, bubbled through his veins, lighting him on fire from the inside out and tried to hold that the scream that threatened to be released. He wanted to scream the man’s name, to force him to release him, he had won.

“I can help you.” Kurama begged.

“It’s too late for that.” He shook his head.

“MADARAAAAAAA!!!!” Kurama yelled out as his body exploded into flames, his ashes scattering into the wind.

Madara’s chest heaved, the relief of killing one of his rivals finally seeping into him and he smiled, bending to the sky and bellowing like a mad man.

“Father.” A woman said taking a step forward, “Are you alright?”

With his laughter finally dying down he turned towards his child. “I am fine Izumi.” He answered her. “Gather the tropes and lock down for the day. The sun is coming, I can smell it and get some rest because tomorrow we ride west to the coven that took everything from me.”

“As you wish father.” She nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurray!!! So much has happened in this chapter and im proud of myself. This chapter is 10600 words exactly and I put as much detail as I could in this as I could so that the previous chapters add up to this one.  
> I also want to thank everyone who had views and commented on my story, it really helps when I am feeling down about finishing it.  
> Sam


	9. Mayham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the news of Deidaras fate, will the house loom into darkness or rise?

_Thump…thump…thump_

Each sound getting closer and closer till the guard was standing in front of the cell. He hated having to check on prisoners, he didn’t join the Army to watch vampires who didn’t know how to act right. He wanted to be on the front lines where the action was. He wanted to be able to raid the villages like he hears from the other soldiers but instead he was here, stuck in the dungeons watching one measly servant.

A servant he was supposed to be watching, but instead he ventured to the top for drink and conversation with a few of the others. He hit his hand on the bars to rouse the man but nothing came about in the cell.

No breathing came from the other side, no movement just undying silence till the guard took another step, his foot sliding and he landed on his back. The ping from his helmet bounced off his eardrums and he groaned.

“What the fuck.” He stated to no one, touching the stone to push himself up but his fingers glided through something thick and gooey.

Behind him a few candles burned but not as bright as he needed to see, instead he rubbed his fingers together and brought his hand up to his nose, taking a sniff of the substance that coating his hand. Cringing he jerked his hand away, the rotting smell of flesh and iron invading his senses and he figures out the smell and substance was blood. Day old blood from the texture.

Scrambling to his feet, he quickly bolted down the hallway towards the sitting area. Pushing through the door, a few other guards were sitting about playing cards and jerked back when they saw him.

“Konohamaru what the fuck?” Kankuro glared at him, “Why the fuck are you covered in blood.”

Looking down he was able to see the blood that coated his pants, boots and part of his armor. “I think he killed himself.”

“What, that’s impossible, his hands were bound.” Kankuro eyed him and pushed past him, taking one of the larger lanterns with him down the hallway. He stopped short of the blood pool, noticing the streak marks from the other guard and shined the lantern into the cell. At the back of the cell, the vampire was lying away from the door with his back facing them. He didn’t move or flinch even when Kankuro hit the metal bars with his boot.

There was no sign of life, he didn’t move or breathe. Kankuro watched with a trained eye on his back muscles to see if they would flex when he inhaled but the body was still. Handing the lantern to the other guard, he opened his cell cringing at the sound of the door scraping across the stone floor before taking a step inside. He pulled his dagger for safety and stepped over the pool of blood carefully till he was near the body.

He gave a glance at the other guard and crouched down, his arm stretched out till it hovered over the body and he lightly touched His neck, checking for blood flow.

“Anything.” He was asked.

Kankuro shook his head, touching his shoulder and rolling him onto his back. Itachi's lifeless body fell, blood gushing from the open wound on his neck and his dull eyes staring at the ceiling. Frowning Kankuro stood up, his eyes still locked on the body and he shook his head till the small piece of metal glistened from the lantern.

“What is that?” The guard asked as Kankuro bent down and picked up whatever it was.

“This is the chip from his wrist.” He answered while avoiding the pools of blood and joined the other guard in the hallway. “He used it.”

“We have to report this.”

“I know this.” Kankuro said, “He’s supposed to watch the other die in two days and if we don’t show up it will be them watching us.”

“Do you want me to report it or should you?” Konohamaru asked.

“I’ll report it.” He groaned, stepping back from the pool that reached the tip of his boot. “Get this blood cleaned up and wrap him. I will let you know what to do with him once I am done speaking with Tsunade.”

“Yes Captain.” He nodded as he walked away, watching him go through the door and disappearing about the corner. This wasn’t going to be a good and neither was the smell from the dead blood.

////

Naruto tried not to give away his pleasant mood, his body was still buzzing and tingling from the sheltered thoughts of Sasuke. How his body molded with his own and how his kisses left him warm, extremely warm, almost searing hot. A feeling a vampire shouldn’t ever feel with another. He would admit that having Sasuke in his arms did fell right, like his soul had finally met the one who was supposed to complete him.

Not to say he didn’t believe in soulmates, of course he believed in old superstitions and folklore. He himself was supposed to be considered a folklore as well, but here he was, a hundred and twenty-two years later. Still alive and breathing. He slowed his pace in the Council hallway, the doors to his grandparents chambers opening and Deidara cuffed being followed by a guard exited heading in the opposite direction of him.

The buzz he felt had dissipated and all he felt was concern. The aching in his body sent his senses on high alert. His cousin didn’t even look his way, his hollowed eyes stared at the floor with his head down but he was able to see the tears that had stained his cheeks and hair. Instantly Naruto knew they had delivered his fate to him and he wondered what Deidara's reaction was. Deidara must have pleaded with their grandparents till he was no longer able speak.

He had regrets on accepting the request now. He slowed his pace, hovering at the opened doors till his grandfather looked up at him.

“Naruto, so glad to see you finally made it.” Jiraiya smiled, pouring him a cup of bloodwine and sat it on the table. “For you.”

The doors closed quietly behind him and he stopped at the table, the white haired man pushing the glass across the polished wood towards him as an offering. “I'm sure you are hungry, Gaara noted on your eyes earlier.”

“You and granny never call me here unless you have a purpose.” He accepted the glass and smelled it, it was fresh…almost too fresh and there was a sweet tinge to it. His grandfather watched him take a small sip before sitting down on the other side of the table. “Are you going to stay silent or speak up?”

“Can I not have you just for a chat?” He interjected and naruto shook his head.

“No.” he took a seat, “I see you sentenced my cousin.”

“I didn’t sentence anyone.” He stated, “On the contrary I fought for his life but your grandmother over powered my vote.”

“Well you didn’t fight hard enough.” He said downing the remaining liquid and passing the glass back to his grandfather. “Is that the new batch of blooders from the army’s winnings?”

Jiraiya nodded.

“Are you going to tell me what the fate of my Cousin holds?” Naruto broke the ice. He wanted to know why his cousin was crying so hard and when the other frowned he knew. “Was it burning?”

Slowly Jiraiya nodded, “His execution is set for two days from now.”

“I see.” He nodded slowly. “Who else knows of his digression?”

“Just the clan leaders as of now.” He sighed, “He is bound to his chambers till then.”

“Don’t you think that is unfair?” Naruto pointed out. “Why not just bound him to his chambers for a short period of time. Wait for it to blow over and to pass?”

“Well don’t you sound well educated on the ways of the Council.” His grandfather laughed.

“Well I do have grandparents that are Council members and my father is another story for another time.” He wiggled his way around the conversation. All he wanted to do was to leave but with his grandfather staring him down like he was, he would accept the next glass the older man passed to him and continued their talk.

“It’s about time you showed up brat.” She appeared out of nowhere, almost making Naruto spill his glass if not for his reflexes. “Wasn’t expecting me?”

“You do tend to sneak around.” Her husband chuckled.

“I thought you were going to keep Deidara's transgressions between the family?” His anger consuming him. If the other clan leaders knew it was only a matter of time before the entire house would know. Gossip always seemed to spread like wild fire in this castle. The littlest of comment could turn in a feud between two people. Naruto was no stranger to that.

“What are you talking about?” She raised an eyebrow.

“You said you were going to keep Deidara situation between the family, if the council members know the entire house will know too. If you would have kept it between the family, you could have banished him and no one would have known what he did.” Naruto argued, his irritation level was rising.

Tsunade raised both of her eyebrows this time, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at her grandson. “You weren’t supposed to be listening to any of that. Deidara's fate was left between your parents and myself. You are not a council member nor an elder.”

Naruto allowed his anger to consume him and he kicked the chair from underneath him, sending it flying towards the fireplace and splintering over the fire that burned.

“That’s doesn’t fucking matter if I am a council member or not. This is the fate of my cousin we are speaking about. Your grandchild and it seems you don’t even fucking care. Would you have done the same shit to me if I had turned someone? Are you even going to tell uncle Kurama that you have sentenced his son to his death or are you going to send a messenger because apparently Deidara isn’t worth saving?” He slammed his hands down on the table hard enough it dented the heavy oak and his pupils flickered between the reddish orange and blue he was used too.

“I never said he wasn’t worth saving.” She argued back, taking a step back.

“You had his fate decided by the other council members as well as yourself and your husband even tried to vote against you but you vetoed him sealing Deidara's fate.” He yelled.

His grandfather had grabbed his drink and left the sitting area they were currently at, he knew how this worked. Naruto and his grandmother had the same short temper and now with both of them in the same room, he didn’t want to be anywhere near either of them.

“Calm yourself.” She ordered, taking another step back. “What did you want me to do Naruto? Shun him to the badlands with his new found lover?”

“If you would have kept your mouth shut you could have. You stated that you wanted to kill two birds with one stone and rid this house of both Uchihas.” He growled.

“That was your mother not me.” She shook her head, “I simply threw the idea out there but I didn’t know she would agree to it.”

“But the fact that you threw the suggestion out there is problematic enou- He was unable to continue his answer before the door opened to one of the guards.

“What are you doing up here.” Tsunade asked, turning around. “You are supposed to be downstairs. Captain Kankuro.”

Kneeling quickly he lowered his head to her and flatted out his palms on the stone. “I have come to inform you Madam that the prisoner has taken himself.”

“Taken himself?” This time is was Naruto who spoke.

Kankuro stayed silent waiting for Tsunade to acknowledge him.

“I asked you a question, now answer me.” Naruto ordered.

“It seems he was able to slit his throat while we weren’t watching.” He answered him after Tsunade cleared her throat. “What would you like for us to do with his body?”

“The blooder rooms are under the dungeons correct?” She asked and the soldier nodded to her. “Send his body down the river like the others and no one is to hear about it. Not even Deidara. We will move his execution to three days from now.”

In frustration Naruto flipped the table, missing his grandmother by a few inches and bouncing off the wall before landing on its side. “You cannot throw him away like he is just another body.” Naruto growled stalking up to her. “Itachi was a servant to our house for ten years and should get the proper burial like all the rest.” His face was pure rage, the orange turning straight to red, “I’ll tell you here and now, if you try to take Sasuke away from me in the same manner, I will tear this castle apart and burn everyone in it.”

Tsunade grabbed Naruto by the collar of his jacket, jerking him down to meet her stance, “Don’t threaten me boy.” She warned, “And he was made without permission which makes him less than a blooder.” She pushed him back. “So he will be discarded like it.” She raised her hand, smashing her palm against his face and sending him backwards to the flood. “Take him back to his chambers and discard the body under the blooder’s chambers. It will wash out and be taken by the sun once it arrives.”

“Yes Madam.” Kankuro nodded,

////

Ino continued to knit a scarf, using Sasuke as a holder for her yarn even after he refused to help her, but she suckers him into it after promising to make his favorite for the next few days for dinner. When Sasuke had returned from the gardens alone, she noted the swollen lips and how his face was flushed more than usual from being out in the cold. When he asked her what was wrong all she did was chuckle and dried off the dishes.

“How was your walk in the gardens?” Ino finally asked pulling a few inches from the yarn from Sasukes fingers, “I haven’t been out there in ages.”

“I didn’t know that anything grew in the middle of winter here.” He answered her, “Who knew that white roses could grow in cold.”

“That’s because their roots are infused with the blooders underneath them.”

“Their roots go down that far?” Sasuke questioned, thinking of that place gave him the creeps and he tried hard not to think of the smells from that room but there crept into his nose. He cringed hoping Ino wouldn’t see it but even if she did she didn’t comment on it.

She nodded and looks at him, “So did you figure out what was plaguing your thoughts?”

His head jerked to her, chuckling at the small smirk that had the ends of her mouth pointed upward. “Yes I did figure it out, thank you.”

“Sometimes all you need is another to lead you in the right direction.”

“I think you set it up.”

“I would never.” She joked, pulling a few more inches of yarn from his fingers. “For you to even think that, saddens me.”

“But yet I don’t see a frown on those lips.” Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“You’re no fun Sasuke.” She teased and he frowned.

All three of them looked up as Gaara appeared in the living room, his white coat he was wearing earlier in the gardens was now gone and he was in casual wear. He nodded to Izumo and Sasuke, his attention solely on Ino.

“Where is your master?” He asked.

“He hasn’t returned yet sir.” She sat her needles down on the table and lowered her hands to her lap. A normal response. “Has something happened?”

Gaara shook his head, “No I need to speak with him is all.” He turned towards the door, hearing the feet approach the door.

Kankuro kicked open the door after scanning Narutos wrist, carrying him bridal style into the room and dropping him on the floor infront of Gaara. His golden eyes scanned the room, sending out a silent command that they needed to returned to their rooms but only Ino and Izumo heard it. As she stood up, she pulled Sasuke with her, avoiding the Captain and Gaara towards their rooms.

“What the hell is this?” Gaara asked, pointing to Naruto as the doors behind him shut and locked. “He was supposed to be talking to his grandparents.”

“He was talking to them till he pissed off Tsunade and she knocked him out.” He kicked Naruto towards him, “You look tired, why aren’t you asleep, its two hours into daybreak? His servants should be asleep as well.”

“I needed to speak with Naruto.” He glanced down. “And I'm sure they have been waiting for their master to return like good servants.”

“Well now you can deal with him.” He turned, “I have to go deal with a body.”

“A body?” Gaara asked, bending down and picking up Naruto.

“Yes a body.” He opened the door, “The Uchiha killed himself.”

////

Deidara woke from a dead sleep to a jolt running through his body. The aches in his body completely gone and he looked down at his bracelet, the swirl that held Itachi's blood from when he was first brought to him was blacker than coal and more tears swelled in his eyes. His mind raced, he repeated over and over again that it wasn’t true but when he tried to leave his bed, his knees buckled and he fell to the floor, the lifeline of Itachi's swirl broke and the smell of rotting blood filled his room.

“He’s gone.” Deidara cried, his head dropping to the floor while he cradled his wrist to his chest. “No, no no no no.”

“Master Deidara.” Sai muttered from his doorway. “Are you alright?”

“He’s gone.” He repeated, “He’s been taken from me.”

“Itachi-san?” Sai asked, kneeling next to his master and gently pulling his pale wrist from his chest. “His line is broken.”

“You don’t think I don’t know that.” Deidara looked up at him, his eyes going straight for the pulsating jugular in Sais neck. He had refused to drink anything while Itachi was held prisoner and he was becoming so hungry. Just the smell of Sai next to him was causing his mouth to water. “You need to go back to your room.”

“But you are in distress master.” He answered, releasing Deidara's wrist.

“Go back to your room and that’s an order.” Deidara demanded, but Sai stayed kneeling infront of him, “Sai im not going to tell you again.”

“Take my life sir.” He requested, moving his shirt to reveal more of his throat. “When the Uchiha hears of his brothers demise, he’s going to kill us all anyway and I would rather die by my master than a servant.”

“What are you talking about?” Deidara asked, cupping his cheek.

“That Uchiha in Master Narutos chambers is a descendant of Lord Madara all the servants have been speaking about it and once he hears of his brother’s death, this castle be leveled along with the masters of his house. “He explained and Deidara pulled him into his arms, stroking his hair to calm him.

“Nothing like that is going to happen Sai.” Deidara shook his head and tried holding his breath but the scent of blood was caught. “Sai.” He pulled him back, blue eyes locking on the slow trickle of blood coming from the wound on his throat.

“Please drink from me Master.” He bore his neck to him, “Please master.”

Even with him pleading, he didn’t understand but the hungry was winning. He felt his canines grow longer in his mouth, threatening to pass his lip the long he stared at the fresh red on pale skin. He fought with himself but the bloodlust won and he opened his mouth biting around the wound till his teeth were secured inside.

The murmurs of the other servants flooded his head with each gulp and he shut his eyes to try to block them out but it was no use. Every servant and slave was whispering the same thing, that the Uchihas have returned and that they were going to destroy the coven from the inside. Sai gasped, his hands that were tangled in Deidara's matted hair fell to his side weakly and Deidara pulled back, taking a deep breath while clutching Sai to his chest.

“I promised I would protect you and were I have almost drained you.” Deidara whispered, picking him up.

Gently he laid Sai down on his bed, kneeling beside him on the floor and touched his head to the sheets with hands clasped in his lap. Both of his servants have perished, one by his own hand and the other took his own life. What did he have to live for now? His own father doesn’t even acknowledge him like a father is supposed to. Instead he would rather obsess over the Army and gathering blooders when all Deidara really wanted was to have him around.

The thoughts of running towards the outer windows, hoping the sun was shining bright so that if he did decide to step into the sunlight it would singe him instantly. The velvet of the heavy curtains felt light in his hands and he stared at the cloth wanting to throw it open but stopped when he heard screaming.

////

Sasuke heard the other vampire mention his last name and he opened his door, sticking his head out of his room to listen better.

“Body?” He heard surprise in the red heads deep voice.

“Yes a body.” Sasuke turned the corner as the door opened, “The Uchiha killed himself.”

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks at the end of the hallway still lingering in the darkness so the other two wouldn’t see him while his brain overloaded on itself. Maybe there was another one of his family members here that he didn’t know about and they are the ones who killed themselves but when he heard the redhead say Deidara's name he knew it was his brother.

“Does Deidara know?” Gaara asked, lowering his voice.

The other man shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know yet, Tsunade orders was for his body to be thrown under the blooders to wash away later today. Serves him right for becoming a vampire without anyone’s knowledge.”

Kankuro locked eyes with Sasuke in the darkness of the hallway, a smirk spreading over his lips till his fangs showed before he left Narutos chambers. A small sigh escaped Gaara’s lips as he bent down and picked up Naruto from the floor, disappearing from the room and only guessed he was putting Naruto to bed.

Sasuke clenched his hands, trying to advert the shakes that vibrated through his fingers. His fingertips buzzed with the same feeling he had when he found out his parents were killed, the heat pooling in the middle of his chest and he slid down the wall, his head in his hand and his elbows rested on his knees. He tried to ignore the low buzzing in his head, that nagging feeling at the back of his mind that was taunting him.

_Serves him right for becoming a vampire without anyone's knowledge._

The words from the other lingered in his head repeating over and over again till it began to drive him mad, was Itachi really a vampire. He couldn't stand these blood suckers, the ones who think they are better than everyone else and can take people from their villages because they need servants. Deep inside the dam that held his hate cracked, flooding his veins with the familiar feeling of searing hit. How could his brother not tell him? With all the time he spent with him there was no way he didn’t realize it. The Vampire was lying. Itachi wouldn’t become a vampire without telling him, he wouldn’t break his trust like that and becoming something both of them despised.

His lip quivered when he stood up, he didn’t want to think of his brother at the moment and he tried to think of anything else as he shut the door to his room but Itachi's face crept back up. How his brother smiled at him when they first started their meetings. How he pulled him into a hug after ten years and it felt like he was seven again. That they were living in their quiet village on the edge of the eastern coast before the madness and Vampires appeared.

The vibrating that started in his fingertips crept up his arms, the dam was cracking more at the bottom and the dread settled in the pit of his stomach, each never ending igniting like fire and he pulled his hands away from his head, the tip of his fingertips fading to black and he heard the voice once more. The angry and hatred that rushed through his body put him in high alert. He could feel Ino and Izumo in their rooms, the steam running under Ino’s bathroom door as she showered while Izumo recited a small pray on his knees at the end of his bed.

In his master’s room, the redhead had put his Naruto to bed and left without a word. He felt the devil begin to dance, the silence of the room pounding against his ears but through the silence he heard that voice from before. The soft command that always asked him to do the things he didn’t want too.

_Kill them all._

His body froze…

_Release your power and kill them all, show them what an Uchiha can do._

He heard the distant beep of the wrist scanner, each step from Naruto's chambers was that of freedom and he began to enjoy the feelings of the flames coated the two swords he had picked up from the hallway on his way towards the main hall. His vision tunneled, his senses running high and he was able to pinpoint exactly where each blood sucker was by closing his eyes and scanning each room even though he never stepped foot into them.

He kept repeating one word over and over again as if it came natural to him and he drowned in the feeling of the screams of the others he encountered. He embraced the ash that touched his skin of the fallen he encountered and smiled when their bodies scattered across the floor.

The southern wing held no one but the medical staff, the men and women that helped those and he blasted a hole in the hall next to a window, ordering the humans to flee from the house and run. He didn’t know why he felt like he needed to let them go. He had no ill will against these servants that he had never seen before, but he knew if he didn’t order them to run they would remain under the vampires rule. To be treated like nothing as they have always done to the lesser of this world.

In the west wing, he quickly ducked, the woman with long black hair and lavender eyes chucked blow after blow, he was able to slide beside her as another called her name, giving him the opportunity to throw the left sword and slicing through her with his right. All her movements halted, her arms dropping to her sides and her body clasping to the floor. The redhead woman pinned to the wall, his flame covered sword embedded through her and into the stone held her in place.

In a panic she grasped at the sword, using what strength she had to try to pull it from her but when Sasuke cocked his head and peered at her face, she started to shiver, quickly turning her face away from him. She knew this was Naruto Servants and if he was here, that would only mean that Naruto was already dead.

“Did you kill my cousin?” She managed to choke out.

Sasuke didn’t answer her, he drew his arm back pointing his fingers and plunging it between her rib cage till he touched her heart. Clenching her teeth, her heart was pulled from her chest and discarded behind Sasuke next to the broken body of Hinata. As he walked away, he grabbed the sword jerking it from her and smiled when he heard her body fall to the ground as well.

“So it’s true.” Deidara muttered, falling to his knees at the sight of Sasuke.

Hearing his voice, Sasuke turned around noticing the other blonde at the end of the hallway he had just began to burn. Blood stained Deidara cheeks as he looked up at Sasuke, the black flames crawling around them on the floor as Sasuke crouched in front of him. The blonde flinched when Sasuke cupped his cheek and pressed his forehead to his own.

“Thank you for caring for my brother Deidara.” He muttered before disappearing from the hallway quicker than he had appeared.

Solid red eyes skimmed over the area, noting that he was close to the Market place where that pink haired bitch was at. The one who taunted him from before was speaking with a few others when he saw her and he swirled the swords around in a circle, small fire balls flying off and setting the stalls he passed on fire in a blaze of fury and heat. She fell off the chair, crawling backwards trying to avoid the flames that nicked at her boots till her back touched the wall near the entrance.

“Sasuke please.” She pleaded, “You don’t need to do this.”

“Too late.” He answered her, stabbing the end of the sword into her chest and picking her up with strength he didn’t know he had. Her hands grabbed the blade trying to pull it from her chest and blood ran down the front of her body pooling below her dangling feet and as Sasuke pulled the blade from her, he quickly using the left sword slicing her head from her shoulders. Her head rolled a few feet from him into a pile of burning woods and catching fire.

Mentally he had already noted the wings of the house, when he went out with Naruto he always asked for the longest route to get the lay out but there was one wing he never went too till now. With each wing he had set ablaze with the black flames that still coated his body like armor, he narrowed them down till he was at the entrance. He could smell the woman he was aiming for.

Her red hair was braided over her shoulder, her naked body exposed to the room that she thought she was protected in and Sasuke rolled his shoulders with a grin he never thought he would ever see in the reflection of the mirror. He was paler than normal, his hair matted to his face from the blood he was drenched in and pieces of his clothing here blacked from the ash and burnt in some places.

 _Do it_ -The voice encouraged, raising Sasukes arm to hover the sword in the middle of the woman's chest before plunging it deep inside her. Orange eyes, that color that mimicked Narutos opened to stare at the culprit, her hand reaching out to touch her husband while the other tried grabbing at him but all her fingers touched was a mangled body beside her and she used what power she had to try to scream until Sasuke brought the other blade down, slicing her throat like a hot knife through butter before she drew a breath in.

In a daze Sasuke stalked to the window, pulling the heavy curtain from the holder and flooded the room with sunlight as he inhaled deep. He felt alive, the blood coating his body seeping into his pores and coating him from the outside in. The remaining bodies on the bed curled into themselves, his swords falling from the bed to the ground with a painful noise. The sound of their bodies burning in the afternoon sun, played music against his ears and he never stopped smiling.

Stepping from the chambers, he jerked his head to the end of the hallway, the man who was in Narutos chambers earlier that morning stood with four guards behind him, a crossbow at his side cocked and loaded. If he didn’t know any better he would say that dart would be for him and he gripped the handles on the swords much tighter. The murderous grin reappeared on Sasukes lips, dancing from ear to ear telling him to take them out quickly but leave this man for future torture.

“Make another move and I’ll kill you where you stand. How can a nobody like you destroy an entire coven in three hours?” Kankuro raised the cross bow from his sit, aiming it directly at Sasuke who was standing in the middle of the Council hallway. “Did you really think you could get away with this?”

“I plan on it.” Sasukes voice rang out through the hallway taunting the soldiers while the black flames that covered the swords crawled up his arms to his shoulders and continued to drape over his body in a protective barrier.

_Say the magic word Sasuke, use it against the ones who disposed of your brother._

Sasuke glared at the vampires at the end of the hallway, the vibrations of other soldiers approaching from behind him made him look over his shoulder at them and if he accomplished this he would be able to take out the wing as well as the vampire in the rooms. Accomplishing what the voice inside was telling him to do, once he did this he would be free and he would be able to talk away from this dreadful place no longer a servant or a slave, but a free man.

“It brought me pleasure kicking your brother’s dead body into the blooder tanks.” Kankuro taunted, his finger tightening on the trigger just a hare.

With the mention of his brother, the crude and evil images filled his sight causing him to drop the swords he was holding and a scream that released itself from Sasukes small frame shook the walls around them, most of them dropping their weapons and holding their ears as the stone floor began to crack just below their feet and the force broke the ceiling. Sunlight poured through the ceiling, surrounding Sasuke before spreading down the hallways towards the group of soldiers. Kankuro released the trigger on the bow, the arrow piercing Sasuke in the shoulder and he looked down at it with a smile before shaking his finger at him.

“That was the wrong thing to do.” Sasukes voice rang in their ears, his eyes locked directly with Kankuros.

The black flames gathered in his open palms on command, the flames licking at his skin and he took a step forward. With each step towards the flames grew in size till Sasuke raised his hands over his head and spread his arms out on each side of his body. With one last smile, he leaned his head back, solid red eyes glaring up at the huge ball of flames that hovers above him. This was it, he was going to take them all out and finally he would be free.

 “Im coming brother” Sasuke muttered before commanding “Kagutsuchi” and with that his world went black.

////

Smoke rose high in the air at dusk, the smell of burning flesh and wood clouding the air around the mountains that surrounded their destination. The echo of marching feet halted just over the plains as the leader removed his mask, glaring at the destruction of the Castle he was coming for.

“Holy hell.” Izuna commented, taking her mask off and gazing over the devastation, “The entire mansion has been reduced to rubble. This isn't how we planned it Father.”

Madara shook his head, “This isn't how we planned it at all.” He exhaled, “But it seems someone has beat us too it.” He sheathed his sword, he had expected a fight. “Obito.”

“Yes Sir?” He asked, taking a step forward.

“Scan the area for survivors.” He ordered, “I don’t want to move unless there is noone.”

“There isn't anyone.” A voice interrupted him. “I made sure if there was any survivors they were dealt with. “The Senju Coven has been dealt with as well Madara.”

He quickly turned his head to the side to hide the pain expression, if there was noone left alive that would only mean one thing to him and the one person he had to tell wouldn't be happy about it either, “You killed the entire Senju clan, Hamuru?”

He nodded, “Yes and I was told to give you this.” He held out a sword for him, “He said you would know what it means.”

His movements were so quick, Hamuru didn’t realize that he had taken it till he looked down at his hand. Being able to walk in the daylight gave him to destroy the entire Senju Coven just before dusk and make it to the Namikaze castle to meet up with him. The images of burning his own coven to the ground with his mother and family lingered just behind his eyelids and he quickly snapped his eyes open and looked down.

The sword he handed Madara, slid threw his heart and he grasped his former comrade’s armor once he twisted the handle.

“Thank you for being my puppet.” Madara spoke through the tears.

Izuna and Obito cringed at the sound of the metal scrapping along the bone as Madara pulled from Hamuru. His plan was complete. The Uchiha was the last remaining vampire clan. The mother maker was gone. His brother is all things Hashirama was gone along with his clan as well as his daughters. He had killed Kurama and the armies they were so proud of. It only took him half his life to accomplish this but here he was, red eyed and skilled.

“Father.” Izumi asked later that evening in his tent.

“Yes daughter.” He turned to her.

“Does this mean we are done with the fighting and fearing for our lives?” She asked out right. “Can the Uchihas no longer live in fear?”

He nodded, “That’s exactly what it means.” He picked up his cup. “Have your uncle come to my tent, I need to speak with him.”

“As you wish.” She nodded, about-facing and leaving his tent.

Madara took a seat at the table, his hand swirling the blood in his cup while he waited. His body was still cooling down from the anticipation of the battle, he wanted them all to see him demolish their perfect little coven with his clan of fire starters. He had waited for centuries to tear apart the coven that shunned him all those years ago and the pure disappointment he felt that is had already been demolished gnawed at the back of his mind.

Who did it?

How was it done?

From his advantage point, he was able to see the pure black flames licking at the remaining walls and he knew that only could mean that one or both of them were alive or that they perished after the fact. He would admit the flames were like nothing he had ever seen before thought. The pure, raw emotion of the black was something he hadn't experienced himself but he always wanted too. He knew that once the Uchiha's tapped into their element the flames would change to the color that best suited them or latch onto the emotion that brought it out but the purest was something only a few would reach. As far as he knew, only his sister and himself were able to conjure the black, a gift from Kaguya herself when they were first brought over, and to know that another was able conjure them as well brought a half smile to his face but it was quickly replaced with a frown. He helped build that Castle, he knew the layout like the back of his eyelids and he couldn't wrap his head around the Council courters. The entire wing was leveled to the ground, not a wall was left standing.

“You wanted to see me?” A voice grew him from his thoughts.

Madara nodded, “I know you and my sister are wondering dearly if the boys made it out.”

“Mikoto is worried sick.” Fugaku stopped short on his answer. “They didn’t make it did they?”

“From what Hamuru had stated, no one was left alive except a few blooders that we took care of.” He shook his head, not really knowing if his nephews made it out or not but this information would have to due till they did find something on them, “Meaning Sasuke and Itachi are both gone as well.”

His brother in law nodded his head, a way of thanking him for the information before he left the tent. He took a few steps from Madara’s tent, hanging his head in his hands and the tears began to flow. His sons were gone and he wasn’t there to protect them. There were always sacrifices that needed to be made in the efforts of war but he didn’t think that his sons would be them. He didn’t know how he was going to tell his wife that their sons were no longer with them, how can a husband say those words to his wife without wanting to kill himself. He wasn’t ready for the pained expression to overtake her face.

Mikoto was waiting for him at the entrance of their own tent, for he didn’t need to say anything to her. She already knew when he looked from the ground to her and swallowed hard. He quickly caught her before she hit the ground and cradled her to his chest while she wailed into the night sky for the loss of her boys.

////

Shikamaru, held his injured side as he limped through the mountains and quickly turned to look behind him. The wail of a powerful female echoed over the snow and he made haste in the direction he was headed. He needed to get to the safe house before anyone noticed he was gone or picked up on his scent. The ambush at the northern village took them all by surprise and he was able to hide while they gathered their men and left after killing everyone.

He watched Kurama be roasted alive by the man with red eyes and long black hair, he heard the screams of agony release from his throat and the name Madara rise in the night air. From what he remembered Madara was dead, shunned by the clans for trying to kill the maker but he was alive, the vampire genes running through him were strong but not as strong as Narutos line.

He stumbled into the wall of the mountain, the burning on his side spreading up towards his ribs and he gritted his teeth before sliding down, taking a few deep breaths. He felt like he was dying and the safe house was a few miles away still. He kept telling himself that he was going to make it. After seeing the destruction of the Castle, he knew something had went wrong. He asked himself if it was Madara who made it to the castle and destroyed it. Leveled what he could to the ground before anyone was awake.

With the black suites they all wore they were able to walk in the daylight, the sun shining down on them like it was nothing. He didn’t understand where or how or when the Uchihas invented these clothing but he knew they had nothing like it ever.

“Shit.” He groaned kicking his feet outward while holding his side still. He wanted to dig his fingers into the wound to relieve from of the pain but he couldn't bring himself to do it. What vampire would hard themselves to ease the pain.

“A vampire in pain would.” A voice stated from beside him.

Shikamaru stood so quickly one of the wounds on his side open up again and the blood pour down his leg, leaving behind a small trail of blood as he scurried away from the voice. “Fuck...fuck.”

“If you are injured I can help you address the wound but you have to let me.” He asked taking a step towards him. “Are you in pain?”

“Greatly.” He panted, “I need to get to the safe house between those two peeks before sunrise.” he pointed behind the other. “But I don’t know if I will make it.”

“I can assist you but please let me address the wound first.” He pleaded, as Shikamaru dropped to his knees again. He pressed his hand further into his side, shutting the wound and wondered when the bleeding would stop. He didn’t understand why his wounds weren't healing. He fed on a few goats before he made the trip this way.

The other kneeled beside Shikamaru, gently helping him sit up before removing his hand from his side. He tore away at the clothing surrounded the wound, noting the gash was inches wide as well as deep. Licking his lips, he gently took the cloak from Shika's back and tore it into strips before tying them together as best he could. He worked quickly to wrap the strips of cloak around him, pulling the man shift bandage tight around the wound and knotting it on his left side.

“That should hold for a while till we get you to this safe house.” The man answered and draped Shikamaru's arm over his shoulder helping him stand.

“Whoever you are, thank you.” Shika groaned as he stood while his eye sight dimmed a little.

“You're welcome.” He nodded.

“Please just get me to the safe house before dawn or I will perish.”

“I will do my best.”

They took small steps through down the path, minding the vampire’s injuries while the dark haired man held him as best he could. Shika would side glance him from time to time, trying to remember where he had seen the man’s face before but with the pain shooting through his body he couldn’t think at all. He was more worried about getting to the safe house than anything.

“I can still smell the fire burning from the castle.” Shika moaned, as his hand scraped the walls “The safe house should be up here. Even though I don’t know who you are currently, thank you for helping me.”

“You are welcome, Master Shika.” He answered, looking up at the sky.

He could feel dawn approaching, the smell that swept through the mountains invaded his nose like morning glories and he looked ahead, hoping that the safe house he was taking the other two was close.

“It should be up here just beyond those rocks.” Shika pointed to infront of them.

“Yes Sir.” The man nodded.

If he hasn’t been weak, he would have picked up the other man and ran the rest of the way. He could feel himself slowing his pace. He knew the small amount he had taken would only get him so far and washing away in the river made him tired as well as colder than he already was. When he approached the Vampire he knew the man wouldn’t know who he was. Only seeing a few times from the Castle wouldn’t have alerted him on who he was.

“We are here.” Shika sighed.

As they cleared the passage, a cloaked figure stood before the house and a pair of swords drawn at his side. The moonlight glistened off the metal as he pointed one of the swords towards the two intruders.

“State your business.”

Shikamaru stood up, releasing the man he was hunched on to and groaned when he stretched his side. “I come from the Namikaze Army seeking substance to heal. I am severely injured, please help me.” He answered taking a few limping steps forward. The other remained where he stood unable to move from the mere presence of the other person, the hooded man lowering the sword he held and sidestepped Shikamaru.

Dropping the sword he pulled his hood back slowly unable revealing blonde hair and the bluest eyes. Shikamaru watched the blonde walk past him, dropping the other sword to the ground hear him as he called his name repeatedly. He wasn’t worried about Shikamaru anymore, his sights were set on the man before him and he heard Deidara exhale a shaky breath, his hand quivering when he reached out and touched the man’s hair in disbelief.

“Itachi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who have stayed with me this long in this story as well as the slow ass burn I have put between the two main Chars.  
> Comments and criticism are highly welcomed and I will try and get back with you as quickly as I can.  
> As for the end of this story, im not sure how I am going to end it but it will be touching.  
> And im sorry for leaving you all on a cliff hanger after this but Muhahaha!!!  
> Kudos are welcomed.  
> Sam


	10. Let me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto finally confesses his feeling for a certain someone after offering two others the ultimate choice.

 

When Naruto woke, the house was quiet. Much too quiet for his taste. The sounds of the servants moving around in their rooms never invaded his ears, he didn’t smell anything that Ino was cooking and he couldn’t feel the soft auras from the other vampire in the house. It was dead silent. When he stretched his hand touched the head board that wasn’t iron it was wood and he quickly opened his eyes.

He was no longer in his own chambers but a foreign room that was covered in dust and white sheets. He looked around the room, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness before sitting up all the way. He was wrapped in one of Deidaras signature cloaks, the hood pulled up halfway around his head while his feet hung out from the bottom. Once he stood up all the way and stretched out the rest of his body, he recognized the room.

He remember his parents telling him about the safe houses they had built in the mountains if anything ever happened to the coven but he never thought he would ever use or even see one in his lifetime. Does that mean something happened to the coven for him to have to be here? When he finally focused on the rest of the house, he felt the buzz of two other vampires a few feet away while two other faint hums came the east and he smiled when he heard the heartbeats of three others.

Were any of the heartbeats his servants? He would feel horrible if he knew they weren’t his and that he wasn’t able to save them. He brought his wrist up to his face so quick he stumbled backwards towards the bed and plopped down when his knees touched the edge of the bed. All three of his swirls were still intact but the one that held Sasukes was pure black while the other two were bright red. He didn’t quite understand what that meant but he didn’t want to sit around and wonder why.

He held his head in his hands, he didn’t remember anything at the moment. When did he leave the castle? What has happened? The last thing he remembered was arguing with his grandmother about Deidaras fate and he quickly stood up.

Was Deidara already dead?

Did he miss the execution?

Jerking the door open a little harder than intended, a few of the screws tinged off the wooden floor when they landed as he took a few steps out of the room. A few small candles lit the hallway towards the stairs and he took a few steps out of the room noting the cold floor on his bare feet. He could smell the small fire that burned in the fireplace and seen the light that illuminated the first floor as he crept down the stairs.

Ino was the first to look up from the fire that she had been staring at, the creak in the floor at the bottom of the stairs alerting them that Naruto had woken up and in an instant she was up on her feet jumping into Narutos arms. Thick tears streamed down her face as Naruto wrapped his arms around her and ran his fingers through her tangled hair to soothe her. He gave a quick glance at Izumo, his face was covered in what looked like soot and the more potent smell of burnt flesh alerted his senses that he seemed to be drenched in.

“Ino it’s alright…” He muttered in her ear, “Im here now it’s okay.”

“We didn’t know what was happening.” She muttered into his chest, but he was able to hear every word she spoke.

“What happened, how did we get to the safe house?” He asked calmingly.

“Master Deidara brought us here.” Izumo answered as his cousin came from outside, pulling his hood back.

Deidara looked just as bad as Izumo did, blood stained his pale cheeks a pink color while his face and clothing were mixed with ash and snow. Knowing that his cousin was alive brought a smile to his lips. He wasn’t dead and the buzz he felt was that of Deidara but he still wasn’t able to pin the others.

“Im so happy to see you alive. I can smell the flesh of the others.” Naruto nodded to him and the other blonde shrugged. “What happened, why are in the safe house?” He repeated.

“It was because of your pet.” Another appeared on the other side of Izumo and pulled his hood from his head. He wasn’t covered in ash, just snow from the mountains around them.

“I don’t have a pet Gaara.” Naruto stated, silencing Ino’s crying by touching his hand to her forehead and instantly putting her to sleep. Silently Izumo rose from his seat, taking Ino in his arms and carrying her from the main part of the house to a separate room near the kitchen. He nodded to the silent command to stay with her while he and the other spoke to one another. “I can see that you are angry.”

“Im more than angry Naruto.” Gaara began, “This is all your fault.”

“My fault?” He yelled, “I don’t even fucking know what happened. I’ve been asleep since yesterday but I can clearly see that you two haven’t. Deidara looks like he is about to kill over and you always look like you haven’t slept in days.”

Gaara rolled his eyes, “If you would have let your mother kill two birds with one stone…none of this would have happened.” Gaara revealed, “Your precious little Sasuke went full on rage mode, from what I don’t know but destroyed the entire coven in a span of three hours in the middle of afternoon.” He took a step towards Naruto, “He killed almost everyone in their sleep and the other half he set of fire with black flames.”

“He killed the others with black flames.” Naruto repeated somewhat confused and Gaara nodded. He never thought that Sasuke would be able to do something like this but then again he never spoke to Sasuke about his past either.

“Yes, these flames coated his body like armor and he was able to manipulate them to his will.” This time is was Deidara who spoke, “I watched Sasuke send servants and our kind to nothing but ash in a matter of a few words. It was like they began to burn from the inside out till they were nothing.”

“Well he is an Uchiha, their clan can manipulate fire.” Gaara input and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall beside him.

“Just because he is an Uchiha doesn’t mean he knows how to use the Element his clan was given and who is even saying that he is a part of that clan? I don’t remember seeing Sasuke or his brother’s name in the registry of the Uchiha clan. They died out centuries ago.” Naruto sat down on the stairs, “Sasuke is a human, a mortal that came from a small village that we annihilated from what I am told since he took it upon himself to try and attack the Caravan. We killed his family, his mortal family. He is every bit of a human as Ino and Izumo is.”

Deidara shook his head, “No he’s not Naruto and you know it. You can’t sit there and tell me he is a normal human. A normal human isn’t capable of leveling an entire coven of strong vampires. A witch maybe but a mortal. I don’t think so.”

“There is no way that Sasuke is just a regular human.” Gaara pushed off the wall and began to pace infront of the fireplace. “A regular human wouldn’t have been able to destroy an entire coven like he did as Deidara said. A regular human wouldn’t have been able to burn a vampire alive from the inside out like he did nor create a bomb from black flames and blow up an entire wing of a castle like he did with one fucking word.” He glared at Naruto, “He killed everyone, your parents and grandparents, the servants as well as my siblings. I don’t think anyone made it out.”

“I did.” Deidara said finally, “Sasuke had the chance to kill me where I was kneeling but he didn’t. Instead he thanked me for taking care of his brother and walked away from me.” His bottom lip quivered, “As soon as I came to my senses, I ran to your chambers and woke your servants to get you out of there as quickly as I could before…” His words fell and he took a deep breath, “…before I heard the explosion and the council wing blew up, there was nothing left. The aftershock shook the remaining standing walls before they began to crumble as well. If it wouldn’t have been for Izumo and Ino’s quick thinking we have been crushed by the ceiling.”

“Where is Sasuke?” Naruto stood up.

“Hopefully crushed under the castle ruble.” Gaara muttered.

Naruto eyes changed from the Icey blue they always were to the orangey-red, appearing before Gaara and grabbed the collar of his cloak only to slam him into the wall behind him. His head bounced off the wall with a groan and he snarled at Naruto before wrapping his hands around his wrist. Naruto looked down at his wrist that Gaara had clenched in his hand and a panic rose within him. The bracelet wasn’t on his wrist so he didn’t know if Sasuke was alive or dead. But if he was dead, he wouldn’t be able to hear the heart beats of another person in here.

So whose heartbeat was it?

“So your inner demon does have a thing for this Uchiha.” Gaara whispered, trying to push Naruto back but he didn’t budge. He knew he would be stuck between Narutos grip and the wall if he didn’t do something and he sighed. “What is the life of one servant Naruto, when he killed hundreds of us?” He breathed, instantly regretting his words as Naruto pulled him forward and slammed him back against the wall.

“You sound like my mother.” Naruto hissed through his teeth.

“This is not the time to fight Naruto.” Deidara laid a hand on his bicep. “We have more important things to worry about, like the two entities that are coming up the back path to the house.”

Naruto turned his head to face him, “You take care of the two outside, and Gaara is going to take me to the castle so I can find Sasuke.”

“Just don’t kill him.” Deidara rolled his eyes and walked past him.

He pulled the hood of his cloak back up, grabbing two of the swords that were mounted to the wall in his hands and stalked out the back door. His eyes adjusted to the moonlight as he stepped from the porch to the middle of the small clearing while the wind picked up. The smell of blood mixed with smoke and he pointed one of the swords to the intruders as a warning.

He inhaled a deep breath, small puffs of white smoke barely visible with each exhale, “State your business.” He said loud and clear. The man who was bent over holding his side, took a few steps forward, shielding the other with his body incase Deidara decided to attack but the scent from the other was familiar. Almost too familiar.

The man before him stood up straight, a groan leaving his lips when he stretched himself to his full height. “I have come from the Namikaze Army seeking substance to heal. I am severely I injured, please help me.” He answered Deidaras question.

From what Deidara remembered, Sasori said the Army would be trying to invade the northern village by spring trying to get them to sign the treaty. Deidara lowered his sword, lifting his head from the man’s feet and realizing it was Shikamaru, but he was focused on the man behind him. His long black hair and pale skin looked dried and cracked. Sidestepping Shikamaru, he dropped the swords near his feet and walked past him toward the other.

He pulled back his hood, slowly revealing his blonde hair and heard a sigh of relief washed through Shika but he wasn’t captivated by the soldier, no his sights were set on the other and he released a shaky breath while his hand quivered when he reached out to touch the man’s hair in disbelief.

“Itachi?” Deidara let his fingers run through till the end before his arm dropped to his side, the tears forming at the corner of his eyes once more before one poured over and ran down his cheek. He really needed to stop crying or he wouldn’t have any blood left in his body. He couldn’t believe it, Itachi was standing right in front of him and all he could do was cry.

His body stiffened, when Itachi pulled him against him and pushed his head into his neck.

“Don’t cry Deidara.” He muttered against his ear. “No tears, please. Im here now.”

////

Naruto released Gaara’s cloak, grabbing the one that was draped across the back of the chair near the door before opening the front door. If Gaara wasn’t going to take him to the wreckage, he would go on his own and make it back before sunrise. Gaara was still holding information from him, he felt it and if he had to dig, he would leave no stone unturned till he found Sasuke.

Halfway down the path towards the Castle, Gaara appeared in front Naruto with his arms out stretched to stop him from going any further. He could still feel that his eyes were changed, his vision was much sharper with each movement and he felt everything around them.

“Move Gaara.” Naruto ordered,

“Just wait.” He grabbed his wrist, “Please. You can’t go and leave no stone unturned if you fry” he looked up at the sky, “The sun will be rising soon and you can’t survive the rays alone.”

Naruto jerked his wrist of his grasp, “I told you if you weren’t going to take me I would go on my fucking own, now move.”

Gaara groaned, watching Naruto continue down the path without looking back. “He’s in the house Naruto.”

He stopped mid-step and turned to Gaara, eyes narrowing. “He’s what?”

“He is upstairs in a spare room.” Gaara grunted. “I pulled him from the ruble about two hours ago. After the floor collapsed, it’s apparent that he fell into the blooders tanks and survived by a very slim chance.”

“I can tell you were hoping he drowned?” Naruto growled.

“Something like that.”

“Tomorrow after sunset you are going to take me to the Castle.” He stopped beside him, wanting to say something else but the sniff of blood jerked his head to the house and he grasped Gaara’s wrist, “We need to get to the house, there is someone bleeding.”

“Thank god you two are back.” Deidara said as the door opened and both of them looked at one another confused.

“What’s going on?” Naruto asked.

“Shikamaru is alive.” He answered, pointing to the kitchen area. “Izumo is working on stitching him up. The gash in his side is pretty deep.”

“Isn’t he supposed to be in the north?” Gaara questioned. “Who is the other person here?”

“He’s not telling anyone anything until you arrived.” Deidara looked to Naruto, “He has a lot to tell us, and also Itachi is alive.”

////

“We have scavenged through the rubble and we have found nothing.” Obito kneeled in front of Madara, “We even made it down to the blooders rooms. A few of humans have survived but were injured beyond saving.”

“Thank you Obito.” He nodded, “Gather their horses with the others we already have. Did you take care of the blooders?”

“Yes sir, as you commanded.” He nodded.

“Did you happen to stumble upon the bodies of my nephews?” He muttered so no one around would hear and once again Obito shook his head. “Alright…”He waved his hand at him, “You are dismissed.”

“You lied to me.” Her voice echoed through his tent as she entered, he knew this meeting would be inevitable, bumping into Obito on the way in. “you told me this would work and I would have my boys back once it was all over but look at me now.” She gestured to herself. “Im a fucking wreck, my cheeks are stained red from tears and I don’t think I can cry anymore. Im too devastated to feed and all I want is them back. You told me they would be safe.” She grabbed the table that sat next to her and threw it at him. “That you only needed them till Sasuke was the age to conjure the flames and I would have them back safely in my arms."

Madara quickly drew his sword, cutting the table through the middle before it hit him. “I am trying to find them and you trying to attack me isn’t going to work sister and you know it.” He answered her, “I have half the Uchiha clan out there searching for any trace of them. Do you want me to send everyone under my order?”

“If it helps than yes I do brother.” She began to cry once again, “You told me giving them up to a mortal family would assure our plan to destroy that coven that shunned us so long ago and that I would get them back. Fuguka told me you can’t find them, that there is no trace of their presence what so ever. Do I need to go look for them damn self because it’s apparent that your soldiers aren’t good enough?” She bit her bottom lip to keep herself from crying once again. “Have you checked the mountains?”

“What?” He sheathed his sword. “What do you mean check the mountains?”

“Kushina and I were best friends once. There are safe houses in the mountains behind the castle, have you even checked them.” She wiped the tears from her cheeks, “Maybe their masters told them about the safe houses and they escaped there.”

“Do you really think those blood suckers would alert their slaves that there are safe houses in the mountains? That’s like telling us the sun doesn’t hurt.” He rolled his eyes.

“It’s worth a fucking try Madara.” She yelled her emotions getting the best of her. “Look here.”

Behind her brother, he had a map of the Castle and the surrounding areas pinned to an overturned table that was high enough where he could stare at it if need be. He stepped aside as she took one of the daggers off his mount and stabbed the map where the entrance would be from what she remembered. In the gardens she remembered the gazebo, how the roses would bloom in the middle of the winter instead and Kushina always told her if she stood in the middle, she would always be able to find the entrance.

 “Are you sure?”

“The opening aligns with the rose gazebo in the middle of the gardens but that is just the one I know about,” She exhaled, “As for the other ones I do not but I want this one checked since it’s the closet one for now. If I remember the other locations I will let you know.”

“With the sun rising soon I cannot allow anyone to stray from camp.” Madara nodded, “But I will have Shisui form a party and search the area as soon as the sun sets.”

“I want to join the party.” She stated.

“No.”

“Why not, these are my sons I don’t see why I wouldn’t be able to find them.” She argued, “Their aura would be more recognizable to me than anyone else.”

“No.” He repeated, “You have no combat experience and I can’t afford to lose my sister.”

“Fighting you all these years is enough I can do just as much as you can.” She spat, lifting her hand while the black flames danced on her fingertips as a warning to him while her other lifted the tent flap, “I will be joining Shisui and there is nothing you can say about it.”

And with that she was gone from his sights. In a huff he took a seat at the one table he still had, the glass of blood he was going to drink was now cold but he picked it up anyway and took a sip. His sister was strong and now that her two sons that he used as pawns were missing she would search hell to high waters to find them. But even in mind what if they weren’t alive. He knew exactly how savage the Namikaze coven was with their leader Tsunade and Jiraiya running it. Their son was no better.

“Aunt Mikoto is very angry isn’t she?” Izumi asked and Madara jumped, “Did you not hear me come in?” she took a seat near him.

“No I didn’t.” He answered, “Your aunts aura is very intense when she is angry and I always forget myself when it affects me.”

“Shisui is the same with me.” She nodded, “I have already informed him that he is leading the squad tomorrow evening and he agreed.” She touched her father’s arm gently, “I didn’t tell him Mikoto was going with him though.”

“Leaving her as a surprise?” Madara laughed.

“An older sister has to torture the younger brother somehow.” She winked.

////

“We were ambushed at the northern village. The one that everyone says the walls are impregnable.” Shika began to explain as Izumo continued to work on his side. “Sasori was able to teleport most of us inside but once we were inside there was no one. The village looked completely deserted and we had Hidan open the gates for the remaining army.” He hisses when he wiped to hard.

“Sorry.” He muttered.

“It’s alright.” He nodded to her and turned his attention back to the three vampires. “These others moved so swiftly that we didn’t know what was happening before it was too late. Their attacks were like the nothing I had ever seen before; their actions were inhuman, like us. Hidan was the first to go down. They had blades made of pure fire that pierced our skin like hot knives and they extended way beyond their arms and hand.”

“Like Sasukes black flames.” Gaara chimed in but Shikamaru shook his head.

“No they weren’t black.” He disagreed, “Each one I seen was a different color. Some were red, some were blue others were orange. Only Madara and one other had black.”

"Madara?" Gaara asked, "He's supposed to be dead."

Shika shook his head, "Apparently not. I seen him for myself. He is alive and well. Much stronger than he was too. He took down Kurama."

“One other?” Deidara asked more curious about the other black flamed person than Kurama.

Shika nodded, “Maybe it was his offspring or a sibling. But there were only two with black flames that I remember. Madara pinned Kurama like it was nothing even after fighting him with all his strength and he shredded his body as if he was snow. He used the flames like a saw. Kurama didn’t stand a chance.” He looked at Deidara. “Im sorry I wasn’t able to save your father; I barely made it out alive as you can tell.”

“We weren’t close Shikamaru so there is no need to apologize for a man I barely knew.” Deidara answered him, “Im just glad you were able to make it out alive is all.”

“As long as you don’t mess with your wound it should heal closed by tomorrow.” Izumo threw away the cloth he was using. “Your insides are a different story though. You need to feed as soon as you can.”

“I fed on two goats on the way here.” Shika chuckled and grabbed his side as a shooting pain shot through him.

“How did you get the wound Shika?” Naruto asked and hung his arms at his side.

“On the way out of the village, one of the assailants caught me going up the mountain and plunged their hand so far into me that if felt like they were touching my spine. All I seen was their smile as the flames began to singe me from the inside.” He answered, “I was able to fall into a pound three miles out to put out the burning.”

“I would have drowned.” Gaara threw his hands up and shook his head. “Im glad you’re alive too.”

“Fuck...me as well.” He groaned. “Wait a minute.” He looked between the three, now that his wound was mostly patched up and his senses weren’t on survival mode, now he was able to smell the scent of ash and blood that radiated from the three in front of him. “Who is that?” He pointed to Itachi. “He helped me through the mountain but he never told me who he was but I know he is from the castle, so now that I have explained things on my end…it’s your turn.”

“There is nothing to explain, we are just up here for a vacation.” Naruto shook his head, but Deidara smacked him in the back of the head.

Shika chuckled as Gaara rolled his eyes.

“Dingus here doesn’t really know what happened because he was asleep for most of it.” Gaara pointed to Naruto. “But to put it short, the castle was attacked from the inside.”

“Attacked from the inside?”

Once again Gaara nodded.

“It started because of my mother.” Naruto started, “She wanted the two Uchihas examined because she believed that Sasuke and Itachi was a part of the Uchiha clan that was demolished centuries ago. That’s when Deidara here,” He pointed to the other blonde, “went and told my mother that he accidently made Itachi into a vampire three years ago without anyone knowing about it.”

“So Deidara basically told on himself?” Shika pointed out.

“Yeah I did.” He nodded.

“The penalty for making a servant a vampire is death.” Shika looked at Itachi, “But I can tell you’re still a vampire. Weak but you still are one.”

“That’s what I am curious about too.” Gaara turned his attention to Itachi. “How did you escape the castle you were bound and locked in the dungeons?”

Itachi rubbed his wrist that still had the gash across it. “I pulled the chip out of my wrist which probably alerted Deidara of my demise which I am greatly sorry for but I needed to get out of there. I didn’t want to burn or watch you burn either.” He turned to the blonde, “I picked the lock on my cuffs and then proceed to drain myself till my heart stopped. After studying your anatomy for the past five years I knew that if I had at least 5% of my blood still my heart would beat but slow enough no one could hear it or realize I was still alive.”

Gaara scoffed.

“When the guards checked on me, they just missed a beat and presumed I was dead.” He looked at Gaara, “Your brother even kicked me to make sure I was dead, Kankuro his name was.”

“Yes that was his name.” Gaara nodded.

“He said he was going to tell Tsunade I was dead.”

“And he did.” Naruto interrupted, “She told him to wrap and drop you into the blooder tank so that the river would wash you away and when the sun was at its highest it would burn you to ash. No one would know of your transgressions. She even moved your execution a day ahead Dei.” He paced, “I don’t remember anything after I lost my temper though.”

“Kankuro brought you back to your chambers where Gaara was waiting for you, lord Naruto. He dismissed us to our room as they talked in the living room. But I remember him saying stuff about Itachi.” Izumo spoke this time. “He said he had to deal with a body and Master Gaara asked ‘a body’ and Captain Kankuro stated that Itachi killed himself.”

“I remember that.” Gaara nodded, “And the mayhem began right after that.”

“Sasuke heard captain Kankuro tell you that I killed myself didn’t he?” Itachi aimed the question towards the redhead but he didn’t say anything.

“What are you holding from us Itachi?” Deidara asked “I can see it in your face.”

“I kept hearing you say black flames.” Itachi stood up and moved to the entrance of the door as if to run if something happened, “I can control them too.”

“Tell me you are joking…” Deidara sighed and sat back against the wall.

Naruto and Gaara both took a step back as a small ball of black flames appeared in his both of his palms. The fire licking upward into the air and when he closed his fingers the fire disappeared.

“So you are a part of the Uchiha Clan.” Shikamaru nodded to him.

“From what I have read in the archives of the castle, yes I am.” He nodded. “Which means the mother and father I grew up with in the village weren’t my real parents.”

“Hn.” Gaara rolled his eyes, “One fucking reveal after another.” He sat beside Shika, “Anyone else have any news they want to share. Naruto are you really a boy.”

“That’s a stupid question Gaara, seeing as we use to be lovers.” Naruto answered with an eye roll.

“So I’m going to take that the burning smell gusting through the mountains is that of the castle.” Shika asked, “And this chaos you all are speaking about is Sasuke.”

They all nodded.

"Something devastating has to happen for the flames to appear. It can range from seeing a loved one die to be thrown out of the house but it has to affect the person." Itachi began, "For me it was when the Caravan came to our village and stripped me from my family. I was able to conjure them in the back of the caravan but it was much smaller than the ball I showed you all. It wasn't till I was turned that they grew." He sighed. "Becoming a vampire made them stronger."

"What about Sasuke then?" Naruto asked, looking to the elder Uchiha.

"Hearing Gaara's brother talk about me must have triggered the flames response to his overload of emotion and sent him into his rampage." Itachi answered

“Wonderful.” He hung his head. “And here I thought I would get to lie down in my own bed with my redheaded servant.”

“Im not a servant but I am redheaded.” Gaara joked, nudging his arm.

“Not the time Suna.” Shika glared at him.

“Is my brother here?” Itachi finally asked.

There was a silence over the room, his black eyes shifting from one person to the next till they landed on Gaara. It would seem the redhead knew more about everything than the others and if he knew where Sasuke was he would be able to find him.

Naruto was the one who broke the silence, “Your brother is here so please ease yourself Itachi.”

“I do need to say something though.” Shika got down from the table with the help of Izumo. “After they annihilated us, Madara claimed they would be heading towards our Coven to destroy it.”

“It’s too late if they planned on kill us all.” Gaara answered, “Sasuke got to us first.”

Naruto glared at him before yawning. After everything that had happened that evening his body was finally shutting the demonic cells down and making him tired. “Look Sunrise in ten minutes, let us all rest for the day and in the evening we will convene here and discuss what we are going to do further. There are blood packs in the basement for you and Shika. But we all need rest.”

Deidara nodded as did Gaara.

“I can agree we do need sleep.” Deidara stood up and held out his hand to Itachi, nervously the other took it and took a step towards him. “Let’s get you some blood packs before we go to sleep alright.”

Itachi nodded and followed him away from everyone.

“There are four rooms upstairs with beds already made.” Naruto informed them, “Take which ever you want.” He pulled the cloak off and laid it on the table. “I will see you in the evening. I need to speak with my two servants before I go to sleep.”

“Naruto.” Shika nodded to him as his hand touched the stairs.

“Shika.”

////

Shika opted to taking a room with Gaara, touching him lightly on the shoulder as if to signal he was ready to head up the stairs but they teleported from the kitchen to a room with two beds. The window in the corner of the room was covered in boards, blocking out the sunlight that barely shined through the clouds but the smell of morning seeped through the old wooden planks.

“Do you think he went to that servant?” Shika asked, sitting down on the bed gently, he didn’t want to rip open the stitches.

Gaara shrugged his shoulders as an answer. He didn’t want to admit he was slightly jealous of Sasuke, Gaara had had his attention for decades and they kept their relationship a secret. The only ones who knew were gaara’s siblings as well as Deidara. Taking off his cloak he laid down, covering his body with the fabric and looked at Shika.

“Probably.” He said, trying not to hint at the anger he felt.

“It’s okay to be jealous.” Shika stated, scooting to the middle of the bed and leaning back slowly. “We all knew about your relationship with him and now that his sights are set on another it’s only natural to be angry.”

“Im not angry.” Gaara rolled over, facing away from him.

“Okay lets changed this touchy subject.” Shika was finally able to relax, “Is everything destroyed?”

“Leveled to the ground.” He answered. “The only thing standing is the watch tower to the south near the gate.”

“We had most of the army with us in the north which left you all with no protection.” Shika admitted. “I didn’t think Minato would approve of us taking that many but he did. He told Kurama that the castle had many vampires to protect it if something were to happened.” He rolled his eyes, “How wrong we were.”

“Noone expected Narutos pet to go supernova and kill us all.” Gaara sighed, “He did it in the middle of the day when most of us were sleeping. We were practically defenseless in our own home.” He pulled the cloak around him tighter. “What kind of shit is that?”

“I don’t think you realize this but Naruto was the castles ultimate weapon.”

“What.” Gaara leaned up and looked at Shika confused. “Are you talking about the eye thing?”

“Narutos eyes are because he is a direct descendant of Kaguya. She is his grandmother through his mother side. Kushina inherited the strength from her mother but when Naruto was born he took the supernatural part of Kaguya. The demon side of her, the side that lusts for blood and destruction as well as chaos was implemented into him as a baby.” He shivered at the thought. “Have you ever wondered why Naruto has the scars on his cheeks?”

“No I haven’t actual.” He shook his head, “I always thought they were from an accident we don’t remember when we were kids.”

“No.” Shika chuckled, “Naruto lost part of himself when he hit puberty. The raw emotions over whelmed him was far to much for him to handle. This was before the Suna, Inuzuka and the Hyuga were in one Castle. Naruto lost himself and gave into Kaguya’s demon that lingered in the background of his min and he turned into this creature, a horrid creature that looked like a fox but it had nine tails. Each end of the tails were razor sharp from what I could see. I was so afraid of what would happen and when I tried to calm Naruto down it didn't work, my mother was killed because she tried to save me.”

"I'm sorry Shika." Gaara lowered his head, “But the nine tailed demon is supposed to be a myth.”

Shika held out his arm, “I can surface the memories if you don’t believe me but I watched Naruto destroy an entire forest along with the castle we resided in within a matter of minutes.” He drew his arm back when Gaara declined, “Kurama used all his strength to subdue him. It was a bad time.”

“I see, I didn’t know any of that. Nothing like that was in the archives and I can see why.” Gaara laid back down, “I guess there is much I don’t know about him even after all this time.”

Gaara laid still, listening to the deep breaths from Shika, the rhythm relaxing his body and he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

////

Naruto lightly knocked on the door to their room, he knew that maybe one of them would be awake because it hadn’t been that long since he sent Izumo back. He was surprised to see that it was Ino who had opened the door, her eyes puffy from the crying earlier in the evening and she opened the door more to allow him to enter.

“Are you two alright?” Naruto asked, stepping inside while fiddling with the cup in his hand before taking a seat at the end of one of the twin beds.

“I’ve had better days.” Izumo answered.

Ino just shrugged closing the door once Naruto sat down. “We thought it wise to stay awake while you all were sleeping for safety.”

“There is no need Ino.” Naruto shook his head. “I am more alert than I have ever seen after what happened, please take a seat, there is a few things I would like to discuss with you two.”

“Discuss with us?” Izumo eyed the cup before looking up at Naruto.

He nodded, “You two have been the most loyal servants I have ever had. I’ve come to respect you both and love you like family. I feel as though you both have paid your dues and with the system broken the rules are no longer in place.”

“What are you trying to say Lord Naruto?” Ino asked.

“Im not a lord anymore.” He shook his head, “Im just a lonely vampire currently as is Deidara, Shika and Gaara. We don’t have titles or positions anymore and I don’t see why we did in the first place.”

Naruto sat the cup on the bedside table and used his fingernail to slice open his palm. Ino’s eyes widened finally understand what Naruto meant. With the vampire house gone, the rules left as well…meaning Naruto could do as he pleased with them. The stream from his hand hit the empty cup while he held it over the opening till it was half full. She gulped.

“Are you forcing us to become a vampire?” Izumo broke the silence.

“Not forcing you no.” He opened his palm waiting for the cut to heal before glancing back at them. “Giving you a choice.”

“A choice.” Ino repeated.

“Yes. A choice from your own mind and thoughts about whether or not you want to become a vampire. I would never force someone to become like me.”

“What if we choose too?” Ino peered between the cup and Narutos face.

“If you choose to become a vampire I will be your maker and nothing more. I will teach you hunt and feed. How to use your powers when they appear if any appear and be there to support you every step of the way.” He answered, hiding a yawn from them. His body could feel that the sun had risen over the mountains and was trying to break through the clouds of snow. He was fighting the sleepiness that was trying to overtake him so he could speak with them.

“And if we choose not too?” This time it was Izumo.

“No matter what you choose both of you will be released from my service.” He stated, “You can venture out on your own or I can place you in a village around or give you fund to explore the world the choice is yours to decide.”

“But…” Ino began to argue but Naruto held up his hand to stop her.

“No buts Ino.” He said, “I have made this decision as your master. I don’t believe you two should have to follow me around cleaning up after me when you can live your lives whether that be forever or temporary.”

A tear slid down Ino’s cheek, she didn’t understand why Naruto would offer such a life altering quest. She was still getting used to serving him and how kind he was and now he was offering her immortality. She didn’t have to take it though, Naruto had assured her that he would technically free her from service and set her up in a village.

“Don’t think too hard on it Ino.” Naruto spoke drawing her eyes from the floor near his feet to his face. “This is a chance for you to be free.”

“I have always wondered what it is like to be as you are.” Izumo marked and reached for the cup but Naruto stopped him before he grabbed it and unlocked his bracelet, watching it fall to the table and slide the cup to his reach but continued, “To be super strong and to run at speeds that no human is able to see. The thought of drinking blood is kind of repulsive but im sure I could get over it.”

Naruto smiled, “You only need it when your weak and feeding isn’t as bad as you think.” He watched Izumo hold the cup under his nose to smell it as he kneeled infront of both of them, “The choice to become what I am is completely up to you.”

Tenderly he took Ino’s hand in his own popping the lock that held her bracelet closed and let it clink against the wooden floor. As he stood up, he reached out to cup Ino’s cheek and she leaned into the touch. “Izumo, you and Ino are released from my duty.”

Naruto felt Ino lay her hand over his own, lacing their fingers together for a brief moment before he bent down and pressed his forehead to her own. _The choice is yours Ino._ He flooded her mind with his words and leaned up, kissing her head. Her hand dropped to her lap, eyes casted to the floor still once he left. She didn’t know the choice she wanted to make but either way she was masterless and felt lonelier than ever.

////

“Why are you crying again?” Itachi whispers, sitting on the edge of the bed once they were in the room alone. He had seen the face Deidara had made as he closed the door, the way his eyes crinkled on the edge and how quickly he had turned his head away.

“Just knowing that you’re alive puts me in a vas of emotions that I am unable to control. I thought you were dead.” Deidara wiped his cheeks from the tears and Itachi turned him around touching his chin, lifting his head upward to look at him. “I could feel that you were dead, no longer breathing through my bracelet. Your line shattered, waking me from a dead sleep even though I cried myself to slumber.”

“But im not, im alive and im standing right infront of you.” He states and pulls Deidara against him, stroking his hair to calm him. After hearing Itachi breath, Deidara wrapped his arms around his waist, digging his fingertips into his shirt and wanting desperately to touch his skin to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

“You’re not dreaming Deidara.” Itachi whispers, backing him up towards the bed and when the back of his knees touch the bed, he released Itachi and gently falls to the bed. Before he could reach out, Itachi had already positioned himself between the blonde’s legs and the dirty shirt he once wore was thrown to the floor at the end of the bed.

Immediately Deidara has his arms wrapped back around Itachi, his tips pressing into the shoulders of Itachi while he breathed into his neck. The smell of the mountains lingered in Itachis skin as well as the pines from the forest. He wouldn’t remember this scent for long, once Itachi shoulders the sweet smell of vanilla would come back sending Deidara in a frenzy of lust like always.

 “Pro—promise me that we will not sep—separate again” He stuttered out trying to hold back the tears that threatened.

Hovering over Deidaras figure he stared down at his face, watching the pure emotional relief wash over him. Deidara realized that he wasn’t dreaming and that Itachi was leaning over him, their lips mere inches apart and all he had to do was lean forward and capture those quivering lips. Instead he cupped his cheek, tan fingers quickly lacing between his own as he pushed off the bed and pressed his lips to the middle of Deidara forehead.

“I promise we will not separate again.” Itachi mouthed and Deidara released the tears he had been holding back and he pulled Itachi down, pressing their lips together while he cried.

////

After leaving his servants…no they weren’t servants anymore, they were his friends. Naruto hesitated at the door in the corner. Beyond this door was Sasuke, the Sasuke that he knew not the one that they were trying to explain to him. Gaara and the others had already disappeared into the rooms he had told them about but he still didn’t know if he would open this door.

No…behind this door lied Sasuke…his Sasuke the one he had been wanting to make his for a while and he didn’t know what would happen if he had tried. The emotions were there and he wondered if the other felt them as well. He had never felt such a strong pull to someone like this. It is as if they were meant to be and he didn’t want to deny it anymore. He thought to himself that maybe Sasuke was sleeping, maybe he was awake or that he had woken up to them talking and decided to flee while he had the chance to avoid confrontation, but then there was the possibility that Sasuke might never wake up. Mortals were such fragile creatures.

Gathering his courage he cracking the door peering through into the room, Sasuke was lying on his back, feet spread apart with his arms at his side while his chest expanded with each break he took. His steps were soundless towards the bed, the make shift mattress dipping in when he took a seat on the edge close enough to Sasuke that if he reached out he would touch him but he kept his hands in his lap though he so desperately wanted to touch the side of his face that was still porcelain.

“I have failed you haven’t i?” Naruto’s voice was so soft he felt betrayed by the sound. “I should have been there to stop you.”

Sasuke took a breath as if he heard him, but didn’t move. Naruto had finally noticed his face, his eyes adjusting to the mild darkness of the room. The burn marks highlighted the left side of his face disappearing into his hair and Naruto didn’t know if it stopped at his hair line or not. The splotch was a mixture of red and purple but his movements didn’t indicate that he was in pain of any sorts. He laid stiff as a board, just breathing is all he did.

 Pricking his index, he smeared his blood over his first three fingers and lightly touched the side of Sasuke face, evening out his blood over the mark up to his hairline. Naruto stared as the wound absorbed the substance, the dark purple and red coloring around the center of the burn began to change back to the pale color Sasuke was and the bruise that underlines his eye faded to nothing.

Not wanting to disturb him as much, Naruto raised Sasukes tattered shirt inspecting the other burn marks on his side that he seen through the rips. Naruto wondered if the burns on his side throbbed whenever he moved or breathed but he could feel the heat rising and soaking into his hand when he hovered over the wound before actually touching him. As he lowered his arm, a hand shot out at lightening speed before Naruto could touch his side, gripping his wrist in a death grip while blue locked with red. An expression of pure panic plastered on his face.

“Sasuke, are you alright?” Naruto asked as the raven’s chest heaved.

“Where are we?” He panicked trying to move away from Naruto to the edge of the bed but Narutos grip on his side stilled him.

“We are safe.” He answered, “I need to heal your wound. Can you lie still for me? If you don’t you might bleed to death.”

Sasuke nodded his head a little too quickly and he closed his eyes waiting for the room to stop spinning. Naruto knew that once he touched Sasukes side, he might scream out or at least try to move away. The blood of Narutos clan healed extremely fast when it’s applied to a fresh wound. Burn marks were not different.

Gaara hadn’t told him that Sasuke was injured or severely burned like he was, he kept those facts secret from him and it pissed him off but it was too late to be angry now. He was just happy that Sasuke was alive and awake next to him. He could hear Sasuke grind his teeth when his hand coated the burn on his side. His blood spreading over the area and absorbing into his side healing the wound.

“Do I even dare ask what happened?” Sasuke whispered, turning his head away from Narutos sight as the pain raked through his body.

“Do you want the long version or the short version?” Naruto countered his question with another and pressing his hand to another injured spot.

Sasuke winced, already knowing the answer. “I lost myself again didn’t i?”

“You going rage mode has happened before?” Naruto drew his hand back waiting till the skin changed to see where else he needed to touch.

“Once.” He answered and he frowned. He didn’t think it would ever happen again after the first time…how wrong he was, “It was right after Itachi was taken.” He felt the tears forming in the corner of his eyes and he bit the inside of his lip to keep them from spilling over.

Was this his fault again? Did he loose his brother because of the things he had done or the things he could have done? Just when he thought he got his brother back, he was ripped from him in a blink of an eye. Was this what fate had in store for him. Was he not allowed to be happy for once? He already lost his parents, a few people he could call friends and now his brother.

The words he tried to rid himself of was from the man who said Itachi had killed himself. From what he remembered he didn’t think an Uchiha would be capable of doing something like that. Itachi and he along with their parents were proud people, highly respected in their small village and taking one’s life was highly frowned upon.

Just thinking of his brother, he turned his head completely away from the blonde staring at the wall on the other side of the room and trying to ignore the sensation of Narutos hand touching his burning side while the tears that stung his eyes forced him to close them and take a deep breath. He was alone. He was the last Uchiha.

“I know you are thinking of your brother but you have no reason to be sad.” Naruto began, keeping his voice low so only Sasuke could hear him.

“No reason to be sad?” He jerked his head towards the other, fresh tears streaming down his face. “How would you know? One of you bloodsuckers stated in a very sarcastic voice that the Uchiha killed himself and then smiled at me as if he was knew that I was listening.”

“Sasuke im sure he didn’t mean it the way that you took it.” Naruto regretted his words as he finished.

“He knew exactly what he was doing Naruto.” Sasuke spat. “I’ve lost my brother and for what?” He glared at the blonde. “Nothing…im never going to get to see him again. Just as I thought my life would get better it blows up in my face.”

Naruto sighed and said “I understand you may be angry, but whatever you are thinking is wrong, your brother is alive.”

Sasuke sat up quickly, groaning from the pain that shot through his body but Naruto pushed him back down on the bed.

“Don’t move too quickly.” Naruto ordered holding him down with one hand till he stopped moving, “You are still severely injured and my blood hasn’t healed all of you yet, please lie back down.”

Sasuke did as he was told, noting the please from Naruto, lying back down and staring at Naruto still somewhat hopeful. “What do you mean he is alive?”

“Your brother is alive, he is sleeping in the next room with my cousin and that’s all im going to tell you for now.” He answered him, “But we still need to discuss what happened back there.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Sasuke shook his head, he really didn’t know what happened. His brother’s death was the only thing that was coming to him at the moment.

“Either you speak to me about it or I will take it by force.” Naruto made a hand symbol, asking Sasuke silently to turn over. He moved from the bed, gently helping him roll over onto his stomach and lifting his shirt to his shoulders. Naruto carefully straddled Sasukes thighs and butt, using his fang to cut into his palm to make a bigger wound before dropping a few drops onto the middle of his back. If he had been anyone else he would have passed out from blood loss.

“I can’t recall anything.” Sasuke finally answered after turning over.

“It seems your body takes damage after the flames disperse since you are mortal.” Naruto muttered mostly to himself before leaning down and inspecting the burn closer. “Start talking Sasuke.”

He felt Sasuke sigh under his hands.

“I don’t remember what happens, I blank out and it’s as if my body has a mind of its own and it does what it wants.” He answered.

“You blank out?” Naruto repeated. “Like your world goes black or…”

Sasuke nodded, “Yes like my world goes completely black and I don’t remember anything from when it happens either. I sometimes have nightmares of what happened afterwards but other than that it’s nothing. ” He turned his head and looked over his shoulder at Naruto. “My mind completely wipes itself once I wake up.”

“So when you go into this rage mode or blank mode whatever you want to call it, you don’t remember anything that you have done at all.” Naruto asked, spreading his blood further up Sasukes back to the borders of the burn before taking his hand away and watching the mark slowly begin to heal. The cut on his hand from his fang healed as well. Thinking back, Naruto knew exactly what Sasuke was saying. He has gone through that rage before, blanking out during and not remember anything afterward. He woke up tied to his bed with his mother sitting beside him. He shook his head, willing the memories away.

“What did I do Naruto?” Sasuke finally asked, lying his head back down on his crossed arms. When Naruto didn’t say anything, Sasuke lifted his head to look at him. “Are you going to answer me?”

Sasuke felt the breath Naruto exhaled ghost over his back as the blonde didn’t moved from his straddling position. “You destroyed the entire castle while most everyone was sleeping with black flames that covered your arms as if you had armor on. You left no one alive except for myself, my other two servants and Deidara.”

“Black flames?” Sasuke repeated.

“Gaara could explain that better than I can.” Naruto answered, “I wasn’t awake for any of it.”

“I killed everyone?” He questioned.

Naruto nodded, even though the other couldn’t see him, “Gaara stated that you went from wing to wing using the flames as blades, striking down those who blocked your way.”

Sasuke stretched his arms out infront of him on the bed, observing each section of his arm before his fingers came into view. Was he really able to produce black flames like Naruto said and if he was…how? He didn’t think it was a switch he could turn on and off when he wanted but that was the first time he was told about the flames being black. He felt Naruto lean down, the weight on his legs leasing the pressure as he running his hand over the burn marks.

“Does this hurt?” Naruto asked lightly pressing his fingertips into Sasukes back. The redness that coated the raven’s side had finally faded into the creamy white skin he always had. Naruto had the urge to lean down and lightly kiss between his shoulder blades but he didn’t. “I can heal you more if you need me too.”

“All I feel is your fingers.” Sasuke answered pressing his back into Naruto hands. He didn’t know why but he wanted to feel more friction between them. The searing pain was finally gone and he felt like himself but he couldn’t deny the battle that was raging in his head. Should he apologize to Naruto for the devastation that he caused? Everything was his fault because he wasn’t able to control his emotions. From what Naruto had said, he demolished an entire castle and killed the residents there. He could have turned his attention to others from his own chambers and killed them as well but he didn’t and he was thankful for that. Taking a deep breath he exhaled.

“I know this won’t make up for what I have done, but I am sorry.” Sasuke apologized and Naruto moved sitting next to him on the bed. Sasuke went from the lying on his stomach to sitting on his knees with his hands resting in his lap. “I know it won’t matter how many times I apologize to you for what I have done but I don’t want you to hate me for it either. I have come to like you Naruto not only as a master but also as a friend.”

“Sasuke…” Naruto scooted closer, taking Sasukes face in his hand and rubbing his thumbs across his cheeks. “I don’t care.”

“What.” He raised his head to scan Narutos face for any misconception but was still surprised by his words.

Naruto shook his head and smiled at him. “I don’t care.” He repeated. “As long as you are safe im happy.”

Sasuke jerked away from Narutos hands, “How can you say that though? I killed your family and all you can say it that you don’t care.”

Naruto watched the emotion play out on Sasukes face, the internal debate that he must have been feeling was surfacing and Naruto didn’t know if he would be able to convince him that he really didn’t care. The teachings and ways of the Vampire coven he was in was cruel and unusual, something Naruto didn’t agree with. Sasuke had only seen the last six months with him, none of the times before when he tried to convince the house to stop using servants and let them go. The elders were so set in their way that noone could get through to them even his own grandmother wouldn’t listen.

So a part of Naruto was grateful to Sasuke for doing what he did while a small part was sad that he would never see his family again but Deidara was family. He and Shikamaru were close enough to be family. Gaara was an ex-lover as of now but they were still close. Naruto shook his head.

“I still don’t care about what you have done. To be honest it needed to be done and no matter what you say to try to convince it was wrong I will always know it was right. They would have tried to keep you from me when all I want…” He words fading, “…when all i want is to live forever with you Sasuke.”

“Why? After everything I have done, I escaped the castle, I tried to fight you and even tried to poison you.” He whispered, “Who would want to live forever with someone like me?”

“You doubt yourself way too much.” Naruto cupped Sasukes face once more in his cold hands and whispered, “I would, Sasuke.”

A single tear ran down Sasukes cheek gliding along a tan thumb as Naruto pulled him into a sweet kiss, the raven’s bottom lip pressed between Narutos and he wrapped his arms around the other shoulders. The heat from the kiss was just like the one from the gardens it sent his entire body on fire, his heart racing inside his chest and pounded against his ribcage as if it wanted to break free and he would have gladly let it as long as Naruto caught it. He never thought in all his 17 years that he would feel something like this with anyone.

He didn’t realize it but he pushed Naruto from the kneeling potion he was in to leaning against the headboard of the bed while he straddled his lap, only breaking the kiss once to take his tattered shirt off and throw it on the floor. Narutos eyes flickered between the icy blue to the orangey-red while his hand rested on Sasuke side, fingertips making light circles on the newly healed skin and the blond withered in the feeling of the others heat. Being immortal for as long as Naruto had, the heat of another seemed to seep into his bones, warming him from the inside out and he couldn’t help but gently rake his fingers down Sasukes sides causing him to gasp.

The memory of them being in the garden came back to Naruto and he shoved his tongue into Sasukes open mouth, lapping at his teeth and along his lips. He wanted to devour him, memorize the insufferable taste of his mouth and the shape of his body under his hands. The small moans that he was able to coax from Sasukes mouth ran through his body, his hands sliding to cup Sasukes ass and draw him closer to him.

When Sasuke pulled back a string of saliva connected their lips, his red eyes greedily taking in the flustered vampire below him and enjoying the hands that snuck their way into his pants to cup his bare ass even though they were cold. There was no denying that he didn’t want him. He fought himself long enough with the denial that he didn’t want Naruto it weighted on him longer than need be.

“Sasuke.” Naruto whispered rolling him onto him back, switching their positions without Sasuke realizing it and gazing down at Sasuke while he moved his hand underneath his head to tangle his fingers into black hair. Orange eyes lingered at his swollen lips and he leaned down, capturing them once more. Naruto moved from Sasukes lips to his jaw, kissing down to his earlobe and thrusting against Sasuke when he moaned in his ear. “Sasuke…Let me make you a vampire.”

Hearing those words Sasukes eyes widened and Naruto pulled back from his neck when he stopped all movements.

“What.” He whispered.

“I meant it when I said I wanted to be with you forever.” He studied his face.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip, eyes grazing over Narutos serious expression. The thought of becoming a vampire never crossed his mind because he tried convincing himself that they were all evil beings that wanted everyone else bowing down to them but after being in Narutos care, not all of them were that way. “I—I don’t kno—” word fading.

He trusted Naruto even after all this and with that sentence he made up his mind. Releasing his lip from his teeth, he turned his head away from Narutos gaze and bore his neck as his answer. If Naruto was true to his word and his emotions were real they would be together for a long time after all of this. They could make their own coven with different rules and set a functioning systems then the one they had before.

“Are you sure?” Naruto asked, lowering his head fangs growing over his lip.

“Yes.” Was his answer as Naruto opened his mouth wide and bit into Sasukes shoulder, sinking his teeth into his flesh till his lip touched his warmth. An overwhelming feeling rang though Sasuke body and he grinded his pelvis into Narutos moaning at the friction of the mouth drinking from his shoulder and the raging hard on he had just from the bite. His nails clawed into Narutos muscular shoulders while his legs wrapped around his waist as he grinded himself continuously into the one above. He didn’t think being bit would feel like this, the horniness that ran through his body could bring him over the edge and his eyes fluttered closed, his hands falling from Narutos shoulders to the bed.

Just as he could no longer take the raw emotion and intense pleasure, Naruto was forced from his body, fangs ripping from his shoulder and he cried out as Naruto was thrown to the other side of the room. Two figures loomed over him as his blurry vision shifted between the two. He heard the sound of a woman before he gasped and his world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are nearing the end!!! Only two more chaps and im done with this story.  
> I have been working hard to get this one up today and to make since as well. The next chapter will probably be longer than this one, I was heading to almost 11 thousand words on this one.  
> I loved how the end of this chapter turned out though even if they got interrupted I think it was still sweet.  
> Kudos and Comments are highly recommended.  
> Sam!


	11. Uchiha Clan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final decision is made and Madara has all the cards in his hands.

Mikoto beamed down at her unconscious son, she had done it. She had found her boys, the sons she was forced to give up so long ago were finally here infront of her. Her own flesh and blood were lying on the cots that were provided. Finally within her reach, she was able to look down on her sons and actually touched them. This wasn’t a dream anymore.

“Are you happy?” Her husband asked standing next to her and looked down at his sons.

“The most.” She answered through her tears. “So long ago I thought I had lost them but they are here now.” She lightly touched Sasukes hand. “Alive and well.”

“Sasuke has lost a lot of blood.” Fugaku claimed, “Are they going to do a blood transfusion?”

Mikoto looked away, remember what she had seen when she entered the room. The blonde one was looming over him, their limbs tangled and his neck was exposed to the other. Sasuke was willing him to feed from him and she acted quickly. Jerking the pesky blonde from her boy and threw him across the room as Izumi had entered the room. Sasuke tried calling out his name but it seemed he was slipping from consciousness from the blood loss. She didn’t know if the blonde was draining him on purpose or for another reason but she knew she needed to save him.

And that is exactly what she did. Izumi was able to subdue the blonde by taking away his energy and forcing him to sleep while they got Sasuke from the room and Obito was able to alert a few others before taking Itachi from the other blonde in the house.

“I don’t know.” She answered, standing up and following him from the tent. “Madara and I both know we can’t move Sasuke while he is in this weak condition. Itachi looks worse for wear as well. Im sure Madara is planning on staying a few more nights here before we head back to the Village?

“I don’t know, he hasn’t spoken with me about it.” He shrugged. “But have you noticed that Itachi has been turned.”

“I noticed, it must have been the blonde one he was tangled with.” She looked to the ground and stopped suddenly when she ran into a hard chest. Looking up her brother stood with his two children, a chad smile appearing across his face and he took a step back.

“Sister.”

“Brother.” She acknowledged him, “What did you do with the prisoners?”

Madara raised an eyebrow, “Why do you need to know?”

“Because I want to kill the one who was feeding on my son.” She replied, clenching her fists at her sides.

“Good luck with that one.” Madara laughed, “From the smell of that boy, he’s a mixture of Kushina and Minato. I don’t want anyone near him at all especially you.” He looked her up and down, “Your emotions are running higher than they ever have been. Why are you so angry?”

“I caught that little fucker feeding on my son.” She growled, “And I want to know why.”

Madara closed his eyes, rolling them behind his eyelids before opening once again and looking to his brother in law. Quickly he poked his sister in the forehead sending her body to sleep mode. Fugaku caught her in the nip of time, picking her up bridal style.

“Take her to her tent, I will come speak with you after I speak to the prisoners.” He ordered.

“Yes sir.” He nodded his head, turning to the right and proceeding down the strip of tents.

“Why did you know knock her out.” His son asked.

“What no one understands if that boy gave in to himself, he could kill me?” Madara answered, “You were only able to take him down because his defenses were down from feeding on Sasuke.”

Shisui rubbed the back of his head nervously, “Come on father…be serious.”

“I am.” He answered straight faced, “If that blonde is the son of Kushina and Minato that means he is the grandchild of Kaguya and he has the power to kill us all. I want all of you to be on your toes around him understood.”

“Yes Father.” He nodded.

“As you wish.” Izumi agreed and followed him to the back of the camp towards the metal cage with a tent over it.

Shisui pulled the flap back, giving his father enough room to enter before he followed in with his sister behind them. Three of them were lying on their back staring up at the small opening in the middle of the tent while the others were leaning against the side of the bars. Izumi didn’t know which blonde boy her father was speaking about. There was one lying on his back and the other was leaning against the bars. Either way she kept her hand on the sword at her side till her father said different.

“Comfortable.” Madara asked, his red eyes shifting from one vampire to another.

None of them spoke, but the blonde lying on his back gave him a thumbs up, getting a snort from the redhead a few feet from him. He walked around the cage, inspecting each person till his eyes landed on Shikamaru and he arched an eyebrow.

“I remember you.” Madara pointed to him.

“What about me?” He questioned, holding his side, he was still in pain from being thrown into the cage half awake.

“You were at the siege of my village.” He replied, “You were the one that got away even after my daughter plunged her hand into you.”

Shika looked from Madara to the woman who entered. “If you were aiming for my spine, you missed.”

“No I didn’t.” She addressed him, “I was able to damage your Vampiric healing system which is why you are healing as slow as you are. It renders you powerless and drops you down to the healing process that of a mortal. No amount of blood will heal you.”

“I did always wonder what it felt like to be human.” He smarted off.

“Keep up your mouth and I’ll do it again.” She warned him.

“Is that a promise or a threat?” Shikamaru teased.

“That’s enough.” Naruto snapped, “You two are giving me a headache.”

Madara stopped at the back of the cage, his eyes completely his analysis on each one of them. His daughter did do a remarkable about of damage to the boy and he had to jerk his head away from the man to look at the next. The blonde that was perched on against the bars looked exactly like his father, the slight hint of red at his roots like his father and the same complexion just like his cousin that was lying on the floor.

“Suna clan I presume?” Madara looked to Gaara.

“Hn.” He looked away.

“These two do not have any distinctive marks or traits where did they come from?” Madara asked.

Naruto knew he was speaking of Izumo and Ino. Both of them chose to turn themselves the day before, allowing his blood to course through them while they slept and only woke to their new life on the dirty ground a few feet away from everyone else. They had given Gaara a sedative, practically forcing it down his throat causing him to be unable to teleport anywhere. With Shika still injured it was easy for him to be caught as well as Deidara, his emotions drained him completely from the previous days left him no will to fight. He dared not to ask where Itachi was but his heart rang out to him.

Naruto stood from the dirt, blocking them with his body and grabbing Madara’s attention. “They are mine.” He answered.

“Servants or slaves?”

“Comrades.” He shot back, “Newly made.”

“Tainting your bloodline with nobodies.” Madara rolled his eyes.

“As are you.” He looked at Izumi and Shisui. “They may have been born they are not pure.”

Shika and Gaara snorted at the statement. If Madara was wanting to taunt Naruto, he would have to try harder than that.

“Hn.”

“Where is Sasuke?” He asked.

“He’s safe, unlike when he was with you.” He answered, sheathing his sword and standing next to his daughter. “Once he and Itachi wake, the elders will decide upon the fate of you six.”

“Why not just do it now.” Naruto growled. “You all are going to vote to have use killed anyway. We are the survivors of the castle and a threat to you and your clan. Why not just put us out of our misery now and be done with it.” He looked at Izumo and Ino, “These two are newly made leaving them incapable of defending themselves, Gaara is drugged and Shika is injured. Im the only real fight you have.” He crossed his arms.

“Well isn’t he a spitfire.” Shisui huffed, slightly nodding at his words.

“More like a pain in the ass.” His sister commented.

“Like you have room to talk.” Shika glared at her.

Izumi quickly appeared behind Shika, grabbing him by the back of his shirt and pulling him from the ground to her eye level. Taking a step forward towards the bars, Shika braced himself to be smashed into the bars but instead he was dropped to the dirt, his wounds opening up once again on his side and Ino quickly was at his side. Looking up Naruto had her wrist locked in his fingers, her arm twisted around till everyone heard the ulna bone snapped, tearing her muscles and he pushed her away by her hand. She cradled her arm against her chest, red eyes glaring at him and she bared her fangs.

“Do not touch us.” He spat at her, his orange cat eyes flaring to red on one side. “That is your only warning.”

Madara glanced Naruto to his daughter. _So he is as strong as they say he is._ “Gather your sister and take her to tent.”

“Yes Father.”

////

Sasuke woke from the queasiness in his stomach, eyes adjusting to the dim light in the room while his hands touched the roughness of what he was lying on. Looking around he noted he was no longer in the safe house, the wooden planks had turned into dark blue fabric that made a small sound each time the wind blew. Sitting up, he held his head in his hand the familiar pain surging through his body and he closed his eyes quickly to evade the dizziness that zipped through him.

“I see that you are up.” Came the soft voice from beside him.

“Im tired of waking up in unfamiliar places.” He groaned, eyes adjusting on the one who spoke, his heart fluttered. “Itachi.”

His older brother smiled, holding out his arms and Sasuke practically fly from the cot he was on into his brother’s arms, grateful that he was alive. He inhaled the scent of vanilla and mint, recognizing the smell from when they were at the castle. They lingered in the hug a few seconds more before Sasuke pulled back, staring at his brother astonished.

“I just noticed you don’t have a heartbeat.”

Itachi shook his head with his eyes closed. He didn’t what Sasukes reaction would be to finding out he was a vampire all this time. Opening his eyes he sighed, his little brother staring at him with something he couldn’t place, “No I don’t.”

“How long?”

“Three years.” He answered, “Deidara accidentally made me but we were able to keep it hidden till a certain troublemaker came along.” He poked Sasuke in the forehead. “But I am thankful we found each other again. Are you angry with me?”

“For what?” Sasuke questioned.

“For not telling you sooner I was one of them.” He replied, “I know how much you despise them because of everything that had happened. I didn’t want you to change your opinion of me.”

“I would never change my opinion of you though. You are my brother and it will always be, even if you are a vampire.” He shrugged.

“Thank you for understanding Sasuke.” Itachi smiled.

“On the contrary I am the one who is sorry, it was me who has caused all this.” He muttered, looking down at his hands. He still wasn’t able to grasp onto the thought that he leveled an entire Castle with hundreds of Vampires in it. “I didn’t mean for any of this to happen but when I heard about your death I lost it. It was as if my emotions ran wild, the feeling of losing you once again sent me spiraling and I was unable to control the simplest of things.”

Itachi pulled back into a hug, pressing his face into his chest, “It’s alright little brother. You have nothing to apologize for. You may have taken down an entire coven but they deserved it.”

Sasuke snorted, “Naruto said the same thing.” His head jerked up and his hand went to his shoulder that still had the bite mark, “Where’s Naruto?”

“I don’t know, I don’t know where any of them are but I know they are alive.” He answered. “I keep hearing them talk about prisoners which could only mean they have the others locked away somewhere.”

“We need to find them.” Sasuke stood up, heading towards the entrance but stopped short as someone entered. His red eyes skimmed over Itachi before looking at Sasuke. His massive stature blocked the only exit to the tent, the metal from his blade that was inched from its sheath glistened in the low light causing Sasuke to step back.

“Oh…You two are awake, Aunt Mikoto will be pleased to know that.” He smiled at them. “Please put on those cloths and follow me, my father is very interested in meeting with you.”

The man pointed to a table behind them, two sets of clothing neatly folded sat on each end with a pair of black boots below the table on the floor. He took a step outside the tent entrance giving them privacy to dress. Itachi noticed the pants were army issued, the breathable fabric allowed him to move freely while the mesh undershirt protected his arms and chest.

“Why do each of these pieces of clothing have a fan?” Sasuke asked, realizing that the question sounded stupid after he said it.

“It’s the Uchiha clan symbol Sasuke.” Itachi chuckled, pulling the dark blue shirt over his head. He wiggled his toes in the boots he wore while waiting for Sasuke to slip on his shirt before heading out of the tent.

The man from earlier was speaking with another, them leaving the tent caught his eye and he drew his attention away from him to address them. “The military uniform looks good on you, so glad to see you back in your rightful colors.” He nodded, “I have yet to introduce myself, sorry im Shisui your cousin.”

“Madara’s son?” Itachi asked. “I’ve studied our line but there isn’t pictures to names.”

“There wouldn’t be would there, fucking Senju. Please follow me.” He turned, heading for the grand tent that was in the middle of the smaller ones. “You have no reason to fear, you two are family here and no one is going to attack you.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the man words, what did he mean he had no reason to fear? He could tell he was the one human among the many vampires here. He lived in the castle long enough to know the characteristics of a vampire and what to watch out for but these people weren’t looking at him as food or a servant. Each person they passed either nodded to them or smiled while some waved as if they were welcoming him back. Did he really belong to this clan? Yes he was an Uchiha but he was mortal, his parent were mortal as was their father. Unless…

“Why am I mortal?” Sasuke blurted, stopping his newly found cousin and brother in front of him. “These people are greeting me like im supposed to be a part of this clan yet I am mortal and Itachi is...is well you know.”

“That’s not really a question for me to answer.” Shisui answered, “Im sure Mikoto and my father will explain it once they see you.”

Sasuke kept his hands shoved into the pockets of his pants as they continued to the middle of the camp, his irritation level was rising at the mesh undershirt that seemed to scrape against his skin. While he was dressing he noticed the bite mark remained on his shoulder and had lightly ran his fingers over it, the memories of Naruto and himself in the bed surfacing making him smile. Naruto had offered to make him into a vampire, claiming he wanted to be with him forever because he loved him but was he capable to love or loving another? He didn’t know if he would be able to show Naruto the same amount of affection and dedication he was promising him. The word yes popped up into his mind but he was still doubting himself.

He had told Naruto yes about becoming a vampire so why was he still human? Was Naruto unable to finish the job or were they interrupted again.

“Awe my nephews, welcome home.” Madara welcomed them as they entered his tent. “It’s so good to see you alive after all these years.”

“You speak as if we were going to be killed.” Sasuke scoffed.

“There was always a chance.” He commented, “Your mother should be waking up soon, so I would brace yourselves. Im sure she is just as excited to know you two are awake.”

“Our mother?” Itachi asked, but his question was lost.

Sasuke had to dig his fingernails into his palm to keep from rolling his eyes, he didn’t give a shit about all of this. He was more worried about his blonde. “Where is Naruto?”

Madara stopped his cup halfway to his lips, “You mean the prisoner?”

“He is currently caged to keep him from you.” A woman said behind them, both of them turned around.

“WHY.” Sasuke yelled, “He hasn't done anything to me. Give him back to me.”

“Sister.” Madara greeted her, both of them ignoring his outburst.

The woman who entered had the appearance of Sasuke, her long black hair hung lose over her shoulders and her smile reached her eyes. Before she pulled them into a hug, she poked both of their foreheads, sending all the information she had on them into their heads and breaking the seal that held their memories. He felt disgusted at the woman before him and his anger surfaced. He went all his life believe that the vampires killed his parents on a raid of their village. An innocent man and woman lost their lives to defend him, just for him to become caught later.

The small memory she unlocked from the poke was of the first time he seen her, fresh out of the womb, her hair matted to her face in sweat and her voice cooed his crying. He wanted to know what she was expecting. A happy family reunion or a ball of anger?

“You’re our mother?” Sasuke questioned, all this sounded like a load of horseshit. How could a mother allow her children to be released from her care and used as pawn in a game? Was she proud of herself for this? He took a step away from her, just out of her grasp. “I don’t care about you, one memory is nothing…” He looked away from her to Madara, “…I want to know where Naruto is as well as the rest of the prisoners.”

“All in due time boy.” Madara answered

“No you will tell me this moment.” Sasuke demanded.

 “Right now, it’s time for you catch up with your parents and become a vampire just like the rest of us in our clan.” Madara took a drink.

“I hate to break it to you, but no one is turning me but him.” He stated, the familiar tingle shot from the tips of his fingers to his hands.

“Nonsense.” Mikoto stared at her son, “Your clan members will make you.”

“I don’t think you have that right after giving me up as a baby for some sick ass mission.” He said, “You gave both of us up because your brother told you too. It would appear that he was using you for his own gain which was pointless. Did you think you would be able to annihilated the elders of the castle and be welcomed back?”

This question was directed at Madara as he faced him but the older vampire remained silent.

“Sasuke.” Itachi spoke.

“Don’t defend them or hush me. We were made to believe that mortal a family were our parents?” He jerked his sights to his brother. “They did the same to you as well but you were picked up by the Caravan leaving me with imposters until I was caught. They are worse than the vampires I killed at the castle.”

Madara slammed his hand down on the table silencing him. “That’s enough.” He stalked up to Sasuke.

“Madara come on, he’s new to us and it will- She was unable to finish because he held up his hand to her.

“I am not worse than those peons that walked those halls, they voted, had me stripped of my immortality and doomed to walk this earth as a mortal because it amused them. The Uchiha clan…the laughing stalk of the vampire gene because I wanted to keep the gift scared instead of spreading it around and tainting the bloodlines.” He kept his eyes locked on Sasuke. “But what did they do, they made the Suna, Nara and Hyuga clans because they wanted to strengthen our vampire blood but all they did was taint it even more. The Senju and the Uchiha were supposed to be the most powerful but no. Kaguya thought it would be wise to make them as well. Useless.”

“No, you were stripped of your immortality because you tried to kill Kaguya.” Sasuke corrected him. “But yet here you are, still a vampire because of who?”

Madara gritted his teeth. The boy knew too much.

“Because Naruto's grandfather had a soft spot for you.” He said in a taunting voice when the other remained silent. “I was able to destroy the coven that shunned you and it took me three hours but it took you almost 500 years huh. 200 under Kaguya’s rule and the other 300 planning, how pathetic. So where does the true power lie...and im not even a vampire.”

The clan members that lingered in the tent looked to the ground. No one has ever spoken or even challenged Madara, besides his sister, like this and the words the boy spewed were true just by the look on Madara’s face, he was able to silence him but Madara would never back down from this boy who wanted to challenge him. Was it that the younger generation was becoming bolder or was it that he was just getting old?

The look in this boys eye continued to stare in into his own, the red around the edges slightly spinning and he clenched his hands at his sides when Madara didn’t answer. Everyone in the tent inhaled a sharp breath when Madara quickly touched Sasukes forehead. Absorbing the information from the past few months and he smirked he now understood why Sasuke was so adamant on these prisoners, the walls that were supposed to shield his mind was completely down from his exhaustion and blood loss that he was able to see everything in a fast pace.

“I see why now.” Madara whispered changing the subject, he was tired of speaking about the past. It was called the past for a reason wasn’t it? The blonde one who broke Izumi’s arm popped into his head and he glared as Sasuke “You’re in love with the blonde one.”

Sasuke arched an eyebrow, his instincts telling him that he needed to defend himself. The sword Madara had on his hip was open and free, giving Sasuke the right angle to draw the sword quickly and take a step back from the older man before placing the blade to his neck but it collided with Shisui’s at his shoulder.

“I don’t think so cousin.” He smirked.

“Where are they?” Sasuke growled his question.

“Hn.” Madara stepped back his thoughts scattered as he took a drink from his cup. “Your lover is on the out skirts of the camp in a black tent.”

Sasuke was out the entrance of the tent before the sword hit the floor. Shisui glared at his father as he bent down and picked up his sword, handing it to him.

“I know that look Shisui and there is no need for it.” His father answered his silent question. “He wouldn’t have hurt me. He’s still mortal.”

“That doesn’t make a difference, he has activated his Vampiric cells. He’s just as strong as any of us even though he doesn't feed.” He pointed out.

“That’s enough son.” He ordered, “The rest of us will keep an eye on him and tomorrow we will head back to the village.”

“I don’t like it but I will trust your judgment.” Shisui rolled his eyes. “What about you?” He looked to Itachi, “Are you going to do anything stupid like the other one?”

Itachi shook his head. “I don’t see why I would. Im already a vampire but I would like for you to release my maker.”

Mikoto scoffed.

“Maker?” Madara asked.

“The other blonde one. His name is Deidara.” He answered. “I want him released, he has done nothing to deserve to be in that cage as you put it.”

“All in due time.”

////

To his astonishment, the prisoners cooperated with the guards that strapped their wrists together before they were hooked to a set of horses. They didn’t protest or fight, being too weak to do so since they hadn’t been fed since the leveling of the castle. Naruto was the only one on high alert, his body buzzing from the auras of all the other vampires around the camp. He didn’t care about any of them though. His mind was trying to find Sasuke.

He knew that Sasuke still had the bracelet on, every now and again he would feel the pulse of Sasukes heartbeat when he was near. Shikamaru’s injuries had finally closed up with his help, the other man finally giving in and feeding off of Narutos healing abilities and he was now able to stand right without wincing.

“Where do you think they are taking us?” Shika whispered beside naruto.

“Im guessing back to the northern village.” He answered back in a low tone.

“Great.” He rolled his eyes “Back to that shitty place. You know you can easily get us out of this. Why do you hesitate?”

“It’s best to strike at the right moment Shika.” Naruto looked at him, keeping up the pace of the horse he was attached too. “You should know this, you were a soldier.”

“Im still a soldier.” He snapped, earning him a yank on the chair around his neck.

“Quiet.” She ordered.

“I see that your arm is healed.” Shika noted and she glared down at him from her horse. “Maybe next time he will snap it from the socket.”

“There won’t be a next time.” She shook her head.

“Where is Sasuke?” Naruto asked, trying to make light conversation.

“My cousin is no concern to you.” She answered, pulling on the reigns to guide the horse away from Naruto.

“I bet he has extremely low blood levels don’t he?” Naruto continued, enjoying the irritation that crept onto her face. “He did taste delicious. I do hope I get another bite soon.”

Izumi hopped down from her horse, getting into his face and all he could do was smile down at her. Orange eyes watching each one of her movements to determine if she was going to hit him or not.

“The only taste you’re going to get is the metal from the end of my blade.” She grabbed his shirt, jerking him forward and he took the moment to slam their foreheads together knocking her off balance. “You mother fucker.” She drew her sword.

“What are you doing?” Her brother rode up next to her. “Get back on your horse, we don’t have time to dilly dally.”

As she past naruto, she elbowed him in the stomach and he bent over waiting for the cracked rib to heal. She didn’t give him a second look as she mounted her horse, facing forward in an attempt to ignore him.

“She’s feisty.” Naruto groaned standing up. “I like her.”

“You never fucking learn do you?” Deidara rolled his eyes while adjusting the cuffs on his wrist.

“Nope.”

Just before sunrise, the platoon along with the prisoners arrived back at their village, the sky to the left of them showing the smallest amount of light from the rising sun. The huge draw bridge was released kicking up dust and dirt into the air as if settled on the ground. As expected, the remaining people in the village praised them for arriving safely, most of the men and women leaving their stations in the battalion to greet their families that remained alongside the road.

Naruto looked back in time for the first stream of light to shine over the plains infront of the village walls before the bridge was closed, sealing them inside. Looking around he was now able to see why they had lived so comfortable all these years and stay hidden. Most of the homes in the village were built into the mountain, the gate walls standing higher than Naruto had ever seen before and the peek seemed to curl over the homes like a roof. This was why they were impregnable. The mountain protected them and the only way in or out was the draw bridge.

_Smart move Madara_

A few of the homes were near the gate, had the appearance of the barracks that housed his own soldiers and he smiled.

“Like what you see?” A voice asked.

Looking up Naruto locked eyes with the red eyed fellow who entered the tent the day before.

“We didn’t properly meet, im Shisui, Madara’s son.” He answered Narutos expression.

“I didn’t ask for your name but alright.” He said, continuing to follow him through the town towards the left. “Building into the side of the mountain was a smart move. I don’t think even Gaara could teleport into this village.”

“My uncle is a genius when it comes to building.” He nodded, “When he suggested building into the mountain with its peak as coverage, my father didn’t have a second though. Took a hundred years but it’s finally finished.”

“Let me guess.” Naruto began as he opened a thick iron door revealing a set of stairs, “You’re throwing us into the dungeon? How cliché’”

“Just until we get everything sorted out.” He answered, gesturing for him to continue walking.

“Oh yesa masta.” Naruto took the first step and rolled his head from side to side. “I always loved the dark.”

“With those orange eyes im sure you can see straight through me.” Shisui shot back, “You’ll be fine.”

The collar around his neck had become tighter from the pulling and walking. From his feet to the middle of his calves throbbed from the dreaded march here and Naruto had thoughts that maybe the horses were turned as well because they never stopped for water even when they passed the small lakes and ponds. Shisui popped the chain off his neck, ushering him into a separate cell from the others and he sat down on the makeshift wooden cot.

“That’s messed up I have to be alone.” Naruto stated as the door closed and locked.

Shisui shrugged, “Not my orders.”

“Yeah…yeah.” He rolled his eyes, drawing his knees together and yanking his hands down over them breaking the bindings that had his wrist. The metal of the cuffs clinked and bounced over the floor till they hit the wall in front of him.

“You were able to do that the entire time weren’t you.” He gaped at him.

“Not telling you.” He laid back on the cot and used his arm as a pillow.

“He’s stronger than he looks.” Came from down the corridor of the cells naruto recognized as Gaara’s. “Why am I always alone?”

“You might want to put him to sleep or he will start singing.” Naruto suggested, “His body doesn’t work well on sedatives.”

Shisui ignored Naruto comment and turned to the new comer.

“Understood.”

////

_“Sasuke.” Naruto whispered rolling him onto his back, switching their positions without Sasuke realizing it and gazed down at Sasuke while he moved his hand underneath his head to tangle his fingers into his soft black hair. Orange eyes lingered at his swollen lips and when he leaned down, he capturing them once more. The older males tongue darting out and licking his bottom lip asking him to open his mouth and when he kept his mouth shut, Naruto smirked against him moving from puffy lips to his jaw, kissing down to his earlobe and thrusting against his pelvis when he moaned in his ear. “Sasuke…Let me make you a vampire.”_

The memory of Naruto woke him from a dead sleep, a small groan escaping his lips when he tried to move but a strong hand touched his chest holding him down to whatever he way lying on. The smell around him had changed, it was no longer the smell of camp fires, dirt and the lovely scent of vanilla, the air had changed dank and stale. He crinkled his nose trying to get the sharp pain to go away.

“Be still Sasuke.” Itachi’s voice was stern. “If you move you might ripe the needle out.”

“Needle.” Sasuke croaked, opening one of his eyes. “Great I woke up in another place I don’t know, where are we now?”

“Well fortunately for you I do happen to know where we are now.” Itachi scooted the candle holder further back on the nightstand. “We are in the northern village that Madara owns.”

“Not that guy.” Sasuke groaned.

“Yes that guy.” He answered.

“What happened to me?” Sasuke asked finally looking down at the needle. “What is this?”

“A few of the soldiers who seen you said you were running across the camp but halfway through you collapsed.” Itachi answered, “Your blood levels are so low they don’t know how you are still able to function. They decided to give you some donated blood from one of the villagers.”

“Well isn't that nice of them.” Sasuke rolled his eyes. “You still haven't heard anything about naruto and the rest.”

Itachi shook his head, “They haven't told me anything about them, the woman who claims to be our mother ushered me in here once we arrived.”

“Can’t we just run away?”

“I wish it was that easy.” Itachi chuckled at his brother’s spirit.

Itachi heard the sound of footsteps down the hallway, silencing their conversation as the door opened to a white haired man, clearly a mortal from the village. Itachi didn’t quite understand how Madara and his clan could mingle with the mortals in the village. Were they under their protection and in return they offered to feed them?

“How are you feeling Mr. Uchiha?” The man asked, stepping beside Itachi and checking the blood pack.

“Im fine.” He answered, as the man crouched down and carefully pulled the needle from his arm and covered the small wound with a piece of cloth.

“That’s good to hear.” He smiled at him. “I have been ordered to take you both to the council room once you are up and ready, they wish to speak with you two.”

“Are you truly feeling better Sasuke?” Itachi asked, rising from the bed just to stand at the end of it.

Sasuke didn’t answer him, instead he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and carefully stood up, holding onto the white haired man for support till he was able to feel his legs once again. He still had the same clothing that Shisui issued to them and he felt silly still wearing them. Yes each piece had the clan symbol on them but he didn’t feel like he belonged to this clan. He didn’t feel like he belonged anywhere at the moment.

The walls and the flooring were the exact same and he felt like he was walking the corridors of the castle once again. The dark gray stone connected all sides of the walls and heavy wooden doors separated the hallway to the rooms behind. The air here smelt nothing like the castle though, here the air was heavy, filled with a musky smell that he couldn’t place but he did know he didn’t want to stay long. As they drew closer the wooden doors began to change to red until they were faced with a huge black door with the Uchiha fan painted on it.

“They are waiting for you in there.” The man bowed to them and left.

Itachi glanced at his little brother before placing his hand in the middle of the door and pushed forward.

////

“Madara are you sure you want to bring the other over to our ranks?” An elder woman asked from across the table. “Im glad you were able to find the remaining two Uchiha members but from what you have told me, they might as well be brainwashed by the Namikaze clan.”

Madara tried not to roll his eyes but spoke anyway, “I understand everyone concern with the two new boys but these are the sons of my sister. One of them has already been turned and the other is still human waiting to be turned. They will be loyal to us since we are their clan, Kagami.”

“How can you be so sure? I heard from my daughter that the youngest stood up to you, even going so far as to pulling your own sword on you when you would not answer where the Namikaze boy was.” She eyed him.

“But that was evaded by my own son.” He answered, “The kid is still a mortal. A very weak mortal for now since his blood levels are lower than normal but we are fixing that as we speak. I am positive that the clan will welcome them back with open arms.”

“I don’t trust him.” The elder shook her head.

Mikoto sighed, “I understand it may take some time for you to trust him as well as the other one but we have them back and the other coven is leveled leaving no one alive.”

“That’s a lie.” A male spoke. “We have six of them in the dungeons as we speak and what were you planning on doing with them? Are these the survivors or the coven?”

“Yes they are, Hikaku.” Mikoto answered, mentally kicking herself for using the wrong words.

“So there were some left alive.” He exhaled, already irritated with them. “You didn’t answer me, what are you planning on doing with the ones locked up. They are all vampires’ right.”

“Yes they are all vampires.” Madara answered.

“Good so they all can die.” He nodded to him but when Madara didn’t agree he arched an eyebrow. “Is that a no?”

“I never disagreed.”

“You don’t believe they should.” He asked.

“I never said that either.” Madara shook his head.

“But you are implying it.” He groaned, “Isn't that what this campaign was all about? You taking the army we worked hard on so that you could seek your revenge on the coven that shunned you. If you don’t kill the remaining six what was the point.”

“But Sasuke is the one who demolished the coven.” Mikoto intervened. “He already had the castle leveled by the time we arrived. The ones who are down in the dungeons are the ones he decided to save because he has become close to them.” She huffed, “So no matter what the goal was accomplished.”

“You are only saying it was accomplished because Sasuke is an Uchiha.” Kagami yawned.

“Yes and since he is an Uchiha it still counts. The mission was completed.” Madara nodded as the doors to the council room was opened.

Still looking somewhat pale, Sasuke stood next his brother at the end of the table and shoved his hands in his pockets. He had his sleeves pulled up, showing off the bandage from earlier to them before glancing at them. The red glance from around the table made Sasuke feel uneasy. They didn’t look at him like he was from their clan. Their stare was that of disgust.

“What do you want?” Sasuke addressed them.

“I see what you mean by the attitude problem.” Kagami crossed her arms over her chest and sat back in her chair. “I wonder how his master treated him.”

“My master treated me just fine mind you.” Sasuke shot back, “speaking of Naruto, where is he? Im sure he isn't out in a tent on the edge of the village is he?”

Madara almost chuckled, “No he isn't this time. He us under the village in the dungeons waiting for us to decide his and the rest of their fates.”

“I think me killing off their families and leveling their home to the ground would be enough punishment don’t you think?” Sasuke huffed, “There isn't much more you can do than kill them.”

Obito and Izuna shared a glance while the others arched a brow.

“Well that is one of the plans.” Kagami smirked.

“You might want to think twice before ordering that.” This time is was Itachi who spoke. “You will regret the day you were born.”

“So the other Uchiha has a mouth just like the little one.” Izuna spoke, most of them forgetting he was there. “I didn’t know the Uchihas were so protective over the Namikazes.”

“They aren't.” Madara shot his brother a glare.

“Deidara and the rest wouldn't do anything to jeopardize what you have created here.” Sasuke explained, “Just having Naruto in your possession is proof enough. He is stronger than anyone here including you five. For him to willingly be put into the dungeons says something.”

“Yeah like he is awaiting execution like the rest of them.” Hikaku interrupted.

“If you kill him, you will have to kill me too.” Sasuke stated, receiving a gasp from his mother.

“That goes the same for me too.” Itachi agreed with his brother. “If Deidara goes, so do I.”

“If that is the way of it, so be it.” Kagami shrugged.

Mikoto turned to her brother, fist balled in her lap and she dug her nails into her palms to keep from crying. The others may not care what happens to them but she does. These boys are her sons, her flesh...blood and she didn’t want to lose them just yet. “Brother, I don’t ask for much but you are head of the Village and of our clan. Your word is final but please do not agree with them.”

“You still haven't taken our vote yet.” Obito laid his hands on the table as did Izuna.

“I vote they become part of our clan.” Izuna suggested, watching the expression on Kagami and Hikaku turn grim.

“Excuse me.” She glared at him, “Make those fiends part of our Clan, you cannot be serious. That would be just like contaminating our line.”

“On the contrary, our line is already tainted as you stated.” Itachi moved his shirt showing off Deidara’s bite mark proudly, “I was turned by a Namikaze.”

Sasuke pulled his shirt down to show the still fresh bite wound on his shoulder, “I am tainted too, I would have been turned by a Namikaze as well if we weren’t interrupted.”

Obito and Izuna held up their hands to their mouth to muffle a laugh. These boys were alright I their books, anything to ruffle the feathers of the other two was a good day in their book.

“How can you even suggest that?”

“Children shouldn't have to be punished for sins of their fathers.” Itachi released his shirt.

Madara listened to each of them, taking in all accounts from his sisters to the stubborn members that sat across from him. Ultimately it would be his choice since he was the leader of the clan. He understood what his sister was pleading she didn’t want her sons to be lost as soon as she had found them but then there was the statement Izuna had thrown to the table. Would he be able to get the Namikazes to agree to their terms if they were to be a part of their clan? Would Naruto be petty and follow in the footsteps of his elders or would he kill them all in their sleep like Sasuke did.

“Im not making a decision tonight.” Madara announced, standing from his seat. “I will let you all know what I have decided tomorrow.”

The remaining elders stood, watching Madara leave the council rooms. The doors slammed shut with a loud bang ending the discussion between all of them.

“Well that went well.” Izuna rolled his eyes.

“If these two nit wits across the board would play fair there would have been a decision made tonight.” Mikoto glared at the other two.

“You know it doesn't work that way.” Kagami returned the glare. “He needs to hear every possible outcome because I don’t want to be killed in my sleep.”

“Naruto would make sure you were awake before he’d kill you.” Sasuke smirked.

“You are not an elder or a council member, so zip it.” Hikaku looked at Sasuke.

“I don’t really what I am, but you are going to hear me whether or not you like it.” He smirked.

“Come boys I will show you to your rooms.” Mikoto touched their shoulders, signaling for them to follow her.

////

Down in the dungeon, Naruto moved from the wooden cot that wasn’t comfortable to the floor, his feet in the air on the wall and his hands clasped behind his head. For a while he gathered his powers, the demon inside becoming restless from the moving around and the darkness he was currently in. He could hear the small sobs of Ino a few cells away and the soft voice of Izumo trying to settle her. Gaara had fallen asleep a few hours ago, the singing of Mary had a little lamb dying away into nothingness while Deidara and Shika spoke of a few things in a hushed tone.

He had a feeling this is how it was going to be till they decided to kill them. He didn’t know for sure if they would kill the others but for him and Deidara, being Namikaze in name was enough to sign their death warrants. He knew how much Madara hated the Namikaze for what they did to him long ago and he sure as hell would have been pissed too. Being stripped of immortality was devastating enough.

“What brings you here?” He turned his head to the left, the shine of the boots catching the small candle that was lit a few cells down for Ino. “I thought you would be to disgusted to venture down here to see a Namikaze or have you come personally to tell me the fate of the ones remaining from the Namikaze clan”

He remained silent.

“Ahh the quiet type I get it.” Naruto chuckled, “You were all talk in the tent when I broke your daughters arm. Im not sorry for that by the way, so if you have come looking for an’ apology you will not receive one.”

“I didn’t come for one.” He answered, “She tends to let her angry overrun her emotions. The trouble she gets herself into is her own doing.”

“If you are going to kill me for what my elders did to you and your clan just don’t let Sasuke see.” Naruto requested, “He’s been through enough already as it is.”

“I haven't decided your fate yet.”

“Oh come on Madara, I can see the gleam in your eye from where I lay.” Naruto returned his gaze to the ceiling. “When you look at me you see my grandmother and my father, their faults passed down into me because you think I am the same.” He sighed, “but I can tell you im not. I really don’t care if I live or die as long as Sasuke is happy.”

“He won’t be happy if you die though.” He explained, “He and Itachi both have threatened the elders that if we kill you, they will kill them and die with you.”

“When the Uchihas love, they love deeply don’t they Madara?” Naruto appeared in front of the bars, orange glaring into red. “I guess the same goes for the Senju as well since you are a vampire when you were supposed to wander the earth as a mortal.”

“Your grandfather was a generous man.” He muttered, “But that isn't the reason I came down here.”

“Just wanted to look upon my face before im burned to a crisp.” Naruto arched a brow, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning on the wall next to him. Naruto kept their eyes locked, trying to draw the side out of Madara that he never showed anyone and to see why he was so dead set of keeping his bloodline so pure.

“Stop it, I know what you are doing.” Madara looked away, “Your demon isn't getting anything from me.”

“Well I tried.” Naruto shrugged.

“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t kill you and these others.” Madara shifted his weight from one foot to the other and naruto took notice. That was a mortal trait that apparently transferred when he was turned not once but twice.

“Children shouldn’t be punished for the sins of their fathers.” Naruto answered.

“That’s interesting.”

“Why is that?” Naruto questioned.

“Itachi said the same thing.” He replied.

“But it is true.” Naruto countered, “I may be a Namikaze in name but I have caused you no ill will. When you were banished and stripped we weren’t even alive. How could have we known that they would punish you to the full extent of Kaguya’s power?”

“You didn’t but I am sure it’s written in the archives.”

“Archives that no longer exist.” Naruto pursed his lips, “They burned when the castle was demolished, which means the future generations will no longer know of your transgressions. The only ones who will know would be the clan here and the six who are locked in the dungeons and who are we going to tell?”

“You do have a point.” His lips were a thin line, he didn’t know why but this blonde was very reasonable. “To be honest I thought you would be arrogant prick like your father was.”

“I have a different understand of the world then he did. He was raised by my grandmother while I was raised by my own moral standing, friends and cousins.” Naruto defended himself, “I don’t see why the laws were set into place like they were, why did we have to act like the superior race when we were just as vulnerable as the next race. One being shouldn’t be above another, we should all be equal or at least offer protection instead of string mortals up like insects.”

Madara raised an eyebrow. Maybe this boy was more like him than he thought. Over these hundreds of years he had changed his ways. He didn’t care about his bloodline like the other two elders he mingled with. Naruto was right about himself though, he was nothing like Minato or Kushina. He could tell that Tsunade hadn’t tried to sink her claws into this boy like she did with her son. Naruto had a free spirit even if he was fighting the other entity that lingered inside him.

_One being shouldn’t be above another._

_Interesting choice of words naruto-_ Madara thought - _Interesting choice of words._

_////_

“And this will be your room.” Mikoto opened the door to a well-lit room, she took a few steps in pointing to the right at the open door. “You two will share a bathroom, its well-stocked so feel free shower and refresh yourself. I will have someone bring you something to eat Sasuke if you are hungry.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes and kicked off his boots near the foot of the bed. “I don’t care about all this.” He gestured to around the room. “When is Naruto going to be released?”

“I doubt he will be released.” She answered.

“Im not joking about offing myself.” Sasuke states. “If Naruto is killed, I will gladly take my own life.”

“You are just being dramatic.” She waved off his sentence. “No one is worth taking your life for.”

From the bathroom, Itachi exchanged a glance with Sasuke both of them thinking the same thing. She apparently doesn't know them well enough. She bid them a sweet farewell, telling them she would be back the next evening to tell them about the decision Madara would make before closing the door and posting a guard between them.

“No one is to enter or leave these doors.” She barked out the order to the guard and as his response he nodded to her. Standing up straighter then he was as she walked past towards her own rooms.

Fugaku halted the cup to his lips seeing the door open to his wife, the frown on her face told him everything. It would appear that the boys weren’t settling in as well as she would’ve hoped and the part that just wanted them to be pleased with her was slowly fading. He had already heard a few things about the meeting between the elders. Obito giving him the run down and leaving before she had arrived.

“Why the long face?” He asked her.

“They hate me.” She muttered, feeling the tears swell in her eyes and she touched her mouth to muffle the cry. He was at her side in an instant, wrapping his arms around her to comfort her the best he could.

“Im sure they do not take you.” He soothed her, “Angry probably but not hate.” he ran his fingers through her hair. “We have to give them time to adjust to everything. Itachi was a servant for ten years and Sasuke for almost seven months. They are just shocked at all of this.”

“We did spring this on them so suddenly.” She clenched the back of his shirt in her fingers. “How long to do you think it will take for them to come around? Am I going to have to wait decades, centuries or longer than that?”

“I know I am not on the council but why not just give them the ones back they are asking for?” He asked, “I know what they have demanded and I know that they stated they would take their own lives if we killed the blondes. One way of getting back into their good graces would be returning what was lost.”

“I am not giving my son over to that Namikaze kid.” She lightly pushed him away, “And for you to even suggest that hurts me.”

“It’s a start.” He kept his voice down, “Sasuke said he wouldn’t let anyone turn him. That includes his brother. The Namikaze is the only one he is willing to have touch him. If we force Sasuke to become a vampire against his will we might as well end up as the other coven.”

“Traitors?”

“Dead.”

She sighed, “I hate it when you are right.”

“Don’t make any life altering decisions right now, take a bath and sleep on it before speaking with your brother tomorrow.” He grabbed her hand, dragging her towards tube in front of the fireplace.

She stripped her clothing, lowering herself into the tub and relaxing against the side. Fugaku took a seat behind her on a stool, cupping the hot water in his hand and pouring it over her head to wet her hair. They stayed like this for a while, he soothing her arching body and muttering small praises to her while she listening to him, her body going limp on the water.

“Everything will be alright Mikoto.” He murmured, placing a soft kiss on the back of her head.

“Thank you.” She whispered and closed her eyes.

////

Naruto counted the days he had been in the dungeons, every two days they would come and switch out the candles and he began to mark the wall with a fingernail where he laid.

Six days.

He and the others had been stuck in there for six days. He knew they were trying to break their spirits, to render them insane so when they did bring them back to the surface they would be able to control them but they all knew better. Shika had explained the tactic used from Kurama and he advised them how to avoid it.

Ino had been using the humming method for two days while Izumo was working out, using the cell bars as a way to do crunches and every now and again he would hear a grunt from him. Deidara and Shika were playing a game of tick tack toe while Naruto sat in the middle of his cell with his eyes closed. His hands resting on his knees while he listened to what he could hear outside of the dungeons.

When he heard footsteps approaching his cell, he remained still. The only movement was his breathing as Ino’s hums soothed him. The sound of more footsteps made him cock his head to the side, counting the number of feet and he smiled as the two who stood at his cell threw a set of cuffs near him.

“Twelve.” Naruto opened his eyes.

“Pardon?” Shisui arched a black brow.

“Why twelve guards?” He asked, picking up the shackles and locked them around his wrist.

“Two for each of you.” He answered, unlocking the cell door and pulling it free of the latch. “Father wanted to make sure you all were cooperative.”

“Is it our execution day?” Naruto muttered once he was standing close enough to him so the others would hear.

“It’s not my right to tell you.” He stepped aside, giving naruto room to clear the door.

Obito was the other who accompanied Shisui to retrieve Naruto and the others, each of them chained at their wrist infront of them as they left the underground dungeons towards the surface. Once outside Naruto took a deep breath, inhaling the heavy scent of rain that surrounded the mountain while it swept through the village.

“I see you accompanied your brother.” Shika teased Izuna.

“Not by choice.” She answered.

“Just admit it, you missed me.” He smirked.

“Actually I didn’t.” She rolled her eyes, “It was a quiet week not having to deal with you.”

“You like playing hard to get don’t you.” Shika laughed, “Im always up for a good chase.”

“Don’t make me stab you again.” She warned.

“I think im falling in love back here, Naruto.” Shika spoke up.

“Shut up Shikamaru.” Deidara spoke as he was ushered through a set of doors.

The six were lined up in front of the others and a set of guards stood behind them waiting to strike if they made a wrong move as Shisui handed the shackles keys to his father and stood next to him. The Guards behind them, drew their swords from their sheaths resting the end of the blades against the back of their necks with enough pressure to know that they are there.

Naruto hid a gulp, side glancing at his cousin next to him.

Deidara laced his fingers together, his head still looking to the stone floor even after they had stopped. He didn’t know if he wanted to look up at the ones he stood before. The worst possible scenario was running through his head. It had been six days since anything. At least in the tent he knew if it was day or night time, being stuck down in the dungeons it was nothing but darkness and candle light.

Beside him, Deidara felt his cousin nudge his shoulder as if trying to tell him to look up and when he did, his eyes locked with Itachi. He bit his bottom lip to keep it from quivering before looking up at the ceiling to void the tears. He didn’t think he would ever be able to see him again.

_Breathe Deidara._ Itachi's’ voice rang in his mind and he quickly looked back to him, a small smile covering his lips.

“Are we all going to stand here and stare at us like we are on display or are you going to tell us our fates.” Naruto spoke up since noone else would. “How are we to die? The sun? Beheading? I do say so myself that a stake through the heart would be a personal favorite.”

“Shut it Naruto.” Gaara managed to say through the drowsiness.

“Even though you don’t know your fate you are still in the highest spirits.” Izuna chuckled, “I like this kid.”

“Well that makes one of you.” Naruto answered, noticing the look on the others faces. Once their fate was decided he thought their expressions would be of relief but that isn't what he seen. They all looked displeased and Naruto lowered his eyes at them all.

Madara stood up, the keys dangling in his hand as he paced in front of them. “It’s been a grueling six days.” he said aiming the statement at no one.

“You're telling me.” Naruto rolled his eyes, “You need more light in the dungeons or maybe some card games, it’s boring down there.”

“Spare us and kill him.” Gaara closed his eyes and leaned against Izumo. “He’s worth all of us.”

A small smirk adored Madara’s lips. “To be honest I thought you all would lose your minds and kill yourselves but here you are.” He stopped pacing. “I've decided not to kill you.”

“Come again.” Shika cocked his head to the side.

“I don’t need to repeat myself because I know you heard me loud and clear. Im sure you can tell by the expressions on the faces of each of them that they are not happy with my decision to release you. They all voted for you six to be killed. To get it over and done with so that he wouldn't have to worry about a threat to our Clan but after much deliberation I took your words to heart Naruto.”

“And what would that be.” Naruto asked as Madara pulled his wrist up and unlocked the shackles. From over Madara’s shoulder he seen Itachi push his way through the crowd and he wondered where Sasuke was. Did they not allow Sasuke here or was it that they turned him by force. At the thought he gritted his teeth.

“Children shouldn't have to pay for the sins of their fathers.” He said, pulling the key from the shackles before moving on to Deidara, gently taking his wrist in his hands and inserting the key. “I thought about it for a long time and I debated with myself if I should have you killed for what those bastards did to me but then I realized that I wouldn't want my own children to have to pay for the sins I had created.” He continued till the shackles slid from Deidara wrist to the ground and moved onto Shika.

Madara continued down the line, unlocking each of their shackles but the swordsmen behind them didn’t let up. Their blades were still rested at their napes. The red eyed man stood before all of them, his head turning from the left to the right before sighing. “In exchange for your release, you six will pledge your lives to this Clan. You will no longer be a vampire of the Namikaze, Suna or Nara clans. You will be part of the Uchiha clan and you will stay loyal to no one but us.”

“I find it hard to be loyal to others when we are the only remaining members of those clans.” Shika said. “But if it keeps my ass alive I will, you have my life.”

“As will I.” Deidara nodded.

“Us too.” Izumo and Ino agreed.

“Sure...why not.” Gaara chuckled.

Madara’s eyes shifted to Naruto. “Well?”

“I am still a Namikaze, nothing can change that.” Naruto locked eyes with Madara, everything in him fighting against what he was about to say “But I will pledge my life to your clan if it keeps me alive.”

From behind Madara, a few of the elder Uchihas threw up their hands and turned away. He knew they wouldn't be displeased with what he decided to do but everyone had a choice. Narutos grandfather gave Madara the choice to become a vampire again so he could seek his revenge. He may have not been able to kill the ones who issued his fate but the one who did was an Uchiha and that was enough to accomplish the mission. Madara gave the signal for the swordsmen to lower their swords but no one moved.

“Since you are still a soldier, you will join the ranks with my son Shikamaru” Madara addressed him, “Shisui will take you to the medical ward so our team can have a look at your wounds. You may have healed on the outside but inside you are still severely damaged.”

“Thank you.” He exhaled, “I will be taking him with me too.” he nodded to Gaara. “He needs to come down from the drugs you guys kept giving him.

Shikamaru picked up Gaara bridal style, following Shisui out the doors and disappearing.

“As for you two.” Madara stopped in front of Izumo and Ino, “I realize you two are newly made and have yet to learn anything about yourselves. My apologies, I will have someone help you understand yourselves and come to terms with anything you may need but for now please follow my daughter to your knew courters, so you can bath and freshen up.”

Ino gave Naruto a nervous glance.

_You two are no longer in my care, you are free._ Naruto reminded them and with that they followed Izumi from the room.

“And then there were two.” Madara chuckled.

“About to be one.” Naruto stated, watching Deidara push past Madara and run across the room into Itachi’s arms. With a sob he pressed his face into his neck while his arms wrapped around him securing his position. The raven haired man looked over his shoulder at them.

“Im sure you are wondering where the other one is.” Madara faced Naruto.

“I didn’t see him in the crowd.” Naruto relaxed a bit.

“He didn’t want to know the results of your fate.” His mother answered, “He thinks we are still dead set on killing you.”

“What a nice change of heart you have.” He smarted off.

“I was one who voted to keep your pathetic ass alive.” She said, “You should be grateful.”

“Enough you two.” Madara groaned. “I don’t feel like hearing it.”

“Where is Sasuke?” Naruto asked, accepting the wet cloth Mikoto had thrusts towards him. While waiting for Madara to answer him he wiped his face from the dirt and grime of the last six days before stuffing the cloth in his pocket.

“If you wash yourself and put on clean cloths, I will take you to him.” Mikoto bargained.

“Already coddling the boy?” Madara chuckled.

“Would you want to see the love of your life liking as he does?” She glared at her brother.

“Oh please.” He rolled his eyes.

////

Naruto followed Mikoto up the stairs after his shower and change of clothing. When he meant being part of the Uchiha clan he really meant it. Each piece of clothing he was wearing had the red and white fan either on the back or on the sleeve. Being in dark blue and black wasn’t his color but since he was part of the Uchiha clan now, he guess he had wear their colors as well.

“Naruto.” She said, stopping at the top of the stairs and moved to the side.

“Yes.” He said.

“Please take care of my son.” She whispered her request.

“Until my last breath.” He nodded to her as she lightly touched his shoulder.

Her footsteps down the stairs slowly faded to silence and he grew a deep breath. On the other side of this door, Sasuke was supposed to be waiting for him. Quietly he opened the door, feeling the cold air sweep past his body. He took a step out onto the balcony and closed the door just as quiet as he opened it. His gaze lingered at his feet before looking upward till he seen the back of Sasukes head. He wanted to reach out and touch him. Just to let him know that he was there but he didn’t instead he smiled.

“Sasuke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you feel it? The slight itch of anticipation on what is going to happen in the next chapter, well me too lol. I racked my brain on this chapter trying to sum everything up and I was finally able to finish it YAY!!!!  
> I hope you all enjoyed reading the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.   
> Sam


	12. Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the last chapter.   
> Sasuke learns the fate of Naruto and Sasuke tells his feelings.

Sasuke wrapped the cloak around him tighter as he took a step out onto the shut away balcony he found a few days ago. He noted that it was a good place to come and think or when he wanted to disappear from the insufferable woman. The thick white snowflakes blew past his heated face when the wind would sweep through and he sighed to himself, taking a few more steps forward towards the thick railing.

“Are you not going to the sentencing?” A voice asked from the other side of the railing.

Looking over his shoulder, his brother sat on the ledge with his back against the wall, one leg hanging over the railing swaying back and forth. His long hair was pulled back into a red ribbon and his cloak draped over his shoulders to keep the chill off him.

Sasuke shook his head, “No I am not.” He touched the bracelet still clasped around his wrist.

“Why not?” He asked. “I thought you would want to take this opportunity to see Naruto.”

“Why would I want to be informed of his death sentence?” Sasuke countered. “I would rather just believe that he’s rotting in the dungeon where I can’t get to him.”

“You may try and think that but it will be gnawing at your brain till it eats you alive Sasuke.” Itachi stopped swinging his leg and leaned forward. “Even though you don’t know the outcome of his fate, seeing him in person will ease your pain.”

Sasuke glared at his brother, “How can you say that when Deidara is on the same chopping block? You can’t sit there and tell me that you would be alright if Deidara was sentenced to death.”

“On the contrary little brother,” he stood up from the railing, heading towards the door, “This Clan would see the end of my sword if that happened.”

“Naruto would rather me think happy thoughts knowing that he lived a happy life than died in vain.” Sasuke muttered.

Itachi opened the door, “You wouldn’t know that for sure unless you saw him one last time.” And with that he was out the door, leaving Sasuke alone on the balcony with his thoughts.

What if Itachi was right? Would he regret not seeing Naruto one last time? Would he rather keep the night they had in the safe house fresh in his mind and remain a human, completely forfeiting his immortality because of one person? Thinking about it now he would. He would rather live his life as a Mortal than give into the Vampire they all wanted him to become.

He knew the Uchiha council was called a while ago to deliver the sentencing of the six prisoners and he had been on edge since then. The announcement rang through the coven that evening after everyone had woken but he chose to ignore them. Death was just the first option. They could be put to work, made to roam forever or even suffer in the dungeons.

Sasuke shook his head ridding his thoughts of the outcomes.

Biting the inside of his lip he fidgeted with the bracelet once more, he hadn’t taken if off since he’d woke up at the safe house, complete shocked to see Naruto smearing his blood on him to heal the burn marks that marred his skin. The dark pink and purples marks were finally beginning to turn back to the shade of ivory he was used to seeing but the bite mark on his shoulder still hadn’t healed. The scabs scraped and caught on the mesh shirt he wore and if he moved to quickly the mesh would rip the wound open as if to remind him that it was still there and a part of him was glad for it because it was made by Naruto. His mother and brother both had offer to heal it but he declined.

It reminded him of the blonde and a little pain never hurt anyone….right. He thought so until now. In the safe house Naruto had confessed in his own ditsy way leaving him baffled. Of course he had feeling for him as well but he didn’t want to say anything but he also didn’t want to leave him hanging either. He didn’t know how he could express his feeling towards someone who was about to die. He didn’t want to give him a false sense of security but then again, it could give him a happy output before he perished.

“Why do you make me feel this way?” He said into the wind, “I don’t understand. It’s been a week since I have seen you or heard your voice and it feels like I am falling apart. One can only stay strong for so long before the torture weighs on their mind.” He gripped the bracelet on his wrist, “Wanting you goes against everything I have ever done or told myself but I crave your presence. Just being near you calms my nerves and makes me collective as if I am safe.” He looked down, “This past week the urge to be near you sometimes keeps me up at night and I lie awake staring at the foreign ceiling that Im supposed to call home but all I can think about is what it would be like to not feel anything or know anything but it never works. My thoughts always race back to you and those icy blue eyes and hair like the sun that won’t leave my memory. I love you but I hate you just the same. Hate that your making me doubt myself. How could I fall for someone in this manner? It’s driving me mad.” He took a shaky breath and unclasped the bracelet from around his wrist, sliding over his hand. A tear stream downed cheek, pooling at his chin before dropping onto his hand that twirled the bracelet between his fingers. “I sometimes wonder what it would be like to be by your side forever, to know that every touch would be saved for me and that all your kisses would only be reserved for me. I just want to see you and hear your voice, is that too much to ask, if it too much to be happy for once.”

He felt the tears flow more freely now, his brother was right. Thinking of Naruto being executed was stinging at his heart and now all he wanted to do was see him. Drawing back he threw the bracelet over the railing not caring where it landed and turned around heading toward the door but he stopped short in the middle of the balcony. He released his quivering bottom lip from his teeth, his mouth parted slightly while the smell of vanilla engulfed him and he took a deep breath.

Was he imagining this?

Was he really in front of him right now?

“Sasuke.” He softly spoke, closing the door behind him.

The raven gulped, not even attempting to hide of tears, “Please tell me you aren’t a figment of my mind?” He asked and reached out for him.

Naruto shook his head, “No” stepping closer to him till Sasukes hands touched his chest. “Im the real thing.” He cupped Sasuke face, wiping the tears with his thumb and touched their foreheads together. Sasuke’s body shivered, His hands slid up narutos chest before covering the older males hands with his own and laced their fingers together against his face.

It was him, this was Naruto. His Naruto. The vanilla scent overran his senses when he would breathe in and his erratic nerves were finally calming themselves with each wipe of Narutos thumb across his cheek. He wasn’t dead, they didn’t sign his life away and he was standing before him on the balcony with the snow and wind whipping around them. It felt like a dream…a dream he didn’t want to wake up from if he was asleep.

“You’re not dreaming Sasuke.” Naruto breathed, “Im right here. Im right infront of you and I always will be, I love you Sasuke and im not going anywhere.”

Sasuke broke down in sobs at hearing those words fall from his lips before he wrapped his arms around Narutos neck and pulled him against him. Feeling Narutos arms wrap about his back was enough.

“How.” Sasuke cried into his neck, “I feared the worst.”

“There is no need to worry your heart anymore Sasuke.” Naruto stated, sliding one hand from Sasukes back up into his hair and gripping the raven locks. Jerking his head back, his eyes skimmed down his pale forehead to his eyes before landing on his lips. The entire time he was down in the dungeon he thought of nothing but Sasuke and his lips. The perfectly shaped lips that looked much better swollen from his abuse.

Those icy blue bores straight into blood red before he smashed their mouths together, tongue running over swollen lips asking for entrance and Sasuke opened his mouth, feeling the wet appendage run along his teeth before crashing with Sasukes. In the back of his mind he didn’t think he would ever get to kiss him like this, to feel completely over powered by him and to become lost in the presence that made him lose his train of thoughts.

The only thing his mind was focused on was the shear force from Narutos tongue pressing against his own fighting to see how would come out on top but Sasuke pulled back panting into the cold mountain air, his hot breath making small puffs of white air before looking up into Narutos eyes. The icy blue had turned to orange and the smirk that adored his features brought a pang of pleasure running straight to his groin. To say that he didn’t want Naruto would be an understatement.

“Where is your room?” Naruto growled.

“It’s…its Ummm.” He tried to say but is brain wasn’t working.

“Too distracted by me?” Naruto asked and walked Sasuke backwards till his back hit the wall by the door.

“Just a little.” Sasuke finally answered him trying to ignore the growing bulge.

Naruto leaned forward, his breath ghosting over Sasukes ear before whispering, “Take me to your room Sasuke.”

“Yes sir.”

////

“You weren’t hurt in the dungeons were you?” Itachi asked, scooping up a container of hot water and poured it over Deidaras head. After the prisoners were released, his father tried to assign Deidara a room but Itachi stepped in telling him it wasn’t necessary, he was going to house Deidara in his own room.

Deidaras face was cover in dirt and grime while his hair was matted to his face and tangled at the ends. When he seen Deidara inter the room he had to fight the urge to push through the crowd and retrieve him. He didn’t know what the sentencing's were going to entail but he did know that if they decided to kill them, he could have power bombed that entire room with no hesitation.

“No I wasn’t hurt.” Deidara sunk down in the hot water. “Lonely but not hurt.”

“Im sorry I didn’t try to free you.” Itachi apologized and leaned his head on the rim of the tub with his eyes closed.

He heard the water more and a hand touch his cheek. Blue eyes staring into his face. “You don’t need to apologize for anything Itachi. There was always a chance that if something were to happen I would be taken as well as Naruto. We are Namikazes, we would always be taken first and used against whatever force or cause the others might want to see.” He frowned, “Your clan is no different. I expected to be taken as a hostage but what I wasn’t expecting was to be released.”

“Did you expect death?” Itachi asked.

Deidara nodded, “I did.” He looked down into the water, “In the archives Madara is known to being ruthless and cruel with his punishments so that is what I expected but I don’t know. Maybe he’s soften up over these years from being banished.”

“Or he was threatened with the rest of the council.” Itachi smirked.

Deidara locked eyes with Itachi, “You threatened them?”

“When it comes to you,” He raised his head from the rim of the tub, “anyone will be threatened that stands in my way to you.”

Leaning forward Deidara pressed his lips to Itachi. Humming softly at the slight zing that ran through him. Both of them broke apart at the door opening in Sasukes room. Both of them heard a groan as Itachi scooted across the floor and closed the bathroom door that connected the two rooms.

“Please tell me these walls are somewhat sound proof?” Deidara whispered. “I don’t want to hear your brother groaning all night.”

“I don’t know about the walls but I hope so.” He stood up, grabbing the towel and waited for Deidara to stand from the tub.

The blonde stepped from the tub, allowing Itachi to wrap him in the puffy towel and noted that Itachi seemed to see think he was in his servant duties when it wasn’t like that at all. Following Itachi from the bathroom into his room. He blew out the candle and closed the door. The noises from Sasukes room snuffing themselves out between the bathroom and he smiled.

“You know you don’t have to wait on me hand and foot right?” Deidara stated.

“I know I don’t have too but I want too.” He replied. “I am still your lover aren’t I?”

Deidara quickly trotted across the room to him, nodding his head before dropping the towel to the floor. “You will always be my lover Itachi.” He wrapped his arms around Itachis neck, pressing his naked body against him. “And that will never change.”

Itachi smirked, his arms snaking around Deidaras waist. “Forever and always?”

“Forever and always.” Deidara repeated and kissed him.

////

Sasuke locked his bedroom door after both of them had entered. The entire way back to his room he wondered what was going to happen but at the back of his mind he knew exactly what was going to conspire. They had waited long enough. The tension between them could be cut with a knife and Sasuke was becoming tired of it. Shredding his cloak over the small dresser he felt Naruto press up against him, his lips moving along the back of his neck while his hands played with the hem of his shirt.

Leaning his head back on Naruto's shoulder, he exposed more of his neck for more kisses from that mouth he loved so much. Raising his arms, Naruto took off his shirt and mesh shirt in one go and admired the bit mark that lingered on Sasukes shoulder.

“You didn’t let anyone heal it.” He asked, leaning down and gently kissing the wound.

“It was a reminder just in case...” Sasuke whispered, turning his head to look at it

“In case what?” Naruto asked, already knowing the answer.

“In case you were killed.” Sasuke groaned, feeling Naruto bite into the same shoulder and reopening the wound. Closing his eyes, Sasuke relaxed in Narutos hold. One of his arms reached up, gripping the back of Narutos head while he fed from him.

After a few gulps he pulled back, licking the bite mark closed and lapping at the blood that ran down his shoulder. Sasuke turned in his arms, quickly kissing the blonde and shoving his tongue into his mouth, he wanted to taste the iron on his tongue. To know what it tasted like to have his blood run over his lover into his own mouth before pulling back as he heard his pants hit the floor, not realizing that Naruto had unbuttoned them.

“You’re too dressed.” Sasuke muttered, a slight blush running over his cheeks.

Naruto chuckled, pulling off his shirts and tossing them onto the floor before kicking off his pants while pulling Sasuke into another kiss, backing him up towards the bed behind him. The back of Sasukes calves touched the bed but Naruto picked him up, groaned when Sasuke locked his legs around him and rolled his hips into him. He stepped onto the bed, sitting down in the middle with Sasuke straddling his lap before he attacked his neck in kisses and pale fingers played with blonde hair.

“Sasuke.” Naruto mouthed against his chest before looking up.

“Yes.” He arched his back as Naruto took one of his nipples into his mouth and sucked teasingly.

Naruto drew back, gazing up at the flushed face of his soon to be lover. His once pale cheeks were now a tinted pink and his eyes were heavy with lust. “I want to turn you tonight.”

“I want you to as well.” Sasuke nodded, pressing his lips to Narutos in a sweet kiss. For some times the only thing that touched where lips and hands. Their tongues would fight each other for dominance till Sasuke would pull back gasping for air and it gave naruto the advantage to mark a few spots across his chest.

Sasuke fell backwards on the bed, pulling naruto down with him before kissing him with as much passion as he could muster. He didn’t want this to end, he wanted to always look up see Narutos face looking down at him. Slowly he slid his hands down narutos bare chest towards his waist, hooking his fingers into the shirts Naruto wore and pushed them down over his hips till they pooled at his knees. Naruto looked down at the hands that grasped his cock gently, the smooth hand gliding up the shaft and back down, had naruto turning his head to groan into his arm.

Naruto thrusted his hips into Sasukes hands groaning each time the head popped through the ring Sasuke had made with thumbs and he lowered his head as Sasuke met him for a kiss. Sasuke groaned against the vampire’s mouth, opening his mouth and welcoming his tongue before sucking on it. With each stroke Sasuke brought Naruto closer and closer to coming but the blonde quickly grabbed Sasukes hands, pinning them to the bed at his sides while he kissed down his chest to between his legs.

“If you take your hands off the bed, I will punish you…understand.” Naruto ordered.

“Yes sir.” Sasuke panted his answer, gripping the blanket next to his hips.

“Lift your hips.” Naruto said grasping the bottom of his shorts and pulling them down. Sasuke did as he was told, lifting his hips off the bed and waited till Naruto pulled the shorts completely off before dropping his bum back on the bed.

He kept the blankets clenched in his hands, moaning when Narutos tongue ran over his nipple once more before tailing down his stomach till his face was aligned with his erection.

“Are you nervous?” Naruto breathed over the tip, his eyes locking with red.

Biting his lip Sasuke shook his head at the question and Narutos chest rumbled with a chuckle.

Naruto licked his lips, eyes leaving Sasuke face to admire the erect cock that twitched in front of his face. Sasuke shuttered when hand gently grasped him and a wet tongue caressed the underside of his manhood and engulfing the head. At the sudden heat Sasuke arched off the bed a moan ripping from his throat and he gripped the blanket harder.

“Fuu—ck” Sasuke moaned, his toes dug into the mattress, he had always wondered what it would feel like if someone sucked him off but he never thought it would be this intense. The heat absorbed into his nerves and up his spine, filling his head with pleasure and he parted his mouth to pant.

Chuckling Naruto closed his eyes, focusing on dragging his fangs upward while his tongue worked on the underneath. Sasukes breathing increased as he leaned up on his elbows to watch Naruto bob his head. His legs spread wider while his hips slightly bucked into Narutos mouth. With the heat pooling in his lower abdomen he wanted to reach out and grab Narutos hair but he remained gripped the sheets and threw his head back, body collapsing on the bed when he released into Narutos mouth.

The vampire wasted no time in accumulating saliva, mixing Sasukes cum with it before spitting it out into his hand. Sasuke watched as that hand disappeared between his legs and a wet finger circle his entrance. Sasuke panicked.

Naruto leaned forward, kissing Sasukes earlobe, “Don’t worry, I will take it slow.” He whispered and slid the first two wet digits into him. Sasuke clenched around Narutos fingers, lowering his head as he panted. Having two finger inside didn’t hurt, it just felt different. Sasuke moved his hips against Narutos fingers, relaxing his muscles just a bit. Gracefully Naruto pulled his fingers out till the second knuckle, wetting them with cum and spit he still had in his hand before thrusting them back inside. Sasuke closed his eyes, his body trembling against Narutos who was still licking and kissing along his neck and ear to ease him. With each movement Sasuke would rub his somewhat limp member against Narutos, adding more friction between them and drawing a moan from Naruto.

 Just as he was getting use to the two fingers, Naruto bit his neck and added a third finger. Sasuke groaned from the pain, throwing his head into the mattress as the burn set in. He had never had three fingers inside before and his chest heaved. Naruto captured his lips in a kiss, pushing his fingers further inside till his middle finger touched something that had Sasuke arching off the mattress and the smirk that covered Narutos face made him wiggle his fingers against it once more drawing the same reaction from Sasuke. The raven curled his toes against the bed and kept his fingers twisted in the blanket even though he really wanted to touch Naruto, just to feel his skin pressed against his fingertips was enough and he bit his bottom lip, whining at the sudden loss of Narutos fingers.

With the remaining cum that was still in Narutos hand, he lathered his cock and sat back between Sasukes legs.

“Grab the back of your knees and pull your legs towards your chest.” Naruto ordered.

Sasuke released the blankets, cupping the back of his knees and pulled his legs up towards his chest like he was told. Seeing him in this new position Naruto held back a groan, scooting up till the top of his thighs touched Sasukes ass. Grasping his cock, he gave himself a few pumps before aligning himself with Sasukes entrance and prodding the whole teasingly.

“Are you ready?” Naruto asked, running his fingers up Sasukes balls to his shaft and gently stroked.

Sasuke panted, closing his eyes and nodding to Narutos question. He took a deep breath, digging his nails into his legs as the head of the vampires cock pushed inside him. He gasped at the sudden intrusion, eyes shooting open at the pain that shot up his back and he tried to focus on anything but Narutos face, he didn’t want the other to see the discomfort that marred his features. He relaxed a bit when he felt the others hands rubbing his legs, staying completely still while Sasuke adjusted.

Naruto waited till he felt Sasuke clench his muscles around him before pushing down a bit more, Sasukes pants increased the more he pushed down and once he was fully sheathed, Naruto leaned down to his face kissing him and wiping the tears that fell.

“May I release my legs?” Sasuke asked against Narutos lips in a shaky voice.

“You may.” Naruto answered, shoving his tongue into Sasukes mouth to taste him more.

Pulling back to a kneeling position Naruto took it slow, pulling his hips back slowly to the tip before thrusting back inside and he continued at the same pace, allowing Sasuke to get use to his compass before increasing the speed. The tip of his cock briefly touched the bundle of nerves his body had already memorized when he shifted his hips slightly. Naruto watched Sasukes face through hooded lids, his mouth open in moans and his hands explored Narutos chest that he could touch.

Lightly he ran his thumbs over Narutos nipples on his way downward to tan hips and pressed his fingers into the skin when the other would thrust forward. Naruto bit his bottom lip, groaning at how tight Sasuke was when he clenched his insides around him.

As Sasuke began to match Narutos thrust, his wrist were captured and pulled from the vampires waist only to be pinned against the bed next to his head till Naruto slid his hands from his wrist into Sasukes and laced their fingers as he came down, pressing his chest against the others..

“Har—der Naruto.” Sasuke begged, gripping narutos hands as he tightened his legs around his waist, drawing him in more. Feeling the thrust become rougher, he jerked his head to the side quickly panting as Naruto attacked his neck in kisses and sucks. The sound of Naruto slapping against his own flesh rang in his ears and he riveted around the vampires cock, arching his back when the tip would pound into his sweet spot.

He felt the heat coil in his lower abdomen when Naruto released his hand and grasped his leaking member. His clemency was so close, it peaked at the top wanting to spill over and he Sasuke quickly closed his eyes focusing on the vampire’s strokes and thrusts that abused his prostate at the same time.

“Im gon—na cum.” Sasuke managed to say before throwing his head back, his member twitching as he came between their stomachs and Naruto gritted his teeth when Sasukes orgasm throbbed through his body directly into Narutos cock. Stopping his motions, Naruto waited till Sasuke caught his breathe before raising up and licking his cum covered hand in front of him.

“You taste even better.” Naruto muttered, pulling from Sasuke tightness and flipping him on his stomach.

“Hey—wait” Sasuke panted, as Naruto pulled his hips up into the air and pressed his head and chest down into the bed. Eyeing him, arch in Sasukes back sent a shiver of pleasure through him while he pulled his arm back and slapped the pale skin in front of him. The one below hissed at the sudden contact but pushed back as if he wanted Naruto to do it again and when he did do it again Sasuke moaned into the bed.

Looking down, he knead Sasukes reddened cheeks, aligning his cock and gently slid back inside the searing heat till he couldn’t see himself anymore. Below Sasuke groaned, his fingers gripping the sheets. With the new position, Naruto was able to go deeper than before and he felt like he was completely filled. Narutos fingers gripped his hips, pushing him slightly forward before pulling him back a few times before taking a breath to even himself out.

Sasuke felt his cock throb once again, the soft skin growing back to its full hardness every time Naruto thrusted deep inside and grinded into his prostate till he was fully hard again. He felt his ass jiggle from the force of contact and he moaned into the bed, legs spreading wider while he stuck his ass out further. He turned his head to look up at Naruto as his arm was grabbed, pulling him slightly off the bed, a sting of saliva dripping from his mouth that connected to the bed and Naruto continued to pound harder into him. From between his legs, the tip of his cock leaked onto the bed, making a wet spot that didn’t surprise him.

The more he moaned, the hard Naruto went till he felt the familiar heat pool in his loins. He gripped the vampire’s cock, grating his hips against narutos pelvis as he came once more with a moan that ended in Narutos name.

“Fu—ck” Naruto breathed, quickly reaching down and grasping Sasukes hair, pulling him up on his knees before baring his fangs and biting into the side of his exposed neck. Sasuke reached behind him, he tangled his hands into Narutos hair, continuing to move his hips against Naruto till he felt one last push and the vampire stilling. Inside he felt Narutos cock release directly into his prostate and he moaned while closing his eyes.

Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasukes panting chest, keeping him still while he continued to feed from him. The sweet ting of blood running over his tongue heightened his senses and his body began to turn back to the golden color it once was. Sasukes pants of pleasure gradually turned into short gasps, his heart beat fading in narutos ears but he kept drinking enjoying the taste that danced over his taste buds. The hands that were once tangled in blonde hair fell to their sides and Naruto slide out of Sasuke, releasing his hold and watching the pale one fall to the bed on his side with his arms limp in front of him. His once crimson eyes faded to a dull red, looking around in a panic while he gasped for air and hands weakly tried to reach for Naruto.

Hovering over Sasuke, naruto nosed his pale cheek and giving chaste kisses down to the bite mark that highlighted his flesh.

“I’ve drained you to the point of death.” Naruto whispered, his iron breath ghosting over Sasukes face and his hand slid up Sasuke chest, between his arms till long fingers gently grasped Sasukes face.

“Na—ru” Sasuke gasped.

“Do you want me to turn you?” Naruto asked, turning his head to meet his eyes.

Sasuke weakly nodded while his eyelids drooped.

Carefully, naruto picked up Sasuke and switched their positions till he was straddling the blonde’s lap, their naked bodies pressed against one another but Sasukes arms remained limp at his side and his body was growing colder with each passing moment. Being born a Vampire, Naruto didn’t know how it felt when one was made He didn’t know if there was pain or if the other person felt nothing at all. The faint beat of Sasukes heart grew weaker, not much blood circulating into through his body and he brought Sasuke forward to lean against him, bringing the sheet up around their naked lower halves.

Extending his fingers, Naruto sliced into his own neck and brought Sasukes mouth to the open wound. Down his chest, a stream of blood coated his skin till Sasuke helplessly latched onto the cut and taking in substance. The smell of his blood lingered in the air around them, the sound of Sasukes feeble gulps hitting his ears had him counting as he wrapped his arms him.

Throughout Sasukes body, Narutos blood coating each organ, filling his veins with the new blood and at the last minute, the blond gripped Sasuke hair dragging him from the wound to smash their lips together before the blood ran through his heart. Sasuke jerked his body back, eyes glued to the ceiling while his hands came up to claw at his chest in an attempt to relieve the pressure that was building and Naruto held onto his body tighter, his eyes taking in the last image of his mortal body.

This was the process: with the ingest of blood it would slowly seep through the insides of his stomach out into the other parts of his body, next is the other vital organs with the lungs being next and last would be the heart. The blood quickly attacks the heart from all valves, sending the organ into a shocked state before it completely shuts down and renders the body immobile while the Vampiric cells replenishes the vessel but there was always a downside to the turning. If Sasukes body was too weak or his mind was too far gone, he would have a hard time coming back.

At that thought Naruto frowned and the worry began to set in.

Sasuke drew in his last breath, arms falling to his sides and his body went completely limp in Narutos arms. Lying him against his chest, Naruto ran his fingers through Sasukes sweaty and matted hair before softly raking his nails down his back silently praying that Sasuke would come back. With the relaxing motion, Naruto leaning against the headboard and rested his head on Sasukes limp shoulder closing his eyes.

////

“I can no longer hear the soft pitter patter of his heart beat.” Izumi raised her head, listening to the sounds of the castle. “Quite intense love making though.”

“Were you listening in the whole time?” Shisui asked and sat his book down on his lap.

“Not the whole time, but im surprised the bed is still intact.” She answered, “Naruto had a force behind those hips.”

“I don’t want to know that.” He shivered at the thought. “Did you vote for his restitution?”

“I did.” She nodded, “I may be cold hearted but im not an asshole.” She crossed her legs under her. “The dedication Sasuke showed him was enough to change my vote to keep them alive.”

“So him breaking your arm didn’t count?”

“No.”

“You sure that wasn’t it…”He arched a brow “…or was it the fact that Itachi and Sasuke both threatened to burn us all if we killed them?”

“That had nothing to do with it.” She rolled her eyes.

“You rolling your eyes is proof enough.” He brought his book back up to his face.

“I think it was wrong for father to make them pledge their lives for the Clan.”

This statement had him lowering his book once again and turning in his chair to face her. Seeing him move she sat down her quail and covered the ink bottle with the lid. By the look on his face, he had something important to say or he was rearing for an argument with her.

“Why?” He tried to hide the irritation in his voice.

“They aren’t Uchihas for one, so they don’t have a right to be a part of our clan.” She began, “For two: they were part of a Coven father was adamant to destroy, when we first started this mission he wanted us to leave no stone unturned because he wanted them gone but here we are housing six of them.”

“But you’re missing the point of it.” Shisui disagreed.

“I know that he is a weapon. I’ve read the history on him from the books. I know what he is capable of. He broke my fuck arm with barely any force and almost pulled it from the socket. He could be a nice asset to the Clan if we need to go to war with others but we are the last remaining Clan since Hamuru killed the others and father killed him.”

“That’s not what I am talking about.” He tossed a book at her. “Page three ninety-six.”

She released a lung full of air, turning to the page her brother suggested and skimmed through the information. “What am I looking at?”

“This page of data shows the statistics of Naruto and his entire bloodline as well as anyone who would be made by him.” He got up and took the empty seat next to her at the desk. “His mother was the daughter of Kaguya and his father is the descendant of Hashirama Senju.”

“But half the page is blank.” She glanced down at the book.

“I know.” He smirked, “As far as we know, he has amazing healing abilities and he doesn’t have to feed as often as the rest of us because he is the grandson Kaguya. He is the one who has the demon and he is the key.”

“I hate when you speak in riddles.” She thrusted the book at him, “The key? What the fuck are you talking about?”

“I think Naruto could be the key to help us with the blood shortage.”

Izumi remained silent, fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

“You think im lying don’t you?” He questioned.

“I think you’re fucking crazy.” She answered him.

“Naruto had a blood type that works with everyone. If I drained you and replaced what you lost with that of Narutos blood it would only take a gulp instead of three humans.” He looked down at her healed arm, “Or six.”

“So you think harvesting his blood is going to solve all our problems?”

He shrugged, “It might. From what father has said, Hashirama had regenerative cells.”

“Uh huh.” She waited for him to reveal his secret. “Meaning?”

“I might be able to clone blood and we wouldn’t have to feed from humans anymore.” He revealed.

“And I actually thought you had something important to say.” She thrusted the book at his chest and stood up, opening the door to her room. “I think you have over stayed your welcome brother.”

Gathering his things, he shook his head. His father thought he was crazy too with the suggestion as well but he knew this could work. He stopped at the door and looked down at her, “You all may think im crazy but I know it will work.”

“And when that day comes, I’ll gladly admit I was wrong.” She pushed him from her room and shut the door.

////

“You can’t sneak up on me anymore Gaara.” Ino turned her head as he appeared a few feet from her the next evening.

“Super hearing comes in handy when you need it the most” Gaara chuckled.

“Im actually enjoying being a vampire.” She faced him. “I didn’t think your senses were this high.”

“After you feed they are much higher aren’t they?”

She nodded.

“Have you discovered any of your powers yet?” He asked, taking a seat near her. “When I first figured out I was able to teleport I ended up somewhere I had no clue.”

She shook her head, “I haven’t discovered any yet.”

“Don’t worry you will eventually.” He smiled and looked over his shoulder at Izumo, “What about you?”

“I can see heat signatures.” He answered, “There are three males in the courtyard and a child down in the village.”

“With that kind of power do you want to join the Army?” A voice asked from the door. “We always need more detectors.”

All three glanced at the door, Shikamaru entered with another following behind him, both of them were strapped in the military gear.

“I never thought about joining anything.” Izumo shook his head and jumped down from the window ledge.

“We could really use your power, but that is only if you want to join. We will not force you if you don’t want too.” Obito shook his head.

“Can I have some time to think about it?” Izumo asked. “All this is so new to me I don’t want to rush into anything to soon.”

“You have all the time in the world.” Obito chuckled. “There is no need to rush. Why don’t you come with us and spectate while we train? So you can have a better understanding.”

“Thank you.” Izumo nodded to him. “That would be wonderful.”

“Go ahead and take him Obito, I will catch up.” Shika glanced over his shoulder.

Izumo ducked out of the room behind Obito, leaving the other three in the room. Shika took a seat next to Gaara, propping his feet up on the table that sat in the middle before exhaling the breath he had been holding.

“Trying to please them is hard work.” He whined.

“Well you are lazy.” Gaara shrugged, “I don’t see why you agreed in the first place.”

“I was getting bored with just sitting around.” He groaned.

Ino scrunched her brows together, “We have only been free for two days.”

“Two long ass days.” He corrected her.

“Im noticing you whine more than anything.” Ino commented and he shot her a glare. “I can say these things because I don’t have to obey you anymore.”

“What the hell.”

“She has a point you know.” Gaara pointed out.

“You know what.” He stood up, “I can’t stand either of you right now.”

“You have the rest of your life with us, get over it.” Gaara huffed as he walked out the door. “Im making it my goal to irritate him at every point in his life from now on.”

“Have you spoken with Naruto?” Ino asked, changing the subject.

Gaara shook his head, “I have not but I know he turned Sasuke.”

“Was that the heartbeat I heard fade?”

“The very one.” He answered and lightly touched her hand, “Don’t worry Ino. Im sure Naruto will venture out sooner or later.”

“I hope you are right Gaara.”

“Im right most of the time.” He chuckled, “Would you like to go hunting?”

“Hunting?”

“Yes, we can venture away from the village to a remote location if you want. Izumo is sure to join the army and Naruto is busy with Sasuke. Why don’t I teach you our ways?” He suggested.

Ino sat back on the couch weighing the options and the outcomes. If she wanted to become like the rest of them, feeding would be high on the list to learn and she would need this for future. The only blood she has ever had was Narutos. The blood pack she was offered still sat on the table in the corner, untouched. Standing, she grabbed her shoes from the foot of her bed that was issued to her and pulled a long sleeved shirt over her tank top before standing in front of him.

“I am ready.” She tightened her ponytail. “Teach me the ways O’great one.”

Gaara stood from the couch chuckling and grasped her hands, “As you wish.”

////

Naruto watched Sasukes chest rise and fall with each shallow breath he took and his heartbeat was barely beating at two beats per minute. He stayed by Sasuke all day, even going so far as to giving him a bath when his body finally had died and defecated everything he had inside. Becoming a vampire from a human was not a pretty site but it was worth it with how beautiful they became afterward.

Halfway through the day, Sasuke had begun to inhale again. At first it was just short breaths, his eyes fluttering underneath his lids in a panic and his limbs would jerk from time to time but still Naruto watched him. Propping himself up on his elbow, he laid his head in his open palm and brushing a stand of Sasukes hair out of his face. Before he could move his hand away, pale fingers wrapped around his wrist to stop him from moving.

“Sasuke?” Naruto whispered. “Are you finally awake?”

“I can hear everything.” Sasuke spoke softly, releasing his wrist. “And I feel so light, as if I am weightless.”

Naruto smiled, “What do you hear?”

Keeping his eyes closed, he slanted his head to the side and branching out. He heard Gaara and Ino speaking about Naruto and if she wanted to go hunting. He heard the swords clanking together somewhere in the mountain and the voice of his mother barking orders.

“I hear so much that it’s hard to explain.” He said opening his eyes and focused on the spider that was making its web in the corner of the ceiling. Each time its legs pulled its web from its abdomen Sasuke heard the silk attach its self.

With Naruto's exhale, his sweet breath swept over his face invading his senses and he was finally able to take a deep breath himself. Now that he was turned he felt much different. He didn’t feel like he would break at any moment and his movements were fluid with themselves instead of choppy like he once though. When he moved his eyes side to side the world moved like the skirt of a gown sweeping with the wind. Almost poetic.

He glanced at Naruto, seeing him clear as day in the darkness of their room, his icy blue eyes had a dim glow to them and he lips were full and plump. His blonde brows knitted together causing him concern and he opened his mouth before slowly moving his hand towards his face and brushed his bangs from his face.

“Wow.” He muttered.

“What is it?” Sasuke asked.

“Your left eye is purple.” He answered. “I have never seen that color on a vampire before.”

“Just one of my eyes is purple?”

“Yes.” He nodded, “The other is still red.”

“I must be defective than.” Sasuke frowned.

Naruto sat up shaking his head. “No…not defective, don’t ever think of yourself as defective.”

“Than what is it?” Sasuke sat up as well, leaning against the headboard. “It’s not every day a vampire has different eye colors. Am I the only one?”

“Im sure there are others who have different eye colors. Is the vision in that eye any different than your right?”

Sasuke closed his right eye, focusing all his energy on the left and by passed Naruto to stare at the wall behind him. Through the wall he was able to see his brother pulling a shirt over his head while Deidara was tying his hair up in the high ponytail he liked so much. Pain shot through his head and he quickly closed his eyes, scrunching his face till the pain ceased.

“Are you alright?” Naruto asked cupping his face and making him look at him “Open your eyes.”

Sasuke did as he was told and locked eyes with Naruto. “I was able to see through the wall.”

“Like the wall behind me?”

Sasuke nodded. "My brother is getting dressed."

“Well we are going to keep that a secret between us for now.” He pulled his face closer to his own and kissed him. The small shock that ran through his body from Naruto pressing his mouth to his own had him moaning into the kiss, his body moving on its on to straddle Narutos lap and he wrapped his arms around the blonde neck, playing with his hair. “Sasuke.”

“Yes.” He answered, pulling back slightly and nosing Naruto with his own.

“Thank you for coming back to be.” He whispered.

With his words Sasuke actually smiled, capturing Narutos lips in a passionate kiss because he knew that was Narutos way of telling him that he loved him. His hand moved from his neck to the hem of Naruto's shirt, breaking their kiss to pull it over his head and throw it on the floor beside them. To say he wanted him would be an understatement. He wanted to feel Naruto with his new hands. To know what it felt like to be touched from the inside by another with the new vampiric senses he had now.

“Naruto…” Sasuke breathed, his eyes locking with icy blue.

“Yes.” He barely said as Sasuke ranked his fingers down to his pants and slipping them inside. He shifted on the bed, giving the raven better access and groaned when his manhood was touched with those teasing fingers.

Naruto growled, gripping the back of Sasukes shorts and ripping them from his body, exposing his lower half before flipping their positions and ridding himself of his pants. He settled between Sasukes legs, his knees digging into the mattress and he quickly coated his cock with saliva before aligning himself with Sasukes entrance not even waiting to ask.

Sasuke gripped the sheets, arching his back and spreading his legs wider as Naruto penetrated him abruptly. Inside he was able to perceive exactly how big Naruto really was, how his walls molded around the shape of Narutos cock perfectly and when he pulled out halfway his cavern would tighten to keep him fully sheathed as if he didn’t want to lose the feeling. Every thrust became rougher; Sasukes legs curved up Narutos sides as the pleasure pulsed through his body.

Watching Sasuke mew and move with him had Narutos mind racing, his thrust erratic and the sound of their flesh slapping together filled the dark room but he was able to see every face Sasuke made. Legs locked around his ass, pulling him in further while Sasuke raked his nails down tan shoulders till the smell of blood weighted heavy in the air. Balancing on one hand, Naruto reached between them, using Sasuke cum that had already coated his stomach as lube and strokes the others neglected cock out of sync with his thrust.

Sasuke threw his head back as his release surfaced a thick layer of cum coating both of their stomachs and Naruto leaned down capturing Sasuke in a heated kiss, thrusting once more deep inside his lover’s hot cave and releasing. The feeling of being utterly filled had Sasuke mauling his nails down Narutos already healed back once more with ferocity causing him to moan against Sasukes lips. From between his legs Sasuke felt Narutos cum gush from his abused entrance while he continue to thrust inside him until he stopped and pulled from Sasukes lips to stare down at him. In a teasing manner, Sasuke clenched his inner muscles around Narutos already throbbing cock, drawing a moan from the blonde. Their pants mingled between the chaste kisses and Sasukes lip quivered at the burst of emotions that filled him.

“I will always come back to you Naruto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to personally thank each and every one of you who commented and stuck by me through this story. We have had our ups and down to where I almost abandoned this story because I was working on others, but I pushed through with the encouragement of my readers and your positive comments.   
> Now I do have a epilogue, but I don't know if I want to post it or not. Im a little unsure about it.   
> Kudos and comments are welcomed.   
> Sam.


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance if there are any spelling errors.  
> UN-BETA

Sasuke looked up as the door to the suite door opened. His brother and mother entering behind his older cousin who hadn’t ages at all. His mother still had her long black hair draped over her shoulder and curled at the end while his brother’s red ribbon swayed when he walked. Across from him at the table Itachi took a seat and placed the blood pack in the middle.

“What are you doing with a blood pack?” Sasuke asked, placing his hot mug on the table.

“We are taking it with us to the conference.” His mother gave him a genuine smile, eternally happy that both of her sons had forgiven her, even if it did take three hundred years of her groveling. “Izumi thought it best to bring the pack so the audience and medical reps can see what they look like before the shipments go out.”

“Not a bad Idea.” Sasuke agreed.

“How does it taste warmed up?” Itachi asked, picking up the blood pack and examining the plastic.

“Warmed up it tastes as though it’s from the source instead of a microwave.” He said slowing down on the last word.

“Good, maybe the Coven will stop getting reports of dead humans from Vampiric attacks.” Mikoto frowned. “Some still think they need to be savages even after nine hundred years.”

“The ones who are attack people were made by force mother.” Sasuke looked at her, “They don’t know any better because they weren’t taught by their masters, but with this coming onto the market…” He poked the blood pack Itachi had laid back on the table, “I have a positive feeling that the attacks will stop.”

“Are you positive?” She questioned.

“Obito and Izumo have already set up the underground supply routes, all we have to do is send them to the address.” Sasuke answered.

“All five clubs will be offering the packs and pill supplements upon request.” Itachi confirmed.

“Im so proud of you boys.” Mikoto touched both of their arms and smiled from ear to ear.

“Thank mom.” Itachi nodded to her.

“Hn.” Sasuke glanced down at his watch.

Sasuke would have to admit that modern technology did have its uses. Only waking up three hundred years ago in the middle of the mountains that he used to reside at with his clan made a huge difference as well. The world around him had changed so much and it was hard to take in at first. Even the village he and Naruto had resided in before their hibernation had turned into a city and the name had been changed.

Looking back Sasuke didn’t ever think something like this would ever happen. He thought he would be stuck in the village surrounded by mountains, the same village were Naruto had turned him and they first made love but it wasn’t like that at all. As the years passed on, Sasuke and Naruto began to venture out more and more till it would be years before they would return to the mountain village where the rest of their clan resided and before they knew it two hundred and fifty years had passed in a blink of an eye.

The 14th century was educational, having been through multiple kings and wars that both of them were able to evade but what haunted Sasuke the most about that era was the plagues and deaths he had seen. Naruto was the one who took it the hardest, Sasuke could see in his face that he wanted to help these poor people who were suffering and it weighed on his heart through the passing years.

The memories of Naruto breaking down to Sasuke in a crummy hotel in London still haunted his dreams and he closed his eyes.

_“Sasuke I can’t do it anymore.” He adverted Sasukes eyes, looking out at the part of the burning city. “I can’t stand ideally by and watch this city suffer from the plague they are calling the Black Death. My blood has healing abilities why can I not just turn them and make them healthy. Why must they suffer this alone?”_

_From beside Naruto, Sasuke looked up at his lover, the pain that tugged at his heart from his expression gnawed at him and he licked his lips before speaking, “I can see that this weighs heavy on your heart and I know you want to help, but we cant. If we turned any of them we would be carriers of it and we would pass it on to whoever we drink from which would spread it more.”_

_“I can’t watch this city die like this.” He whispered, gripping the window lock._

_“It hurts me just as much as you Naruto.” Sasuke leaned his head against his arm. “I want to help you solve this problem but we can’t stop with the inevitable.”_

_“I’ve decided that Im going into hibernation.” Naruto stated, glancing over his shoulder at Sasuke. “If I can’t help out, than I will sleep through the devastation.”_

_There was a silence that lingered between them._

_“Alone?” Sasuke finally asked, biting his bottom lip nervously._

_Naruto shook his head, turning towards Sasuke, “No, not alone.” He cupped Sasuke face and pulled him into a sweet kiss. “I was hoping you would follow me.”_

_Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto, pulling him hard against his. “I would follow you to the end of the earth Naruto.”_

_The following day they left London, returning to the catacombs for hibernation where they both slept for three hundred and fifty years and only waking when Deidara and Itachi came for them just as they asked._

_During the 17 th and 18th century, Naruto and Sasuke had become fascinated with how far the world had come. The ships that used sales turned into steam ships, horse drawn carriages turned to metal death traps with four rubber wheels. Sasuke had become passionate about books and had scavenged through Europe looking for publishing of different literatures that caught his attention as well as science and the study of the human anatomy while Naruto became interested the development of technology which lead them here…_

“Sasuke.” Itachi spoke, waving his hand in front of his brother’s face. “Sasuke are you with us?”

Jerking his head back, he looked at his brother, “Sorry I was spacing out. What were you saying?”

“I said the car is waiting for us down stairs. Are you ready to go?” He repeated.

Picking up his mug, he downed the remaining liquid and following his brother towards the door. His mother took the mug from him, wishing all three of them good luck at the conference before closing the door and locking it.

“Are you alright Sasuke?” Itachi asked, pushing the elevator button for the ground level.

As the door closed he nodded. “Yes im fine.”

“Are you sure?” Shisui asked, “I don’t want you to be nervous at this conference.”

“It had taken us forty-five years to make a product like this. The blood, sweat and frustrations had come down to this moment, Im as ready as I will ever be.”

“I will take your word for it.” Shisui nodded and handed him a few white cards.

“What are these?” He accepted them.

“Izumi wrote them just in case you get lost.” He answered as the doors opened to the underground parking where two SUV’s were waiting.

Rolling his eyes he shoved the flash cards into the pocket of his coat and climbed into the back of the SUV with his brother. He still remember when his uncle had approached him along with his cousin and father, stating that he wanted to open up a company that the world would know by name or symbol and he didn’t know what possessed him but he agreed. Through the 50’s and 60’s and early 70’s Sasuke studied under the best Hematologist the world could offer, erasing him from their memories once his studies were complete and by the 80’s Sasuke had become the youngest in his field.

Madara named Sasuke the lead researcher in Pharmaceuticals and chemical production for the Uchiha Corporation that established in the late 70’s, and as of now it was Sasukes duty to be present at the launch of a new product, just like the one that would be launching the next day and would replace the need for donor blood and blood banks.

Centuries ago, Sasuke had promised Naruto that he would help the human world and the vampiric world the best way he could and as of twenty years under his supervised development he managed to clone Narutos blood that was safe for human and Vampiric consumption. After years of testing he was able to accomplish this by extracting a sample of Narutos vampiric blood that laid dormant from his grandmother that prolonged his need to feed. By purifying the sample, he was able to divide the cells as many times as he could and in doing so he was able to replicate the diluted cells by adding a chemical compound, his company produced, that rapidly clone the diluted sample till it acted and resembled human blood.

 He could feel his brother’s eyes on him and he sighed, “What?”

“Are you sure you can do this?” He asked again, “You seem a bit distracted this evening and I wa—

“Im fine Itachi.” Sasuke snapped as the SUV pulled up to the large glass paneled building. Sasuke hadn’t noticed the throng of people outside the doors waiting to get in for he was too busy looking up at how the moon reflected the light onto the street below, sighing he turned to his brother “Im not distracted like you all think. With the launch of this product im going to be bombarded with questions and im mentally preparing myself.”

Outside of the SUV, news reporters and journalist for every medical magazine surrounded the vehicle shouting questions and blocking Sasukes way out of the back seat. In front of them, the gate to the underground parking had opened, the once soldiers of the Uchiha army turned into security guards for the modern age ushered them forward and closed the gate once they were safely inside.

Shikamaru opened the door to the backseat, greeting Sasuke with an irritated expression, “I told them to bring you directly into the underground garage.” He glanced at the driver, “Apparently I have to drill it into their skull.”

Sasuke chuckled, “Don’t be too harsh Shika.”

He rolled his eyes, “Go ahead and park the truck or do I have to show you that too.” He aimed at the driver, within a second the two SUV’s were rolling forward to the end of the Garage.

_How is Naruto?_ He asked Shika silently, not wanting the rest to hear him and followed him to the elevator.

_He misses you and is waiting for your return._ Shika answered, pressed the button for the eighth floor.

Sasuke sighed as the elevator began passing floors. _After this, he won’t have to wait anymore I have fulfilled my promise and we can finally be together again._ He smiled at the thought of finally being back in Narutos arms after all this time. He couldn’t wait.

///

“Naruto what are you doing in the dark?” Ino asked from his office door, watching him cross one of his legs over the other and lean against the front of his desk, “My building has electricity you know.”

“I know, but im watching the news conference.” He pointed to the flat screen on the wall in front of his desk. “Don’t turn on the light, come and join me.”

“What news conference?” She asked, joining him against the desk.

“You know that secret product Sasuke had been working on?” He said.

“The one that has kept you two apart for the last 6 decades?” She answered bitterly.

He nodded at her question, ignoring the snarky remark. “It launches today.”

“Like today—today or tomorrow when everyone else is awake?”

“Ino it’s only 8pm.” He quickly glanced at her before turning his attention back to the TV.

“It may be 8pm here but it’s not where he is residing at the moment.” She nudged him, “There is a three hour difference between Vancouver and New York.”

“Smartass.” He chuckled. “That would make it 11pm.”

She waved her hands in the air, “Ooohhhhh 11pm.”

“Im glad I stuck by you all these years.” He smiled, eyes looking to the floor from the TV.

“Well I did offer you a job and a partnership in my company. You needed to get away from him if you ask me.”

“You still hate him after all these decades?” Naruto questioned.

Ino remained silent because Naruto already knew the answer. Yes he and Sasuke had a complicated history this last hundred years but they were working on it, he was still somewhat unable to forgive him for up and leaving him without a word but then there is the fact that Sasuke did it with good reason.

“Do I really need to explain it Naruto?” She huffed, “He left you and took half of your blood with him. He deserves to burn for what he did.”

“That’s a bit harsh.”

She shook her head, “I don’t think that is harsh enough. He is lucky Shisui convinced me not to go after him myself.”

“That’s because you are married to him.” Naruto commented. “How is that coming along? Are you going to get to see him after this as well?”

“He promised me once the product was launched him and I would be leaving for a month, so I’ll be taking a leave of absence next week.” She winked.

Naruto laughed.

“What’s so funny?”

“Who would have figured that my little fledgling would have fallen for an Uchiha?” He teased her.

“It was either him or Izumo and I have a kink for the red eyes.”

“Izumo isn’t that bad anymore. His face is finally healed after that sun incident.” Naruto tried but she shook her head.

“No.” She crossed her arms, “Have you taken leave as well?”

“Yes I have, Gaara is going to be covering for me for the two weeks I will be gone.” He nodded, “Sasuke has—”

“I don’t care about Sasuke; he can go suck a dick for all I care.” She rolled her eyes.

Naruto eyed her, “Oh he will be sucking--

“I’ll give you a raise if you don’t finish that sentence.” She interrupted him.

“Okay...okay I won’t finish it.” He looked back at the TV in time for Shisui, Sasuke and Itachi to enter the stage. “He still thinks of you as a friend Ino, even though he wronged me. He knows what he did and so do I. I understand why he left so sudden and I do not blame him, I have gotten over being angry about it years ago but after being away from him all this time, I was able to clear my head and realize that I am still deeply in love with him.” He took a few steps towards the chair and sat down, “That will never change.”

Remaining in her spot, she stared at the back of Narutos head, thinking over the explanation he had given her but how could she forgive the man. This last hundred years Naruto had been through so much, from heart break to almost dying. He had shut himself away for ten years, disappearing without a trace to the point where even Gaara was unable to find him. She didn’t think she could ever forgive that Uchiha. The memory of finding him still haunted her dreams, the sunken cheeks and frail looking body of the man who she once called master.

_“Naruto” Her fingers dragged against the wall of the damp cave, her heals echoed through the hollow tunnel till she entered the dark cavern._

_With no light she could see the walls and floor as if they were lit. A makeshift bed of straw sat in the left corner with no pillow and tattered sheet that looked years old. A wooden table was flipped over in the middle of the room, papers and notebooks tosses around like a hurricane came through. In a small crevice at the back of the open Cavern, a body sat against the wall with his head resting on his captured knees and Ino had to bite her bottom lip to keep it from quivering._

_“What have you done to yourself?” She whispered wiping her cheek of the tear. She took a step closer but he scuffled away from her and once he was far enough, he returned to the same sitting position as before but held his legs tighter. His skin had lost most of the tan color he normally way and his blonde hair didn’t shine, instead it hung to his shoulders in a matted mess._

_Gathering the bottom of her flowy skirt, she sat down on her knees and placed her hands in her lap. She had all the time in the world to wait for him. Before she had found the entrance to the cave, she lingered down in the town listening to them speak about a myth that kept preying on the livestock and what he looked like because a few of the towns folk had seen him kidnap calves, she knew it had to be Naruto._

_For three days she sat in the middle of the cavern, the dirt soiling her skirt and pantyhose but she continued to wait. On the first day he looked at her, the sadness in his eyes washed over her and she cried. On the second day, Naruto scooted close enough to reach out and touch her but that was as far as he came. On the third day, he mimicked the way she sat and hung his head._

_“Ino is that you?” He croaked and her head shot up._

_The man before her didn’t sound like Naruto at all. His voice was harsh and she didn’t recognize him at all._

_She nodded and spoke low, “Yes it’s me.”_

_“What year is it?”_

_Her lip quivered as she exhaled, “Its 1962.” She answered, slowly she reached out taking his grimy hands in her own and ran her fingertips over his skin noting every knuckle that protruded from his skin. “I’ve been trying to find you for twelve years.”_

_“He left me.” Naruto muttered, his beginning to shake and she held them tighter, “And with his absence my will as well.”_

_“Is that why you have been hiding since the 40s?” Ino asked and he nodded._

_“I've lost my will.” he sighed, “I don’t have the will in me to keep going Ino.”_

_“That’s bullshit Naruto.” She snapped, “Just because that prick left doesn't mean you need to let go and waste away.” She began to cry, “There is so much more out there than him. You have me and Deidara as well as Gaara and Izumo. We all have been searching for you wanting to if you were alive or not. You cannot just give up and slowly die. I will not allow it.”_

_“Ino--_

_“Do not Ino me Naruto.” She cried, “I thought I lost you once when you went into hibernation without telling me, I will not let that happen again.”_

_In one movement, she jerked him to his feet along with herself and walked towards the entrance of the cave where the afternoon sunlight poured through the opening. She stopped them both on the line and gulped._

_“If you are going to pass on, so am I.” She grabbed his hand, “We will step into the light and burn together at once.”_

_Taking a breath she lifted her foot but Naruto pulled her back, gathering her in his arms and shook his head while his chest heaved against hers. She waited till she wrapped her arms around him, letting him release the pent up emotion into her chest. By the time he was through, the sun had already set and they both had sunk to their knees at the entrance._

_“You are selfish for thinking you could die alone.” She broke the silence, “You are my maker and forever it will be that way. When the time comes and you are ready to pass on, by your side I will be taking the leap with you.”_

_“Now who is being selfish?” Naruto pulled back from her chest, red staining his cheeks and her shirt._

_“Just a servant who has always loved her master.” She stated._

“Ino are you going to watch with me or stare at the back of my head?” He asked, pulling her back into reality.

Taking a seat next to him, she shook her head. “You're such a pain in the ass.”

“Says the one who is making me live on.” He shot back.

“If you leap, I leap and we shall both die as one.” She stated and he smiled.

“Talking about the death pack you two have again?” A voice asked, appearing in Narutos lap.

“Gaara.” Naruto looked up as the redhead leaned down and planted a kiss in the middle of his forehead. “What are you doing here?”

“I was bored at home, you are always at work and I have no one to speak with.” He frowned. “That’s the point of having a roommate, so you’re not alone all the time.”

“No we are roommates because Ino pays you to watch me so I don’t kill myself.” He corrected him, “But im over the killing myself as of now. With the new product that will be going out I don’t see the point anymore.”

Gaara rose from Narutos lap with a smile, “Well im glad you stopped.” He took a seat on the floor between their chairs, “I don’t find it fair that you two can make a death pack and I can’t join. I've known Naruto longer Ino.”

“Oh lord here we go.” Ino groaned.

“We all can have a death pack if it will shut you two up.” Naruto glared at them.

“Fine.”

////

Izumi held the tablet in her hand, running through the check list before the conference begins. The light above the elevator door dinged, pulling her sights from the screen to the four men piling through the door. Blacking out the screen, she gave them a smile and shifted from one heel to the other impatiently.

“I was wondering when you three would get here.” She looked down at her watch, “The conference started ten minutes ago.”

“Well when the SUV were bombarded with news reporters and camera people, it’s hard to maneuver a hunk of metal into an underground garage.” Shika rolled his eyes, even after 900 years he still couldn’t stand this woman, but yet he worked for her.

“Shut it Shika.” She ordered and looked at her youngest cousin. His left eye was burning a hole into the side of her head with the question she had been waiting for since he arrived and she smiled. “Sasuke at midnight your contract is up and you will be free. So you can stop trying to set me on fire.”

Crossing his arms Sasuke sighed. “And the money?”

“Has already been deposited in your account.” She answered, “My father has always been true to his word Sasuke, no need to doubt.”

“Why are they so many reporters?” Itachi asked. “I thought we agreed to keep this small?”

“Mikoto thought it would be best to have the product broadcasted to see how the world will respond to it. It’s not every day a manufactured blood source is put on the market.” She replied. “Besides there aren’t that many people in there, you three have dealt with more.”

“Yes we have.” Sasuke stated, “Try researching the shit.”

“Such foul language.” She tsked walking towards the conference room. “Come along, let’s not keep them waiting.”

Sasuke recited to himself just a couple more hours and all this would be over as he followed behind his brother into the conference room. Each row was pull of patrons, some from the local news, others from CNN and some Sasuke had never seen before. Set up at the back of the room where more people were stand who were unable to get a seat, were six camera on tripods and the operators behind them.

Silently he was thanking his mother for pulling his cloths out or he would have looked like a bum in front of these people. His jet black slacks corresponded well with the blood red button down shirt and black jacket he wore. Wiggling his toes, he hated down the fabric of his socks rubbed over his skin and frowned at his shoes as he sat down.

“Good evening,” Madara’s voice rang through the microphone, drawing everyone's attention to the stage and hushing the crowd. “I am Madara Uchiha, the CEO of Uchiha Corporation and it’s my honor to welcome you the Medical conference on the 15th of October 2016. Never in my life would I have dreamt that my company could make a manufactured blood source, eliminating the need for donors and blood banks around the world.” He took a breath and glanced over his shoulder at them. “Over the years, our dedicated Hematologist have been researching and working hard to find a reliable blood source that could possibly make up for the shortage our world is currently experiencing and as of 10 years ago we found it.” He smiled for the cameras, “Im extremely grateful for my staff and researches who dedicated their lives for this to become reality. Please allow me to introduce my lead researchers.”

Shisui nudges Sasuke to stand with him.

“Sasuke Uchiha and Shisui Uchiha.” He gestured to them, “Both of them have been dedicated to this project since the beginning and to be honest they know more about this than I do.”

The crowd laughed.

“So I will let them take it over from here and answer as many questions as they can in the small amount of time we currently have.” He nodded to them _Make me proud boys._

“As my father stated, I am Shisui Uchiha, one of the lead lab researchers for the Synthetic blood source that will be launching onto the market as of tomorrow, “He replaced the spot Madara once stood with Sasuke by his side.

Behind them, a screen dropped down from the ceiling, the overhead projector shining the title of their presentation. In the crowd, the humans were busy writing down the same and Sasuke took note on how many beating hearts were amongst the rows. On the tables below the stage, a few of the blood packs ranging in size displayed on the table for the audience inspect with their logo on it and the red and white clan fan printed in the corner.

“I know most of you are probably wondering what type of sample we used for our research and I can tell you it was nothing we have ever seen before either. The donor we received this from will remain secret for medical purposes of course but the strand we used was OV negative.” Shisui chuckled at the expressions on the crowds face.

“Mr. Uchiha I am a Hematologist myself and I have never heard of that blood type.” A man from the crowd interrupted.

Sasuke had to look away from the amused expression on his cousin’s face. “We thought that too.” Sasuke answered, “Most Hematologist think that O negative are the most compatible blood types in the known world, we thought that too until we landed on this sample. We had just enough to test out our theories on the other blood types and it has been confirmed as well as recorded that OV Negative is universally compatible with only 0.5 percent of the population have this blood type.”

The heartbeats in the room, synced with one another, their breathing patters the same while some of the patrons in the crowd were dead silent.

“If you all are ready, we can take some questions.” Shisui smiled, skimming through the crowd and spotting a woman with a red jacket with her hand up. “Yes you, the woman with the red jacket.”

“Yes im from the EMS World, my question is: You keep mentioning this product but you have yet to tell us the name. What is it?” She asked.

“Ah yes, the technical term would be genetically manufacture hemoglobin replacement.” Shisui answered, “But Synthetic Blood or CSB for short.”

“C stand for clones correct?” She arched an eyebrow but Shisui didn’t answer.

A few rows away, Izumi held out a portable microphone to a another woman, who stood from her chair and dusted off her skirt, “Yes im from News 10, you stated that you had been working on this project for 10 years and I was wanting to know if you had any volunteers for the testing or did you force individuals into testing?”

Sasuke glared at this woman and wondered if Naruto was watching, could he see the irritation on his face by this woman? “To answer your question, we would never force anyone to undergo testing for a product, yes we did have volunteers and all the volunteers were compensated for their time as well as watched by our professional medical staff.” He pointed to Izumi and brother. “During and after the testing.”

The same woman continued to stand, “I have a second part to my question: What sort of testing was administrated?”

“After drawing blood samples from each of the participates, we injecting the Synthetic blood into the samples to see if blood would combine into one.” Shisui clicked a button on the projector and another picture popped up, “After leaving the samples alone for ten to twenty minutes, the synthetic blood did exactly as we theorized and the samples became one.”

“Thank you.” She nodded, sitting back down.

Izumi quickly walked to the man in the front room to the man who was waiting, “Im from the MND, I have two questions actually but my first is: How were the volunteers selected?”

“Good question,” Sasuke smiled, “Each of the volunteers we selected already had previous medical conditions that were related to their blood such as, Lymphoma, Melanoma, and Hemophilia while others had Anemia.”

“Thank you, now the second part is: How did their bodies react to receiving the product, was it administrated through transfusions or injections?”

Shisui stepped from behind the podium, “Each of our volunteers responded differently depending how we administrated the CSB, for the volunteers whose blood deceases were further alone, we did a series of transfusions while others we didn’t have to go that far. Two of our volunteers were suffering from anemia and was administrated two blood packs at the beginning of the week and watched, “He pointed to Itachi, “Itachi Uchiha is head of the medical department and he carefully watched them. Do u have any examples on this?”

“Actual I do.” Itachi nodded, rising from his seat and addressed the crowd, “The two subjects with anemia I and my staff took notes from the day it was injected so day one till day thirty when the treatment would be over. We analyzed and recorded their temperature, red blood count and white blood counts. The subjects who were low on white blood cells, the CSB multiplied their count within a couple of days and evened their count out after eight days just from one pack.” He inhaled, “The subjects with low red blood count, we had to double the intake and it took twice as long for their count to normalize, but during both test the subjects we used showed healthy signs of accepting the CSB with no side effects or rejections.”

“Thank you Itachi.” Shisui nodded to him and he sat back down.

“What problem will this synthetic blood solve and what is the cost of the product over all?” Another asked.

“The world has been having a blood shortage for years, more and more people don’t want to donate or are unable too because of one thing or another. With the CSB we are able to manufacture mass qualities of the blood and ship it around the world or where ever it is needed. It’s much cheaper than shipping donor blood, with each pack costing 10 to 25 dollars depending on the size.” Sasuke answered, “We are currently working on ways to get the cost down.”

A man next to the previous asker, stood and looked down at his note pad, “What would or how would your product change hospitals and pharmaceuticals opting out of donor blood to the synthetic blood?”

“That is an interesting question,” Shisui smiled, “the answer to your first question is quite easy to answer, when was the last time you donated blood?”

“It’s been a few years.” He answered.

“Exactly, hospitals are running out of donor blood more than the news informs us about, the only ones who know really are the doctors who keep ordering more and more from the blood banks but eventually the blood banks are going to run out as well and there is nothing we can do about it because the world is to selfish to donate. With the synthetic blood as we have said before, can we mass produced and stocked for years when it is needed.” He explained. “As for pharmaceutical companies, I can’t speak for them but I do hope they will use our product to make stronger medication.”

“Are there any restrictions to how or when the Synthetic blood will be released?” A woman asked from the back of the room.

“We don’t have any restrictions, the first batch has already been shipped out to a local hospital and a few overseas as well as the Haruno Pharmaceutical Company based in Japan.” Izumi answered her question. “We are expecting a lot more to order within the next few weeks.”

“How many rounds of testing was performed before the final product was released.” A man in a white coat asked.

“Eighty-six.” Sasuke answered with a yawn.

“Alright we have time for a few more questions.” Izumi announced to the crowd, standing next to a male near the back of the room.

“Yes, Im a cancer researcher at Oxford University, I have sixteen years under my belt and after hearing about this synthetic blood you are marketing, I became curious.” He looked between the three on the stage as well as Izumi, “How does the synthetic blood react to cancer cells? Will this fake blood that you manufactured work with the cancerous cells and multiply them or does it work against them?”

Sasuke knew this question would arise. He could tell that cancer was high on the front rows mind after one of the journalist mentioned it to her colleague and he rolled his shoulders, the half-assed answer on the tip of his tongue. Stepping to the podium, Shisui stopped him.

“Don’t worry about this one Sasuke, I got it.” He smiled.

Shrugging his shoulders, Sasuke took a seat next to his brother intensely watching the crowd stare at the man before them. If the people in the seats before him knew what they had to do to create this stuff, they wouldn't place it on the market, it would be the quite opposite to be honest. They would probably take the entire Uchiha Corporation to court and sue the hell out of them, getting them shut down in the process.

But why did Sasuke care, he was free of his families company now. Sixty years was all Madara asked for till the synthetic blood was created and if it wasn’t made within the sixty years Sasuke was stuck in his contract till it something profitable was created? That was just the bad side, the good side was much different, if Sasuke was able to make the synthetic blood within the sixty years, and he would be free of the contract and be compensated for his time and effort.

He still had three more months in his contract but by chance he was able to make the substance and it work.

_Sasuke stop thinking so much you are giving me a headache._ He heard his brother say in his head. _We have a vampiric conference after this one and then we are done._

Sasuke frowned. _That’s not soon enough._

_Yes I know._

“Im glad you asked about cancerous cells and the synthetic blood.” Shisui spoke, giving his sister a look and she retreated back to the stairs near the stage. Before I started to research it separately from our main research, I theorized that the synthetic blood would increase the cancer cells, thinking that the cancer was just other blood cells that needed to reproduce but that didn’t happen.”

“Meaning” The same man asked.

“The synthetic blood halted the production of cancerous cells and froze them, rendering them immobile to multiply. The CSB even highlighted the infected areas by turning the cells a gray color as if the synthetic was annihilating them from the inside. Under x-rays the infected areas were white.” He continued to explain.

“Do you have an example?” A woman asked from next to him.

Shisui gestured to the woman in the back of room, “Meet, Vanessa. She was one of the volunteers we selected who was highly anemic with a low immune system. During week three our lead doctor Itachi discovered she had stage three breast cancer and the cells were spreading quickly from her left to her right. After sending her to a specialist, the man gave her six months even having have a mastectomy on both of her breast. Instead, I upped her intake of the synthetic blood after giving her two transfusion to clear the old blood.” He changed the slide on the projector. “After a surgery to scrap the dead cancer cells, we replaced the gaps with another product from our company we are developing.”

“I have one last question.” The man stated, “With how you explained the usage, are you implying that we could ultimately replace chemo and radiation therapy for the synthetic blood treatment?”

“When it comes down to it, yes we could.” He answered.

Izumi booted him the podium, ushering them from the stage and glazing her eyes, protecting them from the flash of the cameras as they left the room. “Thank you all again for taking time out of your schedules to be here, if you have any other questions please feel free to contact out PR department.” She followed them out the room. She could still hear questions being shouted as Shikamaru closed the door behind them. “You talk way to much brother, I can see why Ino needs decades away from you.”

“I was just answering their questions.” He frowned. “And don’t talk about my wife when she isn’t here to defend me.”

“You’re such a weakling.” She rolled her eyes. “These centuries have made you soft.”

“And you have become more of a hardass.” He shot back.

“Shut it you two.” Madara glared at his children. “The vampires are waiting for you across the hall.”

“How many are in there?” Sasuke asked.

“About thirty, give or take.” He smiled at him. “Do you job Sasuke or ill reinstate your contract.”

“Fuck you Madara.” He said, heading towards the door.

////

 “Shisui should be addressing the vampire conference now shouldn’t he?” Deidara asked looking down at his watch.

Izumo shrugged his shoulders, “He’s supposed to be. You know that guy can talk your ear off.” He countered.

“Yes I know he never shuts up.” Deidara agreed. “I feel bad for Sasuke and Itachi since they have to work with him.”

“Are you two converting about Shisui again?” Obito asked, entering the supply room with a box in his hand.

“How did you know?” Izumo asked, taking the box from him and placing it on the highest shelf.

“Who doesn't talk about him nowadays?” Obito laughed, “The boy has a mouth on him that won’t quit but enough about him, and do we have a date on when the shipment will be here?”

From the other side of the room, Deidara ignored the question and raised the loading dock gate. The semi that waited outside shut off his engine, hoping from the driver seat and rounded the truck, as Izumo turned on the forklift.

“Are you my supplier?” Deidara asked.

“The one and only.” The man nodded, “Itachi said you would know what to do with these pallets.”

The blonde nodded. “Yes we do, thank you for bringing it to us.”

Izumo and Obito unloaded the back of the semi while Deidara took inventory, counting the boxes and making sure the pallets matched the numbers. After the last pallet was unloaded, the semi driver closed the doors, nodding to the vampires and left the back alley.

“Do they really expect many to come bargain?” Izumo asked, closing the dock gate.

“After the vampire’s conference, the reps from the other covens are supposed to relay the message about the supple.” Obito answered. “Either the covers will send their familiars to pick up a batch or the coven leader will come themselves we are not sure but they cannot buy directly from the company.”

“Madara’s fail safe?” Izumo chuckled.

“Madara always has a fail safe.” Obito answered.

Hearing movement in the next room, Deidara jerked his head towards the noise, the smell of lavender engulfing his senses and he smiled, setting the clip board down on the boxes and ventured from the warehouse to the office. Once inside the office, the door slowly closed behind him and locked. From behind him a hand grabbed his hair forcing him face down on the desk as a fingernail traveled down his skin.

“You heard me didn’t you?” He asked, jerking the others face across the surface of the desk to look at him.

“No…” Deidara moaned moving his hips slightly across the others pelvis, “…I caught your scent first.”

“I’ll have to work on that then.” He pulled Deidara up, crashing their lips together in a hot kiss.

Giving in, Deidara melted against him and wrapped his arms around the others neck as the hand slide from his hair to his waist. The back of his thighs were still pressed against the side of the desk till Deidara slightly pushed him away.

“We need to speak about the shipment Itachi.” He panted as Itachi came back for one more kiss but Deidara held up his hand stopping him.

“What about it?” He asked, licking the others hand.

“Ew.” He wiped his palm on his pants.

“I thought you would learn to not do that.” Itachi smirked.

“Apparently I haven’t, but who will be gathering supplies for their covens?” He asked and sat on the edge of the desk, “Obito and I need to know who will be coming and going. Will it be the familiars or the leaders?”

“Well you know for a fact it won’t be the leaders. Shisui has the list of familiars that will be coming and going as well as the vehicles they drive, you should have already received the email. All together there will be five reps that will come to the warehouse and they will give their identification codes. If the codes are wrong we will not sell.” He answered.

“I haven’t been able to check my email.” Deidara shook his head, “We were making room for the pallets.”

“Is Obito and Izumo here as well?” He asked and Deidara nodded.

“Why?”

“Izumi wants Obito to take the west club and Izumo the east.”

“But that would be taking them out of the city.” Deidara knitted his brows.

“She needs someone she can trust and those two being ex-soldiers were booted to the top of the list.” He replied.

“So does that mean this one is mine?” He smiled, trying to hide the excitement that coursed through him. For the last eight years Deidara had been sharing partnership with Obito in the New York Club.

Itachi nodded, “Yes, the club is completely yours.”

Deidara bounced in excitement into Itachi's arms smothering his face with kisses and praises.

“If this is all it took to get you excited, I would have--.”

“Shut up Itachi.” Deidara whined before kissing him once more.

“What you don’t like my teasing?” Itachi said against his lips.

“Only in the bedroom.” He pulled back.

“I love you Dei.” Itachi kissed his forehead.

Deidara locked eyes with Itachi, the room around them dematerializing and was replaced with their bedroom. Pushing Itachi down on the bed, the blonde straddled his lap and pulling off his shirt. Leaning down he licked from Itachi's stomach to his neck before veering over the other. He shivered at the touch of Itachi sliding his hands up his naked sides.

Running his tongue over Itachi's lips while muttering dirty things in his mind smiling. “I love you too Itachi.” He said as Itachi rolled them over. “Forever and always.”

“Forever and Always.”

////

Sasuke opened the door and his purple eye scanned the room and counted exactly 30 vampires waiting for the presentation. Shisui closed the door, following behind Sasuke up to the front of the room. With a better look on their faces, he noted each vampire and their familiar from each coven they had created throughout the centuries. He took a breath, blocking out the scents from the other vampires in the room and stood behind the display table that held the blood packs.

“Good evening,” Shisui greeted them, “Thank you for making your way here from your respected covens for this small meeting. We made sure your leaders were selective when it came to this meeting and who could attend for the sake of our company. We also have set up some samples for the Vampiric members who have decided to join us.”

No one seemed amuse.

“Do any of you have questions?” Sasuke asked, wanting this to already be over.

“Does it work?” A woman asked,

“Excuse me.” Shisui glared at her, “Im sure you can speak louder than that.”

Rolling her eyes she stood up, staring directly at Sasuke, “Im Vanessa from the northern coven and I asked does it work? Im sure you have tested it on Vampires. How did they react?”

Sasuke looked to Shisui to answer this question. Inside his coat pocket, his fingers twitched at the memories of him administrating the tests for the synthetic blood. He wasn’t proud to admit it but he was ordered to kidnap a few bums and turn them against their wills for the sake of testing out the CSB. He had never been one for cold nature, being about Naruto for so long it had made him good natured and to see the positivity in life but with the orders coming from Madara to turn these innocent lives he was unable to and Izumi did it.

When they recorded data for their vampiric subjects, their core temperature was a constant 55 degrees. The only time it would fluctuate if when the vampire would feed on a human but the temperature only rose a few degrees depending on the victim. The first test they ran was in 85 on a vampire who had been turned for more than a decade. For twenty minutes he laid on the lab table, speaking with the staff as if nothing happened, his core temp did rise three degrees but no other setbacks till he got off the table and took a few steps away from them. Sasuke had never seen someone’s head explode before but he vowed that would be the last time. Washing blood from white walls took weeks.

“Your body will rise a few degrees just like when you feed from a mortal but there are no other setbacks.” Shisui answered. “Next question.”

“Where are we supposed to send out familiars to acquire these blood packs?” A man asked.

“Depending where you are located, the clubs will have the supplies.” Sasuke stated, “The leaders of said clubs already know how many covens are in each city and you can purchase through the club owner only.”

The same woman from before stood from the back staring directly at Sasuke again, “I have two questions actually. With human blood it had to put on ice or refrigerated, does the same go for the synthetic blood?”

Sasuke shook his head, “No, if you subject the synthetic blood to cold or ice the blood with coagulate because of the components that are mixed. The packs need to be stored either room temperature or in a heated warehouse.”

“Other question, how much is this going to cost all of us?” She asked, and the others in the room began to nod their heads.

“If you decide to buy only when you are hungry it’s going to end up costing you more.” Sasuke began, “We have a range of what you can buy. We have small, medium and large packs running between 9 and 15 dollars.”

“The cases and pallets are the best deal we could come up with.” Shisui glanced at everyone. “The small cases hold 24 packs, the medium cases hold 36 and the large holds 45. As for pallets the small offers 65 cases, the medium 96 and the large offers 127.”

“And how much for each case. I have a medium size coven in the north who love to drink.”

“With the synthetic blood you don’t need to hunt everynight, the blood makes you feel fuller meaning you don’t have to feed as much.” Sasuke explained, “The last time I picked up a pack was two weeks ago and I still feel as if I have fed this evening before coming here.”

“That’s didn’t answer my question through.” She shot back. “I want to know how much they are, pallets and cases.”

“For cases smalls are $216, mediums are $432 and large are $698” Sasuke answered.

“Damn, im afraid to know the prices for the pallets.” She scoffed.

“I would like to know actually.”

“Pallets are more, Smalls are 14,040$, mediums are 41,472$ and the larges are 88,583$.” Shisui answered.

“That’s fucking extortion.” Vanessa yelled.

“It’s not extortion Vanessa when it keeps our fucking kind from killing people and leaving their bodies in the streets. The price for each of these packs and cases have been based on how much it takes to make them. We are charging the humans just the same.” Shisui slammed his fist down on the table, knocking off two of the packs to the floor. “Our coven have been getting reports of bodies showing up everywhere for the mortals to find because there aren’t enough donors anymore.” He picked up the remaining blood pack on the table, “This shit will keep the fuckers from killing when needing not too.”

Sasuke took a step from his cousin as Vanessa sat back down. At the back of the room, Madara had snuck in to see their presentation and was taken back by his son’s outburst but Shisui was correct. He was tired of getting reports around the city that dead humans were being thrown aside for police and others to find.

“How do we go about purchasing?” A man near the window asked nicely.

“In each city, the club owner has been sent an email with the leaders, how many are in the coven and the familiars.” Sasuke stated.

“Thank you.” He nodded to Sasuke and gestured for the man beside him to stand.

“Are there any other questions?” Shisui asked, eyes shifting to each person who was sitting in the rows.

The silence in the room, indicated no and he nodded to the others before pulling Sasuke from the room. Madara met them in the hallway, slowly clapping at his son for losing his cool with them.

“It’s been centuries since I have seen you lose your composer.” Madara commented. “Im proud of you.”

Shisui shrugged his shoulders. “I really don’t care anymore if you want an honest answer; I’m tired of getting reports of shitting vampires killing because they think it’s funny. IM about to start sending out my hunters.”

“That would be a waste of money and you know it.” Madara rolled his eyes and handed Sasuke a vanilla envelope.

“What is this?” He asked, taking it.

“You have fulfilled your duties.” Madara stated, “You are free, unless you want to keep working here.”

“You can kiss my ass.” Sasuke glared at him, quickly knocking his feet from under him and pressing the blades of his flames to his neck before he hit the ground.

Madara attention flashed between Shisui and Sasuke, feeling the head lick off the flames from his blade seep into his cheek and neck. He was half expecting his son to defend him, threaten Sasuke his own way but when he walked away, leaving his father to fend for himself.

“This is your only warning Madara.” Sasuke stepped closer, pressing the blade further into his flesh and watched a small line of blood run to the back of his neck, “If you ever come after me again, I will end you, is that anyway unclear?”

“Crystal.” Madara answered.

The blade pressed to Madara’s neck disappeared, the cut on his neck healing as Sasuke patted Shisui on the arm and walked away towards the elevators. Sasuke looked back once more at his distant family, Madara finally on his feet next to his son but glared at him the entire time.

“It was good working with you Sasuke.” Shisui smiled at him.

“The same with you Shisui.” He said as the elevator doors closed.

////

“You did what Sasuke?” Mikoto asked the next evening from their home in Maine.

“I think he stated he threatened Madara.” His father repeated, sitting down at one of the chairs in dining room with a cup of CSB. “Which I don’t blame him, I would do the same if he tried to take you away from me.”

“That’s not the point Fuguka.” She slammed her fist down on the table, making a dent in the wood. “The point of it is that he shouldn’t have done it in the first damn place.”

“And why the fuck not?” Sasuke asked, dropping two loaded duffle bags at the entrance. “He may be your brother but he is nothing to me. I made the synthetic blood he was asking for and it launched yesterday and what I heard the numbers have doubled for the Humans and triple for the vampires. Congratulations on the Uchihas newest cash crop, Im sure the money will make the company very happy.” He picked up the bags he dropped.

“So you are just going to leave?” Her voice faded to a whisper and her eyes looked to the ground.

Sasuke took a breath, he didn’t like seeing this look on his mother’s face but he needed to leave. Being inside the Uchiha coven was toxic and all he wanted was to be back in Narutos arms. Madara had kept them away from each other for almost 7 decades. Sasuke had fulfilled his duty to the company by creating the synthetic blood and he has the papers stating his contract was up and that he was free.

He just wanted to leave.

“Yes I am.” He broke the silence. “There is nothing left for me here. I have fulfilled the terms of my contract so I am going back to Naruto as I promised.”

“Bring him here.” She protested.

Sasuke shook his head and walked to her. “Not this time mother.” He pulled her against him. “If our paths happen to cross in the future I will greet you with a smile as I always have.”

“Please don’t leave Sasuke,” She pulled back and looked at him, “I feel as though I just got you back and now you are leaving me once again.”

“Everything will be alright mother.” Sasuke smiled at her and turned from her, picking up his duffle bag from the entrance before exiting the mansion not looking back.

Mikoto watched her son from the dining room window, one of her arms wrapped around her chest and the other covering her mouth as if to muffle the silent scream she was containing. He glanced once more at the mansion and entered the driver seat of his car, closing the door. The last sight she seen was his tail lights pulling through the gate and turning towards the highway.

“You haven’t lost him.” Fuguka told her.

“How do you know?” She muttered into her hand.

“He and Itachi both have forgiven us for using them as pawns in our chess game.” He left his seat and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He nosed her hair to soothe her and inhaled deeply. “They have been with us for the last 300 years, taking in the world as it has changed before our eyes. We will always be there parents but the boys must venture from the nest eventually, even if you are not ready for it.”

Biting her lip she turned in his arms, pressing her forehead to his chest. “Let’s have another.” She said looking up at him with a smile.

Fuguka threw his head back in a hearty laugh before his face went blank. “No”

////

_The first successful shipment of the Synthetic blood known as CSB was delivered to a hospital in Kenya this morning. The military and people---_

Naruto listened to the background noise of the TV while he sat at his desk in the study of the condo he called home. Behind him, the lights of the harbor twinkled and the sounds of the water hitting the boats calmed his nerves as he looked over his upcoming projects and took notes on which ones needed to be done first.

Ino and Gaara had stayed the entire time he watched the conference, even going with him to get a bite to eat afterwards at Gaara’s home to ease his mind but it didn’t help. Yes he was able to laugh and joke with friends but the thoughts on his mind were getting to him. What if Sasuke didn’t show up? They promised they would work things and out and speak with one another. He lied to Ino about not being mad, no he was still angry. Angry enough he destroyed the side of the mountain village where they resided for a while.

He didn’t understand why Sasuke would just up and leave him. He never gave an explanation and when he tried to find Sasuke, the clan stated they didn’t know where he was. Setting the file down on his desk, he rubbed his palms over his face and through his hair before leaning back, staring at the ceiling.

“Fuck.” He sighed.

On the table near under the shelf he stored his alcohol, a clear glass bottle held the synthetic blood that Gaara had given him from Izumo. A gift for making him a vampire all those years and giving him a life he never thought he would have but that kind of gift is that? A bottle of the CSB the Uchiha Corporation forced Sasuke to make.

Leaving his chair, he poured him a small glass and opened the doors wider to the balcony. The ocean breeze the Vancouver swept around the side of his building as he leaned against the railing and watched the waves in the middle of the bay. The smell of salt and mint invaded his senses and he looked down at the cup her was holding. The red sloshed around against the side of the glass each time he moved it and he held his breath before taking a gulp.

Going down, the bitter taste changes at the back of his throat to something sweet without the iron aftertaste like humans and he nodded his head in approval. “Not bad.” He took another drink and raised his head a little bit. The television had been muted and the sound of small footsteps across the carpet stopped in front of his desk.

“How did you find me?” Naruto asked, not turning around yet. He didn’t know if he had it in him to turn around or not.

“Deidara told me where you were.” He answered, clasping his hands in front of him.

“My cousin always did have a big mouth when it came to my location.” Naruto exhaled.

“Are you still angry with me?” Sasuke questioned, fearing the answer and when Naruto didn’t say anything he looked to the floor. “Why won’t you look at me?”

“Because if I look at you, my anger will surface once more.” Naruto replied, squeezing the glass in his hand a little too hard, shattering it.

“I didn—t mean…” He faded as Naruto turned around abruptly.

“You left me.” He growled. “I woke to find no note, not scribble or even a blood memory anywhere. The pounding headache in my head stuck with me for days from the blood you took that I drained an entire home to replenish what I lost. You knew exactly what you were doing when you left and don’t say it was to protect me either.” He stopped himself from yelling, he knew his neighbors were asleep and the room connected to this one held children.

“But it was to protect you.” Sasuke argued.

“I don’t need you to protect me Sasuke.” Naruto fumed. “Im more than capable of protecting myself and you know that. So fucking what if you shitty uncle was going to come after me for you. I would have torn him apart piece by piece to keep you by my side, but instead you stole half my blood and disappeared for almost 70 years and for what?”

Before Naruto realized it, he was standing at the side of the desk glaring down his nose at Sasuke. The blood that lingered on his hand dropped onto the carpet near his feet but at that moment he didn’t care. He was too angry to give a damn. Right now all he wanted to do was jump over the desk and throw Sasuke through one of the walls.

“For what Sasuke?” Naruto stormed. “So your Clans Company could gain off my blood. Using me as the newest cash crop?”

“NO” Sasuke yelled, his head jerking up. At the force a red tear ran down his cheek to his chin. “Before we went into hibernation you said you wanted to help the world. You were tired of the seeing the bloodshed and the sickness that was being passed through the world.” He took a step forward. “And I was able to do that. Your blood made that possible. I and Shisui were able to make a viable blood source for vampires to start using instead of feeding off innocent mortals; we made a viable blood source for Humans to use instead of waiting around for blood banks and donors to arrive. Your blood helped cure a woman who had stage 3 breast cancer and saved a little boy’s life who had Leukemia and he was only three years old.” He wiped the tear from his cheek. “No one knows that it’s your blood, but you are helping change the world even if you don’t know it, I told you I would help the world and I did.”

“But we could have done this together Sasuke.” He sighed, “I could have been there by your side to help you through all of it but instead you left me in the cold, had me wondering for decades where the fuck you were and I didn’t receive jack shit from you. No email, call, letter or even a visit. Eight hundred and forty years of being together than nothing. I thought you were dead.”

“Naruto…”

“Don’t” Naruto shook his head, “I thought I was done being angry at you. I thought I had settled my score years ago but I’m still pissed about this. Just seeing your face makes my blood boil.”

 He inched around the desk as if his body was moving on its own before his brain could register that he was moving. He could smell the mint and sandalwood seeping off of Sasukes skin, the reflexes in his face straining not to break down and cry while his fingers gripped one another so tightly his knuckled were turning white. In all the years he had known Sasuke not once had he ever seen him like this?

“I am sorry.” Sasuke looked straight ahead at Naruto, his eyes glaring into his chest because of his height and he frowned. Was Naruto going to forgive him? The one person he wanted more than anything was standing in front of him as if he was about to be rejected. He had never apologized before and the words left a bitter taste in his mouth. “I apologize for leaving and not giving any indication where I would be or when I would return. I wanted to come back to you so many times. I always wanted to return to you Naruto.” He looked up at his face, wiping the tears that streamed down his cheeks, “I have missed you do much over these years that I felt like a piece of me was dying inside. I know me apologizing will not cease the pain and heartbreak I have caused you, but I love you, I have always loved you and that will never change. You have always been the---

“Sasuke?” Naruto interrupted him, glancing down at the pale face stained with red cheeks. “Is this you coming back to me?” He stepped closer, “For good? No more of you suddenly leaving me to wonder where you are or if you are alive or not?”

“I have returned to you.” Sasuke nodded, “I will always return to you Naruto.”

 “Do you promise?” Naruto whispered.

“I promise.” Sasuke nodded.

Naruto caught Sasukes lips in a slow sweet kiss, running his tongue along the softness of pale skin before the raven opened his mouth, inviting Naruto in. Their tongues played with one another, running along teeth and gums in an attempt dominate each other. Sasuke felt the desk hit his butt, not realizing that Naruto had switched their positions but he didn’t care. He was able to touch the one in front of him. Naruto was real and not just a figment of his imagination.

Their hands explore, pulling at fabric and popping buttons from Narutos button down shirt. Pale fingers crossed over tan skin, thumbing over nipples till they hooked in his shirt and pulling it off his shoulders and arms till it was discarded on the floor. Pulling back of Narutos lips, Sasuke examined his chest, the defined muscles and licked his hips, removing his own shirt as well.

“You have been working out.” Sasuke asked, running his fingers over his abs.

“Had to keep my mind off of someone.” Naruto shivered under his touch before picking Sasuke up and carrying him to his room.

Naruto kneeled on the bed, leaving chaste kissed over Sasukes neck and chest as laid him down before he continued lower to the hem of his pants. Grinning, he locked eyes with Sasuke, popping the button through the while and gripped the fabric in his hands, pulling them off of him.

Gripping Sasukes wrist, Naruto pinned them above his head, locking lips once more and shoving his tongue into his awaiting mouth, pressing the muscles against one another. Naruto pulled back and sucked on Sasukes bottom lip, groaning when the vampire bucked his hips into Narutos already hardened member through his jeans. Maneuvering his hands, he gripped Sasukes wrist in one hand, using the other to glide down pale sides till his fingers touched the black boxers and with one swipe they were ripped off, leaving Sasuke completely naked underneath him.

Viewing Sasuke underneath him like this…panting, his pale cheeks flustered pink and his lips swollen from their forced kisses, the air around them changed into something Naruto nor Sasuke had felt in a very long time. The cool breeze from the open balcony doors cooled the heat of the room but their bodies when they touched were on fire. Sasuke looked up to the blonde, wiggling his hands, silently begging Naruto to release him. Smiling Naruto captured Sasuke in a kiss, moving his hands to settle on the bed where his wrists once were and the other wrapped his arms around Naruto pulling him down on top of him, adding pressure to their kiss.

The heat between their cold bodies overpowered both of them and they pulled their mouths away to catch their breath. Pushing up, Sasuke raked his nails down his chest, unclasping the button on Narutos jeans before venturing further downward into his boxers and wrapped cool fingers around his throbbing manhood, stroking him a few times.

“Oh fuck.” Naruto groaned, biting down on his lip but Sasuke wanted to hear more of him, not being able to hear his voice in so long had him longing for the sound of Narutos sweet moans. Skillfully Sasuke pulled Narutos jeans and boxers from his hips to pool at his feet, increasing his strokes once his cock was completely free. After a few strokes Naruto felt his arms shake from the intense pleasure Sasuke was teasing him with and he quickly flipped Sasuke on his knees. Tauntingly Naruto ran his fingers down Sasukes spine till they touched the dimples in his back.

Scooting off the bed, Naruto kneeled on the floor and admired the pale ass in front of him, pressing his lips to the back of Sasukes thigh; he migrated upward to the crease of his butt cheeks and opened his mouth to slide his fangs over the awaiting flesh. Sasuke pressed his face to the mattress, using his hands to spread his cheeks and showing Naruto his forbidden fruit. Groaning the blonde watched his entrance tighten when Sasuke would clench and push out, his mouth watering and he licked his lips.

Sasukes eyes closed, moaning at the wet appendage running over his pinkness a few times before he felt Narutos mouth latch on and pushed his tongue deep inside. Naruto replaced a hand of Sasukes with his own, spreading his cheeks further and shoving his face deeper, moaning at the feeling of Sasuke drawing him in. From between Narutos legs, he pulled out the draw from under his bed and removed the lube he kept hidden there, throwing on the bed beside Sasukes leg for later use.

Sasuke pushed back into the licks, drawing more moans from his throat that he never thought he would be releasing. Naruto working his tongue against his hole, the warmth of saliva running down over his sac left him shivering and when Naruto lubed his hand and grasped Sasukes neglected member from between his legs he released his other cheek and fisted the bed sheets, his mouth open in short pants and grunts. His mind was a mixture of wanting him to go deeper or replace his tongue with something much bigger.

“Nar—uto” Sasuke panted, wanting to say more but his brain was clouded from Narutos hand.

Narutos cock was painfully hard between his legs as he rose from the floor, the organ twitching at the sight of Sasuke bent over his bed, knees apart and his saliva running down his balls to drip on the bed. Drawing his hand back, he slapped Sasuke on the ass, groaning at the cold chill that ran through him when Sasuke moaned. Grabbing the lube, he squeezed a generous amount on his fingers and climbed back on the bed.

Sasuke pressed his forehead into the mattress with a low moan, the feeling of two fingers circling his entrance with warm lube to soften him and he gripped the sheets when the same two fingers pushing into his entrance. Judging by the tightness, Naruto grinned at the thought that Sasuke hadn’t been touched by anyone these past 70 years and the pleasure of being the only one turned him on even more. Adjusting, Sasuke pushed back on Narutos fingers getting use to the feeling of him being somewhat full and low moans escaped his lips once Naruto began to scissor him till he was able to slide a third finger. At the invasion of the third, small tears stung the side of eyes and he clenched around Narutos fingers.

“Are you alright?” Naruto asked, leaning down to briefly kiss the dimples in his lower back.

Sasukes didn’t say anything and his chest heaved against the bedding while he spread his knees a bit wider and slowly pushing back on Narutos fingers. It didn’t take long till Sasuke was thrusting back on his fingers, groaning when Narutos middle finger would brush up against his sweet spot. Naruto stroked his own cock a few times, watching pale hips push back on his fingers and taking them all the way in to the knuckle.

_Please fuck me Naru_

Sasukes voice rang in his head and he removed his fingers, not caring about the disappointed grunt from the one below. Naruto lubes his cock with the same fingers that had been inside Sasuke before teasing him by rubbing his tip along Sasukes crack a few times. Sasuke toes curled against his legs as Naruto aligned himself with his entrance and pushed just the tip inside. Burning fingers gripped Sasuke ivory sides, his hips pushing forward until he was fulling sheathed. He could hear the thoughts of Sasuke overpowering his own, the begging and the pleading for Naruto to fuck him hard enough to forget his anger over these past decades they have been without each other.

Reaching down, he tangled his fingers in Sasukes hair and jerked him up off the bed, grinding his hips into Sasukes bundle of nerves that had him moaning and thrusting his hips back against Narutos lap. Naruto licked up Sasukes shoulder, nipping at his ear before pressing his mouth to his ear.

“Do you really want me to wreck you?” Naruto whispered.

“Yes.” Sasuke answered, clenching his muscles around Narutos member, “I want you to destroy me.” Second clench with a grind of his hips, “Take out all your anger on me.” _Show me you still want me…_ He clenched a third time and Naruto tightened his grip, he shoved Sasuke down and pushed his face into the bed before pulling out all the way and ramming deep inside. Sasuke stretched his arms out infront of him, hands gripping the blanket so tightly from the pain that his knuckles turned paler than they were.

Naruto steadied himself, pulling out roughly before thrusting back inside Sasukes tight heat below him, the words from Sasukes mouth still echoed in his head and he wanted nothing more than to pound into him all night or at least till he wasn’t able to breathe.

_Oh fuck_

_Yesssss_

“Righ—t the—e-rree” Sasuke yelled, propping himself up on his hands, forcing himself backwards to meet Narutos bruising thrusts. The slickness between their bodies allowed Naruto to slide in easier, his hands gripping Sasukes sides, forcing him back harder and faster till the clapping of their flesh rose in Narutos bedroom.

Just as Sasuke was on the verge of coming, Naruto stopped his thrusts to catch his breath before pulling out and pushed Sasuke on his side with one of his legs between his own. Looking up at the blonde, dried blood from his tears crusted to his face and Naruto gave no warning as he rammed back inside, burying himself deep. Fingers gripped Narutos bicep while he continued to mercilessly pound into him from above.

Orange eyes skimmed Sasukes face, enjoying the pleasurable expressions he made when he thrusted forward and grinding into his prostate. With each ram Sasuke barely had enough time to breathe before the next plunge of his lovers cock and he heat coiled in his lower abdomen. Throwing his head back in a groan, Narutos fingers ghosted over his member, lightly grasping the shaft and fisting in sync with his movements.

“Oo—hh fu—ck” Sasuke yelled, eyes closing tight as he came over Narutos hand, a few streams of cum shooting across the bed and his legs convulsed. Naruto groaned at how tight Sasuke had become, his cock barely able to push through the narrowed walls. The throbbing of Sasukes orgasm rushed through his body, vibrating against his member while he pounded a few more times and buried deep inside. His cock twitched a few times against Sasukes nerves, his climax running through his body and he slowly pulled out, feeling the flood of cum following him out. Milky white leaked between Sasukes pale cheeks and sliding down onto the bed.

Naruto gave Sasukes calf a kiss before collapsing beside him on the bed, closing his eyes to listen to the raven beside him regain his breath. He felt Sasukes hand glide over his stomach before his eyes shot open at the sudden movement of Sasuke straddling his hips, his palms flat on the mattress on either side of his head. Black hair tickled his neck as Sasuke leaned down, pressing his swollen lips the blonde. Naruto attempted to enclose his arms around Sasuke but the Raven grabbed his wrist, pinning them near his head.

“Naruto.” Sasuke began locking eyes with him. “I meant it when I said I loved you and that I never stopped.”

Naruto slide his wrist from Sasuke grip, lacing their fingers together. “I believe you Sasuke.” He answered.

“You never accepted my apology.” He whispered.

“But I did.” Naruto argued, “I fucked you into my mattress didn’t i?”

“That doesn’t count.” Sasuke shook his head. “I just want you to know that I will never leave you again.”

“The same goes for me as well.” Naruto smiled, lifting himself and kissing Sasuke.

“You’re still hard.” Sasuke smirked, rubbing himself against Narutos member and the blonde groaned. “I can feel your cock throbbing between my wet thighs.”

“It has been a very long time since I have had you like this.” Naruto bit the inside of his cheek.

“Do you want me again?” Sasuke teased in a low voice and the blonde shivered with a nod.

Sasuke released Narutos hands, resting them on his chest while he lifted his hips and Narutos erect member sprang from between his legs, twitching against his backside. Naruto watched Sasuke reach behind him grasping his member and touching the tip to his entrance. Sasuke threw his head back in a moan as he pushed the shaft inside him and some of Narutos cum seeped from him. Naruto bent his knees, pushing off the bed into Sasuke when he sunk down. The raven grasped his wrist once more, pinning them in the same way as he pushed off Narutos hips and slammed back down.

Naruto hid his moans, studying the expression on Sasukes face as he enjoyed himself. When the tip of his cock would brush against his sweet spot, his eyes would close and his mouth formed a smile, fangs protruding over his lower lip. Narutos hands traveled from Sasukes loosened grip to his thighs, guiding his thrust in long even strokes. Between Sasukes legs, white pearls dripped onto Narutos stomach mixing with the sweat and Sasuke bent over Naruto, his hand resting on the bed as Naruto used the bed to increase his momentum into him.

“Naru” Sasuke panted, his muscles constricted around his cock in a death grip but the motion made Naruto look up in time to see Sasuke bare his fangs and aim directly for his throat. Naruto anchored fingertips into Sasukes thighs, feeling his mouth clamp down on his jugular and tongue run over his skin. He turned his head to the side, giving Sasuke more access to his neck while he continued buck into him.

Searing heat took over Narutos body, ripping Sasuke from his throat he flipped them, placing Sasukes legs over his shoulders and pounded into him with such force that the bed scooted across the wooden floor. Sasuke was barely able to inhale before the next rough ram invaded him.

_Harder—_ Sasuke drooled and a stream of saliva and blood ran down his cheek to his neck.

“Fu—ck” Naruto groaned, his eyes locking with red and purple. Repositioning his thrusts, he wrapped one arm around Sasukes thighs keeping him pressed against his pelvis as the other hand fondled Sasukes member. “Wh—who do you belong to Sasuke?” The words left Narutos lips before he could stop them.

“You---Naruto. I be—long to you.” Sasuke heaved, the same heat from before coiling in his lower region. The combination of Narutos hard thrust and gentle strokes had him cuming for a second time and white covered his vision as his stomach. The bruise on Sasukes thigh increased when Naruto jerked forward, balls deep inside Sasuke for his second orgasm that filled him to the brim. Both groaning at the hot mess that trickled from Sasukes abused entrance and down Narutos thighs. Sasuke spread his legs, pulling naruto down on top of him and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Shoving his tongue in the younger male’s mouth, the taste of his blood danced across his taste buds and he groaned, thrusting himself slowly into Sasuke. The squelch of Narutos cum still leaking made pushing into him easier and Sasuke locked his legs around Narutos waist, moaning into the open mouth he was attached too.

“I lo—ve you Naruto.” Sasuke panted once his lips were released.

“I love you too Sasuke.” Naruto gave him a chaste kiss on his chin and pulling his hips backwards till his cock popped from Sasukes hole with a lewd sound. Cum gushed between Sasukes cheeks and pooled on the bed making the fabric of the blanket wet. Picking up Sasuke, he headed towards the bathroom, sitting him on the counter while he turned on the water. Seeing Sasuke marked with his love bites he stood infront of him, pulling him into another kiss as the steam from the shower head.

“There is something I didn’t tell you about the CSB.” Sasuke grabbed Narutos attention after their shower.

“What is that?” Naruto asked, closing the balcony doors and closing the curtains as Sasuke toweled his hair.

“I didn’t tell anyone about it actually because at first I didn’t believe it myself.” He smiled, dropping the towel on the back of the chair and stopped Naruto from closing the curtain all the way. “You drank the synthetic blood didn’t you?”

“Half a glass but that was about it.” He answered. “Why?”

“It’s a surprise.” Sasuke smiled, opening the balcony doors once again. “I have been drinking the CSB for six years, studying all I could even to the point of exhaustion but what I never expected was this.”

Sasuke took a step out onto the balcony, pulling Naruto with him and stood with the east behind him. Behind Sasuke, the light blue sky became scattered into pinks till it faded to orange. Every muscle in Narutos body was urging him to retreat, to run from the balcony and take Sasuke with him but the hands holding his wrist held him in place. Sasuke locked eyes with Naruto, the first ray of the sun that peeks over the ocean seeped into Sasuke back and warmed his cold skin.

“Sasuke.” Naruto’s eyes widened. “We are standing in sunlight.”

Sasuke turned them sideways, the morning rays of the sun outlining their bodies on the inside wall. Tippy toeing, Sasuke pressed his lips to Narutos and closed the distance their bodies created.

“With the consumption of Synthetic blood it allows us to walk in the daylight.” Sasuke pulled back with a smile.

“And you haven’t told anyone about this?” Naruto asked.

Sasuke shook his head and looked down. “No, I wanted you to be the first to know because I wanted to share my first sunrise with you.”

Cupping Sasukes cheek, he tilted his head up meeting his gaze. “I’ve always wanted to share my first sunrise with you, whether it be this life or the next.”

“Naruto?” Sasuke voice dripped with concern.

“Yes.” He brushed a strand of Sasukes hair from his face that blew from the wind.

“Forever do I still have your heart?” Sasuke asked, his eyes locking with icy blue.

“Just as I have yours.” Narutos answered, pulling him into a kiss and marking this the beginning of their new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a epilogue but after reading everyone's comments and what they were hoping to see, I had to go back and rewrite what I had because I didn't like it at all. The mind of a writer is a cruel mistress but I was able to get it done, tweak it the way I wanted and here we are. It took me a week and a half for the rewrite but I know you all will enjoy it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. I have many more ideas rummaging about in my head that I will be working on to get the done as well as We're bad at life.   
> So please Kudos, comments, and subscribe so you can see when I post!!
> 
> On a side note: I want to thank all my viewers, the ones who commented and ones who didn't. Ones who gave me kudos and tried to do it again because they loved the story.  
> I appreciate all of you for giving me encouraging words and helped push me to finish this story. 
> 
> Look at me getting sappy. *Wipes tear.*  
> Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> YAY another story.  
> Comment and Kudos are life.


End file.
